


Medieval Arranged Marriage Story

by TamashaToko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 142,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamashaToko/pseuds/TamashaToko
Summary: Sesshoumaru seeks out Kagome's hand in marriage to lay claim to her mysterious powers, while her father, King Naraku, damns her to the arrangement because of her carefree attitude. At least that's how it all started. Both parties don't exactly know what their getting into with what should have been a simple loveless arranged marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

A young fair skinned maiden didn’t even let out a gasp as hands were placed over her eyes to keep her in the dark about who had been stalking her.  There was no reason to react or call any attention to herself for she knew who it was.

  


“What do we have here?” a male voice forced an obnoxious tone as he kept his hands firmly over his eyes, “soft skin and done up hair?  Seems a princess has wandered away from home again with no guards or even a chaperone to protect her from a scary attacker. Maybe I’ll ransom you.”

  


The girl just wore a smirk on her face as she pulled her captor’s hands off of her face, “Ransom me for what?  I’m not worth anything. Haven’t seen you in a while InuYasha, but I know better than to be scared off by you.”

  


InuYasha, wearing his usual red robes foreign to the kingdom the girl lived in, took a few steps back and made sure to return his hands to his sides just incase anyone saw them.  His words hadn’t been completely made in jest, because despite the dull colors of the girl’s cloth dress that was obviously meant for those below her station the girl he was speaking to was indeed the princess of Havenbrooke, the kingdom he was currently visiting.

  


“Yeah it has been a while,” InuYasha shook his head allowing his long silver hair to fly in front of his golden eyes, “but same old same old.  Had to go home, get berated, and now I’m bored and here I am. What have you been up to? What’s up with the get up? Actually trying to run away this time Kagome?  Shouldn’t be out here alone.”

  


“I come out here all the time,” Kagome interjected crossing her arms, “where else could I run into riff raff like you?  The dress is just a compromise so no one robes me or stupid silk or anything like that. As long as I don’t get into trouble no one cares what I do.”

  


It was true, and given her situation Kagome would be a fool to runaway or act up while away from her castle.  She considered herself one of the most fortunate women in the realm. She was indeed a princess, but was one of many children far behind in the line of succession and importance.  Therefore, she got the benefits of luxury without all the cumbersome rules other women of her station had to follow. She was free to go into the city alone just as long as she didn’t call too much attention to herself.

  


“Yeah well you always manage to run into me,” InuYasha crossed her arms, “so you aren’t doing a great job at keeping your end of the bargain.”

  


“Should I find you troubling?” she gave him a genuine smile obviously enjoying his company, “after all you’re the one that keeps running into me from my perspective.”

  


Kagome had only called InuYasha riff-raff as a joke for the man she was being quite familiar with was no commoner, in fact she found InuYasha and her to be quite similar due to his situation.  He was the son of another king in a far off land, but yet was no prince for he was a bastard born outside his father’s marriage. Kagome didn’t dare discriminate against him for something like that and instead found common ground with him.  He was also caught between two worlds having to be forever tied to the wishes of a family that saw him as less than. Every monarch needed a heir and a spare for their legacy; he wasn’t even a proper spare and her family had way too many spares that seemed to be on a waiting list to receive a purpose or to be married off.  She honestly just saw herself as a royal orphan. Her mother had died while bringing her into the world and when your father was a king you really didn’t have a father in her eyes.

  


“You know why I come here,” InuYasha mumbled under his breath as though he didn’t want her to actually here him, “and trust me I’d rather be here than home.  Be glad you never met my brother.”

  


Kagome’s face had a brief blush before she looked down at the ground thinking on what had probably transpired in InuYasha’s life.  He’d come to her kingdom to represent his family for her father’s eighth wedding, that was where they had met each other. He’d been quite rude to her at first, but eventually they became close friends and eventually she found him hanging around her land a lot.  He’d always told her it was to enjoy some drinks and gambling in a place where no one really knew him, but it seemed he was finally admitting that she was the reason he kept coming back. Unfortunately, he’d been absent for a while due to the death of his father.  She couldn’t even imagine what he was going through for his older brother, who was now in power, probably didn’t have much love for his bastard sibling.

  


“He didn’t exile you did he?” Kagome really didn’t know anything about InuYasha’s brother, “if it’s really bad you can stay here you know?  You can live with me. My father wouldn’t even notice.”

  


InuYasha shook his head, “No.  He’s an asshole but he wouldn’t do anything my father would’ve been upset about.  Honestly I’d prefer him to do something bold to me, I’d take that any day over his passive aggressive shit.  Whatever. He’s the people’s problem now. Sure it won’t be long before he outlaws singing and drinking all together.”

  


InuYasha then almost became the victim of blushing himself when he caught the last part of what she said, “Live with you?  Here? That’d be better, but probably not a good idea.”

  


Kagome let out a sigh as both friends turned their backs on each other to not give away the expressions on their faces.  InuYasha didn’t want her knowing how much he wanted to be by her side, and Kagome didn’t want him knowing how disappointed she was.

  


She’d thought a lot about her and InuYasha and how well they enjoyed each other’s company.  Princesses and Princes had to pay for their lives of safety and luxury by marrying for political gains, there was no love involved.  However, Kagome and InuYasha had their freedom due to their low status. They could choose each other. They had the ability to, but she didn’t know if the same idea crossed his mind.  If he really took the long journey to come to her kingdom just for her didn’t he feel the same way? If so she kept hoping that maybe he would propose so they could just follow their hearts in the matter.

  


“Why couldn’t we live together InuYasha?” Kagome asked him quietly with her back still turned, “I mean is there really anyone who would stop us?”

  


“Kagome dontcha think you’re being too fast and loose with everything?” he asked shaking his head, “just because you’re allowed to do whatever you want doesn’t mean you’re free you know?  We’re not the same.”

  


“What do you mean we’re not the same?  We are. We are free. We’re not important to our family’s, are we?”

  


“What I mean is you’re a girl.”

  


“What does that have to do with anything?”

  


“Don’t be ignorant Kagome.  You’re still a full fledged princess of a huge kingdom.  No one is going to let you shack up with some bastard born noble.”

  


“You don’t know that if we don’t try.  I’m telling you my father probably doesn’t even remember what my name is.”

  


Just thinking about Kagome’s large family gave InuYasha a headache and caused confusion.  He still had very much doubt a princess could get away with hanging out with any man she wanted to, but at the same time he could see how she could be treated as though she was less than.  Kagome, after all, was an oddity. Her father, King Naraku, was a half-demon with many demonic children, but to him Kagome seemed very much human. She aged like a human, could get hurt like a human, and to his knowledge seemed to have no abilities at all.

  


“I’m sure that’s not true,” InuYasha scoffed, “you have to stick out like a sore thumb in your pack I bet.  We’re not the same Kagome, so stop thinking it. You have value to somebody, even if it’s to the wrong person.”

  


InuYasha’s eyes darkened as he took a few steps away.  There was something about his expression that worried Kagome, as though he knew something about her that she didn’t.

  


“InuYasha what is it?” she tried to close the distance between them.

  


A proposal from him was what she wanted.  Not a fight or something to worry over, so she had to get to the bottom of what InuYasha meant.

  


“I’ll see you later,” he forced Kagome’s heart to drop in her chest, “maybe when I’ve taken the edge off a bit.”

  


“InuYasha,” Kagome didn’t care if anyone could see them as she grabbed on to his arm, “you just got back.  Don’t leave yet. Stay with me. Please.”

  


“Go home Kagome!” InuYasha crushed her heart further when he shouted at her and removed his arm from her weak grip, “don’t say that kind of stuff to me.  Not out in a place like this, and not ever.”

  


InuYasha being a half-demon was much faster than her and quickly disappeared through the alleyways of the city.  Kagome had spent about ten minutes trying to find him, but decided to give up. He clearly didn’t want to see her or talk about it, so why should she bother?  What was going on with him? He had been his normal self when they encountered one another only a few minutes ago.

  


The princess just wanted to be left alone in her chamber to sulk and pout about InuYasha for the entire evening, but of course there just had to be a knock on her door.  Kagome ignored it thinking it was just a servant wanting to see if the room was vacant for a cleaning, or someone trying to serve her food. Unfortunately her visitor was someone that outranked her and had the right to just walk on in.

  


Kagome could talk a big game on the outside of the castle about how the rules didn’t apply to her and she could do whatever she wanted, but things were different inside the walls.  Upon seeing the Queen of Havenbrooke the teenage girl had no other choice but to get out of bed and bow low to the floor.

  


“Queen Kikyo,” Kagome greeted trying to force her voice to sound genuine, “I apologize for not greeting you properly.  I did not know I would be honored with-

  


“Stop,” Kikyo rose an eyebrow almost seemingly annoyed at Kagome’s display, “you do not need to do that you know?  I am not fully versed in the rules of your father’s court, but as long as we are in private I don’t require that kind of etiquette Kagome.”

  


Of course Kikyo wasn’t well versed in the rules regarding her station as Queen, because there was nothing noble about her.  Her father’s many past marriages had been to royalty from other kingdoms or to the daughters of wealthy noblemen, but Kikyo was the exception.  Before marrying her father she had no titles or any wealth. She seemed to be just an average woman. Her and her siblings had no idea why their father married her.  It couldn’t have been love. In order to find love their father would have to either have time on his hands or leave the castle, or at the very least have a heart.

  


Kagome, however didn’t mind Kikyo.  It was nice to have someone more down to earth in the royal keep.  Kagome’s sister, Kagura, on the other hand was quite cruel to the Queen.  Always talking behind her back about how she was a peasant in silk clothing.  That was another reason Kagome had a fondness for Kikyo, anyone Kagura despised probably had a good head on their shoulders.

  


“If that’s alright with you,” Kagome said getting back up to her feet looking into her stepmother’s cold brown eyes, “is everything alright?  None of my siblings have done anything to offend you have they?”

  


“Just the red-eyed wind one,” Kikyo shook her head examining Kagome’s room, “what was her name again?  I do apologize. There is a lot of you.”

  


“Kagura,” Kagome shook her head, “no sense in remembering it.  She’s top of the list to be married off to someone so she’ll be gone eventually.  Hopefully.”

  


“I came to remind you that your father wants to host the bi-monthly family dinner this evening,” Kikyo stated her business for coming, “since there are no servants in here preparing your formal attire I assumed you have forgotten.  All of you will be there tonight, except Goshinki of course, so perhaps with you all properly seated and lined up I can finally figure out this family tree.”

  


“That’s tonight?” Kagome groaned not really in the mood for it.

  


Every other month her and her siblings were all required to have dinner with their father where idle chit chat would be attempted while he stared at them coldly as though he hated every single one of them.  Her and her father lived under the same roof, but those dinners were the only time she ever laid eyes on the cold and calculating man that was King Naraku. Apparently the concept of having a forced family dinner was something started by Kagome’s mother before she was born and the tradition continued despite nothing ever being accomplished by them.

  


“Did you have other plans?” Kikyo asked, “as I said I’m not too well versed in the rules of court, but if your father the king orders something you best do it Kagome.  He doesn’t ask much of you. This would be the first one I believe since I became your father’s wife. I wish to know the family better.”

  


“You might regret it,” Kagome muttered under her breath before giving a nod, “I’ll start to get ready.  The sooner it’s over and done with the better.”

  


Kikyo took her leave and Kagome got her maid Sango to assist her in getting dressed.  Sango was both her lady’s maid and protector, but was only one person so of course Kagome didn’t bother her when she left the castle earlier.  Naraku’s heirs and heiresses were given staff depending on their importance. The ones further up the line of succession had several guards and servants appointed to them while the ones like Kagome in the back row had one that did double duty.  Not that Kagome was complaining, but reflecting on it made her more angry at InuYasha for the way he spoke about her. She wasn’t important and she didn’t have value, that meant she was free.

  


The only nice thing about having the whole family together was that Kagome could take her usual seat by her brother Byakuya, whom she hadn’t seen in a while.  She liked Byakuya a lot. He was intelligent and funny, and mostly the reason Kagome was as carefree as she was. He told her the truth about their station in the royal family and often urged her to just enjoy the good thing she had.

  


“Oh if it isn’t the runt of the litter,” Byakuya had a smirk on his face when Kagome entered the dining hall in a pale pink silk dress with her hair done up much like it had been earlier, “I didn’t recognize you for a moment actually looking like a lady for once.”

  


“Likewise,” Kagome taunted him pulling at his long blue sleeve, “is this one of those kimono things they wear in the other kingdom?  It looks good on you.”

  


Their conversation was paused before it even started.  King Naraku, in all his glory had entered the room dressed down in lavender silks not even bothering to look at any of his children.  Of course, they all had to bow in a show of respect only being allowed to sit down at the dinner table once he and Kikyo were seated.

  


“This kimono is a lot more fashionable than those rags I spotted you in earlier,” Byakuya smiled at Kagome the moment they were in a position to resume their conversation, “I know that was you I saw in the city.”

  


“If you saw me you should have said something to me,” Kagome remarked eyeing all of her siblings as she quickly became intimidated.

  


Seated closest to the king was Hakudoshi, the heir apparent.  He was the biggest proof that Kagome was not normal in this family.  Hakudoshi was the oldest male in line to the throne, but hadn’t grown in years having the appearance of a child due to his demonic blood.  It was the same for his older sister, Naraku’s first child, Kanna who looked like a pale toddler. After those two came Kagura, who looked a lot like their father.  There was then Juromaru and Kageromaru, who terrified her more than Naraku with their pale skin and purplish hair, but in the line of succession they were behind Goshinki, who was probably dining in the basement somewhere due to his oni appearance.  After that came Byakuya and then Kagome herself. There were a few other siblings out in the world somewhere, but they were never around so Kagome assumed they were either as unimportant as she was or were off serving their kingdom.

  


“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Byakuya mocked her with a smirk on his face as he took a cup of wine, “you were seeing that InuYasha boy again?  Tell me runt how has that been progressing? Did he come on a white horse to whisk you away from your mundane life.”

  


“Not at all,” Kagome had already confided in Byakuya her wishes to be married to InuYasha, “everything was fine but then he went cold.  I know things are probably hard in his home so I tried to make him an offer to live here with me. I thought he’d get the hint, but there is something up with him.  Do you think I was wrong? Maybe he’s not interested in me at all.”

  


“InuYasha not interested in you?” Byakuya shook his head, “everyone knows you’re the reason he even comes to Havenbrooke.  He’s just a boy Kagome. Boys get intimidated when they know it’s time to confess their feelings. He probably just needs a bit of time to build up courage to ask you.”

  


“I don’t think he’ll ask me,” she replied nervously, “not with the way he was acting.  I wish you were right. It’d be perfect. He feels worthless to his family I feel worthless to mine.  We can just marry, disappear somewhere quietly, and we won’t have to be a burden to anyone.”

  


Kagome and Byakuya usually spent these dinners conversing quietly.  Kagome knew her siblings could hear her, but nothing that involved her would be important to them.  Hakudoshi and Kagura would probably make fun of her and mock her later in private, but that was about the only risk there was.  At least that was what Kagome had believed until the red eyes of her father locked on to hers for the first time in years. She’d gotten her father’s attention, which meant she’d done something wrong and later she’d regret it all.

  


“Worthless?” her father’s voice then became the only thing that could be heard in the dining room as the air became freezing, “perhaps.  You’ve been fed, well looked after, and given an education and yet it would seem nothing has been gained from it.”

  


Kagome remained in her chair frozen and dumbfounded for what felt like moments as she did not even know how to respond.  She hadn’t exchanged words with her father since his wedding to Kikyo and he had seemed bored of her then, but now this evening his full attentions was on her.  It wasn’t good. It couldn’t be good. Was she supposed to feel guilty? If she was she would show it.

  


“I apologize for my lack of respect father,” Kagome finally said though her words sounded more like a squeak, “I appreciate everything you do for me and-

  


She quickly went silent when her father waved a hand.

  


“Save it,” Naraku’s words were harsh, “my point being why have I wasted funds educating you Kagome?  What do you have to show for it? You can’t even grasp the words coming out of your mouth. You are my true born child.  You are a heiress to wealth and estates not to mention in line to rule the kingdom despite how long that line has become.  Did you honestly believe you could lust after a bastard and that would be acceptable? That bastard born InuYasha came to this kingdom to represent his family at my wedding for the means of insulting me.  Those dog demons think they are better than us and don’t believe our kingdom deserves respect. If I weren’t your kind father I would deem your feelings for this InuYasha as a form of treason.”

  


“Father,” Byakuya spoke firmly trying to protect his little sister, “as an ambassador of our kingdom that has made many visits to the dog demons I assure you that it wasn’t an insult.  Inutashio was ill at the time and the presence of Sesshoumaru or his mother wouldn’t have made the atmosphere of our home any better.”

  


“As an ambassador of this kingdom you’ve shown that you’ve also wasted your intelligence Byakuya,” Naraku’s eyes had become dangerous warning his son to not talk out of turn again, “you should know what the dogs want.  Why that InuYasha is really here.”

  


Naraku reached into silks and pulled out a letter with a broken seal.  The seal had the emblem of a crescent moon on it showing it had come from the dog demon’s.

  


“Kagome,” Naraku’s eyes went back on to his youngest, “Kagura is currently the most suitable female to be married off but yet sits here a maid.  Do you know why this is? Do you know why I took Kikyo as a bride? A woman of little standing? Tell me. Do you take me a fool and believe I’ve simply ignored you and Byakuya’s chit chat all these years?  You always speak as though you know everything, so share you knowledge with me. Why is Kagura unmarried, and why do I sit next to Kikyo?”

  


Honestly Kagome had no idea.  Kagura should have been married off to a prince somewhere a long time ago, and no one seemed to know why Naraku married Kikyo.  She simply lowered her eyes to the ground in defeat.

  


“That’s what I thought,” Naraku shook his head, “let me give you the answer.  Havenbrooke is the strongest and most powerful kingdom in the known world. Nothing will overthrow me and nothing will stop me from taking what I want.  I have not arranged a marriage for Kagura, because I do not need any alliances. I have taken Kikyo as a wife, because all the alliances that have been gained by my own previous marriages were hollow.  Those kingdoms all at one time attempted to stab me in the back, so if I must marry I will not waste my time throwing my faith into another marriage arranged by my council that harms this family later. Your mother being the biggest shining example of what those sort of arrangements bring.  Kagura is unmarried and will remain unmarried for the rest of her days as a show of how this family does not need others anymore. You, however, are a different story entirely. Unlike Kagura you are growing and aging like a human. At first glance I thought the dogs were taking pity on you, but I believe this to be another insult from that family.”

  


Naraku threw the letter across the table and Byakuya picked it up reading it.  The blue haired boy looked confused as he handed it to Kagome.

  


“Sesshoumaru wants Kagome to be his queen?” Byakuya asked in disbelief, “Sesshoumaru of all people?  I thought he hated hanyous and humans alike? Kagome is pretty much both. Why would he want her?”

  


Kagome only glanced at the letter.  She couldn’t focus on InuYasha’s brother wanting to marry her at the moment as she returned her eyes to the ground.  She was terrified of looking up. Terrified of her father and terrified of Kagura most of all. Kagura had been the one rumored to have a thing for Sesshoumaru.  They all doubted Kagura would become a mate of Sesshoumaru, but to be told she’d never be with anyone because of her father’s wishes? The wind demon had to be livid.

  


Naraku didn’t want to answer Byakuya’s question, “It’s all treason.  Every bit of it. Kagome you are a fool. InuYasha didn’t come to propose to you or make any grand gesture of love, which you aren’t entitled to.  He is here as a warning. You marry Sesshoumaru or InuYasha will forcibly take you out of my custody and deliver you to his brother. I’ve been waiting for the half-breed bastard to return so I could have him flayed alive.  I was going to take his flesh and send it with a letter rejecting Sesshoumaru’s offer to show the dogs I do not wish to deal with them.”

  


“Father don’t hurt InuYasha!” Kagome finally looked up facing her family with tears in her eyes, “I’ll never talk to him or go near him again.  I promise. Just don’t touch him. He didn’t do anything. He wouldn’t commit treason against you or do his brother’s bidding I swear!”

  


As Naraku saw Kagome’s fearful expression he chuckled.  His chuckle was something that hadn’t been heard in a long time, and wasn’t anything anyone was really yearning for.  It was more terrifying than his cold glances.

  


“I wasn’t finished,” Naraku announced with a smirk still on his face, “that was what I was planning to do.  I had it all arranged with men waiting for my say so, but then things changed. Things changed when you opened your mouth Kagome.  As I said you are a fool to think you had any kind of freedom or say just because your daddy doesn’t pay attention to you. I am offended that these dogs are plotting to steal something from me, but that offense pales in comparison to transgressions made by my own children.  You thought that your life was your own and you would be allowed to marry whom you wanted and go where you wanted? That isn’t true, because you belong to me and will do as I say. You will all know your place and fall into line or be punished with no mercy. Kagome there was going to be a rejection letter sent to Sesshoumaru one or another, but I’ve changed my mind.  If you truly love this InuYasha, so much so you’d stand up for him against your king, I can’t think of a more fitting punishment than to accept the dog’s offer. Having to be married to a man that is under the same roof as your beloved is the fate you deserve. Enjoy it Kagome. I’ll have word sent to him immediately. Since he is the one who sought you out I’m sure he will be quite thrilled.”

  


That had been the night Kagome’s life fell apart.  She’d woken up that day convinced she had a fortunate free life only to go to bed knowing she’d indeed be a fool.  She was going to be sold off to a stranger that was related to the man she really wanted, and all because she had opened her mouth one time too many in front of her father.

  


The punishment Naraku had inflicted upon her that day was not some sort of scolding or temporary imprisonment, but something that would scar her for the rest of her life.  She’d become the property of another man, expected to be loyal only to him, follow his rules, birth his children, and all while InuYasha had to be on the outside looking in before finding someone else.  InuYasha had known this was going to happen, that was why he’d been distant. They weren’t allowed to be with another. He knew that the whole time while she’d been nothing but an idiot in love.

  


 

  


 

  



	2. Not a King a Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Sesshoumaru want?

King Sesshoumaru of the West,

At first I saw your desire to take my youngest daughter's hand in marriage as an insult to my kingdom. If there were even the slightest chance I would leave this world her inheritance would be minor, and is currently about to become less.

I have no desire to give the girl to you in exchange for alliances or trade agreements. My kingdom requires nothing of the powers on the outside for there is nothing demons such as yourself can offer me that I don't already have. I am agreeing to this arrangement, because Kagome, the one you desire, has no value to me. Everything about her is weak except her naive mouth. If you wish to take that unruly child she will become your burden till death do you part.

I will give you my daughter if the following terms are understood:

There will be no dowry. You already taking something that belongs to me simply because you wanted it, so I do not understand why I am required to give more.

The wedding will take place in Havenbrooke. I doubt my family will ever see her again once she is fully integrated into that rice field of a kingdom of yours, so let her be married in front of her people and siblings. All at your expense, of course.

Your bastard brother that stalks her at your behest will only be allowed to see her once per day in ten minute sessions to prove to you she is still breathing and uncorrupted.

Once the wedding is finished I desire no communication and no requests. As already stated this is not an alliance. This is simply me getting rid of a burden. I do not care who warms your bed. It will not sway me in the slightest politically.

Agree to the terms and the woman is yours.

Honorable King of Havenbrooke, Naraku first of his name.

The newest ruler of the dog demons raised an eyebrow as he turned the scroll over to its backside to see another message from Naraku written in small script in some sort of code just in case the letter had somehow gotten intercepted.

'I know what you want from Kagome. It is a waste of time. If she had those powers do you not think I'd find a way to harness them for myself? The girl is pretty much nothing more than a human because of her mother's blood. You are wasting your time.'

Sesshoumaru then crumbled upon the letter and threw it to the ground expecting his imp of a servant known as Jaken to pick it up. The demon seemed calm and collected as he sat at his desk seemingly unbothered by any of the terms or words written by that worthless half-breed king.

Jaken indeed picked up the rubbish and stared upon his Lord with his beady eyes, thinking to himself how noble his Lord looked in his fine white silk kimono with his katana always at the hip. Sesshoumaru seemed deep in thought as he moved his claws through his long silver locks.

"You've already read it mother," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly to his mother who was in attendance, "what do you think? Is he taking us for a fool?"

Sesshoumaru's mother who shared the same crescent moon marking upon her head, golden eyes, and silver hair stalked forward and leaned against his desk.

"He is either playing us or he is ignorant," her cold voice remarked, "perhaps if he wasn't so paranoid and did seek help from other nations he would know that extracting her powers isn't that difficult. He obviously just doesn't know how. If he did he wouldn't have killed the whole girl's race."

Sesshoumaru had been doing research on a particular race in the realm ever since his father died leaving him in control of the kingdom. Sesshoumaru had no desire take over what his father had started, but instead wanted to create his own legacy. In order to do that and force other demons to be behind him he needed to grow his strength. One way to do that was to use the blood of a race known simply as the first born. The first born were not humans nor demons though they looked very much human. For centuries they hid in the forest practicing their magic until their elders decided to make the foolish decision of making an alliance with a nearby kingdom. They even went so far as to allow one of their own to marry Naraku of all people thinking they could peacefully integrate the cultures. Unfortunately for them Naraku was a cruel man that didn't like having powerful civilizations in his backyard and figured that once his wife died in childbirth he was in the clear to exterminate the whole race, which he did leaving Kagome the last living being with the blood of the first born.

"We should have just had your brother kidnap her and drag her here," his mother sighed not understanding why her son was going through such complications, "you don't have to marry her. You don't even know what she looks like, and her father said it himself that she is very human-like. Isn't that unsettling to you my son?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "it will take many years to build what I hope to achieve. If she ages at the same rate as a human then she'll be gone by the time the match can hurt me politically. As for what I want I will make compromises for such an oddity. She is no human or demon. I might as well marry the girl since she'll be having my children. We must conserve her species after all even if the blood is muddled in spider filth."

"Someone else could breed her. Your brother is the one that likes her."

"So someone else can realize her power and take her from me? InuYasha does not deserve such a prize. I only allowed him to go back there to check on her welfare. He will do as ordered if he wants to receive any of his inheritance from father. The girl will be mine and mine alone, and our pups will have unlimited power. Not only do I now fully understand the power of her blood and what it can give me, but do you not recall the prophecy? The dog will mount the world by laying claim to the last born of the first born. It's about her. She is the last and I will have her. Soon creatures such as Naraku will learn their place and go back to the shadows where they belong."

"If that's what you want I'll assist you in anyway I can my king," his mother bowed before him as Sesshoumaru stood up leaving his chair.

"Both you and that spider insult me," Sesshoumaru replied coldly walking past her, "from this day forth I will not be known as a king. King is just a title for the ignorant and they are only as powerful as the clueless people below them that serve. I do not rely on my underlings or my titles to force those weaker than I to obey. I will only need her. I will have what I want and take what I need, and those who do not abide will die. I am simply your Lord."

"But if we must give up titles I'll no longer be the Queen Regent," his mother was quick to complain, "what of my power?"

Sesshoumaru just ignored her. His mother would be the one conducting most of the rituals required to extract Kagome's power, so she was fully aware she wouldn't be coming out of this unrewarded. She just wanted to complain for the sake of complaining, and the demon Lord had no time for it.

"Where are you going?" the silver haired demoness complained when she noticed that she was being ignored, "Sesshoumaru? Your father just died at least have your guard with you when not here or your chambers."

"I must travel to Havenbrooke," Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were emotionless as he left the room, "apparently I have to travel to my own wedding that I must fund. I do not look forward to it, but I will do as I must. I will go alone. How can I claim the world if I fear my enemies? When I go to that worthless brick kingdom I'll leave them with the truest impression of me. I am the one to be feared."

"So that's what happened," InuYasha explained to Kagome sitting across from her on a dirty brick floor with his arms crossed, "I had to keep my eye on you until your father responded to my brother's request. It's just like your old man said. If he refused the arrangement I was suppose to kidnap you and bring you to him. The plan was for you to be married the moment you stepped foot in my kingdom so you became his property. If I didn't go along with it I would have lost everything. My home my money. The only things that keep me alive in this stupid world."

Kagome could barely look at InuYasha, but she didn't want to take in her surroundings. The best she could do was keep her eyes shut. Right now she was locked in the dungeon beneath the castle. She'd tried to runaway from home twice since she was told she'd be marrying InuYasha's older brother, and on her father's orders she was to be locked in a cell until she calmed down or her wedding day neared. She didn't know too much about her father or ask any questions, but she was now quickly learning that he punished dramatics with dramatics. He could have just confined her to her room with someone keeping their eyes on her at all time, but no that would have been too forgiving, so the dank smelly dungeon cell it was.

"How long InuYasha?" she asked him, "how long were you working for them? Was it all just a lie? Did you ever even care about me? It was just all a game to you!?"

InuYasha let out a snarl, "What do you mean working for them Kagome!? It doesn't matter what our status is or if we will or will not inherit the throne. There are prices we have to pay for living in the kinds of families we come from. I didn't want any of this, but when your home is ruled by someone who can easily have you killed you obey that person. I have to do it with shit like this and you have to do it by getting married. The price we pay."

"Price we pay for what!" she shouted, "I didn't ask for this life! I didn't ask for him to be my father! I'd rather be a beggar on the street than marry your brother under my father's orders!"

"Stop you're sounding like a child," InuYasha was trying not to raise his voice and stoop to her level, "I guess that's what you are. That's what we both are. To answer your question Kagome it was from the very beginning. The moment my father became ill Sesshoumaru was already plotting and looking into things. I got sent to your father's wedding to meet you and keep tabs on you. That's why I always came back, but it was real Kagome. I even started to believe your words, that we were lucky cause we were both wealthy and free. I believed you, but when Sesshoumaru sent out that marriage request I was brought back to reality. If we were anyone else I would have asked you to marry me, but we don't live in that world."

They could have lived in that world, Kagome thought that she had. She'd spent her whole life convincing herself she was free to do what she wanted of her station in life, but out of everyone who got a reality check she'd gotten it the hardest, but what was really breaking her heart was InuYasha confessing that he had been doing his brother's bidding the whole time she thought he was courting her.

"You betrayed me for your money and home," her voice cracked as she tried she hide her face, "idiot I offered you a home with me. We might've had to runaway and live in a shack, but we could have done it. If you really believed in me, really cared for me, you would have told me the truth and took me away. I can't believe you InuYasha."

"I can't believe you!" he hissed at her, "stop talking about living in poverty like it's some sort of romantic gesture Kagome. You've been in the streets of your kingdom, but have you actually seen what's been going on around you? People work day in and day out only to die young to sickness or violence. That is not what I want for you. Maybe if you were a real demon, but you're not. I do care for you Kagome. I don't want you to be married to my brother, I truly don't, but at least you'll get to live in a big safe castle where you'll be well looked after. Way more looked after than you are here. Trust me that going into the city crap without an escort is not going to fly with my brother. Honestly you'll probably never be allowed out of the castle period."

"So you'd rather me be miserable than be outside? InuYasha stop underestimating me. I know my people better than my own father does. I might be sheltered but I'm not an idiot. I know what the real world is like, and you know what? It doesn't scare me. Why should I be shielded by it just because of my noble birth? Other people who are no different than me endure it every day, so I can to. I don't need to protected and I don't need to settle for your brother to keep living this lifestyle. You say you're on my side but you're trying to sell me on something I hate. Just stop."

"I'm not underestimating you Kagome. I know you're strong. I just think you're better than living on the streets dying of some poor man's disease that you have no control over. I'm not trying to sell you on anything just letting you know what you're getting into. My brother isn't a kind creature, but nor is your father so you should be used to it. You'll pretty much be marrying into the same situation with less freedom and more safety is all. The upside of it is unlike this dump you're living in now I'll be there watching out for you. If my brother does anything to hurt you-

"You'll just let him and turn away kind of like how you were going to kidnap me on his orders. I see you for what you really are InuYasha. I don't want to hear anymore of it. I don't want to see you ever again. You're an idiot you know that? Honestly believing it will be the same. No one pays attention to me here, but there? There is a lot more to being a wife than just saying I do. You realize that right? It's not the same."

InuYasha was ready to shout at her again trying to talk sense into her, but it was becoming difficult. She was just a fifteen-year-old girl. She was at the proper age to be married off, but was she at the proper age to deal with her heart being broken by her first love after discovering he'd been deceptive the whole time?

Before InuYasha could find words to explain to her how sorry he was and how her life in his kingdom wouldn't be completely terrible a guard opened the cell door and yelled at him.

"Time's up dog," the guard informed him, "the King was quite clear in his terms. Only ten minutes at a time."

InuYasha snarled at the guard before turning his eyes back to Kagome, "I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe I can get someone to convince your father to let you out of here. Locking a princess in a dungeon cell is kind of going overboard."

"You don't know my father," Kagome sighed, "and don't bother. I already said I never want to see you again InuYasha."

InuYasha was going to tell her that it was too bad because he was charged with checking up on her welfare in his kingdom's interest, but what was the point? That would only hurt her more. All he could do was try to smooth things over the next day.

Once the hanyou left the cell the guard next to him fell to his knees, "On your knees dog! You're in the presence of King Naraku."

"Indeed I am," InuYasha shrugged as his amber eyes narrowed at Naraku coming down the dungeon hallways with six armored knights behind him.

Naraku's eyes narrowed when it became clear the half-breed had no intention of bowing, "You are in my kingdom dog. You bow when you are in the presence of the king."

"Sorry," InuYasha smirked before just bowing his head in attempt to give the most half-assed gesture possible, "I'm not use to the customs of your court. We don't do that kind of thing where I'm from. We also don't lock our own family members in the dungeon for throwing a tantrum."

"People do not bow to your brother?" Naraku was curious.

"No people run from my brother. The time spent on their knees could be best used working, and I kind of agree with him for once. You want me out of your sight so I'm leaving."

Naraku could not disagree with that. He wanted the half-breed that planned to kidnap his daughter as far away from him as possible. He would have already had InuYasha flayed or hung if not for being his kingdom's only representative at the moment. It seemed Naraku had no other choice but to tolerate the dog if he wanted to ship Kagome off the proper way with no issue.

"For your information dog," Naraku still had to get in the last word, "Kagome did not throw a tantrum. She attempted to escape, and in doing so she caused mass amounts of damage to the library of the royal keep, started a fire that could have spread to my eldest son's bedroom, and assaulted a couple of my finest soldiers. As the girl said in your conversation that you believed to be private, you do underestimate her. That escape attempt was merely the first. I will let your imagination run wild as you try to think of what she possibly did during the second attempt that warranted this punishment. The girl is a danger to herself and others can rot down here for all I care until she's someone else's problem."

"Let her out or my brother won't be pleased," InuYasha warned as Naraku walked past him.

"Why would your brother care? She is simply trading one cell for another. That much I know for sure. You don't even know how much you've contributed to the girl's misery. I hope that despair eats away at you InuYasha when you learn the truth. You think I'm the cruel one? You have a lot to learn."

"Why are you going in there? Don't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her? Leave me to my family business dog, you've done your duty now let me do mine. Though the girl's value is still quite low. If your brother wanted her so badly that he went to such lengths to plot against me I should have at least properly sold her for some kind of financial gain. Oh well seems we have both lost something in this transaction haven't we?"

Before Naraku could hear anymore of the bastard's protests the thick wooden door of Kagome's cell was behind him with his elite guard standing outside. He needed privacy when he settled family business.

"Kagome," his voice was both soft and intimidating at the same time, "I've been told you haven't been eating your food. You will cease acting like a child this evening or it will only be worse for you. I promise I won't be so kind in your next punishment."

For the first time Kagome didn't bow in front of her father. She despised that man. Sure he was her king and had a lot of children, but what kind of father signed their daughter up for misery all because she had her own dreams and desires? She knew she had been naive and that as a daughter of the king it was her duty to accept any arranged marriage forced upon her, but the girls who were forced into that kind of thing did it for political gains to enrich their kingdom not because their fathers were feeling spiteful.

"No tantrum or screaming this time?" Naraku asked her cooly, "just going to sit there in your hate despising your father that has provided for you and cared for you all these years? You're a child."

"I'd rather live on the streets."

"The same answer you gave the dog. I was listening to that whole thing, and it almost put me in a forgiving mood. You didn't ask to have your heart shattered did you? I understand that going through such heartbreak is why you're acting this way, but at the same time understanding is not forgiveness. Your heart wasn't yours to give away to that low born wretch. Your sister is also throwing tantrums, but she does so out of jealousy. I tell her she is forbidden to ever marry while believing that this marriage is the best thing for you. You'll finally learn that you're just property. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Kagura isn't getting locked up in a cell!" anger built up inside of Kagome as her eyes finally met his exchanging his coldness for fire, "she can probably do whatever she wants and she wouldn't threaten to flay whatever guy she falls for because she actually has demonic power. That's why you treat me this way isn't it!? To punish me because I'm a freak."

"You think I see you as a freak?" Naraku shook his head, "Kagome you just don't get it do you? That's the problem with you. You really do think you know everything, and because of that it's impossible to for you to see the truth. What really got you into trouble with me was your assumption that you were free because you were worthless. You are not worthless. You are my most prized treasure of all of them. Unfortunately that has burdened you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome this marriage is a punishment. Plain and simple. A very harsh one, and for a good reason. The burden I speak of is it had to be you that needed to made an example of. That dinner I was planning on making an example of someone, and it had to be you for it was any of your other siblings I would have had to kill them. You, however, I cannot kill. It had to be you. Is that what you have wanted? Did you want to see me kill Byakuya or Kanna? Honestly I'm on the verge of killing Hakudoshi. I just need one more excuse to end his miserable existence."

Kagome still had no idea what Naraku was talking about. Before the two of them barely exchanged words, but now he was freely talking about which children he wanted to murder and that he couldn't murder her. What was going on?

"I might be a hanyou but I'm still immortal," Naraku explained, "my reign and this kingdom can last for all eternity. I know I'm not the kindest king that ever governed this lands, but under my rule things get done and accomplished. I give the people the stability they crave. Hakudoshi, my heir, on the other hand is much like a younger me and wants to thrive on chaos. The only thing stopping this kingdom from falling into that pit is my life, which is in danger. My own children are plotting against me. I blame their demon blood. They will want to betray me and their siblings for a chance to grasp power. You don't have that weakness Kagome, and because of that you're my most valuable asset. Harsh punishments like the one you endure now will teach them a lesson and keep their devious activity at bay for a while, but only for a while. Eventually I need a permanent solution to my problems."

"You just sound paranoid," Kagome dismissed him, "Hakudoshi plotting against you? He's just a brat. I don't know about the others. If Kagura was ever on your side she won't be now. If one of them betrays you it's your own fault father."

"You're just mocking me instead of listening to me. Kagome you are property now, but only until I die. I want you to be my sole heir. I want you to be the one to inherit these kingdoms and rule over them in my stead if something befalls me. Eventually I will find a way to rid the others from the line of succession. The easy way where I simply say all my marriages to their mothers didn't count and they are bastards, or the hard way where I kill them all. I've been laying the groundwork for you for a long time now and will continue that work such as long as you can manage to straighten yourself out."

Kagome didn't believe him. Her the heir to Havensbrooke when she was the youngest child and a female at that? It wasn't possible, and even if it was possible she didn't want it. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to her siblings. It was true she didn't really care for half of them, but was Kanna really plotting against their father? Byakuya? It wasn't true.

"You're a liar. None of what you're saying makes any sense. I won't be around when you pass. I age like a human remember? You'll stay the same and I'll die an old woman. I won't be okay with you hurting the family all over nothing. Besides I can't exactly rule or have any power here when I'm getting shipped off to another kingdom to be another man's property as you said."

Naraku did not approve of being a liar. The time for civil conversation was over. He needed to make Kagome understand.

He gave one of his chuckles that forced her to shudder as a tentacle emerged from his body and wrapped itself around her ankle dragging her closer to him.

"Do you think this is a joke Kagome?" Naraku's voice grew more malicious as the distance between the two were closed, "that I don't know what I'm doing."

Another tentacle came for her. This one covered in sharp scales that threatened to clasp around her neck as the sharp edges made shallow marks in her soft skin.

The moment Kagome felt threatened her mind went back into a past she'd previously closed her mind to. One similar to this involving her father's tentacles and her pain.

Immediately she began to sound like a whimpering child as tears erupted from her eyes.

"Please daddy don't hurt me!" she cried to him, "please not again. I won't be bad anymore I promise."

Naraku seemed pleased as he hadn't heard her say those things for a long time. Last time she cried out for her not to hurt him had been before he'd given up on using her blood for his experiments.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her, "but you're about to force me to. I just need you to understand your purpose Kagome. I'm not shipping you off to Sesshoumaru to be his bride. You might have to play your part for a while, warm his bed, give him a pup or two, but not for the long term. I'm sending you there to kill him Kagome. Unlike the others I don't underestimate you. You'll endure your punishment, complete your mission, and return to my side where I will prepare you to someday rule."

 


	3. The Other Sesshoumaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru has another side to him he can only show while disguised

 

Kagome was now on to escape attempt number three, which was amazing considering she somehow managed to sneak out of her father's dungeon. It was true there was less of a strict guard put on her seeing as how there was some hardened criminals down there that truly needed to be looked after, but she was still shocked she'd actually done it using a nail and a rock.

The moment Kagome had gotten free she wasted no time in finding a maid's outfit and a thick brown hemp robe to wear over it so she could sneak out and blend in. There was no going back home. She couldn't. She would lose all the luxuries she'd been enjoying her whole life, but it was a small price to pay when you were being forced to marry some stranger that was rumored to be cruel all because your father wanted you to kill your new husband. Kagome wasn't an assassin. She couldn't kill anybody, especially a real demon. What had her father been thinking? He was losing his mind to paranoia and delusions, and Kagome wouldn't play any part of it.

"Dammit," Kagome shook her head in disbelief when she made her way to the city gates to find out they'd already been sealed shut to travelers.

Only way to get through the city gate's was to call out to the guards on patrol and give a good reason as to why they should waste their time opening the heavy gates. Kagome was a lone woman with no goods or political purpose for needing to leave the kingdom, so by requesting aide she'd only be calling attention to herself.

"Only thing I can do now is head for the port or hide somewhere til morning," Kagome shook her head, "but they'll find out I'm gone by then and when that happens they'll close off all travel. I have to get out of here now."

Kagome headed towards the sea port and saw the lights of the pier reflecting a docked ship. It was a small ship, but that was a good thing. It meant it wasn't a merchant ship, and maybe if Kagome played her cards right she could get a ride with whoever it belonged to. She didn't have any gold on her, but maybe if she could show how desperate and terrified she really was someone would take pity on her.

As Kagome took off towards the port she was unaware that she was being watched the whole time. InuYasha was crouched down on the roof of a nearby store front the girl had passed twitching his ears obviously annoyed.

"Idiot girl," he growled wanting putting his face in his palm, "you might know how to escape for the short term Kagome but overall bad planning on your part. That ship will literally take you where you don't want to go."

That ship belonged to Sesshoumaru. He'd just arrived to Havensbroke only a couple of hours ago with the intention of somehow expediting the wedding so he could quickly take Kagome home with him. Was Kagome intending on sneaking aboard that ship? It would almost be comical if she wasn't the girl InuYasha had affection for. Hell, Sesshoumaru would probably prefer that outcome if it weren't for agreeing to official political terms with another kingdom.

"I hate being forced into this position," InuYasha scoffed as he jumped into the alleyway in search of his brother's scent.

The best course of action would be to alert Naraku's guards to Kagome's location so she could be returned home, but now that Sesshoumaru was in the territory InuYasha had no other choice but to report to his alpha first. Maybe once his brother saw how troublesome Kagome was he would rethink his choice in wanting her as a bride.

Sesshoumaru was leisurely standing outside of the high class INN he'd taken residence in for the evening. He was fully expecting to be given quarters in the actual castle, but Sesshoumaru was capable of manners when it came to doing business with other kingdoms and cultures. He was not going to make any sort of a grand entrance into Naraku's home at this hour, so a temporary cheap feather bed would have to do.

"What?" Sesshoumaru's voice carried disdain whenever he was forced to look on to the face of his half-breed brother, "you already told me everything you've learned. It is of no business of mine the girl is being kept in a dungeon cell. As long as she breathes and her virtue is intact it is not my concern."

InuYasha growled at how easily Sesshoumaru was willing to dismiss him, "She escaped again."

"Again?" Sesshoumaru hadn't been paying attention to the part of the story where she'd already attempted to runaway twice before this, "from a dungeon cell? Do you know where the woman is?"

"Yeah I saw her and I know where she is going. Should I tell Naraku's men?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "From what I've been told the people are unaware that the princess is to be married off. I don't want it to be public knowledge that girl has to be forcibly returned to her home because of it. I don't fear a public outcry from these people that are not my own, but I don't want to encourage it either. Where is she?"

Something about Sesshoumaru asking where she was terrified InuYasha. Was he implying that he was going to fetch Kagome himself? Kagome hadn't ever met Sesshoumaru or really knew anything about him, but yet was already rightfully terrified. Her being captured and forced back into confinement by her soon to be husband was not a good way for those two to start off their marriage, but the worst outcome would be InuYasha being forced to betray her again and doing the deed himself. He believed his relationship with Kagome could one day be repaired, while her future relationship with Sesshoumaru would always be filled with misery.

"She is heading towards your ship," InuYasha told him the truth, "probably thinks she can get safe passage on it. She'll probably head to the bar closest to it looking for your captain, and probably her safest course of action since a lot of the people there are foreigners and might not recognize her."

"She wants a ride on my ship?" Sesshoumaru actually managed to turn his usual scowl into a smirk, "if only it were that simple. I could escape the nightmare of this kingdom much faster that way. What do you think this woman's reaction would be after spending days on the ocean believing she is close to freedom only to be escorted right into my home?"

Sesshoumaru didn't care what the girl's feelings were on their marriage for the comment was mostly made to upset his brother. He knew that while fulfilling his task InuYasha had fallen for the girl. Sesshoumaru needed to remind InuYasha as often as possible that the woman was not his and never would be anyone else's.

InuYasha let out a small growl in response, "Doesn't matter does it? You can't do things that way. The wedding has to be here. That's what you agreed to."

"This Naraku is lucky that I wish to have my words valued," Sesshoumaru made sure his sword was secure at his hip as he began walking off in the direction of the port, "I will bring the woman back discreetly. Perhaps he will know then how serious I am."

"You're just going there alone? Are you going to capture her or hurt her?"

"Tell me InuYasha does the girl know what I look like? Will my hair and eyes be recognizable to her."

"She has no idea, but you look more like father than I do and I'm sure she's seen his portrait."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru removed a small bottle from his sleeve and proceeded to drink some foul smelling purple liquid.

His mother really only had one use to him, and that was her vast knowledge of potions and ancient rituals. Using the potion he would appear as a human to all those who didn't share his blood. Learning that his soon to be bride was attempting to run away from her family's end of the bargain was not an ideal discovery, but it opened the door for a little game. If he were to meet her in the castle properly he was sure Naraku wouldn't allow them to spend much time together, but this was a different circumstance. He would meet this Kagome for the first time as a stranger, and by doing that he could truly assess what he was getting involved in.

Kagome, as predicted, had gone to the bar closest to the harbor. She'd never been to a tavern before in her life, and if she had to start today it might as well be one full of visitors that wouldn't know her too well. All she had to do was find out who was the captain of the small ship, and what she had to do to earn passage on it.

What she hadn't expected to find was a group of really rude people. If she stood too close to where drinks were being served she was told to buy something, and if she dared wander elsewhere drunks would attempt to fondle her in exchange for an answer to her question. She was about to give up and walk out, with full of intentions of just sneaking aboard the ship when one of the men attempted to grab her ass and make a show of it.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome made it clear she was no tavern wench as she smacked a fresh faced man that looked like some sort of pirate with the amount of earrings he was wearing.

"Sorry miss," she was apologized when the man rubbed his face, "I just thought- never mind."

"Thought what!?" she demanded to know, "that it was okay to just touch me like that?"

If she weren't posing as a commoner the man could have received capital punishment for touching a princess such as herself. It was quite fortunate for him that Kagome didn't want her whereabouts to be known, because she would have no say in that man's punishments if his transgression was discovered.

"Well I assume you're looking for that ship's captain so you can book yourself passage," the man smiled at her, "I can make it happen. All you have to do is answer my question truthfully and honestly."

"What kind of question?" the princess rose an eyebrow.

"Will you bear my child?" the man smiled as his companions all joined in a good laugh.

Kagome stepped back disturbed. She'd heard a lot of vulgar words when wandering the streets of her kingdom, but never before had someone openly asked her to bear their child as though it were normal.

When the girl walked backwards someone put their hands upon her shoulders, but not at all in a threatening manner.

"I'll watch out for you," a cold voice assured her.

Kagome was quick to turn around to discover what was probably the most attractive man that had ever been in such a tavern. He had long well groomed raven hair, brown eyes that had a light amber quality to them, and wore the silks of a noble with a katana kept at his hip.

Kagome looked dumbstruck as he stared upon the man. She couldn't even find words to honor him with a reply. She didn't know if she was to be thankful that he was going to 'watch out for her' or terrified.

Sesshoumaru had never seen a portrait of Kagome, and the only thing he knew about her from his brother was that she had black hair. Yet somehow, against all odds, he'd known exactly who he was looking for when he came into the bar. The girl was trying to pose as a peasant with her clothing and untidy hair, but she had to be his fiancee. There was a small radiance about her, small because she was still quite young for his taste, but he could see that she would one day grow into something special. The moment he saw her emotional doe eyes fill with fear in response to vulgar men he knew he wanted her. Not only did her blood make her a rarity to be collected, but he was well aware that he'd have no regrets in taking her as his woman.

The possibility of her being unattractive had never been a factor in his decision, but he was pleased to see he was gaining a true beauty. Her disguise could not mask what lay beneath, which was a young girl that would one day become the Lady of his future family he deserved.

The silence lingered on for what seemed like a full minute. Goosebumps were forming on Kagome's skin as she fought with her brain for something to say, anything to rid them of the moment where they just stared upon each other for the first time.

"Are you a pirate?" was the thing she blurted out.

" _Kagome are you stupid!?"_ she raged at herself _, "you can't just ask people if they are pirates. He isn't wearing any earrings like the other guy. He is just wearing his sword like it's no big deal though. Only soldiers do that around here, but he can't possibly work for my father."_

"A pirate?" the ice in his voice disappeared as the man gave a warm chuckle, "that is a first. You were inquiring about the owner of the ship at port were you not? The ship belongs to me. The man you just spoke to his nothing more than a minor member of it's crew. Do you wish for me to remove his hand in your honor?"

Kagome had been angry that the man had touched her and asked her such a rude question, but she didn't want to see anyone punished all because she wasn't what those men thought she was. After hearing her father threaten to flay InuYasha and kill her siblings Kagome didn't want to be put in a position where someone was hurt over her.

"It's fine," Kagome shook her head, "I didn't answer his question and gave him a good smacking so that's punishment enough."

Sesshoumaru nodded accepting her plea of mercy. However, if he wasn't disguising himself as a human the man would have indeed been punished for asking a question he had no right to ask of a woman that was to be his. Then again it probably wouldn't have happened at all in the first place if he were noticed.

"Come," Sesshoumaru pointed to a vacant table and ushered her to it, "you have business to discuss with me I assume? Why are you so interested in my ship?"

Kagome couldn't help but to hang on to his every word, no matter how mundane it was as she followed him to the table for privacy sitting right across from him.

"So it's not a pirate ship?" she asked against knowing she sounded dumb.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Obviously the girl was somewhat sheltered not knowing much about nautical matters. His ship was nothing more than a simple passenger vessel. It was nothing that could stand up to a fleet or be used for ill intent.

"No," he put her imagination to rest, "simply my way of getting from one port to another. Is there somewhere you wish to go?"

"Just somewhere far from here is all. I don't care where."

"Are you running away from something?" he rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

Maybe looking desperate to runaway wasn't Kagome's best strategy, but pity was really the only card she had to play at the moment.

"Yeah," she admitted forcing some obvious sorrow into her voice, "I can't stay here. It's not my home anymore."

"I need to hear a better tale than that," Sesshoumaru's narrowed his eyes at her.

Sesshoumaru was trying to get something true out of her. He wanted to hear her whole sob story about how she was being forced to marry a wealthy and powerful stranger. He wanted to see how she could possibly make anyone feel sorry for her with that line of thinking.

"Things are just really bad," she didn't know how to explain to a stranger her looming wedding and father's cruelty, "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he dared.

"Alright then," Kagome decided to bleed some truth into the story he wanted, "I'm being forced to kill somebody. If I don't do it people I care about will be threatened, and it's all because I'm promised a reward I don't even want. I can't do that. I'm not a killer."

So were they role playing now? It seemed so, because Sesshoumaru didn't take her cry for help seriously at all. The girl was a princess and would never be expected to do such a thing. It did seem that his prize had an overactive imagination, or was perhaps stealing the tale from a book she read. He'd play along. This was beginning to become entertaining.

"Before we go any further you clearly need something to take the edge off," Sesshoumaru waved to one of the serving girls, "do you drink?"

Kagome almost immediately replied with how she didn't drink often only having a glass of wine at dinner when water bored her, but she could never get a taste for it. However, such a reply would give away that she wasn't the average commoner. What was it that the laborers always drank? Something that was brown.

"Yeah all the time," Kagome told him, "a drink sounds good. It will probably rid me of this stress won't it? That's what I need."

"I will take care of you then," Sesshoumaru could tell she was lying, "woman we will have whatever those men over there are drinking. Bring a whole bottle. I will take care of the expense."

The woman nodded going to find them their own private bottle. Sesshoumaru had no desire to drink whatever it was that his rowdy ship hands were partaking in for human liquor was not strong enough to muddle his mind, but he'd allow his woman to partake. He was curious to how the evening would proceed from there as well as using it as an excuse to weaken her mind so she wasn't so resourceful when he returned her back to captivity.

"You're being awful generous to a stranger," Kagome remarked wondering what she'd have to do to pay him back for the kindness.

"The bottle is in exchange for the story you didn't want to tell. Passage on my ship, however, is another matter entirely. The rate to house you and get you where you need to be will be eighty gold coins. That does not factor in any food or water that will be provided to you."

Eighty gold coins? That was nothing for someone like Kagome, but unfortunately for her she didn't exactly have time to collect something so valuable for survival during her escape. She was sitting across from the generous man with nothing to offer in return.

"I don't need to be housed," she quickly told him, "I can sleep on the deck for all I care. I don't have any gold at all truth be told. Not even one single coin to my name at the moment."

"Well then it does seem like you are in a desperate situation girl," Sesshoumaru spoke as the bottle was delivered with two glasses, "drink. We can discuss other forms of payment."

Sesshoumaru poured her a glass of the brown liquor from a bottle labeled rum keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He made it perfectly clear there would be no more discussion until she drank it down.

Kagome's fingers danced over the glass knowing she would be caught in a lie if she partook in it. She didn't like the smell and knew she wouldn't like the taste. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was quite entertained by her meandering. How far would she go to protect her identity?

"I've been told the faster you get it down your throat the quicker the relaxation will come," he mocked her.

"Yeah I know okay?" she furrowed her brow at him, "cheers to my generous host then."

Kagome tried to follow his advice and take it all in as quick as possible, but filling her whole mouth with that disgusting drink had been a mistake. It felt like burning oil to her palette that immediately had her gasping for air when it was done to get relief from her burning throat.

Sesshoumaru chuckled in response to her discomfort, "Amusing. I suppose this is stronger than what you're use to."

"Not the right brown drink," she gasped feeling her stomach churn, "I'm sorry I can't read the words on the bottle, so I don't think it's the right one. We all can't be as well spoken as a wealthy man such as yourself."

"You seem quite well spoken to me. Is it ale you want, or perhaps whiskey? I will return this bottle for another if you prefer."

"No sense letting it go to waste," she quickly told him not wanting to further make a fool of herself, "so other forms of payment?"

"There is only one I'll take over gold," the stranger's tone got a bit more serious, "I'll require use of your body. Many women in the past have paid for passage in similar fashions, but it's been a while since I've made a deal with a female such as yourself. One with all her teeth and a pretty face. I won't even expect payment for food or drink. All you have to do is warm my bed during the journey. I will make use of your body whenever I have a need of it. In the carnal sense of course. As I said I know you are well spoken, so I shouldn't have to explain what that means."

The mysterious stranger was taking her for a whore? He wanted to sleep with her in exchange for getting her out of Havenbrooke? Kagome had to consider her options. She needed help and she had nothing else to give in exchange. If she left her current life would her virginity hold any importance anymore? If she failed in escaping then allowing this man to claim her innocence could be seen as treason by both her father and Sesshoumaru. She'd be punished worse than she already had, but was the price to pay worth it? She was fortunate that the man sitting across from her was much more attractive than many of the wealthy men she'd met in her father's court, but was vanity enough to get her to throw away her values? Back when she believed she had freedom and was allowed to make her own choices she'd always thought she'd be giving her innocence to a husband that she loved. She didn't want it to be like this.

Sesshoumaru was hanging on to her every expression. He wasn't disappointed that he wasn't receiving an answer right away. Seeing her mull it over was entertainment enough. Being a princess she probably was instilled with the morals that her virtue was something to be treasured and not easily thrown away. Her answer would show him how desperate she truly was to get out of the arrangement he had with her father. Was becoming his bride so terrifying that she was willing to be taken advantage of by a stranger?

However, as silence continued to linger over their table he was finally began to grow impatient. He was thirsting for her answer. He needed to know if she'd sell her body to him. Once he realized how valuable her answer was to him he began to despise what he was doing. Why was he becoming so enraptured with the desires of the princess? Why should he care what she thought him and their marriage? She was going to be his no matter what in one way or the another. She couldn't run or hide from him. It was his destiny to claim her. He needed to change the subject, he couldn't continue to yearn for it.

"What even is your trade?" he purposely made himself sound disinterested to make her think she'd made a mistake in her hesitation, "do you have one? If not what are you planning on doing in this new world."

"Uh I'm a maid," Kagome blushed knowing she must have looked ridiculous by thinking on his offer too long, "at the castle. I don't like it very much though. If I had to start everything over maybe working in a bakery?"

"A bakery? Breads and cakes? That is not a trade for women. Continuing your work as a maid or working in a tavern such as this would be your best option. Drink girl."

Before Kagome could protest he was already pouring her another cup of rum. This one looking fuller than the last. She looked at it with a sickly expression not knowing if she could handle more burning down her throat.

"It's easier the second time," he assured her keeping eye contact the whole time though he gave off the body language of someone contemplating keeping their distance from her if she didn't comply.

"If you say so," she said nervously only able to get half of it down before coughing loudly.

He allowed her nurse the last half of the drink before she was given permission to continue.

"I was hoping in the new world there wouldn't be rules like that," Kagome spoke truthfully, "I remember when I was little there was some woman, I barely remember her, gave me one of the most delicious small cakes I could ever remember. It was so sweet and melted in my mouth. None of of our- I mean bakers in the city knew how to make it so I always wanted to do it myself. I just haven't been given the chance."

"So the wife of a baker that assists him? You wish to find a husband in a new land?"

"No! You're not listening to what I'm saying. I can do it myself. I just have to learn."

"There are no women bakers where I am going, but if you have the dream of being the first I will not stand in your way. Only thing you need to do to get one step closer to that reality is consider the payment option I have given you."

Kagome was quicker with her answer this time, "I can't do that. There has to be another way. I really need passage. Can't I help clean the ship? I'm no stranger to a bucket and a brush. You'll have the shiniest ship in all of the seas."

Kagome had never actually been on her knees cleaning anything in her life. She probably would mess it up, but she'd already be away from port before that was discovered.

"I already hire those men to do those tasks," Sesshoumaru seemed confused, "and why would I want my ship to stand out? Would you rather pirates sink it and capture you to be raped? You're a fool."

The girl would rather work than simply trade her body? He knew it wouldn't be an easy choice for her to make, but still the answer surprised him. Work like that was way below someone of her status after all. Giving her a bucket and brush would only be something done in entertainment if they were to ever keep playing out the scenario that would never happen.

"You won't give me passage will you?" Kagome asked disappointed, "I'm sorry. I'm not a whore. I can't easily do that. I'm desperate, but it's just not the way I want to go about it. Maybe if things got worse, but you won't be here by then."

Sesshoumaru had a better understanding now of his fiancee's values, but they still had a little night ahead of them. He wasn't done playing with her yet by testing her desperation.

"You won't be cleaning," he told her sternly, "there is only one more thing you can do. However, I'll have to test you. Fail and you either stay here and become an assassin, or you give me your body. I cannot allow my generosity to be taken advantage of so easily. It'd be an unwise investment. Pirates are indeed an issue on the sea as well as storms, and the occasional siren settlement if wise tales are to be believed. Tragedy can be avoided by staying on a proper course and being aware of strong winds, but most of it comes down to luck. Every journey my men try to find some form of luck charm to insure safe passage. Perhaps you can be their lucky charm."

"Luck?" Kagome as of late was really doubting her luck, "if I prove I'm lucky I can go with you? How would I even do that?"

Sesshoumaru removed a few gold coins from his silks and dropped it before her.

"I will lend you five gold pieces," he instructed, "for the games of chance that can be found here. If you can manage to turn these five pieces to eighty-five coins of gold you have proven your luck and paid for your voyage. Eighty-five girl, no more, no less. You won't get away with losing all of it. If I've been shorted these five coins I'm lending you than you will find a way to pay for it, a way you might not agree with. Is it a deal?"

Kagome really had a fear that she would come out of this losing everything, but her running away from home was a gamble after all, so why not gamble more? It was a better option than outright whoring herself to the stranger. She still didn't even know his name, but if he wasn't asking her name she wasn't going to muddy the waters by requesting his. She really had to think of a good convincing fake name just incase.

"You'll at least get your five back," Kagome told him slowly taking the coins into her palm.

Before she could grasp the gold for herself Sesshoumaru's hand went over hers blocking her from having it as well as her freedom to play with fate.

"Last rule of the arrangement," he gave her a dangerous smirk, "before every bet you drink until that bottle is gone? Understand?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you?" Kagome asked nervously not wanting to be taken advantage of it.

"I am not that dishonorable," he shook his head, "I merely wish to see you more relaxed. Even if our business doesn't come to a favorable conclusion perhaps a loosened tongue will be willing to share more stories with me."

He finally released her hand before crossing his arms ready to watch her gamble those coins away. Perhaps as a wedding gift he would give her those very five coins back. Have it melted down into a ring to signify their very first meeting she was completely unaware of.

Sesshoumaru felt like gambling with fate as well. He'd do that through Kagome. By the time she lost it all she'd be too drunk to realize she was being returned to her father's castle, but if she somehow managed to earn the gold he was requesting he would fulfill his end of the bargain and let her on his ship. He would steal her from Naraku and marry her on his terms not caring if it caused a war. Diplomacy was a skill of his father's, not his. The point being no matter the outcome Kagome was going to lose no matter what. She was going to belong to him no matter. That was the lesson she needed to learn.

" _I like the idea of melting down those coins between her slender fingers before trapping them with it_ ," he thought to himself amused _, "but in truth this night is her wedding gift. This is your last night of freedom Kagome. Enjoy it."_

 


	4. Drinking Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets drunk

Eventually the rum wasn't as hard to get down as it had been in the beginning. The drunker she got the more she found herself able to gulp it down like water. She had no choice other than to drink between every bet she made with the mysterious stranger's coins, but as the night went on she was finding little regret in her actions. After all, the drunker she was the less anxious she became about being trapped in the seedy bar with a lot of hostile men. She wasn't worried about them though, because her partner in crime promised he'd look after her.

However, no amount of drinking would have possibly kept her relaxed if she were to discover that the man allowing her to act like such a fool in public was actually her future husband in disguise.

"You began careful," Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled from the bottle of the rum that was half gone and to Kagome's hands where she held thirty gold pieces, "but when will you really play?"

Kagome didn't know how to play any of the card games available to her, so her best option was a simple dice game. Three dice were put into a cup, shaken, and she had to bet if the majority of the numbers would be even or odd. More money could be earned if she went the route of picking a specific number, but she didn't seem that courageous. She went the simple taking the long route of guessing even or odd betting only one gold piece at a time. It was working for her, but with more alcohol in her system he was wondering if she'd eventually take more of a risk.

"Stop picking on me!" Kagome shouted at the stranger getting riled up, "I'm winning aren't I? This is way more than I started with."

"Perhaps if we stay here the next three nights you'll be close to the amount with the sheepish way you're playing."

"Sheepish? Well why don't you step up and make a bet for me then if you know better? Teach me your ways wise one."

"I do not gamble. I only put my time and money into wise investments where I am guaranteed a proper return. I will not throw my gold away to dice."

"An investment is still a gamble. You bet on me after all. You didn't ask for interest on your gold when you handed it over."

"Fair point. Perhaps I'm betting that you will lose. I'll either get back what I gave you, or I'll have you settle the debt. I lose nothing in this. It is a wise investment."

"Two gold pieces on odd," Kagome placed a bet to the old man that was shaking up the dice.

"You forgot to drink first," he informed her the rules of their game, "and two whole gold pieces this time? What a risk taker you are."

Kagome had no problem in grabbing the cup behind her and taking a burning gulp as she stared upon him with irritation, "You know what isn't a wise investment? Having to hear your voice. Now watch me win!"

That made no sense, and Sesshoumaru really didn't expect it to. He watched the girl get excited by the gambling atmosphere as she hopped up and down praying to whatever gods she believed in that all the dice would be in her favor.

In truth there was more reason than one that Sesshoumaru wanted her intoxicated. Dulling her senses would make her extraction from the tavern easier without calling too much attention, but it was also to give the girl an edge in protecting herself.

As Sesshoumaru watched fire grow in her eyes from all the excitement of their wager he became more convinced of his want for her. That radiance that had only been budding before had grown as though she were casting an aura through the small bar. Everyone had gathered around to watch her and root for her. Perhaps the only thing that could truly stop Sesshoumaru from turning the princess into a full woman that night was the slurring of her words and liquor on her breathe. That kind of thing he found unattractive, but yet Kagome was seeming to claim her handicap and doing her best to keep a good head on her shoulder with her small bets. The girl was a fighter, and he knew he would prefer that over a bride that was completely submissive.

" _I thought I wanted one thing,"_ Sesshoumaru contemplated to himself amused by the sight _, "but seems I cannot help but want to be the predator. A true hunter does not have their prey delivered to them the way I have expected Naraku to just wrap her up for me. I want the chase and fight. In the end I will have both an obedient wife and defiant bed mate. I shouldn't expect anything predictable. After all she is not a weak human, nor is she a demon bitch. She has that burning magical blood that only I can extract properly."_

Sesshoumaru, however, was aware that whole time that this moment was only that, a mere moment for the two of them. Things could not stay this way for he wasn't quite being himself. It was rare for him to be this talkative and playful, and for that he put the blame to his disguise. When posing as a human there was no reason to set any examples or create an air of fear and respect. He could just let the moment be. He knew that it would be a pity for the girl for when she properly met him as his true self. She was in the right to be fearful of their marriage, because whatever rumors she'd heard were perhaps correct. He could be a monster when he needed to be.

The cup was pulled up revealing that two of the dice had fallen on odd numbers while only one was even. Kagome, once again, jumped up and down almost screaming in excitement that she'd turned two measly gold pieces into four.

"What say you now!?" Kagome challenged Sesshoumaru as though she'd achieved some kind of magical feat.

"That you are two pieces richer than you were before," Sesshoumaru purposely sounded bored to egg her on, "let me know when you plan to play girl."

"I'm still winning!" she wasn't going to let him ruin her mood.

As she pouted in response to his disinterest Sesshoumaru took in her face as well as everything would soon be his. Those soft pink lips that was the source of her aura for they had more power when smiling than frowning, her pale and flawless skin that displayed the truth of her station and sheltered life, and her hips that swayed constantly due to her muddled mind. There was only one thing Sesshoumaru wasn't attracted to in that moment and it was the small scratches he'd noticed on her neck. Who had harmed what was to be his? They weren't fresh enough to tell him she'd gotten them in her escape, and there was only one person who could get away with assaulting the princess without a public execution. The King, her father, had done that. Had he made one more attempt at cutting into her and using her blood before giving her away. That fool. Simply bleeding her out was not the answer. Sesshoumaru knew how to do it, and he had no intention of sharing the method with anyone other than his future wife and mother.

Before Kagome could continue to berate him for doubting her he placed a slender finger to her neck, "Where did you get those scratches?"

Kagome flinched the moment he touched the marks on her flesh as the life in her eyes seemed to die. The alcohol was helping her, but she was doing a lot on her part to push out all thoughts of her father and how he deemed her no more than property that could be sold or ordered around. She was having fun, but she needed to earn her freedom so that man could never hurt her again.

"Does it matter?" she asked him brushing his hand to the side though missing the warmth of them once they were gone, "as I said I'm not in the best situation right now. There are a lot of people in this place that want to hurt me, which is why I need you to get me out. So let me play the game my way, okay?"

The drunker she got the more unconvincing her lies were becoming, but there was still always that kernel of truth. Naraku had admitted himself in his letter of acceptance that he'd tried to use Kagome for her powers already, so Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that the girl had been abused at some point. He appreciated the fight, but at the same time it made their situation more idiotic. If she wanted to be free from her father why not just be happy someone was making efforts to take her away?

"I will only be in this port for one night," Sesshoumaru lied to her, "so this night is all you have. If you truly want to be free girl you need to put it on the line."

Kagome took his words to heart as she stared at the thirty-two gold pieces on the table. The whole time she was trying to follow his advice and make what he would deem as a wise investment by not making risky moves or betting too much when she didn't need to, but she was getting desperate to taste that freedom that had been taken from her.

"Half of it on even," she said pushing sixteen pieces forward.

"You're being more loose but yet still guarded," Sesshoumaru remained behind her his labored breath tickling her shoulder, "perhaps you should be specific with a number?"

Kagome closed her eyes taking in the heat of his breathe and his body pressing against hers, "It's too risky. I can't."

Loose yet guarded? That seemed a good way to describe her. It was fun being surrounded by drinks and laughter, but she was well aware that gambling might not be for her. The high of winning was just too much for her, because she knew it was a bitter taste and that she wouldn't be able to take losing. Gambling hadn't worked for her in the past obviously, because in her last bet it hadn't been gold she'd been playing with. She served her heart up to InuYasha in hopes he could be the first to truly love her and take her away from her loneliness and pain only to be betrayed in the end.

Before Sesshoumaru could be irritating and remind her to drink again Kagome quickly took a shot as fire returned to her eyes.

"Stupid dog," she muttered, "could have won together. That was just too good to be true. He's stupid, I'm stupid. We're both so stupid!"

Since Sesshoumaru was behind her he didn't need to pretend to act perplexed by her words. He assumed she was talking about InuYasha, his foolish half-brother that had gotten far too close to her in his scouting mission. Had the girl fallen for him as well? Those feelings needed to be crushed immediately if he were going to allow the two to one day live under the same roof.

As they watched the bet get accepted Sesshoumaru continued to be close and whisper in her ear, "If only your body wasn't the thing I'm only interested in playing for. I'm sure as a maid in the castle you have more tales to tell. Rumors about the royal family perhaps? There is value in such a thing. Even if half of them aren't true."

"I don't know anything," Kagome said immediately as she watched the cup be shook, "and even if I did I wouldn't stoop to that level. I told you I was a good hard working maid remember? What kind of a loyal maid would gossip about the family they serve? I'll tell you who. Idiots. Sango would never do that. Now she's a real friend."

Kagome's tongue was getting more loose. Why be specific about a certain maid?

"You said you were good and hard working?" he asked her quietly, "I do not recall. It's a shame. Rumors could buy your freedom from those bandits or whoever it is threatening you. I could share a vile one I heard myself."

"Don't care!" Kagome said quickly even going as far putting her hands over her ears.

When the cup revealed that Kagome had doubled her bet once again he ruined her rush of excitement by pulling away her hands and whispering into her ear so quiet no one else would hear them.

"It's about that bastard prince InuYasha and your queen. That commoner Kikyo you all bow to now? I heard it wasn't the king that shared a bed with her that night, but yet it was the dog instead."

Kagome rejected it. That had to be a baseless rumor. There was no way her newest step-mother would do something so unseemingly, especially on her wedding night. There was also no way her father wouldn't know about it or allow it. Perhaps he had heard the rumors himself and that was why he hated InuYasha so much? Even if there was no shred of evidence to support the rumor having InuYasha around must've been an insult. Is that why Kagome speaking of him so favorably landed her in the hot water she was in and her father's strange paranoia and ranting was just extra fuel to the fire?

"Queens don't do that," Kagome told him trying to whisper yet being very loud, "having an affair on someone you married is already gross but doing it when your husband is the man you serve and bow to is really bad. You'd be risking your life. That's stupid."

"So if you were in her position you wouldn't think about it? Being attached to the same man for the rest of your days in service to your kingdom wouldn't become dull? You wouldn't seek another for a brief escape?"

"No because it's wrong," her words began to slur, "it's stupid and I'm not stupid I'm just normal stupid."

She was truly becoming incoherent, but clearly the rumor he had shared did some damage for there was only hurt in her eyes when grabbed the gold that she won. She was half way there now to having enough gold to win herself passage on his ship. Halfway to a false freedom where all she'd get for her troubles was a wedding in a foreign land, that would be quick so he could have her immediately.

Before she even contemplated making another bet she took another drink. She'd fulfilled her end of the bargain. The bottle was almost empty meaning the game was almost done for the night.

"You still have a long road to travel," Sesshoumaru told her as he continued to stand behind her and close to her ear, "do you have the stamina to keep betting all night or will you make your move? Show me your luck Kagome."

Luck? The drunker Kagome was the more she began to value the term. This whole game after all was just to test that mythical ability. She use to think she was lucky. Lucky to be the last born child in a huge family therefore allowed both freedom and luxury, but it had all been nothing more than a lie. So was she doomed to have nothing work out for her?

No that couldn't be true. If it was how was she here in this moment? The man that put her up to the game and kept her attentions as his captive clearly had ulterior motives, but he didn't seem cruel. He was giving her a fighting chance. Kagome thought she was lucky to be in the company of such a man, and was lucky to find a piece of freedom and fun after being locked in a dungeon cell. How did she even escape that time and so many times previous? Were her father's defenses that bad with the force of his castle guard stretched so thin, or did she have luck on her side? She always seemed to be able to do what she needed to do in the moment, consequences be damned.

With the rational part of her brain dulled Kagome had a new mission. She needed to test her luck for herself. She didn't hesitate as she pushed all of her gold pieces forward.

"One and six," she said finally said narrowing it down to specific numbers.

She still thought she played it safe by betting on two numbers. She only needed one of those numbers to show up to double her money and have what she needed to buy passage on the man's ship. Just one dice being in her favor would give her the biggest high she needed to mask all the pain and fear. Losing just wasn't an option. She wouldn't allow it.

"A true bet," Sesshoumaru whispered huskily continuing to expel a warmth upon her skin, "will you be mine by tomorrow evening or possibly month from now? It comes down to this."

He knew she was far too drunk to interpret what he meant by that. He was still holding true the wager he'd created in his mind. If she somehow got the gold he'd take her to his kingdom. If not he'd return her to her father. Both outcomes would heed the same result with an insufferable consequence. Either he'd cause political strife by kidnapping her, or he'd have to waste time in her kingdom waiting to have her. He didn't even know why he was going over both options in his head. He knew what the outcome would be, but sometimes it was optimal to let thoughts fall to fantasy.

"Whatever happens I'm not sleeping with you," Kagome made sure to tell him, "you won't take advantage of me. I can tell."

She was so wrong, but he wouldn't taunt her on the subject. She was going through enough as it was already. With every shake of the cup he could hear her heartbeat skyrocket.

" _I win no matter what,"_ Sesshoumaru reflected on all the good in the situation _, "the girl will be mine and after this little event I know what I'm getting. Being as young as she is she will feel wronged and fight every piece of this arrangement, much to my pleasure. However, there is the true essence of a grown woman in there somewhere. My bride will be a loyal woman of morals and trust. She trusts me even when I've played against her this evening as an enemy. You'll be molded into something special my little first born blooded bride."_

The cup was lifted and Kagome took a bit to accept the reality of what she saw. There were only three dice, and the odds of getting a one of a six shouldn't have been too difficult if luck were truly on her side. However, the result was two fours and a three. Two fours and a three had cost her everything as well as taught her that she had no luck at all. All she ever was in all of this was a fool as her father said.

"No no no no no!" she quickly exclaimed watching all of her gold taken from her, "that's not right. Let me see those dice again."

Kagome tried to reach for them to see if she'd mistaken what she saw in her drunkenness but wound up falling to the floor. The table was further away than she thought it had been so there was nothing to lean against. All the men in the bar laughed at her before going about their business now that the fun was over. Sesshoumaru allowed her to be crumbled up on the floor for a moment before joining her on the ground to make sure she was okay.

"It's not right!" she exclaimed the moment she came for her, "I shouldn't have listened to you! This is all your fault! I'm not paying you anything. I was doing just fine before I made risky bets. That was all you and that brown drink. Not me. I didn't do it!"

"Calm down girl," he said in a comforting manner, "you will not be paying me back with your body. As I said I am not dishonorable. That game was rigged. They saw what was going on and let you win every bet until you were properly egged on and drank more. By betting that much you did exactly what they wanted you to do before taking everything you had, which might I remind you their profit was only five gold pieces in the end. Either this kingdom is that poor or they believe you'll return to make the same mistake again."

"So they think I'm an idiot as well!" the drunk was getting angry as her eyes lit up, "they're cheaters! They're cheaters so we have to punish them! I'll never drink here or gamble again. They're not taking anything else from me!"

Kagome attempted to stand up and fight for all her gold back, but quickly lost footing and fell right on to him. She was now sitting in his lap with her head knocking into his own, which couldn't have felt good to her.

"Calm down girl," he said softly glad that he was able to hold her in such a familiar way, "you're not taking on anyone in this condition and I'm not starting chaos over five gold pieces. It's over."

"So I wasn't going to win no matter what?"

"Precisely," that had been the lesson he was trying to teach her after all.

He could feel the rage radiating off her skin and chose to calm her down instead of feeding the anger. He put a hand behind her head and held her tightly allowing her to use his body for comfort. While she lightly sobbed into his shoulder he took in a huge whiff of her scent wishing it wasn't so drenched in liquor so he could somehow store it for the long term.

"It was rigged the whole time," she cried in defeat, "I was never going to win. I was never going to get out of here. Why did I expect any less? If you weren't going to help me why did you waste your time? You're not going to let me on your ship?"

"Not today," he confessed to her quietly, "why did I do what I did? For entertainment and your body, but you do not wish to give it to me. You are either not desperate enough or you cannot compromise yourself no matter what the stakes are. I will not take advantage of you again. Not when I've seen what is important to you."

"What do I do now?" she asked unable to think of another escape route when she was that intoxicated, "I don't know where to go."

"You know where to go," Sesshoumaru replied softly standing up with her in his arms, "let's go Kagome."

When she didn't react to him knowing her name he knew she was too far gone. His game was over now. The only thing that would have been embarrassing about the whole affair would've been if he'd been mistaken and this girl wasn't the princess. However, he refused to be wrong and her loose tongue revealed as much with certain comments and mistakes she'd made.

"Where are we going?" she asked knowing she was out of her mind cause she could have swore she saw the man's black hair turn white for a moment.

InuYasha? Was that damn dog still in her head so much that she was seeing things now? She thought Sesshoumaru's potion wearing off was just her mind playing tricks on her trying to make her think about the one that betrayed her and did something to cause foul rumors about Kikyo to spread.

"Maybe I need more to drink," she suggested about to fall over again if not for him holding her.

"You've had enough," he dismissed carrying her out of the tavern.

Once he had her outside where the cool breeze did her some good and kept her calm Sesshoumaru contemplated what he needed to do. The responsible thing that would keep him in good standing with Naraku on what was already shaky ground would be to immediately call for some guards to take her back to her father. They weren't married yet, so it wasn't up to him how to handle her punishment and confinement.

"Wait," Kagome kept one hand on her shoulder as her drunken form danced all around looking for stability, "there is one more thing."

"Do not throw up on me girl," he warned wondering what other business they possibly had to settle.

"Even if I lost I wouldn't have owed you," she reached into the pockets of her robe.

To him she revealed five gold pieces he wasn't aware she'd been holding on to. Where did she get that he wondered. Had it always been in the pockets of the stolen clothes? She couldn't have won it. He watched every bet of hers and had been aware of how much money she earned and had to play with.

"You loaned it to me and I'll give it back," she said putting the gold in his hands, "the moment I had an extra five I held on to it so I wouldn't owe you."

"So even through all of this you were careful?" he asked palming the money that meant nothing to him financially, "I do not recall you having any extra winnings."

"I stole it," she admitted, "back when other people were betting to. I took it really fast like when you were still pouring my drinks for me. I was going to give it back when I had the right amount and didn't need it, but since they cheated I don't feel bad about cheating. It's fair right. Now I paid you back and we're okay? Right? I'm not a thief, well I was a thief, but I won't steal from you. You're nice."

"And you're drunk," Sesshoumaru swiftly replied still staring at the gold in disbelief, "you honestly stole this when no one was looking?"

Did he have the right woman? How did a princess with not much tavern experience manage to steal from a place that was obviously well trained in taking advantage of others with their rigged games? How did she pull that off? Perhaps she actually did have some luck on her side.

"We're fine though aren't we?" she asked, "you're not going to rape me or sell me for a cow or anything are you? Wait no that's dumb. You can't have a cow on a boat, but if you did I swear I'll clean up after it to earn my keep. Take me with you please."

Sesshoumaru pocketed the five coins contemplating what to do, "Our business is settled fairly then. They cheated you for the simple profit of five gold, which you stole from them and your debt is paid. The interest I got was some entertainment. Were you entertained as well?"

"It was fun," she admitted now having a hard time keeping her eyes open, "it was fun being allowed to feel and play. I make no sense do I?"

"You do in a way," he admitted putting his arms around her, "I'll at least make sure you stay out of trouble for all your efforts. Hold on and once again I warn you to not vomit on me. You will not like the result of that."

Sesshoumaru leaned over and got her to get on his back where she could keep a hold of him by wrapping her hands around his neck. He carried the tired drunk through the sleepy city for quite a while before he was sure she was truly out of it.

"InuYasha," he called for his brother picking up traces of an odor, "I know you are watching us. Show yourself."

InuYasha hopped off the roof of a building and looked at the two in disbelief. The younger brother had no idea what transpired in the tavern, all he knew was that the two were in there for quite a while. He thought his brother was just going to go in there and drag Kagome out by her hair if he had to, but instead he seemed to be comforting a really wasted Kagome.

"What happened to her?" InuYasha immediately asked, "she got that way and it was okay with you?"

"She is not my wife yet," Sesshoumaru told him coldly returning to his dismissive self, "as I said as long as she still breathes and her virtue is in tact I do not care what happens to her in this unlawful haven they call a kingdom. Why would she think it was okay to go to a place where depraved men linger and take no issue with watching a young girl like this get intoxicated? Anything could have happened to her. Did she learn these values from you?"

InuYasha just wanted to know what had happened and already he was getting attacked and blamed.

"She was in that place with you not me!" InuYasha growled back, "you have her so what in the hell do you want Sesshoumaru? Did I not do my job? When are you going to leave me alone already?"

"Soon enough. I need your guidance. Who does this girl have that she trusts? I recall a name. Sango?"

"Her maid and guardian," InuYasha answered, "yeah I know her. She always looks out for Kagome and isn't like the others. She doesn't tell on her or lecture her for leaving the castle all the time."

"Good. Fetch this Sango. I will meet her outside the castle and she will discreetly return Kagome to her home. She will return the girl to her bed, not a dungeon cell. I'll leave Naraku to figure out how that happened."

InuYasha was searching for something to get upset with his brother for, but he really didn't have anything to complain about with that plan. Maybe if Naraku thought Kagome had escaped and came back there wouldn't be any severe punishments, but then again her father was obviously one that could be described as predictable.

He gave a respectful nod before going off to fetch the maid so they could sneak Kagome back into her home. The whole time he was questioning if any of this was real. It was quite unlike Sesshoumaru to be respectful and caring about the treatment of another who would soon become his property.

Sesshoumaru was aware he was coming off too generous, but he could justify it. While he walked off towards the castle with Kagome sleeping on top of him he reached for the five gold coins and simply held them.

"It will be a long time before I can be this generous towards you again," he warned the unconcious girl, "but it would seem you earned it. You can earn it again. All you need to do is try and fight your fears. Unfortunately for you there will always be something to fear. You see me as a monster after all, and I cannot deny that as a false accusation. Tomorrow when we meet properly for the first time you will know the truth and your future."

 


	5. The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the monsters in Kagome's home?

Queen Kikyo let out a heavy sigh when she heard commotion from her new family's guards early in the morning. It seemed that Naraku's youngest daughter had not only escaped from the castle again, but had actually managed to get out of a prison cell. The queen had enough on her plate already when it came to taking on the task of making sure the castle was prepared for Sesshoumaru's visit and now she'd be treated to a morning of her husband's insane rantings as the whole kingdom would now need to be searched for the girl. Kikyo prepared herself for having to pass on the message, but as luck would have it she passed by Kagome's room where the door was cracked open and found the girl in her bed with beady eyes letting out groans of pain.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked quietly still outside of the door before calling to her guard, "call off the search. She's here. I'll deal with it so continue with your usual tasks."

Kagome hadn't gotten much sleep having woke up immediately when she recognized her soft lavender bed sheets. She'd woke up in her own bed in her own home? How was that possible? If she had been brought back home why wasn't she immediately escorted back into the dungeon cell? Had her father shown her mercy? That she very much doubted.

However, it was becoming difficult to speculate as Kagome still felt quite drunk not having time to sleep it off. Her gut was twisted in all sorts of knots as vile wanted to come up through her throat only be stopped by her sheer force of will. The room was still spinning when Kikyo had entered.

"Sorry my queen," Kagome slurred her words, "I can't bow because the floor is moving. Can you see it move Kikyo? The wood on the floor was always squares right? Right Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at the floor able to tell exactly what Kagome had been up to with the heavy stench of alcohol in the air, "Yes Kagome. Your floor has perfectly aligned wooden squares."

"Kikyo," Kagome cried fighting the urge to throw up, "I think I'm drunk."

"Yes princess you are," Kikyo shook her head with a smile on her face, "but as long as you're home that's all that matters. I'll have some bread and water fetched for you. Once you have something in your belly to suck all that up you'll be much better. Your father told me you haven't been eating."

"Father can mind his own business. Tell him he's got arms and doesn't need stupid demon tentacles. You can't hold a quill with a tentacle and write things. He's stupid. He'll never be able to write again if he doesn't use his arms. Tell him that Kikyo. A king needs his arms."

Kikyo released a chuckle in response to Kagome's incoherent ramblings before rubbing the back of the girl's head, "I'll be sure to tell him that. Just remember even though you're a bit under the weather he is still your king. You can't just freely call him stupid in the company of others."

"Why are you going to tell on me? Don't do that Kikyo. He's stupid and mean, and then there's my mother. Always staring at me. She isn't moving like everything else. Stop staring at me mom!"

Kikyo looked up and saw that the portrait of Kagome's mother, Naraku's sixth queen, was hung up in her daughter's room. Kagome's mother looked a lot like her daughter in the face, but everything else was different. Her hair was wild covering most of her face going all the way down to her waist and she had the most striking emerald eyes. The radiance in those eyes weren't an amblishment made by the artist as they were a sign of powerful magic in that woman's blood.

"Her eyes are green and my father's are red," Kagome said as though she'd come up with some great discovery, "that means one of them isn't my parent and I don't have to do what father says no more."

Kikyo shook her head, "Your father was human once. You have his human eyes. That is all Kagome. I don't know what Onigumo, the name he went by in his first life, looked like but he told me all of his children have one trait from his human half. For you it's his eyes."

That was right, Kagome's father wasn't a half-demon the same way InuYasha was. He wasn't born between a demon and a human for he'd once just been a bandit that made a deal with a thousand demons. He wanted the power to claim a whole kingdom for himself and eventually through dark means he achieved his wish. Naraku wasn't known as a cruel man just because he used and abused his own children. He was a cruel man because he had to kill a lot of people and absorb a lot of demons to get to where he was now.

"Wonder if she'd let him treat me this way. Probably since you have to let him hurt me to, but that's fine. Kikyo did you make that cake? Was it you? That cake was so good."

"Cake?" Kikyo's eyes began to narrow as she removed herself from the bed to cease comforting the drunk, "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome. After you eat your breakfast you're getting a cold bath. That will bring you back to the world of the living. Today's the day. Sesshoumaru's ship came into port last night. I'm sure he is eager to meet his bride to be."

"Silly," Kagome managed to laugh, "that's not Sesshoumaru's ship. That's the nice rich guy's ship. He gave me money, but I paid him back so we're okay now. I don't owe him nothing."

The last thing Kagome remembered was giving five gold coins to the generous yet sleazy man so he didn't have an excuse to try and sleep with her. If there was a ship still out there in port it meant the man was still in the city somewhere. Kagome just had to get sober and find that man and try again to convince him to take her with him away from the kingdom. That was her plan for the day not meeting Sesshoumaru. She didn't even want that man to know what she looked like. It would make fleeing from him so much easier.

"Nice man's ship? Princess what were you doing last night? You know what never mind. The less I know the less your father will hear about and that's what's best for all of us. I'll go tell him you're here and getting ready. Remember what I said, eat as much bread as you can. It will really help you."

Kagome closed her eyes as a memory came back to her in a hazy alcohol filled fog.

" _Eat this Kagome please!" Kikyo's voice begged her, "it's good for you. It will help you."_

_A very young Kagome who was terrified by the feeling of warm blood trickling down her back closed her eyes, "no. Sweets won't help. Please tell daddy to stop hurting me please. Lady Kikyo please! I don't wanna die."_

" _You won't die," she said one thing about the urgency in her voice said another, "Kagome just eat please. Do it and he'll never touch you like this again. Even if I have to stand between you two and die myself he won't. I won't let him hurt you anymore."_

_Her voice got weaker, "You promise?"_

" _On my life."_

It couldn't have really been Kikyo could it? No. That stuff had happened so long ago way before Naraku brought that woman home and introduced her as his latest wife. Kikyo was just a commoner and a foreigner at that before becoming queen, so in Kagome's drunken logic it made no sense that Kikyo would have been there for all of that. Whoever had been there though kept their promise, because after that day her father never laid a hand on her again or showed much interest in her at all until the last family dinner when everything had gone to hell.

"Why did father always hurt me?" Kagome asked to herself sadly, "why is he hurting me now? What did I do to him?"

"We'll speak later Kagome when you're better," Kikyo took her leave sounding quite distant now that she was being confronted with Kagome's once repressed memories, "bread, water, bath. After that you'll be prepared for what is expected of you. Please don't try to runaway again. I assure you like that you won't make it very far."

If anyone had expected that conversation to happen in private they'd been mistaken. Naraku watched the whole thing through his daughter Kanna's mirror. The pale girl that looked like a mere child kneeled before him holding an enchanted looking glass that allowed him to surveille most rooms in the castle, especially the ones his children occupied incase they were plotting anything, and more importantly any room Kikyo had business in.

"That is enough Kanna," Naraku sat in his bed dressed down in silks looking bored, "be gone and go elsewhere. Make yourself useful for once. If it weren't for your control over that mirror you'd be nothing at all. Just a worthless void I'm forced to call my child."

Kanna had no reply or reaction at all as she swiftly took her leave to comply with her father's wishes. Once alone Naraku narrowed his eyes and reflected on what he just saw unfold.

"I might be a monster," he mused, "but they must see what I've built and what they've gotten from it. This world was built by monsters and I will not be made to feel guilty for what I've done or what I've had to do to Kagome. My means at least justified the end. The most of vile of creatures is that one. Kikyo. You're the true monster, and one day they'll all see you for what you truly are."

Unfortunately Naraku would never warn any of them, nor would he do anything to stop the dark abyss that would would one day claim them all.

"Kagome you are the stupid fool," he commented, "I promised you everything you can't even marry that demon for me without putting up a fight. It's just a simple loveless arranged marriage. Is anyone to pity you? I've done it eight times, and never once for love."

There had only been one woman he ever loved, and that was Kikyo. It did not matter that he was married to her for their marriage was nothing more than a business transaction. She slept under the same roof as him and sat beside his throne, but he did not have his heart. It was the one thing he wanted but couldn't seem to claim it no matter what he did for her or the sacrifices he had to make. The further along they went in their partnership the more he found himself questioning if she even had a heart to give.

Kikyo had acted one way in public, always seeming submissive to her much more powerful husband, but when alone things were different. She showed that when she entered his bedroom with a cold expression on her face.

"She escaped her prison and returned to her own bed," Kikyo informed him, "nothing will interfere with today."

"Of course she escaped," Naraku grumbled, "am I to be shocked or surprised?"

Kikyo seemed perplexed by his reaction, "Yes. Are your castle's defenses that weak a mere untrained girl can escape from one of your locked cells with guards all around?"

"Should I chain her up next time?" he rolled his eyes, "I told you when you asked me to put her there it wouldn't work. That girl always has a way of getting what she needs when she needs it. Could be that blood in her. Her mother's race needed that kind of luck to elude their enemies and escape through the cracks of society. Why do you think I never bothered keeping her confined to the castle? There was no point."

"If those disgusting first borns had any inherent luck they'd still be alive wouldn't they? Her luck will run out eventually."

"And if we had any we wouldn't have had to give up on trying to extract her magic. Has it occured to you that perhaps we were mistaken? What if Kagome's blood is just too impure? Could the magic she inherited been some kind of purification that eradicated demonic energy? She is more of Onigumo's child than my own. Perhaps she's just human and Sesshoumaru is about to get sold some rotten goods."

"Onigumo's child?" Kikyo chuckled as though his words were ridiculous, "her? Does she look like a bandit to you? Has she ever stolen anything from you? That foolish girl is incapable of deception."

Naraku might have abused Kagome and treated her like his property, but there was one mistake he would not make and that was underestimating her. The one he was beginning to underestimate was Kikyo for making such a grave error. If that was the woman's downfall than it would get a chuckle out of Naraku even if meant losing the woman he yearned for.

"I do recall breaking out of many prison cells in that life," Naraku actually showed a prideful smile, "so perhaps my theory isn't too out of line. She has those brown eyes after all. They might be all doe eyed and full of wonder now, but she is still just a mere sheltered child."

Kikyo's voice grew colder, "A child you almost killed twice because you didn't know what you were doing. Your senseless bloodletting could have cost us everything. She's worthless to us dead and that's why you're not in control of this anymore. I'll handle it."

"Because you've been handling it so well Kikyo? Tell me how much further have we progressed since I've left her alone? How much closer are we to obtaining her powers? When we started this you told me your one true god would show us the path to greatness and true immortality, but yet your pitiful god won't even tell what we're supposed to do. I have to stoop to lending her out to the dogs to learn the answer. That's how far you've gotten us Kikyo."

"Watch your tongue!" Kikyo shouted at the king with eyes full of anger as her faith was being insulted, "that god you mock is the one true. If it were not true I would have died centuries ago. I have made my standing in this clear. God does not give us a map or all the answers just instructions that need to be followed. Sesshoumaru and his mother will indeed get to enjoy Kagome's magic thanks to your generosity, but only briefly before the magic turns on him and ends that miserable line. Your only competition will be wiped off the board and you'll be the most powerful king in the known world. After that the path will become clear. My god will reign supreme in heaven while you'll reign supreme in the world of living. Is that not what you want?"

" _All I wanted was you,"_ Naraku thought to himself before nodding, "if we can kill Sesshoumaru then at least I can go to bed every night knowing something was achieved in this mess. I don't need to be the most powerful if all my enemies are in the dirt."

"Sesshoumaru will die. That is certain. All I needed was this."

Kikyo revealed a piece of Kagome's hair that she'd pulled when she was seemingly comforting the drunk girl.

"Her hair and not blood?"

"God made it clear I just needed a piece of her. This will be enough for the ritual. I'll conduct it tonight and show you god's true power."

"Exciting, but what of my other enemies? Sesshoumaru is not the only one I fear. I've always known my children would one day turn on me, and I can feel that day coming near. My baby spiders want to feast on the head of their father."

"That is just the demon's in your head," Kikyo dismissed his fears, "your children are nothing more than spoiled brats just like any other king's children are."

Kikyo was in total control of her and Naraku's relationship and took no issue with berating him for questioning their life's work because she saw him for what he really was. His children were mistaken in thinking he was some powerful king that sat on his throne controlling the people with fear, because in reality Naraku was a paranoid creature that hid in his bedroom all day expecting important matters to either come to him or to be handled by Kikyo. The only reason Kikyo married Naraku when there wasn't anymore optimal matches for him was because if she were going to be spending most of her time ruling his kingdom in his stead she might as well have an official title.

"Remind me again Kikyo why we have to use Kagome?" Naraku asked clearly wanting to lead the conversation to a place in his favor, "you were using her mother before and when she died you could have had your pick of any other first born, but instead you had me kill them all. Why go for one with such a muddled bloodline when you could have had something more pure."

"God was quite clear with his prophecy Naraku. The last born of the first born will lead even slaves to the promised land. We had to kill them all to bring about the new world for your reign."

"What if you're interpreting it wrong? If there were a favorable prophecy about my daughter perhaps it is fate telling me what I need to do to secure what I already have. I kill all those demon blooded corrupt children of mine and leave Kagome standing. My last born child being my heir and the only one that will remain."

Naraku saw that Kikyo was none too pleased with him twisting around her god's prophecies to suit his needs. He went silent when he saw malice in her eyes. He'd known Kikyo for a very long time and learned from past experiences that if they were to fight he would lose. As fun as it was to get in his digs and own theories when the moment presented itself Naraku knew not to inch too far over the line. They'd save the rest of their conversation for when it was time to do the ritual, but for now they had to deal with their honored guest.

"No no no no cold cold cold cold!" Kagome shouted as though she were in pain when Sango quickly lowered Kagome in a bath of ice cold water before dumping an additional bucket on her.

Her drunken mannerisms such as constantly swaying and being on the verge of vomiting was replaced with shivering as the girl was put into a frozen shock. It seemed Kikyo had been right. Eating something and freezing half to death brought her right back to reality, but that didn't mean she felt good.

"Sorry," Sango didn't sound too apologetic as she put the bucket down, "we'll get you dried and into warm clothes soon. It's the queen's orders I have to be obey."

"I just wanna curl up in bed and die," the girl pouted trying to get use to the cold so she could quickly scrub dirt off of her body and be done, "or at least just take a nap. I can do that right? Get my head straight?"

Sango shook her head, "You're not the only one who is tired Kagome. Some of us had to wake up before the sun rose to put your drunk self to bed. If I can get through it to fulfill my duties so can you."

Kagome tried to ignore the cold by thinking of what her next move could be. There would be no putting off meeting Sesshoumaru, because if last night had taught her anything it was that her luck was a fickle thing and she'd have almost no chance of escape when everyone in the castle was awake and keeping their eyes on her. Would she have enough time to get back to the man from last night and try to request his help again? He seemed amused by her antics and impressed she paid him back, so maybe there was a chance he'd be fond enough of her to do her a favor.

"Is that really Sesshoumaru's ship?" she asked out loud, "he'd have to come by ship right? The ocean is all that separates us from the dogs."

"It must be for he came in last night," Sango informed her now helping to scrub her off, "apparently it's one of the fastest ships in the world."

"I wonder if it got loaned to him. Either that or the man was a liar. Just some guy that looks rich and wanted to pick on me and get my hopes up. Maybe he lives in the Havensbrooke. Ugh I hope that's not true. I'm tired of lying men. You didn't see anyone else when you brought me into the castle?"

"Just InuYasha begging me to get you to bed. Looks like he still cares for you."

"Well I don't care for him," Kagome was ready to immediately shut down the conversation, "all of this is his fault. He told me our relationship became real, but if that was true he wouldn't have told Sesshoumaru anything about me."

"Sesshoumaru is a king just like your father. If he wants something he'll get it and unless his subject is an idiot they'll obey. You can't hold it against InuYasha forever."

"I think I'm justified. I'm being sold off to someone else because of him. We could have runaway or something if father was really against it. Anything would be better than this."

Sango made sure to quickly get Kagome into a warm towel not knowing how she'd manage to get the girl that was already so worked up into a proper gown with a tight corset.

"Kagome you're angry because these men are treating you like property aren't you? It's hard for a simple woman like me to understand what you're going through because I have a freedom you don't, but maybe this kind of thing is for girls like you. I don't mean that because you're a princess."

"What are you saying then Sango?" Kagome felt attacked as clung on to the fluffy towel for any measure of warmth it could give her.

"That sometimes a lot of people are treated the way they think they should be treated like a self-fulfilling prophecy You're kind of being entitled aren't you? You don't want to be married off and used, but at the same time you're always relying on a man to save you. First InuYasha and now this stranger you keep ranting about."

"So you're saying I should just take matters into my own hands? Flee without the help of anyone other than myself? Show them all I can take care of myself and don't need them?"

"No more running away. Naraku is our king you have to obey Kagome. I don't want to see you punished anymore. Seems my advice for you is too late. You should have been too careful and not so involved with that InuYasha."

Sango still seemed to be under the impression Kagome was being forced to do this because Naraku wanted to punish her for being so outright with her false freedom. Kagome now knew that was a lie. Her father just wasn't going to give her away without achieving something. Was it really because he expected her to kill Sesshoumaru? That couldn't happen. Even if she wanted to how could Kagome kill a demon? The more difficult matter was figuring out what to do with the information. She couldn't just tell Sesshoumaru and she couldn't just ignore her father. Maybe she could tell her siblings how paranoid their father was getting and they could talk him down, but she couldn't see that happening and it'd do no good to speak on it to anyone.

"It's time Kagome," Sango reminded the princess that she was out of time to both speculate and plan escape.

The girl was forced into her tight clothes, a grand gown of pale blue and yellow silks with matching slippers. As per usual for an event such as this one Kagome's hair was roughly combed through and forced into several braids that had to sit on top of her head. The worst part of being prepared to be viewed like a fine piece of meat was having to wear that silver and sapphire tiara upon her head showing her status as a princess. Kagome hadn't worn that damn thing since before her father's last marriage. Wearing a crown came with a lot of rules. It was already a nightmare trying to figure out when it was appropriate to wear it with formal dress and when it was not, and once it was worn etiquette had to be followed or you were a disgrace to your kingdom.

The princess was ushered right from her dressing room into the massive throne room with guards keeping their eyes on her the whole time as almost a warning that she had no options when it came to escaping. She'd be forced to meet Sesshoumaru and have a wedding date set in stone to seal her fate.

Naraku and Kikyo were brought in after her, and much to her dismay Kagome had no other choice than to bow for appearance sake, especially with that damn crown on her head.

Naraku was wearing his own gold crown as well finally dressed in fine gold silks to remind the people he was their sovereign now that he was being forced into public view. Kikyo was also in a beautiful gown, but had to uphold the rules of the crown not wearing her own to upstage Kagome. When not in private everyone had to play their role. Naraku had to act as though it were his kingdom and he called all the shots, Kikyo looked like a quiet obedient queen, and Kagome was expected to act like she wouldn't rather be anywhere else. At least that was what was expected of her. It didn't mean she'd do her part.

"Enjoy this moment of freedom," her father taunted her coldly sitting upon his throne with Kikyo at his side, "there will be two kings with their eyes on you now so if you think you can get away with anything you are severely mistaken. Do anything other than what is asked of you Kagome and you won't like the result."

" _What are you and Sesshoumaru both going to torture me and cut me open together?"_ Kagome stared upon her father with hate in her eyes before bowing again, "I ask for your forgiveness my king. I did what I believed I had to do. I missed my warm bed."

"Did getting drunk like a laboring peasant make it any warmer for you Kagome? Be silent and take your place. I'll deal with your punishment later."

There were no thrones for prince and princesses in her father's hall. If there were there would be too many chairs. Kagome's place was standing before the king and queen with her back turned so she could be properly inspected by their visitor. Her place was right front and center, because this was no diplomatic event between two neighboring kingdoms. It was just a slave auction.

"King Sesshoumaru of the Winter Spiral," their visitor was announced as the doors opened for their honor guest.

When Kagome laid eyes on her soon to be husband for the first time she thought her eyes were playing trick on her. King Sesshoumaru was not someone who could be confused with someone else. Not with that appearance. For this he wore a fine white silk kimono with blood colored symbols on the sleeve and looked much more massive and intimidating than he probably was with a boa of white fur encasing his body. The crescent moon emblem upon his forehead and markings on his cheek and wrists were enough to show he was a noble born pure blooded demon, but for a moment she almost mistook him for the stranger from the night before. If she could visualize him without the demonic additions and snow white hair and only see his figure and the way he carried a katana on his hip she could see the similarities.

However, there was one factor in his appearance that let her know she was mistaken in her theory. The man from last night had brown eyes that showed almost a caring and playful nature, but this man, this Sesshoumaru had eyes of molten gold filled with coldness and hate focused solely on her. They were not the same and it let her know she was in trouble. The man looked like a monster to her and she was terrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a chapter mostly of exposition and explanation. I didn't want this to be The Marriage of Convenience (cause obviously it's an arranged marriage story totallllllllly different), but the chapter is all about monsters and wanted to make it clear what roles the monsters were in. To simplify it though if you're into Game of Thrones Kikyo is basically the red priestess to Naraku's Stannis, except he might not be the truest believer in the faith she is following.


	6. Tempering and Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru and Kagome have a proper meeting

Sesshoumaru showed no reaction when he noticed Kagome front and center of the throne room. There was no reason to reveal his want of her or kiss her hand and give the princess a proper greeting. After all, this wasn't their first meeting. All he could do was search her face wondering if she recognized him. If she did figure out he was the same man from the night before then she would learn she was mistaken. Sesshoumaru was not there posing as somebody else this time. He'd come to the castle as his true self and Kagome would see the real him. He wasn't offended at all that the girl looked terrified for it meant she did have a good head on her shoulders despite being naive at times.

" _I do enjoy being the predator,"_ Sesshoumaru admitted to himself taking in her fear _, "but don't worry my prey you'll stop fearing me once you've been properly handled. Your conditioning begins today, but first to deal with this spider."_

Unlike the situation with InuYasha Naraku was not openly insulted that Sesshoumaru refused to bow for he didn't expect him to. It should have been customary as the dog was a visitor in his kingdom, but they were of equal standings in power so the awkward exchange would not be necessary.

"That is all?" Naraku asked coldly, "just the king of Winter Spiral himself? Did you not come here for a wedding? You've brought no guests?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered from Kagome to his host, "all that is left of my family is my mother who is ruling in my stead. You can also refrain from calling me king. I am not my father and I shall not cling to titles such as that. I am simply Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Are you implying that my title as sovereign of this country is something that is beneath you? Or perhaps a self important creature such as yourself does not see himself as wanting to bother with the responsibilities of governing others."

"I am simply implying that I do not need a title to show my strength or position. If you choose to wear a crown and follow the rules of a court that precedes you it is your right. This is your home not mine."

Sesshoumaru was of course referring to the fact that Naraku did not inherit his throne through noble blood but had instead stole it through trickery and violence. Everyone was aware of the spider's origins and that he had once been no more than a human bandit centuries ago. It often puzzled Sesshoumaru as to why a creature like want to settle for the gaudy lifestyle of a human monarch.

"I am not from your part of the world Lord Sesshoumaru, so it seems we have differences when it comes our cultures. What I do know is one's mother usually wants to be present for such a life altering ceremony. Kagome will be your first wife will she not? Does this joyous occasion not warrant her attention, or is does your father's bitch also carry the same air of self importance as her son? Does she think herself to good to be received in this hall?"

"Our cultures might be different king Naraku, but there are similarities as well. My kin earned their power and do what they needed to do to keep it. That is why I wouldn't be surprised if you planned on gathering both me and my mother here to slaughter us all and take what is mine. My mother stays behind as a precaution."

"To avenge your death if something might happen to you?" Naraku chuckled, "at least I'm not losing Kagome to a dumb noble. I cannot blame you for being cautious, but know that as my honored guest no harm will befall you. I don't wish to see my beautiful daughter widowed so young."

The king and his honored guest being so antagonistic towards one another hadn't been something Kagome was prepared for, but at the same time she shouldn't have been surprised. A lot of the fear Kagome had regarding Sesshoumaru came from InuYasha's complaints, the fact that she would belong to a stranger, and those cold eyes of his, but she'd also grown up having her head filled with many stories about how the dog demon sovereigns were rapist savages that bathed in their enemy's blood while howling at the moon. Those had been the kind of stories her family always told her when it came to the discussion of the kingdom across the sea.

"Well this is her," Naraku pointed at Kagome as though it weren't obvious she was the main attraction, "there is no need to prattle on about the agreement. I said what I had to say when I accepted your request. She is yours to do as you please with once the wedding is finished. I do not seek any alliances or aide from your kingdom I simply need to rid myself of a daughter. Go on Kagome. Introduce yourself to your soon to be husband."

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiftly returned to her and she faltered in fear upon regaining his attention. She refused to say anything or to take one step towards that monster. She knew she must have looked foolish just standing there without uttering a word and shaking, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to create a show for her father or that demon man. She wasn't even going to do her courtly duties and pretend the arrangement didn't terrify her.

" _Last night wasn't a mistake,"_ the demon Lord mused to himselfwhile his stoic expression remained unchanged _, "I don't require an introduction with false courtesies my prey. I know who you are now. You don't have to obey him anymore, only me my precious Kagome."_

"How adorable," Naraku still chuckled to let Kagome know her fear was amusing him, "she is being shy. Seems your brash outspoken behavior ceases when in the company of such an intimidating man. I'm sure she will eventually warm to you."

"Seems foolish to not want anything in exchange," Sesshoumaru remarked, "her first born son, your grandson, will be heir to my kingdom one day and you wish not foster any further relationship? This current agreement is an ideal situation for me, however I said foolish because I have come to list off a few demands of my own king Naraku."

"I owe you nothing," Naraku was put on the defensive, "our deal was already struck. She's yours and I pay nothing for your service."

"What I wish to request will benefit your daughter. As you've already noted she can be both shy and outspoken at times. Nothing about her displeases me in this moment, but as I take in her eyes I cannot help but feel as though she needs tempered before our wedding night."

"Tempered? Is my daughter nothing more than steel to be molded? You asked for her and you'll receive her as is."

"Yes tempered. I will be making alterations once she is properly mine, so I might as well expedite the process to make things more comfortable for her when she is brought into a foreign culture. I've already been informed that she's made several successful attempts in escape and all that I'm asking for is to provide my aide in this matter. Let me take over the duty of confining her. She will not cause you any disruptions before the wedding I assure you that."

Before Sesshoumaru had said he didn't care how Kagome was handled as long as she was alive and her virginity was his to claim, but things changed when Sesshoumaru had noticed the scratches on her neck at the tavern. Her damaged flesh was being concealed from him as the neck of her gown was quite conservative, but it was a concern. He needed to keep her in his custody to prevent Naraku from hurting her with his ineffective methods when it came to extracting her magic. If he'd honestly been just cutting into her thinking that was the proper way to use her he was surprised the girl was still alive and seemingly healthy.

"So you've heard that your shy bride is an escape artist then? Are you looking for a challenge, or perhaps a guarantee your time here won't be wasted? What is it you are suggesting? Chaining her up? That was going to be the next course of action."

"A little of both," his response shook Kagome to the core, "and if chains are in order than I shall provide them. You have my word I will not do anything out of sorts to her before we are properly married. I merely wish to prepare her."

Naraku had planned on allowing Sesshoumaru to take InuYasha's place when it came to the required daily check ups on Kagome's welfare and no more than that. However, keeping them apart would only delay the inevitable. Due to the whispers in Kikyo's head from her true god Naraku had no other choice than to follow through with this strange plan and give Kagome up until she could be used to kill Sesshoumaru, so he had to get use to the notion of that creature's hands being allowed on his daughter. Having someone else bear the responsibility of confining her would at least save him from a scolding or two from his witch of a wife anyway.

"What is it you propose Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I will be expecting quarters for the remainder of my stay here as well as an additional study. That is where Kagome will be held when she has no duties elsewhere. She will not be escaping into danger again."

Naraku chuckled seeming to find something funny. Kagome had never been in danger when outside his walls. If anyone ever did anything to her they would have been a fool to think they wouldn't have been treated to a painful death, so he never worried about it. After all Kagome was the danger even if she wasn't aware of it.

"The burden is yours Sesshoumaru and you'll be shown to your quarters in the royal keep. All that is left to discuss is the date by which we might have this deed done."

Kagome's posture couldn't be retained properly as both fear and anger overtook her. The whole meeting could be used to symbolise what she really was, what her father said she was. Nothing more than property and they were openly discussing who would handle her when and how. It was disgusting, but in the presence of the two men she feared she had no courage to do anything to stand up for herself. It would do no good.

Sesshoumaru had stepped closer, destroying the vast distance that had been between him and his soon to be bride.

"I can see it in your eyes girl," he finally addressed her coldly, "you do not want this? Is that how you feel?"

He already knew Kagome had the ability to say what disturbed her and what she wanted, so why so silent now? Was she in that much of a shock by seeing the true him, or perhaps she wasn't the same in her father's presence.

"Speak," he gave her permission to do so in case that was what she was looking for, "if you won't introduce yourself properly then at least explain your feelings. You wish to be heard don't you?"

Sesshoumaru was testing her. He already knew he wouldn't mind someone with a bit of fight in them and that Kagome could possessed those qualities, but he wondered how easily fear crippled her. She had permission to speak, but could she do it in front of both him and her father?

Kagome was just going remain silent, but the thought of her father mocking her for being shy and submissive when put in her place got under her skin. She could already see the two of them getting a laugh out of it. Kagome, the girl who thought she was free and had a loose tongue in private can't stand up for herself when it matters most. That was what her father and siblings would say about her if she couldn't take advantage of Sesshoumaru's offer to speak freely.

"I'd rather be dead," Kagome uttered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru's scowl that seemed to be the default of his face quickly turned into a dangerous smirk, "What was that?"

"You know what I said," she tried to sound confident despite her obvious trembling, "I'd rather be dead than stand here one second longer listening to the two of you talking about me like that like I'm some kind of prized possession that you're being gifted out of my father's generosity. You just want to use me like some plaything until I have nothing more to give. I don't want to marry you."

Before there could be a response Kagome turned around and looked upon her father and Kikyo with tears in her eyes. She had no intention of ever kneeling to Sesshoumaru, but her father was a different matter. He'd never shown her anything other than abuse or disinterest, but if he were truly her father there had to be some affection somewhere she could plea to.

"My father my king," Kagome put her eyes to the ground, "you said it yourself. You're not getting anything out of this just one less child to have a burden. If that's true then I beg of you to let me go. Just let me leave this place. I know I'm just a stupid girl that had stupid dreams and misunderstood in my place in your court, but can't you at least give me a fighting chance? Don't make me do this please. You'll never see me again or hear from me again if that's what you want. I know you hate me, but I'm your daughter your daughter who is begging you for mercy."

Kagome even looked to Kikyo with sorrow in her eyes. She didn't know the nature of Kikyo and Naraku's relationship, but since she was a commoner didn't that mean that her father possibly had love for the woman. Maybe if Kikyo spoke up for her Kagome would have more of a chance, but much to Kagome's horror Kikyo seemed to carry a very disinterested look in her eyes.

" _I wanted to test Kagome and now I get to see Kagome test the spider,"_ Sesshoumaru kept his eyes glued to the girl's back _, "at least this isn't a dull affair."_

" _Did you honestly think this would work Kagome?"_ Naraku thought to himself as he released yet another chuckle _, "not a bad play for a novice. If only you had a different father perhaps it would work but unfortunately all you have is me. You were mistaken though. I do not hate you. If I did you wouldn't have received the offer I gave you, the one Kikyo is barely aware of. Do your duty and you can have everything. Why was I cursed with a child that inherited everything from Onigumo except the ability to be opportunistic?"_

"You wish for me to release my true born noble daughter into the world to be raped or become the wife of a commoner?" Naraku asked out loud, "once you marry Sesshoumaru you will no longer be mine but you still carry the name I and your late queen mother gave you. You will do your duty and marry into a station befitting your status. That is the only option for you Kagome. I'd rather hand you over to a possible enemy than let you tarnish my reputation as your sovereign by sharing you with the world. I will not save you. No one is coming to your rescue girl. Simply enjoy the generosity I bestowed by making this meeting a private affair. If I had been forced to lecture you in front of your siblings or other guests you'd have a lot more to fear than just him."

Kagome's plan had failed. Did she honestly think it would work? Did she honestly think her father had a heart anywhere in that dark insane demon pit he called a body? She was disgusted to be a child of his.

"Sesshoumaru you seem entertained but I grow bored with this public display of harsh fatherly love," Naraku said standing up from his throne, "you heard what she said. She'd rather be dead, but unfortunately for her she is yours to deal with as long as everything remains proper. I assume she won't be getting her wish today."

"Unfortunately for her," Sesshoumaru made her flinch when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind her.

When Kagome turned around to see what Sesshoumaru was going to do with her weapon she watched as the katana was hurled down towards her.

"Please no! Father he's trying to kill me. Father!"

Kagome saw that the guards were the only ones that were taken aback by Sesshoumaru's assault, but she knew they wouldn't be able to move quick enough. The strike was fast and she'd be done for. At least that was what she thought at first. As time went by she released she felt no pain and she seemed very much alive despite witnessing the blade go through her.

"The Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru announced sheathing his sword to show the room the girl had never been any danger, "it cannot cut the living. At first when I learned it was to be my inheritance from father I was disgusted. What can a monster with me do with a blade that cannot cut? I will tell you what I can do Kagome. If you attempt to make good on this threat of yours, that you'd rather be dead than marry me, I'll cut you with this blade and you'll return to life. You cannot escape from me not even in the nether world. You will belong to me."

Kagome had a hard time believing in him, but she'd heard of stranger supernatural weapons in the world. The blade didn't do anything to her, so that was it then? There really was no escape?

Naraku gave Kagome the most condescending smile the abomination was capable of as the final confirmation that Sesshoumaru was telling her the truth. That was the last gift he had to give her for the very important ceremony where she was to meet her future husband for the first time.

"Do you have a date in mind?" was all Naraku asked leaving the throne room with his queen that didn't once bother to say anything in Kagome's defense, "I almost forgot the whole reason for this occasion. It is up to you and how long you want to wait to take what is mine."

"The next full moon," Sesshoumaru said returning to his cold voice and usual scowl, "eight days from now. It will be no grand royal wedding but something will be done that is befitting of her status."

The next full moon would be on the third day of the upcoming month, the fourth month of the year. Three and four. Those numbers continued to curse her. First in the dice game and now this. Was it really a coincidence?

It hadn't been at all. Sesshoumaru would have a small wedding today if possible, but once he discovered that the dice game had been rigged and his own wager with himself had been tainted he decided to let the losing numbers decide their wedding date. He thought it was an amusing contribution from himself to their wedding plans.

"It is time to go Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her once only she and some servants remained in the room, "we have to begin now."

Kagome had no words for him. She was obviously still in shock by her king and queen's unwillingness to do to anything to help her. That was why it was important for Sesshoumaru to begin her training now. She needed reminded that her attention needed to be on him as soon her family would become nothing more than a memory.

"I don't want to," she whispered, "I want to go back to my room. I don't care what you two said about confining or tempering or conditioning. Just leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru seemed unoffended as he walked past her, "You need to be dealt with. I am already aware that my bride to be is many things, but above the many things that won't be tolerated is a liar. You will never lie to me again."

"What lie did I possibly tell!?" Kagome's eyes burned with anger, "I don't want to marry you and my father obviously hates me if he wants me to be this unhappy. You don't know me so don't start ordering me around and calling me a liar."

"You said you'd rather be dead," Sesshoumaru spoke matter-of-factly, "yet the thought of me killing you terrified you. I do not wish to lower myself to such dramatics to discover the truth ever again Kagome. You were told to talk freely, but yet you were deceitful. A trait inherited from that spider? I will purify you of it."

Alterations had been the word Sesshoumaru used implying he was going to change her. A woman like her obviously had no rights or say already, but he was taking an extra step it seemed. He wanted to change who she was? That had pretty much sealed the deal on her opinion of him being a monster. She wasn't even allowed to be herself anymore apparently. How did he plan to change her? Torture?

"You're curious aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked as though he were reading her mind, "how I can accomplish such a feat. Afraid yet curious? That is a good thing. Means you'll be perceptive to what you're about to learn."

"What do you have to teach me that you and father didn't make clear already," she took her eyes away from him and looked to the ground, "that I am just property? I got the message."

Kagome taking her beautiful yet sad eyes away from him was a no go. Sesshoumaru showed that by putting a single claw to her chin and pulling her face up, forcing her to look at him much to her displeasure. His touch had been enough to send shivers down her spine as she had to look into those amber eyes she'd grown to fear.

"What you will learn is that soon you'll know me only as your alpha, your mate, and your comfort. All you must do is what I say always listening and learning. Once I am finished with you you'll no longer be a mere girl crying about how her daddy doesn't love her. You'll be a woman that made a wise investment by being loyal and obedient to her husband."

Wise investment? When he used such a term with his normal speaking voice Kagome thought back to the obviously wealthy man from last night. Their voices were the same, and the ship at port belonged to Sesshoumaru. There was more evidence to support the theory that the two were one in the same, but Kagome had to keep rejecting it for her own sanity. The only thing the two had in common was an air of danger, but at least the human man was intriguing and fun. Sesshoumaru was only coming off as possessive, and worst of all arrogant to believe she'd ever find comfort in him.

"Don't touch me it isn't proper," she hissed grabbing at his wrist to remove his claw but that had been an unwise move.

"Let's go Kagome," he repeated swiftly catching her wrist now that she had made it available, "you are my responsibility until nightfall. The days are longer in this kingdom than they are in mine, so unfortunately for you it will be a while before you can return to that bed of yours. However, night is long in what will become your new home. So I can assure you there won't be much wait when it comes to joining in me in my bed every evening."

He knew that despite how angry she was she'd be wanting her sleep soon. After all it had only been a few hours since he'd carried her drunken body back to the castle. How she'd been able to appear sober and in good health during their greeting was truly a mystery to him. However, he wasn't going to allow her nocturnal antics to be an excuse for failing him during her training even if he'd been responsible for it. Once he had her as his proper wife she'd be engaging in plenty of late night activities and yet still expected to carry through with her duties during the day. Just because she was being used for the magic in her blood didn't mean she got a free pass to lay about his castle.

Sesshoumaru had demonstrated that someone with her strength couldn't overpower him. Her being dragged by the wrist behind him through the castle halls was just another lesson. He was much stronger than her meaning he could force her to do anything against her will. Her father expected her to somehow kill that creature? If her father was even to believed. He said one thing to her private and another in public, so what was the lie and what was the truth? Just because the conversation had been between the two of them didn't mean she knew Naraku's true intentions. Clearly that man was twisted in the head if he thought it was perfectly acceptable to send his terrified daughter away across the sea with a man he openly called an enemy.

Sesshoumaru during his stay in Naraku's castle would be using her family's servants. He never brought anyone over the sea with him other than those that maintained his ship. The only job he had for those men at the moment was bring his belongings into the castle. After that he welcomed having all his actions witnessed by Naraku's underlings so it could be confirmed he wasn't breaking any rules or up to any suspicious activities.

Kagome had been brought into the royal keep where Sesshoumaru's office was being set up. He'd promised to bring her somewhere where he'd begin his lessons, but all that that she witnessed was the mundane task of him ordering his men where to place his cargo.

"That pillow will go on the ground next to the desk," Sesshoumaru commanded as a large silk feather filled pillow was revealed, "and that case you hold will go next to it. Do your best not to damage anything. If that spider dares to complain to me about a single scratch you die at sea."

Sesshoumaru wanting everything organized in a certain manner with the threat of death was suppose to help change her mind about the situation? It wasn't helping as it only made her hate him more. Eventually after a good thirty minutes the men had accomplished their current task and went on their way to move the rest of his belongings into the bedroom that had been prepared for him.

"You do not want to see your room?" Kagome asked him that he still kept a firm grip on her wrist, "don't want to see if they tear up any of your fine silks or put a hole through the wall."

"You should know that us true demons do not sleep often," he informed her, "I have no intention of going into that room or sleeping before I know you are mine. I will be made aware of all your comings and goings Kagome, so don't bother planning on another escape. This is where we will be spending most of our time together. This room is all that matters to me."

Once they were alone he finally freed her as he walked slowly over to the desk examining all of his luggage to double check everything was where he wanted to be. He then sat at the fine wood desk as though he were about to conduct some very important business with the case he wanted placed closest to the pillow. He opened it up slowly revealing a small yet sturdy chain forged with castle steel.

"I was not lying when I said I would provide the chains," he spoke coldly, "now sit. That pillow is for you. That is your place by my desk at my feet. It should be comfortable enough."

When Kagome saw that the chain seemed to be attached to some kind of metal collar her mind raced with how many levels of wrong this whole situation was. She wasn't going to go anywhere near him or follow any of his orders. She was still a princess of the castle he was a guest in. She couldn't be compelled to obey him.

"I won't ask again," his voice turned deep as a way to warn her, "there is one thing missing from this desk."

Sesshoumaru reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a small coin purse. There was very little contents in it. Only five gold coins. The very five cold coins Kagome had stolen from the bar the night before and gave to the man that claimed to be watching out for her.

"No man's desk is complete without something to remind him of his wife's favor," he taunted putting the coins in a neat pile before playing with them by lifting up and letting them drop back into a pile, "now do as you've been ordered."

Kagome could no longer deny that she'd been played. Her soon to be husband was a cruel man who had somehow tricked him through the means of some kind of demon ability or magic. He'd shown her who he truly was now, a man that took pleasure in her desperation by mocking her with false chances at freedom as well as a cold possessive monster that took no stock in her feelings at all.

" _Sango and father were the ones that were truly trying to teach me a lesson,"_ Kagome escaped into her thoughts as she watched Sesshoumaru reach for the chain _, "no one is going to save me and I need to stop relying on others, especially these deceitful men. The only one I can rely on is myself. I'll save myself and he isn't going to change me. I don't care what torture he has planned for me I'll never let him truly have me."_

 


	7. Chain and Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru confines Kagome

It had been a struggle, and honestly Sesshoumaru would have been disappointed if she'd done as he asked her and simply submitted. In order to get her kneeling on the pillow where he wanted force had been necessary. He was given permission to confine the girl so he saw nothing inappropriate about lowering his weight on to her back to get her face down into the pale blue silken pillow where he proceeded to move her hair away from her neck.

As Kagome's neck was exposed she knew what was coming next and continued to wave her hands about wildly as though she had any chance of getting him off of her.

"You're making it much harder than it needs to be princess," Sesshoumaru spoke pressing the cold metal steel collar to her neck, "but I enjoy the fight. Even if it is rather futile on your end."

Kagome's heart sank as she heard a snap. The collar had been locked into position around her neck. Her fingers went from pushing on him to exploring the metal surface to see if it could be pulled apart, but it locked from the back where a key would be required to free herself. She'd been fearing the collar would have some sort of enchantment that would render it unbreakable or alter her mind, but it seemed to be just a human made instrument for the purpose of confining prisoners.

" _I just need a hook and a good nail,"_ Kagome's mind immediately went into overdrive thinking of an escape _, "use it when he isn't looking and be out of here."_

The collar was attached to a chain that Sesshoumaru held. It was a very short length for if he were to be at his desk and she at her pillow there would be little slack. Now that the deed had been done he wrapped the chain around his hand a couple times showing how easily it would be for him to drag her around if she didn't comply.

"If you are planning anything know that I will be the one always holding the chain," he explained the rules to her, "though the image of you being chained up in your master's quarters awaiting his return is quite appealing that is not how this will work. Your collar is for this room only and I shall hold the chain. You stay in here with me or go where I go unless I give you leave to do otherwise, understand?"

"Take it off!" she ordered right away not caring about his rules, "this isn't right or proper. You can't chain me up like some kind of a pet!"

"You heard the agreement between me and your father. I am incharge of confining you. There will be no more argument on the subject Kagome. This is how I will handle you until we are to be married. Now as I've told you the day is long, but not long enough. We have business that requires immediate attention. Remain seated."

The moment Sesshoumaru loosened the slack of the chain and stood up to return to his desk Kagome defied him by standing up refusing to be seated by his feet like a proper bitch. Her eyes narrowed at the five gold coins piled on his desk thinking on how he deceived her.

"Why did you do it?" she needed to know, "why did you let me just make a fool of myself thinking I could be free. I trusted you."

"Do you trust every stranger that has the means to give you what you want?" Sesshoumaru's tone was condescending, "that is your burden not mine. I merely wished to meet you outside of the company of your father. I appreciated what I saw in that tavern far more than the scared girl in the throne room."

"You're the one that is terrifying me. If you don't want me scared don't do this. That man you pretended to be wouldn't do this. Chaining me up like a slave to teach me a lesson. It's depraved."

"That man would and he is because his bride to be is in need of proper training. Your refusal to sit and follow simple orders is proof enough intervention is needed, but while your standing I'll bring some more clarity on to your situation."

Sesshoumaru returned to standing obviously intimidating her with how he towered over her and cut their distance in half simply by continuing to wrap the chain around his palm. As the small girl stumbled close enough to feel his breathe she could feel her tiara removed from the top of her head. Sesshoumaru held it in his free hand for only a moment before demonstrating his strength by snapping it in half by just closing his fist.

Kagome watched as her tiara fell to the ground in two pieces. She didn't like wearing her crown and all the rules that came with it, but she hated to see another who could never hold any sentiments towards it take it away. It wasn't like she had twenty of them hidden somewhere to be used as a backup. It could be replaced but it just wasn't the same. He'd destroyed her crown, her status symbol, and the few happy memories it gave her. Not so much the events she'd worn it to, but the people she'd met and had fun with. She shouldn't have to rely on an object to hold her memories, so it should have been fine. It wasn't fine though. She hated the crown, but it was hers. It was a piece of her and who she was and he broke it just to be cruel.

"We do not wear those in Winter Spiral," Sesshoumaru informed her as though he'd done nothing out of sorts, "we do not need to display gold or jewels on our person to show our importance. You will do that by being near your husband. That is all you need to do to flaunt your status. If you wish to wear jewelry for vanity I will not stop you, but you will not wear a crown."

"I don't care," Kagome was referring to the act of having to wear it, "I never did but you shouldn't have done that. It might have been important to me and you didn't even care did you?"

"Might have or it was?" he asked not liking her half answers, "it is already in the past much like your attachment to this family. Your father asked that the wedding be here for you won't be seeing them again Kagome. If your father believes his kingdom to be so powerful and well guarded then I have no use for Byakuya to be doing his bidding in my halls. You'll be free from all of them."

He was using the word free on possible. Kagome wasn't that much of a fool to see what he was doing. The chain and collar in her mind was his torture tactics, but for the rest of her 'training' as he called it was he going to employ brainwashing? The way she acted earlier she had already given away that she didn't like the company of her father so perhaps she thought she'd be accepting of life with him if it meant being free from Naraku. It wasn't that simple. She hated her father, but she was close to Byakuya and in the past had good times with her other siblings. It wasn't fair to just rip her away from all of that.

"He likes being an ambassador," Kagome spoke up for her brother, "don't take it away from him to just torture me. Father will change his mind on his kingdom not needing anyone eventually. After all he married politically many times already. He changed his views once he can do it again."

Sesshoumaru commanded her attention by laying hands to her face and pulling her eyes up to meet him. He didn't say anything for a while just letting her take in the face of her future husband. If she didn't know anything about him or was being forced to learn harsh lessons then the only way she could describe his face was perfection. The way his eyes could appear to be looking right through her but yet had a certain light about them and the way his birthmarked stripes were so perfectly aligned. Even his snow colored bangs had a symmetry about them that made him seem unreal. If not for his darkness on display she would see him as a perfect specimen of a demon.

"Then Byakuya can return when he changes his mind," Sesshoumaru gave her some hope but as he'd already proven he was clever in selling false promises, "but for now I tire of speaking of them. You hate that man, but you use your father as a defense mechanism despite him saying no one would save you. You feel entitled to a certain treatment because of your status as a princess don't you? I need your mind off of your family and on to me for the time being. Our children won't carry that entitlement of yours. They will be heirs, but where I come from you do not get what you have simply because of who your parents were. They have to be strong enough to defend and keep what they get without considering what is fair and what isn't. You will stop this prattling."

Sesshoumaru noticed his words return fear to her eyes.

"Did you think I honestly had no intention of putting pups in you?" he was amused, "as my wife it will be your duty to carry my heirs. As long as you live you'll be the only one that can do it. I will not have my reputation stained with a bastard like InuYasha. I intend to start that process as quickly as possible."

When he saw the fear continue to grow he knew he'd been right in assuming his words about her future children was what got to her. Such a silly naive girl. Did she forget the sole reason for marriages like this in the first place?

The topic of children indeed had Kagome in a panic. She hadn't even thought about it when she had fantasies of InuYasha asking her to marry him. She just wanted them to enjoy their youth together before having to take on the roles of parents. If it happened earlier than expected and it'd be a blessing, but now she was in the position of having a different suitor that wanted her popping out children right away. Why was she even surprised by this point? This man cared nothing for how she felt or what she wanted only his desires mattered anymore.

"While I have you on your feet I shall continue," Sesshoumaru's free crown destroying and face touching hand went to her dress as the other continued to hold the chain, "these colors you are wearing are pleasing and were planned on purpose. The colors of my family's sigil I see? Yes I like you in blue and yellow a lot, but not the dress itself."

Kagome attempted to push off of him to get away as his hands began to slide under the material of her gown, but his grip on the chain was so tight not letting her get anywhere.

"I do not mean to be improper," Sesshoumaru was doing his best to be in control as his hand went down the collar around her neck and towards the top of her dress, "I only wish to see what I am working with and I have found it. A corset? You will never wear one of those again. Women smashing their bodies into something so tight to hide flaws? That is not how my bride will appear. I'll allow you to feel the fine silk I will have you dressed in."

Not having to wear a corset anymore? No crown no corset? Why did Sesshoumaru have to be the possessive monster that he obviously was? All of it should have been a dream come true to Kagome. She hated having her breath labored by that damn thing just for the sake of appearances.

Sesshoumaru pulled her fabric as far as he could and peered down her chest at the corset that hid her breast from him before doing the same to her backside. He was trying to make it appear that he was either examining her style of dress or up to something perverted, but neither was the case. He was looking for scars and marks to find out what Naraku had been doing to her. Her back was where he found a couple of them, however they were quite faint as though they'd been made years ago. There was nothing recent other than the light scratches on her neck.

Once his examination was done he did his best to fix her stretched out dress to make her proper again, "Do not return to me tomorrow wearing something so seemingly uncomfortable. You might be confined here and find my presence a pain, but I do not wish to see you distracted with turmoils. Your pillow should be comfortable and there will always be food and drink for you."

Sesshoumaru was just now being concerned with her comfort? Yes, brainwashing had to be the angle he wanted to approach with her. Well it wasn't going to work.

"Great a luxurious prison for a princess," she commented when he returned slack to the chain to sit at his desk.

"If that's what you want to call it then I take no issue. If you do not wish to sit and deny yourself comfort all of the sake of rebellion then the later exhaustion of that seemingly human body of yours can be your problem. It's already a lesson in itself isn't it Kagome? Your husband knows what's best for you while you do not. Stand there like a fool for the rest of the day if it pleases you."

Did Kagome win? Did she win a fight she really didn't put much effort into? That was hard to believe with a creature as cold as him being so adamant with how he wouldn't repeat orders. She didn't care how tired she was and how badly she wanted to get off of her feet. She wasn't going to sit beneath him.

" _You didn't win at all,"_ Sesshoumaru was amused as he watched her _, "didn't I already teach you that you won't win? It's a rigged game just like the last. All you did was make more trouble for yourself girl with another game. I won't let you sit unless you beg me."_

"Seemingly human?" Kagome seemed to be taking issue with how he spoke of her, "won't marrying me stain your reputation anyway as well as having children with me? I am pretty much human. I don't know how or why when my siblings are so different, but you're just such a well bred demon. This can't be a proper match from your point of view but you sought it out anyway."

That had Sesshoumaru curious. Did she think she was human? Did Kagome not know why he wanted her? She had to know if she knew why there were scars on her back. Perhaps her father never told her.

"Out of all the things I've heard come out of that mouth of yours I haven't heard you ask why. Kagome do you not know why I asked for your hand in marriage? Why someone as powerful as me would want the last born daughter of a secluded kingdom?"

Kagome had put that question far into the darkest parts of her mind so she couldn't ask, because she didn't want the answer.

"It doesn't matter," was her response looking away from him, "you wanted it and my father agreed to it so I'm going to be forced to do it."

" _Why won't you ask me? What are you afraid of?"_ Sesshoumaru's curiosity grew _, "it could be a treat if she doesn't know what she is or what she's capable of. It will make her much easier to work with. However, I don't want her thinking her father's abuses and my treatment of her are one in the same. It is in no way the same."_

"You are right your blood is so muddled I do not even know what you are," he said, "but it seems to have muddled and mixed in the right way. You are an oddity. You're not human nor demon. You're something different that no one else can have. I've seen so many royal human and demon bitches on many other king's arms and they all appear the same to me with their features and mannerisms befitting their race. They are one of many, but there is only one Kagome isn't there? A rare prize."

That had been the stupidest thing Kagome ever heard, "Those women are probably really different you just never took the time to get to know them. Yes there is only one Kagome and there is only one of everyone else. There is also only one Sesshoumaru and I don't like how he treats this Kagome at all. I would say that you should at least pretend to be nice, but you already did that didn't you? I'm sure you got a real kick out of seeing me desperate and afraid knowing the whole time why I was acting like that."

"Indeed you were scared and afraid when I found you, but it didn't take long for the atmosphere to become quite warm. Do you hate demons such as myself Kagome? Do you have preconceived notions about me? You hadn't even met me yet and you were ready to tell lies and play games with strangers to get away from me."

He was making her out to be the ignorant cold hearted bitch in all of this? How dare him.

"Nothing preconceived about my notions!" she hissed at him, "you already showed me who you are. You're a liar who wants to see me suffer and tell me what to do and what to think of you."

"I could have bowed down to you, kissed your hand, and whispered promises in your ears about how your father would never be cruel to you again under protection and you'd still reject me. It does not matter what you think of me. You don't like being traded in to someone else and treated like property do you? That is the situation you're in and nothing I can do will ever mend that wound. I want you to be mine and you will be mine. That is all there is for you."

Kagome had accused Sesshoumaru of not caring about her feelings, but yet knew what her feelings were. If he was aware of why she despised this whole arrangement then why couldn't he at least display empathy for her?

"There was no warmth," Kagome made sure to tell him as she watched his eyes flicker to the pile of gold coins displayed on his desk, "I was just drunk. If I wasn't I probably would have fled the second you said I could pay for passage with my body. You're just deranged."

"You were not drunk when that offer was made," he made sure to clarify, "and since you've reminded me I need you to know that public displays of that nature will not happen again. You drunk in the eyes of others acting the way that you did will not be tolerated."

Kagome's cheeks burned anger, "You're the one that got me drunk! You did it and now you're scolding me for it. You're putting rules on me for misbehaving after creating a situation for which I could misbehave in. Do you not see how idiotic you sound with all these orders and rules?"

Kagome being outspoken seemed to put a smirk on his face, "No one there knew us as we were. All things considered that is a private affair. As someone who has grown up in a royal court I'm sure you know basic etiquette. What we do when in private is different from we do in front of others. If you found interest in that man because he was generous to you then know that I can be generous to you as well, but only after you've earned it. Now can we finally begin? This is what I have to give you."

Sesshoumaru pointed to another large case he had on his massive desk that he opened up to reveal about a dozen gold bars or so as well as some more coins beneath it.

"I don't want your riches," she quickly said not knowing if he was still trying to bribe her with something in exchange for compliance.

"It was part of the agreement was it not? This is not me putting coins in your hand this is your budget for your wedding. I assume you know how many coins a bar is worth and how much we have to spend on this affair. You don't have much time for planning, so if you want things a certain way you must begin your tasks now. I don't have any preferences or demands in this. I just want it done by the deadline set."

The budget for the wedding? Was Sesshoumaru telling her to keep the budget in mind and plan her own wedding that she didn't want? He really was cruel.

"I don't want to," Kagome swiftly told him really wishing she could sit as she felt tired.

"If I plan it then it will be done by deadline with no proper ceremony and no party for your goodbyes to family and friends. It will just be done. If that is what you want then by all means drag your feet and do nothing. You're angry because you have no control, but yet can't even show anyone you can handle control responsibly."

Sesshoumaru's lessons were finally sinking in a bit. If she had to marry him no matter what then maybe having a bit of control wouldn't be so bad. The wedding would be something she did without having to be told what do, so she'd actually get a chance to show everyone she could be independent and take care of herself and it hadn't been just talk. Maybe if she could show them her father would take her plea back into consideration.

"So I take that gold and hire people to do things like music and decorate?" Kagome thought out loud not even knowing where to begin, "it's that simple isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and for the first time she saw disgust in his eyes. Had she disappointed him? Why was she momentarily upset about disappointing him?

Sesshoumaru wasn't disgusted at her just her words, "You who do not sound confident in what you want to do yet you wish to pay for services up front? That is not how creatures of our status handle business. You get services on good faith and pay after. That is how you guarantee things will be done to your liking. This gold is for you to settle your accounts before you leave. You have settled accounts and debt before haven't you?"

"Uh?" Kagome really didn't ever manage gold just spent it when she was awarded her allowance, "no. Why would I? Also I should say before you get upset at me again and look at me like that later I actually don't know how many coins a bar of gold is worth."

She didn't know basic currency either? Sesshoumaru knew he was getting a child, but a child that had had been outright denied the basic knowledge of how to conduct business like an adult? That would not work for him and he'd have to correct that.

"Five hundred coins can be made with one bar," he lectured her, "with the coins you have this case is worth six thousand and four hundred gold. This is not enough for an opulent royal wedding with hundreds of guests in attendance, but if you do it correctly and wisely you can do something that will rival weddings of the past. I do not care how the wedding proceeds as long as it is done, but do not be a fool. I need the woman of my household to manage my accounts, so you better learn quickly. You get services on credit and do not touch this gold until we're ready to set sail. I will not allow you near it until after the wedding. Understand? It sits here simply to remind you of your budget for you need to keep it in mind while balancing every decision. I'm putting faith in you."

Someone putting faith in her to accomplish something correctly without help or being forced? That was a first for Kagome. Why did it have to be from the man that held her on a chain?

"It's hard to make preparations if I am to spend my days standing here," she made sure to tell him.

"That is why you must ask for my permission to leave. I will allow you off your collar for wedding business and nothing else. This is how I will ensure it is getting done, because I doubt you want to spend eight days like this considering your hatred of me. Be aware I will know of all your comings and goings. Sometimes I will accompany you sometimes I will not but I will always find you. If you dare break faith with me and attempt to escape you can forget about these tasks and I'll use a better dungeon cell as quarters to keep you in."

Kagome had two choices. Plan the wedding and do something meaningful with her time to prove to him and her father she could be responsible so her feelings could be taken seriously, or take advantage of the freedom Sesshoumaru was allowing her to come up with another plan of escape. It was yet another gamble she'd be taking if she tried to runaway, because if she did it had to be flawless with no room for error as she knew it'd be her last chance.

" _There is plenty of ways I can get out if I just play it smart,"_ the wheels in her head were turning _, "and remember to take money with you this time. Seeing him return to an empty office with that case I'm not allowed to touch missing, now that would be hysterical. What are you saying Kagome? Stop. You're already scared of him why would you steal from him and piss him further? Be smart okay? We can do this. We don't have to runaway. Running away never fixed anything for you it always made it worse. Maybe I should try this. Maybe for a few days and see how I feel. Do something stupid the moment you get freedom you'll never be trusted with it again."_

"Let me go then," Kagome told him, "I need to start working I guess. I don't know where to begin but I'll figure it out."

"Denied," Sesshoumaru's tone was disinterested as he began writing something on a scroll with one hand while still keeping a firm grip on the chain in another, "I need to know exactly where you're going and what you'll be doing. If you still don't know where to begin I'd advise to take this time to think."

Kagome let out a groan of disappointment as she lowered her body towards the pillow wanting so badly to get off her feet but Sesshoumaru shot her a dangerous look reminding her she'd lose every argument she made against him and his harsh rules if she faltered on her own defiance. She returned to a proper posture and looked back on to the five coins even going as far as grabbing them.

"You wish to steal back what you've already stolen?" he asked seemingly amused, "I still don't know how you managed to take something from seasoned scam artists. You must have not been the only drunk there that night."

"You underestimate me," she said confidently putting them back, "when I want something bad enough I can get it. If I want the wedding to be nice and I have to get the services for it on credit I'll do it. I just need a good night's sleep first."

"Which will leave you with only seven days," he told her matter-of-factly as he continued to write before contemplating to himself _, "now you want an ideal wedding? Is this yet another game my Kagome? Will you convince me that you've changed your ways and have accepted your situation by doing as asked to lull me into a false sense of security? I will never lower my guard, even to you, so by all means try so you can learn the same lesson all over again."_

" _Another wager and another gamble,"_ Kagome taking in her options yet again _, "play the game of perfect wedding planner and see where it gets me or ruin a well crafted plan for the small chance I can escape. Lot of effort for a possible reward versus risking it all? Can I even handle the long game? If I can just grow up and manage to suffer this little married life thing for a little bit it could pay off. Do my duty here successfully with no incident and I could have a better chance to flee his kingdom where no one knows me. He wouldn't be expecting that at all if I can just behave. That's the best plan even if it means I have to get through going to bed with him once or twice. I already considered sleeping with him once to get across the sea. This wouldn't be any different."_

Of course, Kagome was confident in her thoughts but she was still just a young girl that didn't know if she was emotionally prepared for having to give herself to another man she didn't love on her wedding night. She would have to though if she were to sell him on her compliance to lower his guard.

" _I can do it. It's a simple loveless marriage. Just take a taste of it like that brown rum stuff and suffer the burn."_

That moment the two exchanged no words, but still Sesshoumaru wore a smirk. He couldn't tell what was going on in that mind of hers but he could feel that a new challenge had been issued between the two of them and he was excited to see how exactly it would play out.

 


	8. Darkness on Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters show themselves again.

 

Night had fallen and Sesshoumaru didn't really know if anything had been accomplished or not. Kagome stood in his presence that whole day in silence thinking to herself of where to begin so she could make excuses to avoid being in this situation again. Eventually he found her leaning against the wall and allowed it. As amusing as it was to test her and see how far she was willing to go in her antics of defiance he really needed her to get to work on wedding planning.

When she wasn't ignoring him he'd been forced to give her an economics lesson on currency. Apparently she thought that gold coins was all there was. She knew nothing about silver and bronze and how commoners rarely had gold in their possession. Now it made sense to her why such lengths were made by the tavern to take her five gold pieces. He was just thankful that he'd been stern in refusing to let her touch the wedding budget until after the deed was done before she did something foolish with it.

"Time to retire to your chambers for the night," Sesshoumaru's words were finally pleasing to her as he removed a key from his kimono sleeve, "come closer."

He didn't need to ask her twice this time. Kagome quickly presented her neck to him so he could unlock the collar finally freeing her from imprisonment. He expected her to flee to the otherside of the room the moment his chain held no more power, but yet she remained.

" _I am getting brainwashed,"_ Kagome thought to herself as she struggled to keep her eyes opened _, "I'm too exhausted to care about anything right now. No escaping no snide remarks to get at him. I just want my warm bed. Please just let me go to sleep. Don't lecture me about anything."_

She'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep the night before having bread forced down her throat and cold water thrown upon her, so all she wanted was a chance to return to that bed of hers in peace.

"I'll escort you," Sesshoumaru made it clear she wasn't even free enough to wander the halls on her own, "your father will have a guard posted outside your door as well as one outside the castle right below your window. Do not try anything."

"Or I'll go to a prison cell and have a bad wedding," she remarked struggling to stay awake, "I know I know."

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod before beckoning her to follow. He didn't drag her nor had her chained up, but it made no difference as she followed him by only a few paces appearing submissive as she could. Her grand plan was to sell him on her acceptance of the situation, but her short term goal was to just go to sleep. It had been a while since she had gone so long without sleeping and was discovering that maybe she just couldn't work well in this condition.

Sesshoumaru stopped at her door in the royal keep and looked down upon her with harshness in his eyes. In her mind he still wasn't at all the man that carefully carried her through the streets of the city when she was drunk. He was just taking her from one prison cell to another.

"Did anything get accomplished?" he asked her, "do you know where to begin?"

"I need to see a seamstress," she at least gave him somewhat of an agenda, "to begin work on a dress since that will take time. After that I need to figure out where we are going to have it. I think I should also talk to my siblings or go to the library and read entries on other weddings for a better idea."

Sesshoumaru gave her a brief look of astonishment surprised she'd actually done what was asked of her and came up with a plan, "Very well we'll discuss these plans in the morning over breakfast before I allow you to take on your tasks. Sleep well Kagome."

Kagome was irritated by that look he gave her. Was he honestly that surprised that she did what she was supposed to do and put thought into something? Was everyone's faith in her honestly that low? Now she was convinced that no matter what she did with her plans of escaping there had to be a well thought out wedding put together just so everyone knew she was capable of being an adult and thinking for herself.

"It's a wedding so I need an actual wedding dress," the tired girl muttered sounding inchorent in her exhaustion, "you though? You don't need anything and I don't want to waste the budget on fine silk you'll just wear once and probably not like. That kimono you're wearing now looks grand enough. That will do."

She took a moment to admire the sleeve and crismon markings on it before realizing she was seemingly being too familiar with him and ceased being obvious.

"I will offer no complaints," Sesshoumaru was secretly thrilled to not be forced into wearing whatever garb the people of her culture expected a groom to wear, "if you wish to see me in this kimono again I shall wear it."

"Good good," she yawned not bothering to give him a proper good night as she quickly retreated to her room where she kicked her slippers off and collapsed onto her bed.

Sango had been waiting most of the night to tend to her also not getting any sleep herself. She'd been prepared with a night gown and a brush to carry on with the ritual of getting the princess ready for bed, but she hadn't expected Kagome to just collapse. What she'd been expecting was another long complaint session where Kagome listed off everything she hated about her new husband to be before proceeding to cry the whole evening. Instead all Sango got was silence.

"Princess?" Sango asked quietly coming near her, "don't you want to get out of that gown? You stay in a corset too long you'll stretch it out and I doubt it's comfortable."

"Me and the corset are on a goodbye tour," Kagome actually managed a smile with her eyes closed, "I don't have to wear it anymore. It's good news. Good night Sango. Get some rest yourself okay? See you in the morning."

Sango was still in disbelief as Kagome's next response was nothing but snores. Kagome was seemingly content and just going to bed? Obviously there were many reasons why Sango didn't trust the situation. It was still very early in the night and she was seemingly being promised she could put her guard down.

"What are you planning Kagome?" Sango asked not wanting the girl to make trouble for the both of them as she made sure she was indeed asleep, "you're not going to open your eyes the moment I turn around and plan a grand escape are you?"

Once again the only response was the girl's slowed breath and snores. Sango took a few minutes to lightly poke at the girl to insure she was truly in a deep peaceful sleep. She was almost convinced everything was on the up and up before noticing one of Kagome's hands were balled into a fist. Carefully Sango spread the girl's finger and discovered a key in the palm of her hands.

"Great what is this to?" her maid asked taking the key, "I care for you princess Kagome but you do anything while under my watch I can lose my job or even worse my head. We can't play around with this kind of stuff anymore."

With a heavy sigh Sango left the room urging the guard outside the door to keep his eyes and ears open before bounding down the hallway. Eventually she discovered a person of interest, a man with foreign dress and long white hair that she somehow immediately recognized as Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord," the maid bowed in respect behind him, "the princess had this in her possession and I was wondering if it were your property or that of Naraku's?"

Sesshoumaru turned to discover a mere maid wanting his attention. He planned on ignoring her not wanting to waste talk on someone in Naraku's employ that would obviously not have his interests as a priority, but it seemed she was Kagome's servant. He looked in her hand and saw a very familiar key. The demon reached into his sleeve discovering that the key he used to lock Kagome's collar was missing. His thoughts went to her discussing how they would dress for the wedding and how she reached for his sleeve. The girl had robbed him.

Sesshoumaru released a growl snatching the key out of Sango's palm, "I told that woman I had faith in her and this is how I am repaid? Does she not know the fire she is playing with?"

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru," he wasn't expecting the maid to speak, "I urge you to forgive the princess. She has a tendency to do things like this when she is nervous. She probably didn't mean to do it."

Didn't mean to do it? That was rich. First there was the coins she took from the tavern and now this. The girl was coming off to him as a no more than a low born thief. He wanted to be angry that she was guilty of a commoner's crime, but what was really getting under his skin was how good she was at it. He had sharp eyes so how had he been fooled twice? He never saw her take any gold during the game's of chance and he hadn't even seen her hands go into his sleeve when she took the key. How was she clever with skills he couldn't notice in all the wrong ways?

"I do not require this key to lock her collar," Sesshoumaru spoke out loud coldly, "and she would have to use it in front of me if she were to use it for escape. What a stupid thing to steal. Is this girl known for foolish antics?"

"Well," Sango stood up from her bowing position nervously, "I've been serving the princess for a couple years now and what I've noticed is she does things like this sometimes when she feels stressed out or defeated. You know not getting her way? I'm sure an arranged marriage has been taxing on the both of you and she blows off steam in her own way. She doesn't care if the key was useful or not. Taking something from someone else is kind of like her getting in the last word."

So Kagome was a thief, and a juvenile thief at that, and she honestly expected him to feel bad about taking her tiara away from her and destroying it? She clearly put no value in anyone else's care for property if she thought it was okay to take. The demon's mind was racing with possible punishments or tactics he could employ to squash whatever was in the girl that made her steal but he thought on the magic hidden in her blood.

" _You underestimate me,"_ he recalled Kagome saying a few hours back _, "when I want something bad enough I can get it."_

Her blood was what Sesshoumaru was after, everything after that, her beauty and the way she amused him, was just an extra coat of paint on his prize. However, maybe there was something more to her that he could use for his benefit. Him having a wife that could never be trusted due to her immoral actions worried him, but at the same time she could be a useful tool in other affairs.

Sesshoumaru prepared to turn his back on the servant now that their business had concluded, but as he took in the brown haired woman's face he thought he recognized something about her.

"Have I seen you elsewhere woman?" he asked her.

"You must be mistaken," Sango averted her eyes, "I don't believe I've truly come across a demon so well bred and powerful as you."

This woman was a human, but yet her face had enough of an impact on him that he could swear he'd seen her before. He couldn't be mistaken if he'd bothered to remember a human face.

"You've never been to Winter Spiral?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded harsh, "born and raised in this kingdom?"

"In another," Sango was seemingly careful with her words not wanting to tell a lie depending on how much the demon knew.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru began thinking out loud, "InuYasha has told me that Kagome's personal guard is also her maid. At first I speculated that it was due to her lack of importance to Naraku or his lack of resources, but I see now. You are a demon slayer are you not? They say demon slayers often pick up work in kingdoms as guards and jailers when they have disgraced themselves and are no longer fit for service. How demeaning it must be for you. Given a guard post while also being expected to clean and dress a certain entitled brat because of your gender. I wonder what mistake you made slayer."

The meek woman's eyes hardened as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Failed to fulfill a contract with my life in tact."

"The contract was to kill me wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru's tone turned to that of a cruel one, "that is how I recognize you. There is nothing more shameful to a demon slayer than failing and fleeing. It makes you a coward, a coward expected to protect my bride to be? Kagome will be better off without your service."

Sesshoumaru might've been hard on a sheltered princess such as Kagome who didn't know much about the true world, but he still made sure to handle her a certain way to make sure she wouldn't truly break. For the demon slayer, however, Sesshoumaru had nothing kind to say. On the contrary he seemed to be finding entertainment in upsetting the woman, especially since she had once been employed by an enemy of his.

"You killed me," Sango made sure to remind me, "pierced me with those claws of yours and left my body to rot above your castle gates. Then I woke up back in my village where I was called a coward and exiled in disgrace. We both know the truth though don't we Lord Sesshoumaru? I am not a coward."

Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to his Tensagia, "The true coward is the one who employed a demon slayer rather than coming to do the job themselves. You fought well, but should have picked your battles wisely. In exchange for your ignorance I brought you back from the dead and allowed you to live in disgrace. Seems to be a fair punishment."

"I knew I wasn't mistaken and that it was no vivid dream. You really did use enchantment to bring me back from the dead? I can never see my brother or father again because of your cruel sense of justice. They refuse to believe me."

"It doesn't matter if I brought you back from the dead you still failed. If you want your glory restored demon slayer fulfill your mission. I'll be waiting if you dare try. With me staying here with no guards or servants loyal to me to keep an eye out you have ample opportunity, but yet you come here with what Kagome stole pleading for her forgiveness. Why?"

"Because I know what you truly are Sesshoumaru. You are the monster Kagome thinks you are. I've seen it, but I can't let her know that she's right. I can't let her leave me being terrified. I'm willing to forgive you taking away everything important to me if only you can spare her your cruelty. I know she's naive and still has a lot of growing up to do, but she doesn't deserve what you're capable of."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on the woman and proceeded on his way, "You want the girl spared of my evil deeds? You care for her that much? Then tell her to behave and know her place. That's the best you can do for her to save her from me. If you wish to take another option accept my challenge and face me. Do so and I'll do the honor of not bringing you back, but instead sending your head to your father with a tale of your glory. I know death is what you truly want demon slayer. Until you've made your decision make sure that girl is awaken with the sun. She has work to do in the morning."

While Sesshoumaru was no longer hiding his beast in the highest floors of the castle another monster had come out of hiding in the basement below the dungeons. Kikyo was no longer wearing the garb or the crown of a queen, but instead wore nothing more than grey rags around her body that was wrapped around her frame only covering her breasts and lower region.

Naraku watched as the woman stood in the middle of the room chanting something in a foreign tongue he couldn't recognize as she was beginning a ritual. Kikyo was obviously not something from his own lands, but at the same time could be mistaken for a human. There was nothing about her appearance that gave away her race or the fact that she was nothing more than a reanimated corpse.

A light born was what she called herself, a creature similar to the the first borns yet had no magical blood. All their supernatural feats were bestowed upon them from the god they worshipped. Their god looked upon some of them favorably while others prayed and chanted for nothing. That must have been why light borns despised the first borns so much. Kikyo had branded them unlawful heathens that Naraku needed to wipe off the map. That had been her sacred belief until her god demanded that Kagome be spared so her blood could be used.

"She says her god is one of love and light," Naraku spoke out loud to himself surveying the dark basement, "but nothing good has ever come from her practices in this room."

" _Daddy stop!" a very young Kagome had cried the moment she was bound to a table in the middle of the basement with leather straps, "don't hurt me again. You said you'd stop. Please!"_

_Naraku released a heavy sigh as he brandished a knife he held over a torch to sterilize it, "Just once more Kagome. Last time was not enough. This time it will work and your king father will be the strongest creature in the realm."_

" _No!" Kagome pouted tears pooling from her eyes the moment she saw the knife, "it hurts! I don't want to play these games anymore. Please stop!"_

" _It's not a game!" Naraku shouted coldly cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him, "this is what you're purpose is Kagome. This is why you have been spared. Be a proper princess and do your duty to king and kingdom and I'll release you to go off and play. Just be silent."_

_His daughter let out a horrifying scream as he cut into her shoulder allowing her blood to freely flow into a glass vile he pressed against her skin trying to collect all that he could for Kikyo's latest experiment._

" _We wouldn't have to put up with all this screaming and dramatics if you'd stop showing her the knife and just get it done," Kikyo complained coldly, "all of that for what? That is not even a vile's worth. We need more Naraku. It's not going to work with such a small amount. We need to bleed her out properly through the back with deeper cuts."_

" _She is a small weak thing," Naraku was clearly irritated with Kikyo's constant nagging, "I'm not going to cut up her whole backside unless I know there will be results. Show me something useful for once Kikyo so I know this hasn't been a waste of time."_

" _The fault lies with you," Kikyo's words were meant to cut deep as she snatched the pitiful vile from him, "what good is having a demonic father if she has no demonic stamina. How can god bestow glory upon you when you've failed him thus far? Such a weak pathetic dirty blooded offspring."_

_Naraku looked upon the woman he once loved with hate in his eyes. His demonic energy was at the brink of flaring up to challenge her for doubting him, the king, of doing something wrong. For months now all he'd heard was that woman demean him and he was tired of it._

" _Do you tire of our arrangement?" Kikyo's lips curled into a smirk as her own aura made of darkness began to grow around her in a threatening manner, "I'll exile you from the service of god if that is what you wish and bleed the girl myself. You don't have the stomach for what needs to be done."_

" _I've stomached plenty," Naraku instead of using his powers against Kikyo turned to a different target._

_Emerging from his body was what looked like bony claws in the shape of spider legs. He used two of his sharp spear-like limbs to pierce right through Kagome's flesh. One went through his little girl's shoulder another through her back below the rib releasing large pools of blood all over the table and more pained screaming. It was the screaming that snapped him back to reality and made him release what he'd just done._

" _What did you do?!" Kikyo shouted at him pushing him away with her aura as she went to the trembling girl's side who was on the verge of losing consciousness, "she cannot die. You know that. Did you lose your mind? We need her alive until we near the final ritual. I'm nowhere close."_

_Naraku tried to keep focus away from the blood that now began to stain the floor. He was a cruel creature, but one that had to curve his dark urges to maintain control of his body and soul. He'd thought that taking a kingdom with rules that needed to be followed would be a good way to keep his darkness in check and separate himself from the nature of the demons that made up his body even going as far as putting limitations on himself. Hurting his own children had been a line he made to keep up some sort of moral shield against the demons that shouted for blood, but apparently his lust for Kikyo had made him fall far if him cutting into his own young child's flesh day in and day out was becoming the norm._

_No he hadn't tried to kill Kagome because of his lust and the demons was what he told himself not wanting to be a failure to everything he'd built. Kikyo's constant berating of him and his shortcomings had forced him to make a decision regarding his daughter and his feelings for her. What he did was mercy. He'd hoped he could kill Kagome, so that way she was free from Kikyo's dark will leaving the woman with no more options for growing her power._

" _You wanted blood there is blood," Naraku was cold as he turned away from Kagome wishing that the vicious impalement had killed her so she could have gone swiftly, "it's too late now. Now I will see what you do with your life without the rituals and darkness Kikyo."_

_Kikyo didn't seem ready to give up despite the large amount of blood Kagome was losing. She quickly comforted the child cradling her in her arms trying to keep her with them grabbing some sort of baked good that they often gave the girl when they were done with their experiments._

" _Eat this Kagome please!" Kikyo begged her, "it's good for you. It will help you."_

_Kagome's voice was very weak as she tried to protest. The way the young child was still clinging on impressed Naraku. It disappointed him she were choosing pain over freedom, but he was impressed nonetheless._

Naraku stared at the blood stain that was still on the floor from his failed mercy killing. Kikyo had come into his life promising him many things, but all she'd brought him thus far was a basement full of pain and harsh memories. After that day he refused to ever cut into Kagome again even if Kikyo's god begged him. He wasn't going to have his daughter tortured for no reason while that woman went on about how it was his fault. If Kikyo had use for Kagome she needed to give him a true demonstration of her power and how authentic it was.

Not that it mattered too much in the long game. Whatever Kikyo was planning was just a small stepping stone now in Naraku's bigger plan. He had his own uses and plans for Kagome, and none of them involved Kikyo being happy in the end or the other rebellious spawn of his.

"Seems I have no other option but to tolerate that dogs claws all over her for the time being," Naraku grimaced to himself out loud, "it disgusts me having to freely hand over something that is mine to that creature to use."

Kikyo seemed to be finished with her chanting as she turned to give Naraku a dangerous glare, "He will just be using flesh and blood and nothing more. That is all the girl is to us until god gives me the order. We've gone over this."

"The girl is my flesh and blood," Naraku made sure to remind her, "you seem to keep forgetting that fact."

"Yes your daughter," Kikyo nodded, "born from your seed as ordered by god for the purpose of having a first born with demonic stamina. However as I've reminded you several times you've failed in that regard. Perhaps you were right. Instead of giving us a proper magic source you gave us the daughter of a bandit. That Onigumo you hated so much. What should it matter to you what has to be done with her? As you said she is not truly yours."

"It seems we are back to where we started," Naraku kept his composure this time letting Kikyo's berating of him slide off his back, "my seed didn't give you the results you wanted and that is my fault. Everything you have ever given me Kikyo is a repetitive practice in wasting my time. Do you have something for me or do you not?"

Kikyo's cold eyes remained trained him as a large fire made up of green flames appeared in a brazer behind her displaying her sorcery. She turned to face the flames and released a few more chants before revealing the strand of Kagome's hair in her hand. Once she listed her demands to her god she threw the hair in the flames.

"What are you asking for?" Naraku inquired.

"For the girl's magical blood to turn to poison," Kikyo replied despite trying to concentrate, "the dog will use her and seal his own fate in doing so. The girl will kill him like we want her to."

"You wish to poison the well I am to drink from?" Naraku asked, "other than Sesshoumaru's death what will this accomplish for us?"

"Her blood will only become darkened once when my god wills it. After that it will return to normal. He'll drink from her once the magic is most potent only to have that power turned against him and kill him. It accomplishes a lot my king. As I've told you god said you cannot have your glory until your enemies are wiped out."

"Kagome killing Sesshoumaru better happen then Kikyo. If it does not and you've been mistaken I hope you understand that you threw your prized cattle away."

"It will happen," Kikyo's eyes were searching the flames, "that much is certain. There is only a couple of issues we are faced with. One of them being your loose tongue."

"What have I done to offend you this time my queen?" Naraku mocked her.

"Telling Kagome she needs to kill Sesshoumaru. You didn't have to tell her anything. The curse will take care of Sesshoumaru itself she didn't have to know. I don't want her coming at that dog like an assassin because of something you said."

"After the way I treated her this morning I doubt she'll do anything in my service. Have no fear Kikyo Kagome isn't going to go from scared princess to skilled assassin in a week's time because of my loose tongue. However, whatever means she chooses to kill that dog really doesn't bother me. If she can do it with her own hands I believe I'd find myself in her debt."

"Don't even speak like that anymore," Kikyo wasn't humored at all, "god will destroy Sesshoumaru through her. That is how this will be done."

"You said issues as if there is more disturbing you then just my tongue. What else is your god telling you Kikyo?"

The woman sighed as she turned back to him, "God won't poison her blood until she turns seventeen. I am told that is when it will be the most potent and she'll truly be ready to fulfill our destinies."

Naraku could barely hide his disgust, "Seventeen? Two years from now her blood will be potent? That is what you dare tell me? Please tell me then Kikyo if that is what your god wants why were we slicing into the flesh of a four-year-old? Your god had nothing to say then? I asked for you to prove you are capable of more than sorcery all you have is more excuses. By the time I see results she'll probably already be something new with a couple of pups at her side and one in the womb."

Now Kikyo was interfering with Naraku's plan with her constant feet dragging and excuses about how her god didn't just give them all the answers and it was up to them to interpret what it wanted correctly. He just wanted Sesshoumaru dead before Kagome could have her loyalties altered.

"Sesshoumaru will be dead and that is all that matters," Kikyo knew she was the one who was showing failure this time, "then the path will be clear. I promise you my king. You just have to patient."

"My patience is running out," Naraku turned to leave the dungeon of disgusting scents and memories, "even for that heart of yours Kikyo, because even love has its limits."

 


	9. Daughter of the Great Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's dark nature is exposed.

 

"Time to wake up princess," Sango only got a couple hours of rest before having to return to her duties, "princess?"

Sango was relieved that Kagome hadn't tried anything the night before having slept like a log the whole time, but the former demon slayer was still on edge. Sesshoumaru was not a demon that would be left waiting or expecting any less than promised, so it was up to Sango to get the girl awake and ready by the deadline or the princess could be facing the wrath of a beast.

"Rise and shine!" Sango yelled at the girl drawing the blinds of the bedroom open as loudly as possible.

"Five more minutes," Kagome let out a pained whine as she hid herself under a thick blanket, "not ready."

"Get ready," Sango was being more authoritative towards the girl than she'd ever been, "you have to join Lord Sesshoumaru for breakfast so we don't have long to bathe you and dress you. Better tell me what you want to wear or I'll pick it for you."

Kagome knew Sango's little wake up game. She was going to continue talking loudly until Kagome was forced into the waking world. She had no chance at returning to her peaceful sleep.

"No corset," Kagome groaned rubbing her eyes emerging from the blankets as she started to pull and and rip at bows and buttons to remove her dress, "that man had the nerve to look down my dress and tell me not to wear them. I don't really want to wear them, but he was such a creep. You don't even want to know what he did to me and what I'm getting into Sango. It was awful."

Now that Sango had Kagome's attention it was time to be more stern, "I'll help you undress but first we need to talk about last night."

"I was asleep ever since the sun went down. I didn't escape or start any fires this time, so I don't know what I need to be lectured about Sango."

Sango had the girl turned around so she could undo all the buttons on the back of Kagome's dress and eventually the ties on her corset, "It's about what you stole. Lord Sesshoumaru had a way of confining you didn't he? Did you steal a key from him?"

"Way of confining me!?" Kagome's eyes held fire behind them as she remembered all the injustices she suffered from yesterday, "he had me chained up like a dog Sango. It was humiliating. He's a monster and then he has the nerve to berate me for not knowing how many silver is to gold or how many bronze is to silver. He isn't my tutor. Why didn't my tutor teach me that stuff anyway? It's obviously really important if he got so testy with me about it."

"A princess like you spends gold without worrying about how much it's worth," Sango shook her head, "don't change the topic like you always tend to do Kagome. Why did you steal that key? I returned it to him and he seemed angry. You can't just steal from a stranger you're going to marry. It's a horrible first impression. If you really want freedom you're not going to get it if no one trusts you."

Kagome's first response was going to be her demanding to know why Sango would return the key and let him know he'd been had, but she couldn't. The reason being because Kagome didn't want to outwardly admit what she'd done.

"Why would I steal that key from him?" Kagome crossed her arms, "First of all I'm not a thief, and second of all stealing that key wouldn't do me any good. He made it clear I won't be left alone all chained up like. If I were to unlock the collar it'd be in front of him, and do you really think a girl like me could be that sneaky. Where would I even run to?"

"Enough!" Sango shouted at the girl, "Kagome this isn't a game anymore. You're right you couldn't run anywhere because he's faster than you and he's also a lot stronger than you. You know what marrying him means right? It means you belong to him. Your father can't do anything for you if Sesshoumaru decides he wants to hurt you for being the way that you are. Kagome just behave alright? Stop stealing and know your place in this."

Sango telling Kagome to just know her place hurt, and it was quite unexpected coming from a maid that really had no right to lecture a princess about anything. Kagome would forgive it, because she could hear the fear in Sango's voice. Did she know something about Sesshoumaru she already didn't know? Was Kagome in another rigged game where her hopes were going to get squashed again when she was brought into a dangerous situation with no chance at escape?

"Sorry to worry you Sango," Kagome shook her head as her clothes were completely removed and replaced silk pajamas to wear until her bath, "I just can't help it. I don't want him to hurt me for being the way that I am, but that's the only person who can be. I don't mean to steal. I know it's wrong and beneath me I don't want to be known as Kagome the thief, but there is just this voice in my head I can't get away from. Every time I'm nervous or scared it tells me I can get back at a person by taking something that belongs to them. When things don't go my way kind of like they aren't now I need to do something to feel some control and power. That's what it's like."

"Everyone has a voice in their head like that," Sango shook her head with a smile, "some people eat nothing or eat too much while some act violently towards even loved ones because they want control so badly. You're not the only one like this, but if that's your problem you simply need to find another way to exercise control. Are you getting any say in how this wedding is going to go? Maybe that will help."

"I have to plan the whole thing top to bottom or I get nothing," Kagome informed, "I have a budget and everything. The only way I can get away with not being locked in a room with Sesshoumaru all day is to plan my own death sentence."

"I'm sure you don't like it, but it's something to keep your mind off of things. Just pretend you're getting married to InuYasha or the guy of your dreams. I know it's a fool's hope, but maybe if Sesshoumaru saw you were taking it seriously and knew what you wanted he'd be kinder towards you."

"Marrying InuYasha? Please don't make my thoughts worse than they are."

Kagome didn't want to think on InuYasha anymore and how he'd been playing her the whole time. It was no wonder she had such an issue when it came to control, because even when she thought she had something good and could make her own choices she was left to discover it was yet another rigged game against her.

Sango had a point though and it brought Kagome back to her grand plan. Going all in on the wedding was the best option for her. She had no 'fool's hope' as Sango called it that it would make Sesshoumaru more of an ideal match, but it'd let everyone know that she was hard worker who was taking it seriously. Once everyone believed that she forced herself to become a happy bride with a memorable wedding she'd make her move.

The princess was left to plot as she was ushered into the bathing room where a hot tub awaited her. It allowed her to relax and truly think on things unlike that cold watered torture she endured yesterday for the sake of sobriety.

"Sango do we have any kimonos?" Kagome asked her maid, "that's what they are called right? I hope it's right because that's what I called what Sesshoumaru was wearing. I think he wants me dressing in that kind of thing in his kingdom. Might as well start now."

"I don't believe you have any," Sango thought over what silks and gowns they had in storage, "your sister Kagura might have some that fit you if I ask her maids."

"No," Kagome knew immediately that was a bad idea thinking Kagura probably hated her, "just a simple dress then. Maybe gold. He says he likes me in blue and yellow."

"You just told me how much you hated him now you want to impress him?" Sango didn't know if any of the lessons were sinking in yet since Kagome was so stubborn.

"I have to fix my first impression," was all the princess said with a smile keeping her plan to herself.

Kagome had said simple gown, so Sango picked out something with just one layer of material, but it was still quite stunning. The material had white silken bows in the shape of flowers stitched all over it, and unlike what she wore yesterday with a long neck and annoying sleeves this one was less conservative allowing her arms and shoulders to breathe, it'd be even better without the addition of a corset.

Her hair had been forced into yet another braid that would sit upon her shoulder and go no further.

" _I don't recall ever having my hair cut,"_ Kagome thought to herself as she stared in the mirror _, "but yet it is nowhere near the length of queen Kikyo's and especially not at all like the portrait of my mother's. Wonder if I would ever look good with wild hair like hers? Probably not. Being able to tame hair like that is for real women. Not a girl like me."_

Kagome wore a frown, but when she could see through the mirror her bedroom door opening revealing an unwanted guest it turned to worry.

"Sunrise was more than hour ago," Sesshoumaru announced himself walking in as though he had the right to just intrude upon her, "so I assume you are decent?"

Kagome was quick to turn around with anger returning to her eyes, "You didn't know that yet you didn't even knock! You can't just come in here. It's my room. Wait outside or something."

Sesshoumaru probably didn't sleep at all so had plenty of time to get dressed for the day going with another kimono, this time dark blue with the sigil of a gold crescent moon stitched into his sleeve. Their clothing matched one another without any sort of planning. If she wasn't careful people would think she honestly wanted this, but then again that was the plan wasn't it?

"I am leaving your door open to prove I am not up to anything improper," Sesshoumaru spoke taking in her appearance, "before breakfast we shall have another lesson."

Before Kagome had berated him all Sesshoumaru could think on was her beauty. She was even more appealing to him without all the waste of silk that was large sleeves and collars. The weather was warm in her lands so she had no reason to be hiding herself from him. He wanted to take it all in so he didn't have to wait with irritation boiling beneath his skin to enjoy the sight of her flesh when she became his. What he was seeing now would do wonderfully, and she didn't have to have her body bound up in a corset to please him either. It almost made up for her sins from last night, almost.

"Your state of dress is appropriate," he made sure to tell her, "however a kimono would do you more justice."

"I don't own any," she shot down his premature fantasies of seeing her in one, "but I promise you this silk is just as fine."

What she really wanted to tell him was it was none of his damn business what she wore and the only reason she wasn't wearing a corset was because she didn't like it, but she had to walk a fragile line now that he was towering above her speaking about more lessons. He'd already made it clear what kind of lessons he wanted to teach her, and she doubted this one would be about currency.

"You'll have them in your new home," Sesshoumaru's gold eyes danced around her room, "I wish to see your possessions. Not only do you have a wedding to plan but you need to decide what is worth bringing with you overseas and what isn't. This will be a lesson in how you carry yourself when it comes to valuables and dress as my bride."

Really Sesshoumaru just wanted to make sure she hadn't stolen anything else from him and if there was any other evidence of how bad her problem was. The place where she kept her belongings most important to her would let him know what he was dealing with. Not that there was much places to search. Her room was quite small with only enough space for a bed, vanity, and table with chairs right in the middle. He had closets bigger than her room. Was that the price she paid for being the last born in a big family?

"Stop!" Kagome yelled at him immediately when he began gently removing her blanket from the bed before proceeding to open up a chest that she kept at the foot of her bed, "a women's quarters is private. I don't have anything interesting anyway. There is just blankets in there. You're going to ruin them with your claws Sesshoumaru stop!"

"I will not ruin anything," Sesshoumaru dismissed her complaints gently dropping her extra blankets back into the chest, "just merely searching. Endure it. This place doesn't leave much to the imagination anyway."

He then went over to the table and examined the tea set she had neatly arranged on top of it.

"Don't touch those Sesshoumaru. I got them as a gift and I heard they're expensive. I'll get in trouble."

"These are not worth even two gold coins, but then again you apparently don't know the value of coin at all."

If it weren't for Sango having seen Sesshoumaru's cruelty in the past she'd almost find the sight amusing. Sesshoumaru seemingly on a mission to innocently explore the place Kagome spent most of her time in while his bride to be followed him around to nag him. They were almost cute together, but the maid couldn't be fooled. Sesshoumaru had just seemed to find a new level of control in years that had passed since her assassination attempt on him, or had become some kind of manipulator. The way he spoke to Kagome almost seemed quite kind compared to the way she heard him talk to other women he wanted something from. Mostly it was always along the lines of 'give me what I want if you value you and your family's life''.

"There you saw everything," Kagome told him when he peered into a closet where her night gowns were kept, "we can go now, or is there anything wrong with me having comfortable night shirts?"

"I'd prefer you retire to bed with nothing at all," was what he said closing the closet before his eyes peered to another door on the other side of the room.

The wall that the door was against did not look to even be made of the same material as the rest of the walls in the castle. Sesshoumaru was quick to discover why Kagome's bedroom was so small. It seemed an addition had been put in recently which had forced her to cut her room in half. What was she keeping in that room?

"Maid," Sesshoumaru's tone returned to icy as he spoke to Sango, "is the girl's wardrobe kept in her room or is there storage elsewhere in the castle?"

"Elsewhere," Sango answered truthfully knowing lying wouldn't help with what Sesshoumaru was about to discover, "all the royal family's wardrobe is kept in the same room where it is accounted for. You'd have to go there if you wish to see what silks the girl has to herself."

"I think from your tone of voice I'm about to find something more interesting," Sesshoumaru took a step forward to the other door.

He could hear the sound of Kagome's heart beat flutter. Such a precious sound, too bad it was always ruined by the scent of her fear.

"Sesshoumaru don't," Kagome begged him but it was too late as he opened the door.

Despite him opening the door to the other half of the bedroom not much light was shed into what looked like a big dark storage closet. Kagome was hoping he would just dismiss it as storage and shut the door, but he was able to see quite well in the dark. What he saw for the most part was clutter. Clutter everywhere, silks piled up on the floor and chests that weren't organized and were overflowing with all sorts of junk. Kagome was wise to try and hide all of it from him, because he was not pleased.

"The lesson commences," he told her crossing his arms, "this is not acceptable. You have servants don't you? Why is this like this? Second of all if these belongings aren't important enough to be displayed in your actual bedroom they aren't important enough to keep. I'm assuming that this unsightly mess is why a wall was put up incase a guest like me was ever to see your bedroom."

Sesshoumaru was right about that. Kagome refused to have her mess cleaned up so a wall got installed converting all of her mess into a storage closet. Servants would have gladly took on the job of organizing it all to chests and putting it in storage elsewhere, but Kagome refused always promising she'd do it herself when she had time. She really didn't want people going through her belongings, especially not him.

"It's my mess so I'll clean it up," Kagome sounded more like a child than she ever had, "I didn't know I'd be leaving home and have to plan a wedding so forgive me for thinking I had more time. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll figure it out before we leave."

"You go through all these items one by one and I'll be forced to spend another month in this kingdom," Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the closet kicking aside any silks that threatened to wrap around his ankle, "you'll make your decisions now before breakfast. I'll empty this chest here and what you fill it with is what you get, if I approve of it. As for your wardrobe you'll only be taking what you need for travel and everything else will be provided for you by me."

No control once again. Kagome was not in his quarters with a collar and chain around her neck, but it was no different. That was the point of Sesshoumaru being alone with her like that for that long, so she'd get use to him holding the chain even when it wasn't there. Kagome was on the verge of a melt down, she had to pretend to be accepting of her marriage and him, but it was so hard to control her temper when someone was telling her to do something and exactly how it would be done.

"I'll help you," Sango offered Kagome, "you only have so long Kagome so it's best to get it done now while you have assistance. I'm sure you know what you want to take and what's important to you. Let's get this taken care of."

Sango was trying to send the message that Kagome did have control. All she had to do was think about what she really wanted so they could get the deed finished and Sesshoumaru wouldn't linger in the room any longer. She would have all night to go back in and probably be able to make changes or a case for any other discoveries she'd find later. It was just best to not have a scene in that place of all places.

Sango's plan might've been ruined when Sesshoumaru roughly emptied a chest by dumping its contents to the ground. Kagome's composure already seemed to be that of a woman on the verge of meltdown from having Sesshoumaru order her around, but it got worse when her things were just thrown about with no care.

"Why'd you do that!?" she screamed at him, "you could have broken something. I heard something heavy in there. Just leave my stuff alone! You're already taking everything else from me why do you need to violate my room?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "You didn't take care of your items and allowed them to be stuffed away like so why would I assume I should be careful? You'll learn to treat the gifts you are given with respect and care."

Sesshoumaru believed fully in the lesson he was trying to teach her, but wasn't particularly pleased about it. He wanted that woman to see him as her husband and not a father figure, but yet he was constantly having to pick up the slack her family created. Her father should've done what he was doing now instead of ordering a wall to be built around the mess.

" _If this girl had been correctly parented and educated I wouldn't be receiving such a brat,"_ Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl that told her to get started with her work _, "how can I put children in someone that is a child themself? You better grow up and fast Kagome."_

Before Kagome could even move a muscle Sesshoumaru noticed something quite valuable fall out of the box. It was a necklace on a silver chain that had more than a dozen large diamonds on it. The piece of jewelry had to be worth more than Kagome's entire wedding budget. Such a thing belonged in a royal treasury to be checked in and out not stuffed in a box surrounded by mess.

The way Kagome had attempted to reach for it and hide it under a silk told him there was something up with it. Before she could even protest he swiftly took it from the ground and examined it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kagome but wouldn't a necklace like this be for someone above your status? This is the kind of gift bestowed upon a queen for an irresponsible princess such as yourself would treat it this way. Also judging from the state of dress both I and InuYasha have seen you in during formal occasions this isn't your style. Is this even yours?"

Kagome had no answers. She sat on the ground on her knees not knowing what to say for herself. It seemed she'd been caught. The fear in Sango's eyes showed her that much.

Sesshoumaru continued his search digging through many chests not feeling any guilt or sense that he was violating anything because he didn't believe any of it actually belonged to Kagome.

"Golden goblets from what I assume was wedding feasts," he began listing his discoveries, "silks with patterns meant for males, more diamond jewelry, and even what seems to be a human engagement ring over here. Seems all you had to do for research on wedding customs was look through your own belongings, but I don't believe these are your belongings are they? You steal from your own family don't you girl? Why should I be shocked that you'd steal from me and wouldn't continue stealing from me? If that there is what I think it is understand the situation has gotten much worse for you. It's treason if that is what I believe it to be."

For the girl's sake he had hoped he was wrong, but he recognized something that was improperly stored on one of the shelves of the closet. It looked like a worn blade in a cruddy sheath, but Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled by its disguise.

"Tetsusagia?" Sesshoumaru asked getting his confirmation when a magical barrier appeared burning his flesh for even attempting to touch it, "the sword father willed to my brother. You stole it from him therefore stole from my family and late king."

Kagome had stolen the Tetsusagia? That was right. She did, when InuYasha upset her by being distant instead of proposing. She'd gotten nervous that she misjudged him and he didn't think she was worth it. In retaliation she'd reached for it when he turned to leave and immediately hid it under her dress to both hide it from anyone that would have questioned what she was doing with a sword and to hide her evil deed from herself. Sesshoumaru was right. What she did was completely wrong on so many levels. InuYasha's sword was very important to him and she didn't even think about any of that when the desire to steal overcame her.

Kagome had no words. What she explained to Sango she didn't have the courage to explain to Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't understand why she did what she did, half the time she couldn't even recall doing it. All she knew was that when in a certain situation she felt like she had to. People took from her all the time whether it be her time or her freedom, so that voice in her head told her all she could do to defend herself was take from them.

Matters became worse when another uninvited guest barged into Kagome's room. Naraku was hearing a ruckus. He did not like early morning ruckuses full of Kagome's screaming and pleas. Whatever was going on he needed it to end before another demon picked up on it and made his family drama the topic of morning gossip between servants.

"Why are you all gathered in my daughter's bedroom and fighting?" Naraku asked standing at the door frame of the closet, "she is yours to do what you please with in your own assigned quarters. Not here where I'm forced to hear about it. Go elsewhere."

Sesshoumaru shot Naraku a dangerous look, "Were you aware of your daughter committing treason against my family? She stole my brother's sword and my father's legacy as though it were nothing more than a toy. Damages have been done."

Damages? Treason? Why did that sword have to be laying in plain view? Why was she so stupid? At first her biggest fear was being forced to marry Sesshoumaru and live with him across the sea for a while waiting for an escape opportunity that might not come, but now either death or a full scale war hung in the balance because of her stupid head and her stupid actions. She'd just thrown everything away because of her inability to accept the life she'd been born into.

"Do you plan to have the girl executed?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone, "surely your dumb bastard brother left it here when he had no business poking around my daughter's room and I will not be found responsible for- Kagome why is this in your room?"

Naraku was referring to the diamond necklace Sesshoumaru had earlier discovered. The demon had been right when he speculated about how it couldn't be Kagome's for it was meant for a king as Naraku to gift to a queen. He'd given it to his second to last late wife the bird demoness known as Princess Abi.

"That woman almost had this castle burned to the ground because she thought a servant stole it," Naraku could barely contain his anger as he picked the necklace up, "but it was you. All this gold I can see with a naked eye I do not think I wish to know what else you have locked away. Look at you crumbled on the ground. You've been caught and seen for what you truly are. The daughter of a low born thief. I've always known it and have been thinking on it more than ever. I even went so far as to have this wall built so I wouldn't have to see the truth for myself. Are you proud of yourself Kagome? You'd rather be labeled a traitorous criminal than be married into a powerful family? You'll be going somewhere far worse than the cells for this. I can't imagine how you've even gotten away doing this for as long as you've had. There is a sickness inside of you, that's the only way you could have managed."

The scent of fear was growing too much to Sesshoumaru's dislike. He had hoped the message had been received by that point. He did not like Naraku and Naraku did not like him, but they seemed to play off each other quite well when it came to the task of taming Kagome.

"There will be a wedding," Sesshoumaru purposely put on a voice of disinterest as to show his care for Kagome's well being might have diminished, "the girl said she'd rather be dead than married, so I see it as a fitting punishment. Besides the one who will truly be punished is InuYasha for allowing it to happen. The ignorant dog said nothing about it. Too concerned with the welfare of one that doesn't know what's good for her."

Naraku almost seemed disappointed that Kagome didn't start a war and that the wedding was still on. His opinion did not matter to Sesshoumaru though. He'd already made it clear he'd have Kagome one way or another, after all they'd plotted to kidnap her if the proposal wasn't accepted. The spider had his chance to use Kagome for her blood and seemingly gave up, so it was his family's turn now.

"You're lucky that your future husband is so forgiving," Naraku pocketed the diamonds, "my men will be the ones who take care of this mess and send all the gems and gold back to the treasury where it belongs. This wasn't a storage closet was it Kagome? It was your trophy room all along?"

Kagome finally spoke up for herself, "You say it's a sickness but the reason I can do it so easily and so well is because I learned from you. You're no different than me. I've seen you steal from people all the time just for the thrill of doing it. If I'm the daughter of a low born thief than what does that make you? You said the greatest day of your life is when you were truly born and Onigumo was destroyed, but he is still in there isn't he? My true father. I might be a thief, but there weren't any victims. Those people hurt me, made fun of me, and told me who I was supposed to be and what I needed to do with my life. Princess Abi was a horrid woman. You knew that. She didn't deserve those diamonds and those nobles at the parties whispering behind my back saying you'd get more value out of me if you'd sold me to a human whore house. I hated them and wanted to hurt them. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru just made me nervous and scared, so I had to take something. Those were accidents if I could take it back I would, but not the rest."

Naraku didn't even know where to begin with the girl, but at the moment all he could see was anger. He wanted nothing more than the memory of being that thief gone forever, but it seemed that would never become a reality and Kagome was a reminder of that.

"Stupid girl," Naraku rewarded her mouth with a quick back hand to the face.

Sesshoumaru worked to suppress a growl wanting to erupt in his chest. Kagome deserved harsh words for what she'd done and what she was, but the sight of Naraku striking what he already thought of his was angered him. Unfortunately she was not truly his, so he wasn't in a position to do anything for the girl. She was still in Naraku's custody and control despite their confinement agreement.

Naraku chuckled in response to the repressed growl, "You punish your kin Sesshoumaru and I'll punish mine. I'll give the girl the correcting she needs and return her to you in one piece. Let's go you miserable thief."

Kagome's fear being at an all time high having her misdeeds seen and judged by the people she considered her enemies Sesshoumaru could understand, but the scent was more powerful than ever when her father laid hands on her in an attempt to drag her away.

"No father!" Kagome struggled and twisted and turned trying to get free, "I won't do it anymore. I promise just don't hurt me! Please!"

"Stupid stupid girl," Naraku went as far as exposing his tentacles which he rarely did in front of guests to restrain her, "you say you're ready to be independent and you don't need to be treated like property yet you falter at the very thought of pain being inflicted upon you. You'd never make it out there. You're too soft and scared. You're no bandit just a careless brat."

Sango was visibly shaking in fear as she watched Kagome being carried off by her father. She was a fool to think Sesshoumaru was the only threat to that girl. Sango had never seen the king look upon his daughter with as much hate and anger as he had of late, and it was forcing the demon slayer to rethink on who was the true monster was. Kagome had never reacted that way to Sesshoumaru's harshness just mostly pouting and complaining.

"I cannot do anything about it unless he means to kill his own daughter," Sesshoumaru told Sango noticing how badly she worried for the girl, "I doubt he will. She has too much value."

Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to comfort the maid for what he was really doing was trying to talk himself down and stop himself from thinking on the worst scenario. The things Kagome said to Naraku had truly earned a volatile reaction and he feared for his future bride. He wondered if Naraku ever contemplated killing Kagome so no one could have her blood since he himself had clearly failed. Sesshoumaru was forced to keep his senses fully on guard to listen for any foul play. His prize wouldn't be taken from him, especially now.

"If he is choosing now to be a parent perhaps it's better late than never," Sesshoumaru went back to appearing cold hearted as he wrapped a piece of silk around his hand so he could take hold of his brother's sword, "but indeed she has value. He called all of this a sickness, but if she was able to take InuYasha's blade and steal from me right under my nose is it really? No. That girl has a talent. It just needs to be used appropriately. I'll allow her to feed her urges if she feeds mine."

 


	10. Loyalty Among Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome argues with Naraku, gets advice from Kikyo, and has her loyalty questioned by Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's fear was at an all time high as she was brought into her father's study. She would be alone there with no one to save her if his 'correcting' got out of hand. No witnesses if any foul play befell her, not that anyone would help her anyway. It would be their word against a king's. Naraku had promised to return to her to Sesshoumaru later in one piece, but Kagome was very mistrustful of that man's words. She knew he was capable of hurting her badly.

"Are you finished with your crying Kagome?" Naraku asked as he roughly threw her to the ground before recalling his tentacles, "I do not know what it is about you. Sometimes your fear and screaming irritates me so, but other times I find it quite delicious. Either way you have nothing to fear. I'm not going to punish you merely wished to make a show of it. How I handle you in public and how you'll be handled in private are two very different matters."

Naraku's young daughter was still shaking seeming unable to trust him. He didn't like it. It had been true she angered him, but the smack across the face he presented her with had worked that poison out of him. He didn't need Kagome to love him or believe he was a perfect father, but he needed her trust and loyalty. If he lost her he had no children in his corner for when he made his move. Perhaps she had forgotten that her marriage to Sesshoumaru was only going to be temporary.

"Correct yourself," he ordered, "I'm not going to hurt you anymore Kagome. This time I swear it, but you should watch that tongue of yours. I don't look kindly on someone exposing to an outsider how much of that bandit I still carry within me. I understand what you're going through. I've been there. You have that voice in your head telling you to steal to for revenge or thrills don't you? You try to ignore it and overcome it, but you fail and fall to your dark nature every time."

Kagome wasn't falling for Naraku's words. He didn't bring her alone in a room to sympathize with her. If he had any sympathy he would find a way to break off the engagement with Sesshoumaru and protect her from him while she returned to her normal life. It didn't seem that was going to happen.

"How did you think I would act?" she asked keeping her eyes glued to the floor the whole time, "I have no control in anything anymore. I'm not falling to a dark nature I just wanted to feel something. Something other than this. That Sesshoumaru mocks me and makes me feel like an idiot and chains me up to remind me I'm property. That's what you brought me into and now you want to try and tell me how I feel?"

"Endure it," Naraku's words were harsh as he learned of Sesshoumaru's treatment, "and when I am done with you I want you to fall to the floor and beg for his forgiveness for being what you are. I need him to trust you and for him to lower his guard to you. Did you forget why we're doing this? Did you honestly believe the act I put on of disinterest during your plea in the throne room? Kagome it was no lie. You're marrying Sesshoumaru for the purpose of killing him. He wouldn't be expecting it and with those savage dogs out of the way my reign can reach past the sea and even further. Our reign."

Kagome had almost pushed her father's earlier offer out of her head thinking it was nothing more than the rantings of a mad man. He wanted her to marry Sesshoumaru and kill him? It just couldn't be a real expectation.

"Him searching your room and having your dirty laundry exposed works to our advantage," Naraku presented a small case on his desk that he slowly began to open, "I have a gift for you. Now that he believes to have seen all of your belongings he wouldn't expect to see you with this."

Kagome watched as the case opened and saw a magnificent dagger. It looked like it was made out of a fang rather than steel, but had much more than just a sharp tip. There were jagged teeth all down the bottom and the top. If someone were stabbed with that it'd do a lot of damage to more than just what you were aiming for. Killing someone with a weapon like that wasn't fair play it was just cruelty.

"Pick it up and see how well you can hold it," Naraku urged her with evil in his eyes, "if it's too heavy alterations can be made before you leave with him."

Naraku was taking advantage of his loose tongue Kikyo had scolded him for. He wasn't going to throw Kagome away on a whim and a hope that the curse his witch of a wife asked for would work. He certainly didn't want to wait two years just to be proven right or wrong. Instead he'd urge his daughter to do the deed herself.

"No," Kagome said immediately refusing to go anywhere near that blade, "don't even joke about that kind of thing or talk about it anymore. I'm not killing Sesshoumaru. I can't."

"Of course you can my dear. This blade will pierce a demon's skin no problem even one as powerful as him. No one said you needed to come up with a well thought out assassination plan. You'll probably end up finishing him in self defense I reckon when he one day hurts you. Once a dog has a woman she becomes her bitch and he'll justify any cruelty he inflicts upon you. You can make that hurt go away."

"Sesshoumaru is cruel to me, but he has never laid a finger on me to hurt me. You're the only one who has. Over and over again, just because you put your ill treatment of me on hiatus for years doesn't mean I've forgotten or forgiven you."

Kagome didn't exactly know why her father use to hurt her and cut her, but she could recall being a little girl scared and terrified that she was going to die feeling her own blood all around her being the only warm thing as everything grew cold.

"You are mistaken in whatever you feel like you remember Kagome, but trust me Sesshoumaru will hurt you once you are his. He is only behaving and holding back because you aren't his yet. You'll take this blade with you and carry it always. You'll need it. Once the deed is done I'll have you brought right back to your home where you can have the life and control you wanted. It's a promise and I'm a man of my word."

"No!" she shouted at him this time, "I'm not a killer father and I never will be. I can't do it."

"Kukukuku," Naraku chuckled as a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, "not yet. Kagome there is darkness in you. Remember I understand what you're going through. Onigumo did not become a great bandit overnight nor did he become me on a simple whim. At first he stole to survive and then like you he stole for revenge to feel a sense of control against those that mocked him and judged him. After a while he stole and manipulated others just for the thrill of it and then began to kill just for fun. You're already on the path. I can see that now. It won't be much longer now you just need some encouragement to give into those urges of yours."

Kagome refused to believe that and regretted saying she did what she did because she was his daughter. Her actions were wrong, but her heart wasn't shrouded in darkness like his was. She would never fall that far. He didn't want her to have that blade to protect herself against Sesshoumaru. He didn't care what happened to her at all he just wanted someone else to get the blood on their hands. Onigumo might've been a killer, but Naraku was not. He relied on trickery and stolen demonic power to get where he was not actually putting in the stomach churning work himself. He'd probably let her take the blame for Sesshoumaru's death and be executed not even shedding one tear as he went on his way to plot his next move. Kagome was not at all going to let that man tempt her.

"Besides you have killed before Kagome," his voice had returned to that of an abusive man, "have you forgotten about your dear frail mother and what you did to her?"

He was just trying to hurt her now. More echos of the past were disturbing Kagome's mind as she recalled him and that strange female who always gave her sweets berating her for killing her mother. It obviously wasn't her fault that her mom died in childbirth, but when she was younger she'd been convinced she was born bad and that's why the gods didn't make her as strong as her siblings to punish her. It had never been a good feeling and because of it she let her father do whatever he wanted to her without telling anyone about it. She thought if she had his love the gods would forgive her for what she had done.

Her father was trying to force her back into the mindset of a young child to better control her. Didn't he realize he'd already done enough damage? Kagome hadn't understood until meeting Sesshoumaru just how sheltered and ignorant of the real world she was. Naraku had controlled her education so he was to blame for how naive she was. Had it all been on purpose? Did he want her to be a stupid brainless princess that could be used?

"I was just a baby," she tried to tell him with confidence to show she wouldn't be bullied by him anymore, "I didn't do anything. I didn't ask to be born. Don't throw that at me and expect to bring me to heel. I'm not that little girl anymore."

Naraku grimaced. He hadn't truly expected that route of manipulation to work. None of it seemed to working, and that had been why he needed to get a dig at her. He was losing control of his Kagome and for that someone needed to be hurt.

Taking a breath he decided to let it go. As long as he made sure Kagome had the dagger he was sure it would be used. Sesshoumaru was no different from him. That dog was just after her for her blood, and the only way to shed one's blood was hurt them. He would hurt her and eventually this new headstrong Kagome of his would stand up for herself in the most lethal of ways.

"There is another thing I'd like to give you now that your vast treasures have been confiscated," Naraku spoke in a softer tone as he revealed to her a silver bracelet with many emeralds in it, "this belonged to your mother. She wore it on our wedding day. You should keep it and wear it on yours in her favor."

Kagome reached for the bracelet. If he was telling the truth it'd be nice to have something that belonged to her mother, but wear it on her wedding day? That wasn't going to happen. Kagome didn't know anything about her mom or what kind of person she was but she wouldn't dishonor the woman that gave birth to her in that way. The wedding was only going to be nothing more than a play to Kagome, and even if it were real and she didn't mind marrying Sesshoumaru she wouldn't wear something given to her by her father after creating a plot filled with betrayal and blood.

"It'd be nice to have," Kagome's tone was cold as she inspected it, "but it won't match my dress. Green doesn't go with blue and yellow. Those are the colors I know he likes me in."

Naraku had said something to hurt her and in return she said something to disturb him. She could see the job was done when his face turned into that of a scowl.

"Change of colors and a change of loyalty I see," Naraku spoke low, "you best show him how you feel then. Earn his trust by falling to the ground and apologizing as I told you to. I'll know if you don't, and you won't like the results."

He was already back to threatening her. She'd been right in assuming his promise to never hurt her again was yet just another lie.

As Naraku had promised Kagome's trophy room had been completely compromised. Sesshoumaru would no longer have to force her to decide which valuables she was to keep and which ones to leave behind because they were all being taken away. They would probably be sent to the treasury to be catalogued before being melted down and sold to grow Naraku's wealth. Guards tore apart everything to look for gold and gems before packing it up and leaving a mess of random silks littered all over the floor.

"The princess isn't going to be happy," Sango sighed doing her best to organize all the silk and put it away properly now that there was room available, "she wouldn't even let those closest to her come in here and help organize and now all these men have torn it apart."

"None of it was hers to begin with," Sesshoumaru said harshly making sure to keep his senses locked on her scent to know she wasn't being abused, "why is there no interest in the silk? It must have value if she stole it."

"Some of it might've been stolen," Sango explained shaking her head, "but most of it is just scraps. She used it when she use to do charity work. It's expected of most princesses to do things for the people. Now it's all just here gathering up dust. It's a shame."

"Charity work?" Sesshoumaru seemed surprised.

Indeed it was expected of women in Kagome's position to represent the family to the people with charitable actions, but with what he knew of the girl and how sheltered she was he thought she'd just choose laziness and luxury over any sort of work.

"The weather is mostly warm here, but there is that occasional snow fall once a year and most of the poor aren't prepared for it. They'd rather spend what little they have on food and their children than warm clothing to be used only a few times a year. Kagome use to go out during the snowfall with her tiara on her head and give the people cloaks she'd sewn herself with these nice patterns. I think it's probably the happiest I ever seen her."

"What made the girl stop then? As you said all these silks are just around gathering dust."

Sango shook her head mournfully, "There was a really bad winter a couple years ago and Kagome was just a hopeful thirteen-year-old thinking she could really help people that time around. Unfortunately a lot of people were upset as there had been a bad harvest with a lot of cattle dying. People were starving and looked upon the royal family with envy and hate. Kagome thought she could go out there with her cloaks and try to help people, but instead got attacked. I and the other guards intervened before she could get really hurt, but the damage was done."

Sesshoumaru had a feeling the story had a worse end than Kagome just getting a couple of bruises. Something had happened to stop the girl from doing something she seemingly loved that wasn't as self absorbed as all her other activities. Was his Kagome truly pure? Sesshoumaru didn't want think about some poor hungry commoner having his way with her and getting something he wouldn't be able to claim for himself.

"Well an example was made," Sango explained, "no one knows exactly who hit the princess but people can't just think it's okay to assault a member of the king's family. Everyone who was out there shouting obscenities and took apart of the riot was executed. I can't question the judgement of a king, but Kagome believed the action to be unfair and no one deserved to die because of her. After that the people stayed far away from her and she was cautioned to not call attention to herself when going out. She blamed herself for those deaths and gave up what she liked doing. That was when the stealing truly got out of hand, but it didn't feel right confronting her about it until now."

Sesshoumaru thought on it, "The key? You returned it to me, and Kagome knows you did it?"

The maid gave a nod, "You said the best I could do for her was to tell her to behave and know her place didn't you? I tried."

"A disgraced demon slayer maid giving orders to a princess," Sesshoumaru's tone showed how ridiculous the notion was, "it was what I asked of you but I did not think you'd take it that far. Why is that princess worth you risking your place and head?"

"The king speaking on how he is going to correct her and you and your devious lessons. You all wish to snuff out who that girl is. It's not right. I told her it was her duty to just accept the marriage and be obedient, but I can only hold my tongue for so long. She's already been losing pieces of who she is growing up in this family and I don't want to see the last remnants of her kindness and hope snuffed out by the two of you. If that happens what else will be left of her?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru's eyes showed disinterest despite him putting thought into it, "only thing I wish to snuff out of that girl is her child-like ignorance and her constant defiance of me. She can keep the rest. It doesn't matter to me."

Another thing he wanted to get rid of was that constant scent of fear. It wouldn't be proper in their marriage bed.

Naraku had claimed he was going to 'correct' her, but maybe too much damage had already been done to her by the spider. Apparently with everything else squeezed out of her all that was left of her was a bratty princess that stole things to make herself feel better. It seemed Sesshoumaru had to correct that creature's correcting and truly grow her. He didn't want to play the role of teacher for too long, especially when her main purpose to him was providing him with that blood of hers, but if it was a necessary venture he'd take it. Unlike Naraku he'd allow the girl to grow and change for the better not for worse. He'd get her out of the web she was stuck in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango spoke to him again while rolling up another piece of fine fabric, "why haven't you told Kagome about me? You threatened me and said she'd be better without my service yet when we were all together you pretended to know nothing about me. What benefit do you get out of hiding what I am?"

The dog demon's fangs showed themselves as he released yet another one of his rare smirks, "That was not a threat slayer. That was a challenge. Even if you are just a mere human I haven't had a fight like the one you presented me with in a long time. I wouldn't mind taking you on again and shredding through that skin of yours. However, my bride to be would probably blame herself if I'd found you due to this arrangement so it's best to keep it between us. I do hope you take me up on my offer soon."

Sesshoumaru was expressing his desire to kill Sango and he was acting as though he'd presented her with the deal of a lifetime. She quickly dismissed her earlier thoughts about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru might not be the worst match for the way he spoke easily reminded her that under those kimonos and knowledge of royal etiquette was a bloodhound waiting to strike.

Kagome had enough of her father and would much rather prefer the company of the bloodhound since she had so little choice in the matter even if it meant having to kneel to him and being chained up again. She'd gone on the walk of shame through the royal keep hoping her siblings would say nothing about the morning drama and fresh bruise on her cheek. Unfortunately that plan was ruined when she'd come across queen Kikyo, who looked as quiet and cold eyed as she often did. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if her father was cruel to her to and exactly how cruel he'd been to the wives before her.

"Kagome?" Kikyo sounded concerned when she saw the bruise upon the girl's face, "what happened to you? Are you okay?"

Kikyo's voice showed concern, but the evidence of assault wasn't what had the queen worried. She noticed Kagome had just left Naraku's study. What did that damn spider have to say to her? Was he meddling again? She knew his faith in her was less than it had ever been, but he needed to just let the curse do its job and stop interfering with Kagome's path.

"What did he do to you?" she wanted to know exactly what had transpired between the father and daughter.

Kagome's first instinct was to lie and say she was fine so Kikyo wouldn't worry about her, but she then recalled how disinterested and cold the queen looked when she plead to her father for mercy and freedom. There was also that rumor Sesshoumaru had told her while disguised about the queen and InuYasha. Since it came from Sesshoumaru she was sure it had to be fake and probably wasn't a real rumor at all, but just the thought of it had Kagome upset.

"You don't care," Kagome made sure to tell her, "you didn't care when he was selling me to a stranger like a prized cow and you don't care now. Just leave me alone my queen. You made it clear I'm not even worth your pity."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and took on a stern tone, "No you stay right there. We need to have a talk Kagome. I know I'm not your mother, but she isn't with you anymore so someone needs to help you. I can be that person. You need to know what to expect on your wedding night."

"I really don't want any talk about that. You know how I feel."

"That you'd rather be dead? You are too dramatic for your own good and that's why your father treats you that way. He punishes dramatics with dramatics. You know that. Kagome you're a princess who has lived a very privileged life and for that there is a price to pay. Yes Sesshoumaru is a stranger, but you could have worse. Following through with an arrangement you had no say in is your duty. It's just best to accept it and live your best life from there."

Sango had warned her yesterday she needed to know her place because Sesshoumaru could be dangerous, her father told her she'd end up killing Sesshoumaru in self defense because he was going to hurt her, and now Kikyo was telling her to just live her best life? It seemed she was out of the loop on what she was dealing with.

"I'm a princess and there is a price to pay," Kagome's eyes hardened as she thought about how InuYasha had used the same terms, "I can't do anything about it about it, but I at least deserve some empathy. I clearly won't be getting any from you my queen because you've never been in my position. I'm sure a proposal from my father was more like a demand since he is the king, but at least you were free once."

"Oh? Is that what you believe? I'm just some commoner that had freedom and lucked into this?"

"I never mentioned luck. I doubt anyone lucky winds up married to that creature."

"Be mindful of your tongue Kagome. I've not been in the same position as you I've been in worse. Where I grew up I was born a slave, and not the kind in the harsh sun laboring all day for a king. I was raised to be a pleasure slave. You'll only have to go through the experience of being treated like cattle once, but that was most of my life. I had no say in who claimed my innocence or who used me and how they used me every night. I don't wish to speak on it anymore, because I don't want your empathy. I don't want you to ever having to imagine living that life."

If Kikyo's tale was true than Kagome couldn't even put herself in those shoes. She was being sold off to a stranger, but at least she was getting a good idea of who that stranger was. There was a possibility Sesshoumaru could one day hurt her, but he hadn't done it yet and at least he would be taking care of her and the children they had together. No paying customer would do that.

"I'm sorry Kikyo," Kagome shook her head, "I didn't mean to make it seem like I'm the only one in the world suffering. I'm not that ignorant. I'm just scared feeling as though I'm left with nowhere to go. Even if the whole Sesshoumaru issue were to just disappear I'd still be trapped by another man I fear."

"You're not trapped Kagome," Kikyo shook her head, "on your wedding night you'll be expected to give yourself to this Sesshoumaru fully. He will have the right to touch you and take you how he sees fit and will probably continue to do so until you've provided him with a couple of heirs. That is what is expected of you, but your situation is not the same as other princesses. Do you know what the difference is?"

"I know that he's a demon and I'm pretty much human. I really will be powerless in the whole thing if I don't just accept it."

"That's not what I mean. The difference is this marriage wasn't arranged for Sesshoumaru. He sought it out. He wants you Kagome and that means you have a lot of power. I'm sure a cold creature like him will try to tell you how to obey him and what you need to change about himself, but it's all just an act. There isn't just one Sesshoumaru in the world I've met plenty of men like that. They are weak. They want you to be something made in their image because they are afraid the real you will reject them. All you have to do is not reject him anymore and instead embrace him. You do that you'll have him at your beck and call and he'll never treat you like your father does. Just give it a chance."

Kikyo thought she left Kagome something positive to think on. Hopefully it would be taken as good advice, and it was for that was how Kikyo was able to handle and manipulate a creature like Naraku for so long. Of course, the glimmer of hope she gave the girl was for her own benefit. She wanted Kagome to get over her fears and go across the ocean with that dog without anymore issues. The sooner she got away from Naraku's influence the better. Kikyo didn't care if Kagome or Sesshoumaru found any affection for one another she just wanted the demon to have her and enjoy her blood until the girl's seventh birthday. Once she and Naraku reclaimed the girl she'd tell them what the dog's secret to magic extraction was and nothing would stop her from pursuing her true destiny.

Kagome did feel a bit better after her talk with Kikyo and knew she was being cruel with her inability to forgive the woman. Of course she did nothing to speak up for her. How could she against Naraku? Kikyo was just a mere woman after all in Kagome's mind.

The girl returned to her room where Sango had ordered her out. She was trying to shield Kagome from the ransacking that had happened in her storage closet as well as remind her she was to be in Sesshoumaru's custody during the day unable to freely roam the castle hall's. It was better to just endure the burn and go to the man instead of having him hunt her down later.

The empty throne room had been where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. He stood upon a small flight of steps right before Naraku's throne still holding the Tetsusagia in his hands with a mere cloth to ward off the barrier.

"Your dramatics have wasted what could have been a productive morning," Sesshoumaru was cold to her as he often was rather than giving her a proper greeting, "I had no intention of being involved with this wedding planning but since I am your generous husband to be I've intervened on your behalf. I arranged a late day appointment with your castle's seamstress and have decided this place might be the best venue for the ceremony if you will have it. The hall is quite wide and can easily be used for the reception as well if you desire one."

Sesshoumaru just needed something to go on about and taunt her with not caring how she felt about his effort and decisions in wedding planning. He was reaching for anything to distract himself from the bruise Naraku's assault had caused. It had been a hard smack that Sesshoumaru was unable to do anything about, but something that marked her face and made her look like another man's strike dummy upset him.

" _It has to be now,"_ Kagome told herself _, "you do owe him an apology even if you're too stubborn to make it sound sincere. He'll probably see right through me having to kneel to him, but it's what father told me to do and I know that spider has a way of spying on me. It works into my plan anyway. I have to convince him I'll behave."_

"My lord," Kagome bowed to him dropping to her knees, "you are generous in picking up in the slack where I have failed you. Your decision in using this hall is a grand one I fully agree with. I'm unworthy of your kindness. especially after you saw the darkest part of me. I'll never act below my station and commit immoral acts again. Not when I am so fortunate to be sought out by a man such as yourself."

" _Amusing,"_ Sesshoumaru blinked _, "how can such a talented thief be a such a horrible liar and manipulator? I do not know what is more offensive to me, her always questioning my ownership and power over her or this display? I can get use to the sight of her on her knees and bowing to me though."_

Sesshoumaru took a couple of strides closer to her before placing a hand gently on the top of her head, "You will not stand when you address me this day but you will speak as though you were given the freedom to step up to me as an equal. What part of that speech was true Kagome?"

" _I knew he wouldn't fall for it!"_ she closed her eyes in anguish,  _"how was this supposed to earn his trust father? Forget it. Why am I taking that man's advice? I'm not going to manipulate him and I'm certainly not going to kill him. I just have to get along with him and see where it goes."_

"I am sorry," Kagome spoke truthfully, "about stealing that key and InuYasha's sword. I hope you give it back to him I know what it means for him. I'm sorry but I really can't promise you I won't do it again. When I get nervous I do things like that without thinking about the consequences. I'll try to get better, but the most I can promise you is if I do it again I won't reject my faults anymore. I'll return whatever I took from you and apologize just hoping you will forgive me. Please just look past it okay?"

Sesshoumaru took in her words and appreciated them. She was admitting her own faults instead of just assuming his.

"Honesty is what I want from my bride," he told her with a calmer voice, "but we won't be just looking past them. These issues of yours is a part of you. What I want is you so if it means embracing this immoral part of yourself I will embrace it. Kagome do you recall what we discussed in the tavern? Those disgusting rumors about your queen Kikyo?"

Why was he bringing that up of all things?

"You shouldn't speak out loud of those kind of things in a place like this," she warned him incase she was indeed being spied on.

"The rumor is not what I wish to discuss but where the subject lead us. You made it clear your thoughts on a wife's loyalty and how even though she might not have married for love she owes it to her husband to never betray him in that sort of way. Were those feelings true? Will you be loyal to me despite not loving me?"

There were no lies in Kagome's answer, "Yes. Even if I'm scared of being sent off to live with you in a place foreign to me you're the one who will house me and take care of me. I won't do anything that'd offend any trust we'd build or your honor."

"This talent of yours," Sesshoumaru eyed the Tetsusaiga referring to her theft, "I can embrace it as I said and you'll no longer have to feel guilty or disgusted by it. All I ask is that you keep in mind your proclamation of loyalty and instead of ever using this talent against me use it in service of me. That is how you will regain my trust. Can you do that Kagome?"

Kagome looked up in shock. That part of her she was being told was wrong and undesirable was something he wanted to embrace? Sesshoumaru was asking her if she'd embrace it herself and steal something for him? That hadn't been what she was expecting when he brought up the subject of loyalty.

"If that's what my Lord wants," she told him knowing she couldn't say no, "and if it's in my means."

"You've shown me that you have the means already," he told her while lightly stroking her hair, "it might not be today or tomorrow, but when I'm ready I need you to perform. You'll show me your loyalties Kagome."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all these scenes of Kagome and Naraku and a little backstory of what her childhood was like sheds a little light on my portrayal of her. Luckily I haven't gotten any reviews claiming that she is out of character or anything, but I know she can sometimes come off as a bit bratty and only concerned with herself. That is on purpose. It's been a long time since I've written Kagome as a fifteen-year-old and I see this as how she'd act given the circumstance and now obvious lack of education. She'll change throughout the story as the point is Sesshoumaru will allow her to grow in the right ways and in the process grow more himself as well as fall in love with her.


	11. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome tries to learn more about Sesshoumaru as wedding planning commences.

In order to keep on task with the wedding planning Kagome had to have a good reason to be meeting with others or else she'd be locked up on the collar and chain with just Sesshoumaru for company. However, it didn't seem to matter that she was finally staying on task because her dog demon fiancee still followed her everywhere she went to keep an eye on her. He'd made his presence well known as he sat behind her inspecting his own claws as Kagome went over the wedding dress design with her seamstress. She couldn't help but wonder if her business was boring him often turning around to see if he was angry at her or not, but there was nothing really to be found in his expression at all. When she turned around thinking she must've looked foolish for constantly staring at him she questioned why she even cared about how he was feeling in the first place.

"So is it doable?" Kagome asked after making few sketches with some measurements and a material list before pushing it over to a young red headed wolf demon.

Ayame was her family's seamstress and was quite talented always coming up with new designs and way to wear fashionable silks that Kagome hadn't even thought of before. She was easily pretty jealous of the flower adorned headband decorating the girl's ginger locks.

The two of them use to be quite close once when Kagome was interested in sewing and making cloaks, but those days were behind her so it wasn't often she met with the demoness anymore for when she did she was met with questions about why she'd given up her hobby.

"Super doable," Ayame gave a toothy grin as she looked over Kagome's sketches, "might not be completely flawless with the amount of time you're giving me but it will look stunning. I can't believe I'm actually going to make your wedding gown Kagome. You're going to look so beautiful in this. Should he even be here though? A groom shouldn't see his bride in her dress before her wedding nor should he know what it's going to look like in my opinion."

"Probably not," Kagome shook her head, "but doesn't seem I have a choice in the matter. This demon is my new shadow apparently."

Ayame seemingly cringed at something Kagome had said, but before she could ask what the problem was Sesshoumaru weighed in.

"I'm not paying any mind to the two of you," Sesshoumaru remarked doing some clothing alterations of his own by picking at a loose thread on his kimono, "gowns do not interest me only results."

Ayame addressing Sesshoumaru's presence reminded Kagome of another reason why it was awkward to be reunited with the wolf demon. A lot of the rumors regarding the dog demons and they way treated others came from her own family, but Ayame had helped with the criticism often sharing her own negative feelings towards Sesshoumaru's whole race. Apparently dogs and wolves weren't friends in demon culture.

"Do you know Lord Sesshoumaru Ayame?" Kagome asked despite the prejudice kind of wanting to include Sesshoumaru since it was so awkward just having him seated behind her quietly, "you're originally from Winter Spiral aren't you?"

"I know of him yes," the wolf spoke as though Sesshoumaru weren't even in the room seemingly having a ability Kagome did not, "but that's all. His father was not my king."

"I have no reign over the wolves," Sesshoumaru explained not even bothering to give Ayame a glance, "they keep to their own. That is how I prefer it."

Obviously there was something between dog and wolf demons and to Kagome's logic it made no sense. Didn't pet dogs and hounds only exist because they were bred from wolves? So wouldn't that make the two races kin of some sorts? She wanted to ask Sesshoumaru if demons were the same as animals in that regard but had a feeling she'd be scolded for such a stupid question.

"Besides I was a little girl when I was last there and lived in a cave like a barbarian," Ayame smiled, "there were no beautiful wedding gowns or ceremonies up there. I prefer it here. You're going to invite me right?"

"Of course."

The guest list wasn't anything Kagome was ready to tackle at the moment though, because she knew it'd be quite an embarrassing affair. Only people she knew to invite were a few servants she'd been close to and her family. It was hardly enough to fill even a section of the throne room Sesshoumaru wanted to have the ceremony in.

"Oh and before I forget," Kagome interjected, "the materials and the cost of labor and everything will be paid by me after. None of it is to be charged to my family."

"Alright. I'll make sure to keep a record of it though you're kind of doing this wrong. You know traditionally the father of the bride is supposed to pay for everything."

"The father of the bride is a cheap bitter insect," Sesshoumaru obviously felt comfortable enough with his disdain to insult the king of the very kingdom he was visiting, "and Kagome are you not going to inquire how much this dress will cost you?"

"I'll figure it out when I pay for it," Kagome gave one of her naive answers that disgusted Sesshoumaru to no end.

"No," he told her in his one of his coldest tones yet, "you find out the estimated cost now and you write it down to deduct from your budget. How else will you know what you have left?"

"I doubt I'll blow through the whole budget for something this small that we're planning quickly" Kagome sighed as she was discovering Sesshoumaru had no tolerance for ignorance in economic matters, "but fine what do you estimate Ayame?"

"About twenty gold should be enough," Ayame shrugged, "won't go a bronze piece over. Special friend price for the honor of making such a beautiful piece."

"Twenty gold that's it?" Kagome seemed surprised.

"You're acting like that is cheap. It's not. Mostly you're paying for me to expedite my efforts."

A royal wedding gown only cost twenty gold coins? This had Kagome in shock because she was expecting it to be in the hundreds or thousands. That had been what she believed since it was nowhere near the eighty gold coins it would have cost her to board Sesshoumaru's ship when he was trying to trick her. Unable to hold her tongue about this discovery the girl turned around and faced her betrothed with the fire in her eyes that he'd been missing as of late.

"So apparently it cost more than four wedding dresses to get a ride on your ship?"

"I wasn't going to deny you if you somehow paid the toll," Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly, "but smuggling you aboard my ship would have caused strife with Naraku. Eighty gold coins would have at least bought me a couple of well crafted weapons for my men if a war was started. I needed to make sure it was worth my time and effort to obtain you in a dishonorable fashion."

Sesshoumaru would have actually taken her if she'd earned the gold? That was new to Kagome as she'd assumed he'd just been messing with her. Well he was considering that the game was rigged, which it was since she'd wind up married to him no matter how much luck was her side that night. She was convinced she had no luck anymore other than when she was stealing something.

"Kagome," Ayame seemed to want to steal the girl's attention from the dog, "what theme were you going with when you came up with this dress design?"

"Theme?"

"Yes didn't you discuss it with your wedding planner?"

"I am the wedding planner," Kagome actually managed to put a bit of confidence behind her voice happy to at least have retained the responsibility she given, "everything is going to be my doing."

Ayame seemed uneasy about that, "Do you actually know what you're doing my princess? You're suppose to have a theme and you use that to decide the colors of the banners, your clothes, and flowers. Basically all the decorations. It makes things a lot easier."

"The theme is whatever Kagome says goes," the princess remarked at pleased that she got to make the tough calls regarding how the ceremony would go down.

She wasn't going to go for anything she knew as traditional for the sole fact she wasn't going to have her father give her away to Sesshoumaru. He was already doing that so there was no reason to represent it with a symbolic gesture. Especially when he was doing it for the purpose of her assassinating her future husband.

"If you say so," Ayame's tone told Kagome was she was going about everything all wrong, "I'm sure whatever you put together will be spectacular and will the envy of all Lords and Ladies in the kingdom."

"It better be because they aren't invited."

"That makes it even better."

Sesshoumaru had the feeling the conversation was turning into idle chit chat. He would not tolerate it. If Kagome was aiming for a proper wedding the clock was ticking and she didn't have all day to gossip with a creature Sesshoumaru didn't very much care for. When she wasn't hard at work she was to be chained up in his custody assuming the proper position expected of his woman, therefore wasn't going to be allowed the leisure of talking with friends.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's spoke coldly, "she gave you a price and you did not write it down."

"I think I can remember twenty gold pieces for a dress. I'm not that clueless."

"Write it down and we'll be on our way. We are losing daylight. You have access to a paper and quill on the wolf's desk."

Kagome had been around him along enough and recognized his request as a demand she had to give into or else. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to be patient, but after what she'd gone through that day she needed to remember to just behave and let him have his way. She had to appear completely accepting of the task before her and show everyone the proper wedding she put together to lower her father and Sesshoumaru's guard. This whole thing was the hardest task she'd ever endured.

"Okay twenty gold pieces," her handwriting showed her disdain as she tore a piece of paper and held it in her palm, "seems I have to be going now Ayame. It was nice talking to you again."

"Yes I missed you. We need to talk like this again especially when you get further along in your planning. Thanks for coming to me with this and not one of those stuck up tailors in the city."

Ayame ended their meeting with a genuine embrace before Sesshoumaru stood up signaling that it was time to go. He hadn't been bored with Kagome's appointment, just left with a bad taste in his mouth.

"That woman is a servant of your castle," Sesshoumaru remarked as he followed Kagome out the door, "yet was quite familiar with you rarely calling you by your title. She did not even bow in a show of respect."

"Didn't expect her to," Kagome tried to suppress how irritated he was making her, "we were really close once. She's a friend not just a servant."

"You also have a maid that I've been told believes to have the right to lecture you and tell you how to act accordingly. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"How so? Sango is pretty much like the mother I never had. She's a hard worker and a good woman so I'd be stupid not to listen to her advice. Actually I rarely do listen to her advice and that's why I do so many stupid things I guess. I should know better."

Sesshoumaru's response was a rough tug of her wrist as he tried to cease her from walking, "You will not be so familiar with the household staff in your new home. They are your servants and you will be their Lady and employer. That is a line of separation that is to be made and made clear."

Kagome looked at him in disgust when he grabbed her like that, "Nothing you're saying is new to me. That gets brought up all the time in my family but what you fail to recognize is things are different between a woman and her servants and men and theirs. Our servants dress us and it's a more intimate thing. You have to like the person that's always so up close and personal to you."

Really Kagome just liked Ayame and Sango's company, but she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand so she was trying her best to explain herself in a way he might better grasp.

It seemed to work as Sesshoumaru was impressed Kagome had actually made a logical argument rather than just pout or declare that he was wrong. It was impressive, but it didn't make her actions alright in his mind.

"Perhaps it is more intimate but my stance remains the same. Those in your service are no more than replaceable workers paid to serve you and their realm at large. They are not friends you embrace or take advice from. Only person's advice you need to follow is your husband's."

Kagome was never going to agree with him, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore so she simply nodded. Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't be the last time they spoke on the topic and he'd have to be more aggressive later. After all Kagome had a demon slayer in her service and wasn't even aware of it. Sango could have been nothing more than a plant with a contract to kill her or someone else in her family if it weren't for the fact that she was a disgrace to her clan.

"I did not say you could move forward," Sesshoumaru noted as it seemed that Kagome believed she was free to walk wherever she wanted once the conversation had finished, "recall the chain? It is a certain length for a reason, you are not collared but you must visualize it nonetheless. You will follow behind me with distance close to the chain's length keeping pace with me but not coming too close as to mistakenly stand beside me as my equal."

The fire had come back in her expression, "But it's my home and you don't know where we're going."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze as he took a couple steps forward with his back facing her, "Correction you do not where we are going. Do you not recall the rules? By default we shall be returning to my quarters where you will be returned to your actual chain unless you can make a case for something productive to do elsewhere. Only if I approve shall we go to a place of your choosing where I will be leading you to."

Kagome clenched her fists. The creature she was expected to marry had irritated her like no other. She had recalled the rules but she didn't think he'd be anal about them so much as to remind her every five seconds going as far to not even let her walk a few steps freely in her own home. However, she was quickly learning that arguing with him wasn't doing her any good anymore so she had to think of a place to go to avoid being chained up again.

"We still got daylight thanks to your careful planning regarding the venue and my appointment with Ayame," she tried to sound as submissive and grateful as possible, "perhaps a trip to the market so I can see what flowers are available."

"Do you have your mind set on floral arrangements or are you only invested in this goal because of what the wolf suggested?"

"Does it matter? As long as I'm working on it and getting things done it doesn't matter who I get the idea from. I can use flowers for a lot of things so I should see what we're working with."

"If you are going to follow the wolf's advice than perhaps you should settle on a theme. It does seem like it would streamline things."

" _If I were to decide on a proper theme for this wedding my father would be giving me away while I was shackled and chained up,"_ was what she wanted to say, "I can't think of one at the moment. Maybe the flowers will give me some ideas. Just lead me back to my room so I can change my dress."

He was going to ask why she would waste time changing out of such an appealing gold dress just to go out in the city before recalling what Sango had told him. Kagome was planning on dressing like a common woman to blend in to avoid an incident like the one that befell her when she was doing a charity task. That would not do.

"You will not change," Sesshoumaru instructed, "if flowers is what you want we will go to a vendor as is. You are the princess of this kingdom in need of a florist so that is how you will appear. I will not be taking you to your room."

Kagome was feeling nervous, she didn't have to recognize her own body language and thoughts to know that. She could tell by her urge to want to dip her hand into Sesshoumaru's obi to see if he were carrying anything and take whatever she could find, but she had to control those desires. Her not stealing from him was a matter of loyalty now after all.

"If you are not up to it as you are now we shall return to my study," Sesshoumaru warned her.

The demon did not believe he was capable of ever feeling nervous, but he was a bit uneasy about taking his bride to be out among the people. It wasn't because of her personal feelings and past turmoils, but because of that disgusting grayish mark on her face where Naraku had hit her. He didn't want outsiders seeing that. To him the bruise came off as a message that others were allowed to strike something that didn't belong to them.

"I'll go like this," Kagome released a heavy sigh picking the uncomfortable option of sticking out in public versus being chained up, "after you. Not that I have much of a choice."

"Hold your tongue," he warned walking in ahead of her expecting to follow by the distance he described in detail, "or your days of being able to speak freely in my presence will dwindle."

"Anything else I need to know about your home and how I'm supposed to act or mostly not act?" she was really struggling with the task of appearing complacent as though her tongue had a mind of its own, "though I'm sure I don't have to request your lessons as you bestow them upon me as you see fit."

"Being behind your Lord or kneeling beside him in public is no lesson," he warned, "it will be your way of life. What else is there to know? There will be no escape for you."

Kagome almost froze. Just the way he said that sent shivers down her spine as she was wondering if he was reading her mind and knew she was planning to runaway the moment she was out of her father's grasp. Dog demons couldn't read minds could they? No if they could he would have known about her tendency to steal when nervous or under pressure before he was given the proof. She had to keep her composure and find out more so she knew what she would be faced with in his lands.

"Is it because you have a vast guard or because there is snow and ice everywhere?"

" _Trying to discover my defenses or lack thereof Kagome?"_ he wondered to himself not being that simple minded, "I do have many powerful creatures in my employ but I do not need to rely on them solely for I am quite aware of who is going where and doing what under my own roof. You will not being getting away with much underneath me that much is a given."

" _Yet I took that key and you didn't even know,"_ Kagome took advantage of his back being to her to display a mischievous little smile keeping in mind that Sesshoumaru's skills weren't that of a god, "you have eyes and ears everywhere? Got it."

"Also Winter Spiral is not the ice filled wasteland you Havenbrooke foreigners believe it to be. We have all the seasons they are just shorter than you'd be use to. The temperature is colder, but it is nothing harsh. My kingdom is named after the cliffs made of ice in the higher regions. Truth be told those so called marvels are not even in my territory but that of the wolves. I would change the name in honor of my reign, but I believe doing so would be quite bothersome. Perhaps in another century or two. You will understand the land when you are given a glimpse of it from the ship, but I won't allow you to leave my home often. The reason you must be well guarded and forbidden to leisurely bound towards civilization is because of the dragons. Maybe if it were colder those creatures wouldn't be a bother, but until I can take to the skies as high as them they will continue to be so."

Sesshoumaru said until because he didn't plan on having limitations on his flight for very long. Not with what the strength he'd be getting from Kagome's blood.

"You can fly?" Kagome asked realizing how much she didn't know about Sesshoumaru, "and dragons? Like dragon demons?"

"No. Those lowly reptiles were exterminated long ago in my father's time. Actual dragons. They aren't much of a threat mostly keeping to themselves in the mountains, but with rumors of me marrying a bonafide princess I'm confident they will become active. Dragons collect princesses."

Kagome was thinking that Sesshoumaru was teasing her for what he was saying sounded like a children's bedtime story with the goal of getting royal toddlers to behave, but she then recalled that Sesshoumaru didn't joke or tease unless it was in a malicious way.

Sesshoumaru could not see Kagome's reaction behind her but he took the silence for disbelief, "It is not a fool's tale. Dragons are known to collect to valuable things. Gold, gems, and even royalty itself. That is one of many reasons I do not wish to see you wear a grown. They take the symbol of status that comes with it far too literally and will see you a prize. Some care for their princesses by feeding them and admiring them while others have ways of turning them to stone to use as statues. If you do not wish to become stone you will heed my warning and not leave the castle walls."

It still sounded like a children's story book, but Kagome had to take it as face value considering the source.

"What else is there to know?"

"You will cease calling me and creatures like Ayame demons once you are across the border. I do not care what humans in your land call the better species or how you refer to my race, but the proper term in my kingdom is youkai. I am a finer breed with intelligence and strength rarely rivaled so I am is what's known as a daiyoukai. Demon is a term created by humans and if you say it to the wrong ears it will cause offense and strife. Do not be too careless in my company."

That was all new to Kagome. She'd never heard them referred to as youkai before or knew the term demon was offensive. Things in her kingdom really were different if demon was so frequently used even her father seemed unaware it was improper. In truth Kagome liked the word youkai a lot better. Demon seemed to conjure up a fear while there was something a lot more eloquent about saying that she was marrying a daiyoukai.

"Daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke properly, "alright I'll use this time to practice. I won't say demon anymore so that way I can exercise my tongue and try to get use to it. So I guess don't mind you correcting me if I slip up."

Not that she needed to request him not to correct her. However, she noticed Sesshoumaru give her an approving nod. He was pleased with the way she decided to tackle training herself in regards to the terms she used and could tell by the tone of her voice she was taking it seriously rather than just feeding him what he wanted to hear or saying something dismissive. Finally the girl was learning and adamant about doing something that was a departure from what she considered normal.

Just hearing her say Daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru as though she were born and raised in his lands was enough to make him optimistic about the heights he could take her new life to.

"So is my father and InuYasha are half youkai then? Or would InuYasha be a half-daiyoukai?" she was genuinely asking wanting to learn more.

Sesshoumaru's good spirits were diminished when he was forced to hear her utter InuYasha's name. He had no doubt that the woman had given up her fantasies about marrying that bastard now that she saw him as a traitor, but just the thought of those two having any feelings towards each other was enough to flare up anger in Sesshoumaru.

"Hanyou," Sesshoumaru informed her as though the term were laced with venom in his mouth, "that is what we call half-breeds."

Youkai in Winter Spiral might not have approved of the term demon, but in Kagome's land calling someone of mixed blood a half-breed was not something you did out in the open. Anyone that that used that label was punished because it would be seen as considering the king as something lesser than.

"I prefer hanyou as well," Kagome was referring to the term while Sesshoumaru interpreted it as her making a jab at him and saying she preferred InuYasha to a pure blooded daiyoukai like himself.

Sesshoumaru stopped expecting her to do as instructed and freeze behind him allowing some distance, but instead the woman plowed straight into his back clearly not keeping count of her paces. There would be a punishment for that, for both not being mindful of his instructions and upsetting him with mentions of InuYasha. Something else would need to be taken away from her since her freedom was just so precious to her.

"Ouch why did you stop for!?" she pouted her cheeks turning red from having her body against his, "you might wear a lot of silk but you aren't as soft as it. That hurt."

She shut up when she saw Sesshoumaru's gaze and recognized it as an angry one. She had a strange fixation on those eyes of his. Him being pleased with her and him being disinterested always came off as the same as the color would be a soft amber that appeared to just go through everyone as though he were the only one in the room he were concerned with, but when he was displeased you knew it. Not only would his eyes harden but his entire face showed he was indecisive on whether or not the target of his rage was worth a full on scowl or not.

"I wish to make another alteration," his icicle like tone stabbed at her while being full of foreboding.

He was talking about alterations, but yet Kagome still remained concerned with his eyes.

" _His eyes, his face, and that white hair of his. His whole demeanor always goes from being as calm as snowfall to as sharp as ice. You make me scared and angry a lot Sesshoumaru, but yet I can't ever bring myself to just look away."_

As Kagome was reflecting on her own thoughts Sesshoumaru swiftly reached for her braid and tugged at the ribbon that held it all together. He ripped the yellow ribbon right out of the braid forcing it become undone and unfold into a mess of ebony hair covering her face.

"I prefer your hair free," he stated, "no more fancy braids or wearing it on top of your head even for our wedding. This is how it will always be worn."

Kagome blinked. That was it. That was his alteration? That was his punishment. She was trying to keep herself from looking amused and wanting to laugh.

" _No braids no corsets?"_ she giggled to herself in her mind _, "really? Sesshoumaru do you know the headaches that stuff caused me all this time? You're trying to take away my freedom and by doing so you ripped away a frivolous chain. Jokes on you I really hate those braids Sango forces on me. I just know she worked really hard at mastering them so I don't have the heart to tell her how much I despise them. I guess I won't tell you either."_

Sesshoumaru searched her expression and watched as a corner of her mouth almost turn into a smile.

"What is so amusing?" he demanded to know.

"Just the lengths you go to in your cruelty," she didn't want him to know how relieved she was just incase he thought of a worse way to assert dominance over her, "really you're telling me how to wear my hair now? It's deplorable really. You hate how I dressed you hate how I try to put effort into making my hair pretty turning it into this mess. You're really just a cold spiteful creature when it comes down to it. Isn't there anything you like about me at all?"

She had recalled the advice Kikyo had imparted on her. Men like Sesshoumaru wanted to control everything about their woman because they were afraid if they were free to be themselves they would be met with rejection. She wanted to know if there was anything about her at all even if it was superficial that he liked about her. If she knew that then maybe she'd have a piece of herself to build up to gain his admiration and trust.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to think on it long, "Your eyes. Not the color for it is a rather common one, but the way the color seemingly adopts a new hue all together when your emotions bubble to the service. It makes me think that there is a flame behind them illuminating them in a way. Since it happens in relation to your dramatics and defiance I'd prefer to see it muted when we are in the public's eye, but in private I enjoy it."

He didn't like the color because he would have preferred green. The same color as her mother's eyes and the default color of all pure blooded first borns. If she'd had those eyes perhaps the magic in her blood would be even more potent, but it seemed he had to work with the eyes of a low born bandit. He could make due. The flames he saw within them was evidence of her hidden potential and power while the eyes of a thief now made her more desirable.

Him admiring her eyes despite there being some negativity in his justification of it had made her cheeks heat up as she was on the verge of blushing for him again. Feeling that heat she quickly tried to stop herself from being exposed as someone who was easily flattered by appearing as upset.

"Well if you think of them as a fire it's because I'm mad at you," she reverted into sounding like a pouting child, "like I said you're nothing but a cold brute. You should keep your kingdom's name as Winter Spiral. It suits you since you're just so- just so cold. You know what I'm saying."

Sesshoumaru shrugged in amusement wishing he could take in her flattered expressions longer, but he needed to remind her he was the one in charge and leading the imaginary chain therefore turned around as to continue on their way.

"Fire and ice I suppose," was all he said low under his breath.

"Fire and ice?" reflecting on his words, "I guess. I like it. Sounds like you, the daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru who seems to think himself too above getting involved with our wedding planning just decided on our theme."

"I did no such thing," he quickly told her regretting saying anything.

" _Yes you did,"_ she smiled to herself.

 


	12. Faith and Good Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buying flowers couldn't just be a simple task.

 

Sesshoumaru could tell Kagome was uncomfortable with being in the city that dwelled outside the confines of her castle. She was awkward with every movement clearly not feeling safe in her own skin. That would not do in Sesshoumaru's opinion. He had no intention of his future wife ever going into such a populated area as freely as she had been done in the past, but when she did he wanted her to walk with confidence. Her status made her a god among ants, but her eyes searched every corner as though she were terrified by anything that spoke or moved.

Sesshoumaru wasn't uncomfortable just annoyed. He disliked being among commoners and even worse human commoners. At least he wasn't trapped in that disgusting tavern this time having to witness his own ship yard servants act foolish and drunk this time.

" _Stay away from me,"_ Kagome thought to herself every time a child or housewife gawked at her in the streets _, "I'm dangerous. I don't want to see anyone hurt again. Not again."_

"Kagome," he tried to use his voice to keep her mind off whatever it was on, "these people are nothing more than your subjects. Them admiring you is part of the life you live."

Her being watched and admired wasn't the problem though Kagome wasn't really into that aspect either. It was times like this that made her really despise what she'd been born into.

"If you cannot handle it then put your mind on your task," he didn't know how to force her to accept it, "acquire what you need so we can retire for the night."

She took the advice though still kept her eyes low to the ground, "Fire and ice? If I'm the fire I might've ruined it since my dress is going to be blue, but I guess fire can be blue just everything around me needs to be red and yellow. Marigolds and roses for flowers?"

Just because he wanted her mind on her task didn't mean he wanted to be fully involved with it. He did not care what flowers she wanted as long as she was getting something accomplished. The wedding wouldn't be taking place in his land so he didn't require a grand show. This activity was for her to have something constructive to do. He didn't know if she appreciated the gesture he'd given her by letting her take the reigns, but doubted he'd get a shred of gratitude from the girl that declared she'd rather be dead than marry him.

"Roses might be too elegant," she continued to think out loud as though he were interested at all, "maybe just some poppies if we can get some. These marigolds would work."

They'd finally arrived at a seemingly small flower shop with many pots littering the front of the venue. Mostly such a small shop catered to selling single flowers and bouquets to lovesick folks out on the street while courting, the people Kagome considered free.

" _Me and InuYasha passed this place all the time and he never got suckered into buying a flower,"_ Kagome thought to herself with a frown _, "not that I expected him to do what all the other men do but it should have been a sign."_

Sesshoumaru glared as a young girl holding a basket of baby's breath offered him a flower. He kept a hard gaze on the filthy peasant. His thoughts weren't just rude they were the truth. The small girl had dirt all over her face and wasn't even wearing shoes, and apparently had no ounce of intelligence for she didn't even address him or try to sell him on one of those miserable looking flowers. She just looked stupid standing there holding it out.

"I want no flowers girl," Sesshoumaru spoke harshly making it clear he wasn't involved in any transactions at such a miserable little shop front.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a look since he was coming off way too cruel to just a child. Her first instinct was to put a smile on her face and apologize on the youkai's behalf, but Kagome was still keeping her distance. Even young children weren't free from her father's wrath if an incident were to break out in the streets.

"Rin!" a gruff man that was running the shop screamed at the little girl, "what are you doing you stupid girl? That is the princess you are in front of. Bow your head in respect and offer them something better than those weeds."

After he was done berating the small child he got on his hands and knees bowing to Kagome before noticing that the girl named Rin didn't mimic his actions. He stood up and went over to the girl roughly pulling her by the arm and forcing her down on the cobblestone path. The poor girl didn't seem to know what was going on.

"I apologize for this idiot's blatant disrespect," the man had a soft voice only for Kagome, "I fear she is just soft in the head. She doesn't talk and clearly doesn't listen."

Did the man think he could beat the girl into normalcy? That was what Sesshoumaru wondered as he noticed bruises all over the girl's arms and legs. They were fresh ones and old ones showing that the child was probably beat daily. Sesshoumaru did not like it, and not because a human girl he cared nothing about was being abused. The shopkeeper was clearly a violent man and might confuse Kagome for an easy target since she had her own bruise upon her face.

"Your daughter?" Kagome asked studying the girl and her obvious injuries.

"No," he admitted, "but unfortunately I got stuck with her when her parents passed from some sort of demon attack. Thought I could at least make her more than just a worthless mouth to feed if she could handle the simple task of selling quality flowers to beautiful women such as yourself, but apparently that is just too difficult for her. I apologize if she offends you. I'll send her away at once. Those weeds she's peddling does not represent our quality floral arrangements your majesty."

"That's quite alright," Kagome shook her head, "I'm not offended by anything. I like baby's breath. All your flowers look fine, but I am hoping you have something else hidden away wherever you grow them. I need some red and yellow flowers. Some arrangements for decoration and one for a bacquet to be held by a bride."

Kagome wasn't going to say who the bride was. She didn't know how much the public knew about her and Sesshoumaru and really didn't want to attract more information to herself.

"Wedding arrangements in yellow and red?"

"Yeah I was thinking marigolds and some sort of red flower. Not roses, because it wouldn't look good amongst the marigold. These are marigolds right?"

Kagome was indeed pointing at some plain yellow marigolds in a pot. The girl was clearly unaware that those flowers also could be red and orange, therefore it would be all she needed to make a firey arrangement.

"Indeed. I can get you some fine ones, but I wouldn't count out roses. What is a wedding without roses?"

Kagome had already said she didn't want roses, but Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised if the man kept harping on them. After all they'd be a lot more expensive than the simple flower she wanted.

"What is this one?" Kagome asked finally discovering some red marigolds and then eventually ones that held all the colors she wanted on their own, "oh or I could just use these and I wouldn't have to combine. Do you have more of these? Like a lot of these?"

The man seemed disappointed she was going for the cheaper flowers, "Yes. I can get you plenty. All that you desire. It will be no problem your highness."

"Great," Kagome said already taking out the piece of paper she had crumbled up in her fist so Sesshoumaru wouldn't scold her for not writing the price down, "now I just need to know how much it will cost me. If I just take everything you have that is like this I can work from there."

"All of them? I can part with those of that color for seventy silver. It'd be no problem."

"And I can expect to have them delivered at the castle in at least five days? I know it's short notice, but I didn't have much of a choice in the deadline."

"It won't be a problem princess. I would just need half of the payment upfront to pay for transportation and the harvesting."

"Thirty-five silver for plucking them from the ground and throwing them in a cart," Sesshoumaru clarified before giving Kagome a look to remind her she was to pay nothing up front to insure the job was done to her liking.

Kagome countered him with an annoyed look. Thirty-five silver was nothing. Why was it a big deal if she paid the man up front? However, she could just tell by Sesshoumaru's cold composure he wouldn't listen to reason.

"Is there a way to get it all on credit?" Kagome asked shaking her head, "it'd really help. All debts will be settled when this little wedding is finished and over."

The man looked disappointed by her reply and seemed nervous trying to find a response.

"This is not kingdom run by savagery," Kagome shook her head, "you will not be taken advantage of. Please speak freely as though I were just any ordinary customer. I'm not expecting to be handed everything on a silver platter without paying for it."

"Well Princess Kagome I just don't do business that way," there was still a nervous tone in his voice, "if I were to hand over a good floral harvest without guarantee I'd be paid it'd be hard keeping a roof over my family's head."

"You have the guarantee of the crown. You will be paid in full once the event is over."

Guarantee of the crown paying debts when Naraku came off to Sesshoumaru as such a cheap man didn't mean much in the daiyoukai's opinion.

"Is it your wedding princess Kagome? If not perhaps someone else representing the crown can discuss payment?"

The man didn't trust her with paying him? That seemed to be a shock to Kagome while Sesshoumaru didn't seem surprised at all.

"I'm the one planning the wedding," was all she said, "and you have my word I'll pay you. I just can't yet. I won't be given the money until after it's over and accounts are settled."

"It's not that I doubt your ability to pay my princess it's just all about the guarantee. I need a guarantee you'll still be in the kingdom during the wedding and after."

"The man is implying you are not a trustworthy woman to give credit to," Sesshoumaru interjected, "it seems your recent escapes from the castle have become public knowledge. The man knows that if you are incharge of this and were to disappear when it comes time to collect your trustworthy honest king of a father would use it as an excuse not to pay him. Your credit is no good here."

He watched as Kagome took in his words now that Sesshoumaru had clarified what was going on. It wasn't just her own family and Sesshoumaru that couldn't trust her to stay put and behave. Even the people had lost faith in her. She knew it was best to avoid her people all together due to past incidents, but she didn't think she was thought of so lowly even her word didn't hold any weight.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome stepped away from the man and the child wanting to discuss business with Sesshoumaru.

The flower shop owner, of course, seemed flabbergasted as he hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to boldly tell the princess what he was thinking. He tried apologizing, but Kagome didn't pay him any mind as she was only concerned with getting what she needed from Sesshoumaru.

"No," Sesshoumaru said immediately knowing what she wanted.

"It's only like thirty silver!" Kagome still didn't see a problem with it, "the full price isn't even equal to one gold coin. We have plenty."

"The cost isn't the point. You do not touch the gold until after the wedding when you settle your accounts. That is my demand and you will follow it to show you know how to obey your husband in these matters. You pay that man half you have no guarantee those flowers won't be wilted by the time you receive them. Sure you could deny paying the other half if you are displeased, but it'd be too late to find another vendor by then and you'd be without any flowers at all."

"I don't care about your budget then I'll just pay for it all myself. I have my allowance."

"No. I am paying for our wedding not your father. I do not want to see him put one coin into this. This whole thing is my gift to you to assist you in losing that distasteful ignorance and entitlement you carry."

"It's not entitlement! It's just I am the princess so why wouldn't the guy believe me that I'll pay him back?"

"Do you even know the meaning of entitlement or is your vocabulary lacking as well woman? You told the man to treat you like any other client and that is how you are being treated. You are untrustworthy therefore being denied credit. I recommend looking elsewhere to buy your flowers. You won't get a coin from me before the wedding and I do not like the way this man carries himself. Yes you are much better off looking elsewhere."

"I can't," Kagome said quietly staring over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru turned to see what Kagome was looking at. It was the little dirty orphan girl her concern was on. What did the girl have to do with anything?

"Why are your eyes on the peasant girl?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, "I just have a feeling if we don't buy something he might take it out on her. He knows you're going to try and talk me out of this and the whole time he was looking at her so spitefully. He'll hit her."

That look the man was burning into the innocent child was one Kagome recognized. It was the one her father always honored her and her siblings with when something wasn't going his way and someone needed punished for it even if they weren't at fault. At least Naraku had to pretend he cared for his children in the public, but there was no social contract that would keep the shop owner from hurting Rin. Kagome just knew there was a bad situation brewing and she couldn't handle it. It'd be her fault if something happened.

"That girl is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru refused to get dragged into Kagome's sensibilities, "she is nothing more than a subject that has been labeled as a burden. That man can beat her until she blue and bloody it doesn't put a bouquet of flowers into your hand for your wedding day."

Kagome's tone was one of pure disappointment as his words really upset her, "Are you really that cold? You are aren't you? Why am I even surprised anymore?"

Unlike all the other times she'd been upset with him there was no fire to be found in her eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't care for it one bit. There was a huge difference between her simply being defiant with his control over her and pure disappointment. She was to be his wife and he needed her to be trusting of him. He didn't need her love or willing affection of him, but he did need her to have her faith in him. Her expecting to be let down would not do at all.

"Girl," Sesshoumaru snapped at the child while keeping his eyes on Kagome the whole time, "I'll buy one of those so called baby's breath."

"Don't bother with those silly weeds princess," the shopkeep interrupted, "they are unworthy of-"

"I am the one purchasing them not her," Sesshoumaru made it clear as he stared at the shop's owner with contempt in his eyes, "do not tell me what I am to purchase or not to be purchase. I'll take your entire basket."

Sesshoumaru knew the girl wouldn't give him a price. She seemed like just a bothersome mute probably traumatized from whatever befell her parents. Sesshoumaru didn't need to hear anything from the runt nor expected anything. He simply removed the basket from her hands and gave her a gold coin. He didn't have anything less than that so it would have to do. That single gold coin would have paid for more than all the flowers Kagome wanted, but it was the principle of the matter.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome noticed the amount of money he'd given the girl.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hear her try to tell him that they should have just used the gold to buy her flowers. The gold was being given to prevent the orphan from being beaten that night and that was it. However, Sesshoumaru knew it would do no good. He'd been beating that child before Kagome stopped at his shop and would continue after. At least this way Kagome couldn't blame herself for it.

"Enjoy," Sesshoumaru growled forcing the basket of baby's breath in Kagome's arms, "now don't bother me with another word of it. Let's be on our way and find your flowers elsewhere. I'm sure we'll find much better."

"Princess that gold is enough for-

Another hateful gaze from Sesshoumaru shut the man up. He nodded in fear knowing he should have just been happy enough with the money he'd made that day with little to no effort. The young girl however did not look scared. Instead of cowering and being left in disappointment that Kagome wasn't going to use their shop's flowers the girl managed to give a smile. One aimed at Sesshoumaru. Too bad it would be wasted was Kagome's first thought, but she had to give the daiyoukai some credit. He'd found a good compromise, but unfortunately Kagome wasn't so sure Rin was insured safety.

"Let us be on our way Kagome," Sesshoumaru made it clear with his gaze that Kagome had no other choice but to follow him.

If that girl got a beating tonight Kagome would be a fool to believe that the blood was on her hands. Sesshoumaru had thought he'd done enough to put her thoughts on ease though he still didn't know why she cared so much about a meaningless orphan.

"Alright," Kagome sighed in defeat, "we'll look elsewhere. Thank you for the flowers Rin. They're beautiful."

As they walked away to the other side of the city where they hoped to find a different florist Kagome held the basket of baby's breath tightly admiring the small white pedals. When the stems were taken away from each other they did kind of look like an ugly sparse flower with little to give, but together they were a nice bouquet of white delicate petals. She removed all of them from the basket holding the stems as close together as possible as though trying to make a makeshift arrangement.

"Those will be wilted by the time of the ceremony," Sesshoumaru told her just incase she found use for them.

"I know," Kagome shook her head, "but still beautiful. Thank you."

"Those flowers are not what I bought you."

"Was my piece of mind what you were aiming for? It's not that simple, but you tried. Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Let's not speak of this again," he said harshly wanting Kagome's mind off the orphan and onto their wedding planning, "we only have so much daylight left."

Unfortunately the shop they had headed to was already closed for the day with no one to speak with while the only other one Kagome knew of had the same issues with her. The florist there seemed to not have faith that Kagome would be around to pay them if they were to accept the task solely on credit, but when they saw Kagome was disappointed they'd gone ahead and offered her anything she wanted for free.

"I'm not going to take advantage of anybody," Kagome quickly said leaving the storefront as night was drawing near, "but thank you for your kind offer. Sorry we couldn't come to an arrangement."

Sesshoumaru looked upon the woman in confusion as she walked away as briskly as she could still holding onto her white flowers.

"What is it now?" he seemed annoyed with her, "if you don't desire free services why not prey upon their kindness and force them to take your deal? You'll pay them when the wedding ends and they'll lose nothing since they were prepared to give them to you anyway. Even if you didn't pay it would not be taking advantage since they'd be serving their princess."

"They didn't offer me those flowers for free out of respect," Kagome stayed quick in her steps as though she wanted to flee the city altogether, "they knew they insulted me when they refused to give me credit and feared I'd cry to my father and he'd flay them or something horrible like that. I'm not going to take someone's flowers because they are afraid of me. Best I can do is just stay away."

"The way you let these commoners get to you is ridiculous Kagome."

"They are all right about me though," she shook her head, "it'd be stupid to give me credit. I've never actually done anything for my own people other than cause them trouble. Each time I escaped the guards rang the castle bells and probably woke everyone up in the kingdom. I'm just the stupid irresponsible girl that doesn't think of anyone else but myself."

Now the girl was beating herself up. Sesshoumaru wasn't enjoying that aspect of her disappointment either. It was his job to keep her line not herself or whatever problems she'd had in the past. He wanted her to learn from him not dwell on her shortcomings that her poor upbringing was mostly to blame for.

"You are not being irresponsible you are following my orders in regards to financial decisions," he reminded her, "if they do not agree to give you credit then it is not a failure simply a limitation you must work around."

"It's just I'm out here making a fool of myself for what though? We're talking about small amounts of money aren't we? We should have just paid the first man what he wanted and been done with it. Even wilted flowers is better than no flowers."

"Kagome do you understand why I am putting such limitations on you?"

"So I don't go overboard and spend all your gold?"

"There is more gold where that came from. If I were allow you to fill everyone's pockets with gold for anything less than expected services I'd be the one failing you if you were taken advantage of. As I told you I am to be not only your alpha and husband, but also your comfort. You might not want me, but you will never be unable to rely on me when it's for your betterment."

"You wouldn't be failing me if it was my fault," Kagome shook her head just not understanding, "did you want to watch me feel bad? You know when I realized the people don't trust me. I'm not mad at you it's probably what I needed and deserved."

"If I wanted you to feel whatever you are feeling I wouldn't be a reliable partner would I? All I can do to help in these regards is to continue as I am. This wedding is a gift to you. You wanted some control and proof that you can be responsible and I am giving it to you. The gesture would be soured if I allowed you to make a poor decision. Whatever you do will not be failure because I will not allow you to fail. That is what our relationship will be built on. You might not feel like it now since I require you to be obedient, which will be a difficult task for you, but we will strengthen each other. You will understand better with time."

" _Kind of like these flowers,"_ Kagome was thinking about his words before shaking his head _, "why are you thinking on his words so much Kagome? They might be nice words, but married to him and us strengthening each other just isn't my destiny. Put those thoughts out of your head, but let him know you don't reject them."_

Before Kagome could thank him for allowing her so much responsibility in hopes she could reclaim what little reputation she had she was met with a scowl.

Sesshoumaru was already bothered that he'd had to see her look upon him with disappointment that day, but now he was disturbed that he could hear her stomach growling. His bride to be was hungry.

"There are some regards in which I won't be infallible," he admitted shaking his head, "you never got the opportunity to eat this day and I didn't think on it. I will have to become more responsible for you as I often forget creatures such as yourself require food daily."

Kagome did feel really hungry, "Creature? Sesshoumaru you can just say it you know? It won't offend me. I'm pretty much a human through and through."

"Never will I utter such nonsense. It is time for you to be escorted back to your chambers. I'll instruct your father's men to make sure your supper is brought to you."

"My father's men?" there was another brief look of disappointment, "you're not going to take me back?"

"I have other matters to attend to," Sesshoumaru planned on confronting InuYasha about having his sword stolen which would be none of Kagome's business, "and you should have tulips."

"Tulips?" she was confused.

"A flower that does not grow around these parts, but I've seen them in my land. They are not as common as those marigold things you wanted, but are not as distracting as roses. They will do you fine and be brought to you in the colors you desire."

"You said you weren't going to let me cheat. You can't just give me the flowers after all of this."

"I will not give you flowers they will be sold to you. I'll have my men return to Winter Spiral where they shall purchase them and bring them in by deadline. It is not cheating simply you relying on me. You'll pay the debt to me when you settle all your accounts at the end of it."

"And how much are these tulips going to cost me?"

"Eighty gold."

"Again with the eighty gold? None of these vendors were going to charge me anywhere close to one gold coin."

"My services are better. I am having them imported to you quickly and I'm assuring you they will be good quality. If they are not you have the right not to pay me."

"Fine I trust you. If even you are speaking so well of a simple flower I'm sure they'll be beautiful. It's a deal."

"You're not writing my estimate down. You need it to deduct from the budget."

"I really don't think I'll forget that daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru is yet again charging me outrageous prices compared to everyone else. I know it'd be improper for me to ask but I have to. How many tulips would my body buy me? The same as eighty coins?"

"None," he shook his head, "I'll not be paying for that. My patience is the price I'm paying in those regards."

Before Kagome could get upset or nervous that he was being so crass Sesshoumaru hunted down a soldier loyal to Naraku with instructions to have her escorted in her room with no freedom to go elsewhere. Of course, his form of a goodbye to her was a clear warning that if she tried anything he'd track her down and she'd find him less generous. That seemed to put her in line as he was now free to do his business.

" _I am the one who is to take care of her,"_ Sesshoumaru reflected on his feelings as he was left without her _, "so that means I am the one responsible when she is angry at herself or me without those flames in her eyes. I do not wish to see that vacant look of disappointment ever again. Is it a fool's wish I am making on my honor as a husband? I will see it again when she learns of her purpose. It is not her I desire but that blood of hers. I cannot feel guilt for this I am compensating her. She will be unhappy with me and this arrangement, but in exchange she's at least getting something new and better out of her lot in life. I'll allow my flower to grow unlike Naraku who let it wilt in fear."_

As Sesshoumaru passed a residential part of the city he stared up towards some run down building that probably housed five or more families of filthy low born commoners. The only reason the place got his attention was because of the sound of violence. He wanted to ignore it, but couldn't when he got the scent of blood. It was the blood of that girl Rin. That peasant girl that had meant nothing to him, but yet her scent had him stopping in his tracks and growling in anger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the wedding will be soon I just need Kagome and Sess to at least be on friendly terms cause I don't want it to be a good chapter with no dark feelings or regrets. Kag has had enough of those for the time being.


	13. Falling Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Sesshoumaru think on things and those close to them as rain falls in the kingdom

Since Kagome had slept the whole evening the night before she was full of energy come nightfall, but unfortunately there wasn't much to do as she was to be confined in her bedroom with no hope of escape. After eating her supper she was dressed for bed feeling like a child that needed to be ushered into relaxing so everyone who was free and grown could go on to the enjoy their night. The princess felt sorry for Sango in those regards knowing the maid was being pressured to keep a sharp eye on her until she was no longer a threat.

"It was awful," Kagome shook her head as she sat at her vanity where her dutiful maid brushed out her hair, "not only was I embarrassed over and over but that cruel jerk went back to telling me what I can and can't do with myself. Apparently he didn't care for the braid you worked on this morning. This hair is a tragedy isn't it?"

"Tragedy?" Sango had been listening about what transpired in the city empathetically until Kagome used words like 'tragic', "it's just hair Kagome. You look beautiful with or without all the bells and whistles."

"He said it has to be free even for the wedding. That's the level of control he is putting on me. That demon man- youkai, is that depraved."

"No more braids?" Sango tried to hide the smile on her face, "that is a tragedy."

Sango wasn't satisfied with her current job as both protector and lady's maid for Kagome, but the worst of it had been having to learn all the popular hairstyles and warp the girl's untamed hair into something deemed acceptable by the noble class. Had Sesshoumaru saved them all from a nightmare unintentionally?

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome tried to hide her own smile, "I know you worked really hard on them. He's just a monster. Plain and simple."

Sango sighed knowing Kagome was unintentionally speaking the truth, "The best way to not get devoured by a monster is to appease them sometimes. Alright no more braids, but a good hard brushing is always in order and then try to get to sleep okay? You need your rest."

Kagome looked to the collection of mangled and dehydrated baby's breath flowers that rested on her window ledge. All that had gotten accomplished that day was a dress and tulips. Tulips that she would be paying a heavy price for. Not only were they equivalent to the price of false freedom, but she'd have to muster up some gratitude to Sesshoumaru for solving the flower issue.

"I can't sleep," the princess shook her head pacing around her room, "I don't have much more time to get things in motion. Should I even have food prepared or a party afterwards? Will anyone even care or would I just be wasting it on them? I still need to focus on the actual ceremony itself and how it will be carried out so it can look somewhat meaningful."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't shocked that Kagome was refusing to go to sleep at a decent time, but she was worried about wedding planning? Shouldn't she have been pacing around with rage in her eyes still complaining about the nerve of Sesshoumaru for asserting his dominance?

"I can have you brought some books that could help you," Sango made it clear she wouldn't be leaving nor would Kagome, "you'll come up with something good."

"Something simple without all the bells and whistles like you said," Kagome continued to stare at the flowers and think on what they meant, "it's doable. I just need to come up with more plans before bed so I can get things done tomorrow. I know we need a cake at least. That can be done by castle staff. I wonder if Kaede will teach me how to make one."

"Teach you? Why would you make your own wedding cake? That doesn't seem like the best use of your time."

"Oh it's the best use," Kagome smiled as she gathered up the flowers and placed the stems in her decorative teapot, "Sesshoumaru once told me if I wanted to become a female baker he wouldn't get in my way. Seems like it's time to test him. At least my tea set is still here, but everything else?"

Kagome had been trying to avoid the subject of what had happened to her room after her father dragged her out. Just the idea of crooked men paid by her father taking away her possessions and going through her things had her feeling ill. Just ignoring the problem though wouldn't make it go away so she found herself opening the door to the storage closet rifling through chests and drawers finding them empty.

"They took everything?" rage filled fire built up in the girl's irises, "not everything here were things I took. I had a lot of jewelry over in this box here. This isn't good."

"Kagome it's done," Sango sighed, "at least wherever it is it's all organized now and might be able to see the light of day. It's all replaceable so don't get yourself worked up."

"Is it replacable? It's not Sango. I can't just go to the treasury and demand my stuff back without my father getting involved, and I don't want him involved at all anymore. If getting credit for flowers was this much of a bother how am I going to get anyone to even lend me a necklace or two? A couple sapphires or maybe a diamond to go with the dress I have now have no hope of getting. Are we even going to have wedding rings or do you think he'd dislike that? It's a human tradition after all."

"If you want there to be wedding rings I'm sure he'll put up with it," Sango was still surprised by the amount of thought Kagome was putting into the event she had previously feared, "the nice thing about having the power you have in all this is you don't have to be held back by tradition you can do whatever you want. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get jewelry if you want. If you just get the gems I bet the castle blacksmiths can work as makeshift jewelers."

"That's not a bad idea Sango. It's something to work with. Even through all of this you always make things a bit better. There was something I was meaning to ask you- well it doesn't matter I guess. It's not up to me and he probably wouldn't allow it. I already got scolded because I consider you my friend."

Sango knew what Kagome was going to ask, "You're right he probably won't allow it. I don't think I could serve you well in your new life anyway Kagome. I've never been to a place like Winter Spiral and it'd take a lot of getting use to."

Sango didn't like lying to her friend, but if she wanted to keep her life it was best for no one to ever find out she was once a demon slayer that had been hired to kill Sesshoumaru. She'd been to Winter Spiral many times in her life, but she had no intention of returning there. Even if she weren't enemies with Kagome's betrothed she had serious doubt that man would allow Kagome to retain the same maid. It seemed Sesshoumaru was on a mission to purify the girl of the stink of her former kingdom and the wedding was nothing more than a grand goodbye.

"Sango," Kagome spoke softly with a frown, "you're the only reason I can stand up straight right now and focus on this wedding. You know what I really want to do is fall to the ground and cry about what they did to my room but I'm not, because my friend is here with me and understands what I'm feeling. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either princess, but maybe this is what's best for you and your new life. You have to let go of the past sometimes, it clouds the way you look at people and yourself. You know that."

"You won't even let me ask him will you?" Kagome was hoping this wasn't goodbye.

"You're a princess and I'm a servant. I can't stop you from asking him and I can't stop you from ordering me to join you."

"But you don't want to go," Kagome faced the window still looking at her flowers, "so I won't ask and I won't order you to do anything. You're my friend Sango not my servant. Just don't forget that okay? This isn't goodbye."

Kagome's words were genuine, but she was a bit disappointed her friend couldn't read the distress signals and take the bait. If Kagome was going to get a chance to flee from Sesshoumaru after the wedding she would prefer not to do it alone, but when she realized what she wanted she had to accept how selfish she truly was. Sango would get punished for Kagome's treason much worse than she would and it was best to leave the maid out of it. If Kagome were going to betray her new husband to that degree she had to do it on her own. That was the only way.

" _Running away still won't help Kagome,"_ the girl told herself _, "you'll still be his wife no matter where you are. Doesn't matter if you wear a ring or not. Is this still a good idea anymore? Is this really right?"_

Kagome reached for one of the very small petals of her baby's breath, "I'll take a look at a couple of books and take a nice warm cup of tea before bed if you can make it happen. I'm not ready to sleep yet. Oh it's raining. Look Sango, even better."

There were low rumbles of thunder in the air as Kagome grinned at the pitter patter of water staining her window. Ever since she was a young child she'd always loved the sound and smell of rain as it did force her to relax and just enjoy what she had and the moment around it.

" _For now let's just think about how to get gems. I'm sure there is a way to get them if no one will sell them to me. I know I shouldn't go back to that place and thinking it's okay to act that way, but Sesshoumaru said it himself that he'd embrace that part of me as long as I didn't steal from him. There is only one person I want to take from for the time being."_

Stuck inside the teapot under the stems of her flowers was yet another key. This one she'd taken from her father's desk when he revealed the emerald bracelet he gifted her. She had no idea what it unlocked, but if Naraku was going to lengths to hide something it had to be valuable. She wondered if she'd get a chance to see what it unlocked before she left, but that wasn't what mattered. Her father had once been a mere bandit and now believed him to be the master of everything devious but it seemed she'd been able to finally take from him. It was a win. She could be the master of her own destiny now all she had to do was break away from the shackles that'd been holding her down.

Sesshoumaru also found himself taking a moment to enjoy the rain that littered the cobblestone streets with puddles. It did not matter to him that the volume of his white hair and fur were flattened or that his silks clung to his body for a youkai such as himself was not bothered by water or temperature. He did not need to look proper for a meeting with InuYasha of all people, but the rain did assist him in purifying the scent of blood and violence off of him.

In anger Sesshoumaru balled his claws up into a fist as he'd thought about what he'd done and how he'd fallen so far in such a short amount of time. He should have just ignored the scent of the young flower girl's pain and injuries and gone on his way, but that girl getting beat had become a question of honor at that point. He'd given the girl's adopted family a gold coin not for flowers but for peace of mind. Kagome didn't want to leave the flower shop unless she knew the pathetic little girl was going to be okay, so he'd paid for an understanding. Clearly the filthy commoners were too unintelligent to understand his gesture so corrections needed to be made.

He'd bounded up the stairs of the residence to discover the flower girl being beaten with a strap of leather while being maliciously screamed at. She'd deserved to be beat for being stupid and making the man's store look bad as well as daring to smile at the filthy demon foreigner that talked the ignorant princess out of doing additional business. The whole situation gave Sesshoumaru another reason to believe himself more intelligent than the unworthy peasants of Naraku's kingdom. The innocent girl had been beaten over receiving a gold coin worth more than the flowers. Beaten because she had a guardian that let himself fall to anger for his own failings. What a weak human man that Sesshoumaru had wasted his time with.

It took a lot more energy from the daiyoukai to not kill the man than it would've to end his miserable existence. Though the family he disrupted were just humans he couldn't go into the kingdom of another and start killing without possibly causing an incident that could lose him Kagome lawfully, so he'd used his fist slowly and carefully to make the man just as black and blue as he'd made the girl. He was sure after that he'd made it clear that he wasn't allowed to abuse the girl anymore as long as Sesshoumaru was in the kingdom with Kagome.

The mute had watched the whole thing. He hadn't expected her to run for where would she even go? However, he didn't believe he'd get another smile from her. It was probably that smile that set off a fuse in her guardian the first time, but yet she made the risky move of doing it again. Why? Shouldn't he have looked like a monster to her? Everyone else perceived him as one after all, and it wasn't too far off from the truth. Sesshoumaru needed to be cold and merciless at times to get his point across.

When Sesshoumaru went into the back alley of the INN he'd rested in after the journey he took the Tetsusagia he still carried with a cloth and let it fall into a thick pile of wet mud.

"There," Sesshoumaru carried malice in his voice, "father's blade sinking into the dirt does me better than it does in your hands InuYasha. You're pathetic."

While Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected by the rain soaking him InuYasha had been comfortably leaning against a wall under the shelter of an awning, but that all changed when he saw his prized blade. He quickly went for it returning the sword to his side not even taking the time to wipe away the mud.

"Tetsusagia?" InuYasha shook his head before letting out a very loud growl, "why did you have it Sesshoumaru? You know you can't wield it and you never will. What do you even want?"

InuYasha wanted to accuse Sesshoumaru of being the one who stole it, but had no evidence. After all he noticed it was missing before his brother even set foot in the kingdom. Of course, the younger brother was on the defense right away knowing that even the thought of losing his father's sword would make his reputation fall even further in the eyes of his older brother.

Before InuYasha could retreat from the rain Sesshoumaru coldly went over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes flinging him right into the mud almost effortly.

"You should stay down brother," Sesshoumaru growled, "that is your place. The place of pathetic half-breed bastards so weak they let a human girl steal their sword right out from under them. The mere fact you're even related to me by blood repulses me."

InuYasha attempted to claw at Sesshoumaru trying to get free as his older brother put a boot in his back forcing him to stay down. Sesshoumaru for a moment used his hands keep InuYasha's face in the mud wanting him to drown him in dirt before deciding he would not be the same as that abusive human man. He wouldn't let anger breed violence, at least not that day. Not while Kagome was still unsure of how much of a monster he really was.

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha coughed unable to even muster a snarl not wanting to taste the mud he'd gotten a faceful of, "she didn't do it. She's just a girl not a thief."

That received him an amused chuckle, "Just a girl? Seems I already know my bride to be far more than you do. It was her and without little effort. A human girl stood between you and the inheritance you are unworthy of."

Any look of amusement was quickly washed away as Sesshoumaru reflected on the swords more. He had been angry the evening his father died and they were given the blades. Angry that he was given a sword he considered worthless while his lesser brother got the better fang. Those issues had been put aside when Kagome uttered that she'd rather be dead than marry him as Sesshoumaru believed he had a purpose for the Tensagia now, but he had become angry all over again when he thought about her stealing the Tetsusagia. He wasn't angry that she'd stolen from InuYasha and his brother allowed it to happen, after all he'd called her skills a talent for a reason. He was angry that her brother had somehow managed to push Kagome to the point she became emotional enough to steal. Whatever relationship Kagome and InuYasha had needed to be ended and quickly.

"Leave me alone," InuYasha acted like a stray animal by wiping the mud off his face before shaking to get rid of excess water, "I did my job didn't I? You found father's sword and I doubt you or Naraku are going to invite me to your stupid wedding so I'm going home."

"You're going to the wedding," Sesshoumaru warned dangerously, "even if I must drag you there myself. I do not care if Naraku bans you from the whole kingdom because I need you to see it. I need you to watch as Kagome becomes mine so you understand how it will be moving forward. That girl is not your friend, your toy, or anything for you to protect. She's simply mine."

"Did I say I was going to do anything to stop you or care? No I said I'm going home. Everything was made clear to me when you told me to look into her. I knew from the moment I saw her what would happen to her when you found out about her blood. Just because I got along with her and care for her doesn't mean I can stop you does it?"

InuYasha was attempting to play Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru shook his head not knowing who the worst manipulator was, his brother or Kagome. Both were playing rigged games yet again. Kagome was obviously keeping her nose to the grindstone in regards to their wedding as a way of lowering his guard probably believing she could escape when it was all finished while his brother wanted to return home to prepare strategy to help the girl get out. Word of InuYasha's plan had come to him that evening in the very tavern Sesshoumaru first met Kagome while under disguise. One of the ship hand's said something about getting InuYasha back home to hatch a plan and Sesshoumaru had no problem hearing it no matter how lowly it was whispered.

"The only reason I allow you to breathe is because of father's wishes," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell him, "weak things like you so easily breakable is an insult to my home and reign. After this wedding you'll be lucky to even be allowed to step foot back in the castle. I wish to build my own legacy, but the foundation of my reign still has to be built on father's glory, power, and what he achieved. You're nothing but a walking talking reminder of his weakness and dishonor. I'll have another job for you when we return home and then another and then another. I will bestow upon you even the most frivolous of tasks to make you so scarce you'll be nothing more than a ghost in those halls."

"Get fucked!" InuYasha snarled, "that's my home to. Father made that clear. You can't just banish me with stupid missions. It don't work like that and I'll see to it. That wouldn't be good for Kagome either. I know she hates me but she needs a familiar face. Someone she knows won't hurt her. I need to-

"Protect her?" he mocked, "are you sure it's not you who needs protected from her? You will do no such thing InuYasha. I won't let you near her again. You were a fool to allow any emotions to get in the way of your task, but why am I surprised? It's that weak human heart of yours always in the way."

"My weak human heart and you always calling me a half-breed especially now in a place where that word is treason. You don't hate humans and you don't hate hanyou either Sesshoumaru you just hate me, or the idea of me. I know what you really hate. You want your own legacy built upon father's because you wish to crush it because he's the one you despise. Probably had no time for you always pushing his precious first born to the side because he was away creating his reign, but yet somehow managed to find time for a human woman. He picked my mother over you. It makes you feel weak and unimportant doesn't it? I can't imagine how someone as self absorbed as you can deal with that."

The hanyou's words earned him a reunion with Sesshoumaru's boot and the mud. The daiyoukai had reacted in anger for only a moment before a dangerous smile came across his lips. Oh how he loved treating his brother like he was nothing more than that silly little imp servant. It was so hard to not give in to violent tendencies for amusement when opportunity presented itself.

"So weak," Sesshoumaru smirked, "it'd take nothing to break you to turn you into nothing."

When InuYasha was freed his eyes showed nothing but anger. His getting entertained by torture and hurting others rather than looking inward was why InuYasha believed he needed to protect Kagome. There was something broken inside of Sesshoumaru, something that could never be changed or washed away by the rain.

"Weak?" InuYasha's voice became heavier as something within him compelled to stand up to his brother as though they were equals, "don't mistake me for a human or those idiot youkai that bow to you. I might not be as strong, but at least I know what you really are. You're a selfish beast that only cares about yourself and doesn't care who you hurt to get power. You can be the most powerful creature in all the world but it won't fix you Sesshoumaru. There is something rotten inside of you and I need to put a stop to it now. I'm not going to just stand by and let Kagome be hurt by you. I'm not going to let you cut into her and take her blood until nothing is left. I won't watch her die. You're not sending me away."

"Is that a challenge? Unfortunately you're not the one issuing it. Do go on InuYasha I enjoy hearing from that demon half of yours when it decides to show even if you are mistaken. Kagome is going to wish she'd be dead, but it'll only be a wish. My mother made it clear that draining her blood isn't how this is done. If it were I would not be marrying her and she'd be dead already. I'm not marrying the child of such a disgusting creature with intentions of having my own impure children simply for sport. What needs to be done will be done and you won't stand in my way."

InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru needed Kagome for the magical properties of her blood, but had no idea how it needed to be extracted. All he knew was that Kagome was going to wind up hurt and if that happened it'd be all InuYasha's fault. He owed it to the woman whose heart he broke to protect her. He'd do that even if it meant finally losing control and allowing the demon part of him to do the job. InuYasha, however, for the time being was doing his best to not falter at that moment despite his gold eyes revealing flashes of crimson to show otherwise.

InuYasha's heavy voice revealed a chuckle of his own, "You don't even know what it's like to be weak do you Sesshoumaru? To be completely helpless and at the mercy of another? One day it'll be you who is easy to break and I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned around. He wanted to make it clear to his brother that there was no way to take Kagome from him, but there was no point in continuing the lesson when InuYasha was losing control to his demon. He wouldn't understand and it'd only result in a public fight in the streets. Sesshoumaru would rather not be involved in any drama until the wedding was finished and he was back home.

"Even if you could protect her she wouldn't want your help," the daiyoukai still felt the need to have the last word, "the girl is to stubborn to listen to me at the moment but I doubt your secrets will stay hidden forever. It should be obvious why you were more than happy to come here at my orders when anyone else could've done it, or why Naraku despises you so much. Will you be meeting with this kingdom's queen tonight? Or perhaps you two are going to take advantage of the wedding night festivities as excuse for celebration."

The powerful aura that had been growing around InuYasha weakened as the hanyou's eyes returned to solid gold.

"Kikyo?" he asked frowning, "Kagome can't know she-

"She will know what I will allow her to know," Sesshoumaru remarked taking his leave, "your weaknesses became clear to me InuYasha when I saw that woman in the throne room looking on to Kagome with dead uncaring eyes. Perhaps when Kagome realizes why I wanted her I will use that moment to tell her who gave me the idea."

Sesshoumaru had a lot to think on, but wasting his time wondering what Kikyo would be gaining in all of this would do him no good. She didn't seem to be doing anything to stop Naraku from selling her off, so whatever her plan or play in all of this was Sesshoumaru doubted it'd matter once Kagome was fully under his wing.

" _Last time I saw that woman she was dead,"_ Sesshoumaru recalled to himself _, "her eyes had no life to them then and that's why they have no life now. You believe you can protect her InuYasha? You who have failed in the past. All of that had to have been more than a century ago, but yet the woman still clings to life and has positioned herself under the same roof as Kagome. None of it is mere coincidence. I will not be lowering my guard or allowing myself to be foolish for even a moment in all of this. When I obtain my new power no one can say I didn't earn it. Something rotten inside me? Perhaps, but what's the point in being anything holier than thou? Kagome you're nothing more than property to me. I'll use you for everything you have to give, but at least I'll reward you. Someone like you deserves to have the world destroy you before you can truly learn, but that is not how I shall handle you. I won't allow your eyes to be as dead and cold as that Kikyo woman's. If I were really as self absorbed as InuYasha believes I am than I should be expecting some gratitude, but I know you're too stubborn for that."_

The only other business Sesshoumaru had that evening was sending his men off with his ship to go purchase a vast amount of tulips. The tulips wouldn't cost much only the act of quickly exporting and importing itself, however the humans in his service didn't really cost much. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru getting paid with his own gold he'd gifted Kagome he'd be gaining a small profit in all of this. He always did with his investments.

However, when it came to his investments he found that putting time into things could never truly turn out a profit. After all you could get gold back, but never time. Sesshoumaru was pretty much immortal, but was still bothered by any action that could be perceived as a waste of time. With that mindset there was no possibility he'd allow Kagome to be taken from him not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. InuYasha, Naraku, and Kikyo had no chance of standing in his way so really the wedding was nothing more than a formality, a gift to Kagome for which he'd receive nothing in return for.

If not for the falling rain Sesshoumaru would have been able to smell blood, but since he could not he would have easily passed a figure if he'd gone down any other narrow path of the back alleyways of the kingdom. He'd clearly chosen the wrong path as he was blocked by a limp body lying in the middle of the streets.

With no one to hear him or care Sesshoumaru released a snarl when he recognized the body. It was her, the girl who'd offered him flowers that he tried to pay no mind to. She lay there dead in the streets, body soaked with rain water that was creating puddles of crimson all around the dead girl. The dirty water flowed into her open mouth that was missing a couple of teeth, one lifeless eye remained open while another had been beaten shut. It was apparent that she'd taken several punches to the face before being stabbed in the gut and discarded into the streets like nothing more than garbage.

Time was something you couldn't get back. Sesshoumaru had not only wasted his time in giving the girl gold for Kagome's peace of mind but wasted it when he paid the family a visit and gave the man a beating. He'd tried to warn Kagome that no matter what they did the girl would wind up this way, so none of this should've been a surprise. Sesshoumaru should have just took a step over her and put no more thought into it. If she weren't around and alive on the streets Kagome would be forced to believe the girl was fine somewhere. Her knowing about this wouldn't help in Sesshoumaru's lessons at all. All that could be learned from it was that the world was a cold dark place, and Kagome was already learning that.

However, Sesshoumaru was able to force Kagome out of his mind for a moment. It wasn't about her anymore. After all she had no idea Sesshoumaru interfered with the girl's nightly beating. This was now between him and that disgusting human man. Her body had obviously been laid out there for a reason. It was for him to discover, and to make it even more apparent in the palm of the girl's hand was the very gold coin Sesshoumaru had given her.

" _You don't even know what it's like to be weak do you Sesshoumaru?"_ his brother's words echoed in his mind.

"This is what weakness looks like," Sesshoumaru told himself examining the body once more, "something that wastes your time if you wallow in it."

It was a waste of time. He hadn't been able to do anything for the girl twice now, and all it bought him was the view of a dead body. There was only one thing at that point that made him stay with her.

" _That smile,"_ Sesshoumaru thought on it _, "It wasn't the same as the ones I've rarely seen on Kagome or her thank yous. I only got those for giving her what she wanted. This was different. I can tell this girl wasn't simple like the man accused her of being just silent. She knew that smile wouldn't buy her anything other than pain but she gifted it to me anyway. Perhaps that's the only true gratitude I'll be receiving yet I find myself unable to go forward without paying it back. Everything has a cost. Even a smile."_

Sesshoumaru had made his decision as he slowly unsheathed his Tensagia. The only thing he'd be getting for today after wasting his efforts was an opportunity to test his father's sword, and perhaps another smile.

 


	14. Princess and the Oni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets with her siblings, even the monster in the basement no one often talks about.

"What have you accomplished?" would be the first thing Sesshoumaru asked of Kagome during their last three meals together.

During her confinement to him they were to always have meals together until evening when she'd be returned to her room. He seemed aware now that she was doing additional work when locked away in her room so was merely asking what her plan for the day was. She never failed him in having a plan for that was the only way she could get out of the collar that was currently around her neck. Meals were obviously quite awkward as she had to sit across from him at a low table on her knees while he held the chain attached to her collar in his lap, but he wasn't going to let his lessons fall by the wayside just because she found productive ways to avoid them. She would become his wife tomorrow, so he only had so much time left to prepare her for what she was getting into.

Kagome refused to get use to being chained up like that. She pouted at him as she had the last two mornings while barely touching her breakfast keeping her hands busy making the futile attempt at pulling the collar free just to let him know she wasn't pleased. Eventually she always gave up before giving him an itinerary and ate her meal quick for that was the best way to get free. She seemed distracted this time, however, when she finished with her tantrum watching as a servant returned her meal to a tray. Lately the servant that brought Sesshoumaru his requested food always had three plates on the tray. There was one that always remained untouched and unacknowledged that seemed to be ushered elsewhere when they were finished.

"Kagome?" he repeated her name noticing she was paying attention to a small detail he'd prefer her not to notice, "I assume you will not be staying in here with me today. Did you solve your jewelry issue."

"Not really," Kagome shook her head with a heavy sigh, "I knew father wasn't going to let me anywhere near the treasury for anything. The guard was ordered to tell me I'm banned from even borrowing anything valuable, and it's not like I can ever be alone to sneak in even if I got the keys off that guy. Running out of time so I'll just have to go without but there was a dealer that sold me stones on credit. Not gems, but I'll take what I can get. You probably won't care but look what I had made. It got delivered to my room this morning."

Kagome showed Sesshoumaru a box that she'd been holding on to and opened it revealing some sort of bracelet made with a simple steel chain. Attached to it was about five pieces of garnet gemstone that didn't look like much on first view, but had been polished to almost glow in the right light.

"I kind of prefer it to rubies," Kagome explained, "has a better color and works with the theme."

"Exactly what do you intend to do with such a bracelet?" Sesshoumaru seemed disinterested as he sipped his tea, "would anyone even notice it? These little details are what you are choosing to spend your time on?"

Kagome seemed disappointed in his reaction, "I had it made for you. I don't want to do wedding rings but I want to give you something to show I married you, something you can easily have hidden under your kimono sleeves. You don't care though do you? A demon like you wouldn't."

"Youkai," Sesshoumaru recalled her wishes to have him correct her before having to be forced with that look of disappointment, "it does not matter to me what it looks like. If you wish me to wear it I will wear it. It's your wedding your rules."

With that look of defeat on her face he didn't think he'd find much more fight in her, but when he reached for the box with the bracelet she viciously snapped it closed and brought it back to herself protectively.

"You'll get it during the ceremony," she told him as though she was now taking her wedding planning to the furthest extremes by not letting him doing anything that could upset the balance of how she wanted it to play out.

Sesshoumaru knew he hadn't been mistaken in giving Kagome absolute power over the wedding. She'd gone from being fearful every time it was mentioned to thinking on it and what she'd gotten accomplished so far quite prideful. The source of her fear had been her knowing that all say she had in her own life was being ripped away from her more viciously than it had ever been. The wedding was the perfect way for her to be distracted from the lack of control before she was eased into her new life where Sesshoumaru would strike her down with even more rules and lessons before she could finally be warped into something worthy of being his bride. Kagome was like a lamb to the slaughter, but he still gave her credit for being a hard worker through it all.

"Will you be getting one as well?" Sesshoumaru asked still left in the dark about how the ceremony would play out, "will I be giving it to you?"

"Something like that," Kagome told him safely putting the box away, "I'm doing as you said and making sure the work I'm paying for is done right. Now that I saw this I'm going to commission one for you to give me with different-

"No," he interrupted softly not wanting her thinking he was displeased with the way she was handling transactions, "you don't pay for and decide on what gifts you'll be receiving from me. I'll take care of it. Besides you deserve a reward for your diligence."

Kagome went from looking disappointed to horrified. She didn't think she particularly wanted anymore gifts from Sesshoumaru. The first one had been planning a wedding she didn't want, the second was the gold coin given to the girl named Rin meant to correct mistakes Kagome blamed herself for, so what good would possibly come from another gift? She was instantly thinking he'd publically gift her with some diamond studded collar to make her imprisonment appear luxurious.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she murmured still looking fearful.

"Doesn't matter what you think," he didn't feel good of having to ruin her illusion of control before the end of their wedding, "you will take and you enjoy what I gift you Kagome. There will be no more talk about it. What else do you have planned?"

"I got these stupid invitations done," she then showed him elegant envelopes that were sealed with crimson wax that held an image of a burning blame while stamped on the front was that of a snowflake.

"You dislike the paper or the wax?"

"No they look fine it's just no one is going to care. Still what's the point if no one is going to be there right? I need to deliver them. I'll have a guard give father his, but I'll use it as an excuse to talk to my siblings see what they think about the reception and what should be served or done. So I guess that's all I can do for today other than see how things are going in the throne room. You think the tulips will be here before I go to bed? I'm sure the servants will know what to do with them but I still don't even know what a tulip looks like."

"They will be here. As for tonight's curfew you'll be given leeway as long as your dutiful. As you do your tasks and speak with your siblings be I'll be aware of your whereabouts."

Sesshoumaru stood up and went to remove Kagome's collar. It was his way of saying she was free to do as she wanted and it seemed Sesshoumaru wouldn't be joining her today. Lately he'd been keeping her on her toes for sometimes he trusted her to keep working without his supervision and other times for even little things he would show up to keep a close eye on her. If it were going to be one of those days where he wasn't with her than it seemed like the best time to return to the kitchens.

Today would be the last day Kagome was going to get a chance to make a cake. It'd taken a lot of convincing to get Kaede, their cook, to show her how to make a cake since it was not work for a princess such as herself. Kaede wasn't primarily a baker, but since Kagome refused to get the work done by a bakery in town she was doing her best to show Kagome how it was done while preparing another just incase Kagome's experiment was a failure. Sesshoumaru, of course, knew nothing about it only that Kagome was spending a lot of time working on the reception menu with the castle staff. She wasn't in the mood to be scolded by him for still holding on to that dream of getting to bake something delicious.

"So just going to leave me to it then?" Kagome asked trying to confirm she was Sesshoumaru-free.

He gave a nod putting away her chain and collar, "I have business to attend to and have records to look over, so I'll be in the castle keeping-"

"Yeah I get it eyes and ears everywhere," she pretty much bolted out the door wanting to get her actual tasks out of the way as fast as possible and to stop herself from appearing as interested in Sesshoumaru's activities as she was.

Kagome must have looked ridiculous almost stumbling out of Sesshoumaru's study in a full formal gown almost falling to the ground, and much to her misfortune she had an audience for it. She recovered from almost falling to having to bow. Kikyo had already told her she wasn't required to bow to her in public and it wasn't a social rule that she had to take a knee for her siblings since she and them were equal, but there was only one exception to that.

"Prince Hakudoshi," Kagome said trying to sound respectful shutting her eyes.

It seemed if she had to speak with her siblings fate was telling her to get the worst one out of the way. She shouldn't have been expected to bow to her older brother, especially one that had the appearance of a child, but she had to him because he demanded it and would start trouble if she didn't appease him.

She had closed her eyes because she didn't want to see that disturbing smirk the boy formed on his face. He might've had white hair and small stature, but his personality and the way he liked to play with his prey made it obvious he was Naraku's son through and through.

"Don't rise just yet," the boy smiled holding some sort of halberd like weapon over his shoulder, "it's so fitting to see you knowing your place for once Kagome instead of running around and causing trouble. Don't think I forgot about that fire."

"I didn't think you would," Kagome looked up at him with hate her eyes, "I know what I have to do now Hakudoshi so don't worry about my place. Alright?"

"No it's not alright," Hakudoshi was making it clear she wasn't allowed to rise just right, "I doubt you've become a little glowing bride to be over the course of a few days. What's your grand scheme Kagome?"

"There is no scheme," Kagome didn't move but didn't waiver now that she had her eyes locked on, "I'm just tired of fighting it. I'm not happy about it, but I'm not going to turn up my nose at getting away from things and going elsewhere."

"Not sad about leaving your dear siblings behind? Come on Kagome tell your older brother what you're planning. I won't tell father I just want to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Kagome recalled Naraku saying how badly he wanted to kill Hakudoshi, "and you should probably stay clear of him for the time being. Take it from me he's not in the mood to dispense any fatherly love."

"Oh I already had a nice talk with father. Where do you think I got this nice little weapon? Seems he always has his sole heir in mind and told me about his plans to make our family's reign eternal. If only you knew Kagome then I'd doubt you'd be happy about leaving us all for some frozen rock."

If what Hakudoshi was saying was true Kagome didn't like it. Last time she had a conversation with her father she was also gifted a weapon and told he had plans to improve his reign. Of course, she refused to take the dagger she was offered only left in confusion about what what her father really wanted. Was Hakudoshi now involved in a plot to assassinate Sesshoumaru? A secret dark part of her wanted to see that boy try, but honestly she just wouldn't know who to side with in that confrontation. Both had their flaws, but at least Sesshoumaru wasn't against her most of the time.

"Hakudoshi you shouldn't listen to him," Kagome tried to give him genuine advice, "he hasn't really been himself. Well I mean I don't know what himself is suppose to be like but-

"Kagome speaking ill of our king is treason, you do know that right? If he is really as unstable as you are claiming maybe you should learn to hold your tongue instead of constantly testing our father's ability to be forgiving. Well I guess it's Sesshoumaru's tongue now isn't it since you're going to belong to him. As I said the best you can do is learn and accept your place already. Now be a good girl and return to your master."

Kagome could only take so much. That was right she did belong to Sesshoumaru now. She wasn't happy about it, but there was a silver lining in all of that. Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to bow to anyone in her family's castle, so why should she? Hakudoshi couldn't do anything to her. Sesshoumaru obviously wouldn't stand for it and her father wouldn't be allowed to. No it had nothing to do with them. Kagome was being disrespected and shouldn't have to stand for it.

Standing on her own two feet towering above him Kagome flung one of the invitations in his face maliciously, "Whatever you say Hakudoshi. Consider yourself cordially invited to the short notice event of the season."

Hakudoshi sneered as he let the invitation drop to the ground, "You insolent freak of nature! Haven't you forgotten not only are you just property but you aren't anywhere near my equal Kagome. You're not a demon and you're not a human either. Just a weak breakable thing-

"Hakudoshi that is enough," his outrage was interrupted by a shrewd female voice.

Hakudoshi was just a bully plain and simple, but often he was outclassed by another sibling. That was why it was surprising that it had been Kagura of all people that came to Kagome's defense standing in front of her with her arms crossed and crimson eyes burning in disgust. Kagura looked like a real princess in that moment to her younger sister's eyes. She wore one of those lovely white kimonos and had her long black hair so well braided and tied up she appeared to not have much hair at all.

"You're not going to bow down for your prince either?" Hakudoshi asked Kagura surprised by the gesture as well, "why defend this freak Kagura? She's the one who had the nerve to complain about being forced to marry Sesshoumaru when it's something that you wanted. You should hate her."

"We're all freaks," was Kagura's response reaching for a fan she kept in her obi, "you just got father's worst attributes. You carry that superiority and desire to hurt others on your sleeve. Only thing you don't share with father is the ability to back it up. Now go on with your day. I'm sure your walking around with that weapon pretending you're going to practice or do something useful, but what you really wanna do is play with your toys and ride your pony. Get out of here child."

Kagome was fearful of a confrontation breaking out. Hakudoshi hated being stuck in the form of a child body and therefore hated being compared to a kid yet Kagura managed to wrangle him into submission with a simple cold glare. The thing she inherited from their father was his red demonic eyes and she knew how to use them correctly to inspire fear.

"He's not a pony and his name is Entei," Hakudoshi pouted taking his leave not bothering to pick up the invitation.

"Kagura thank you," Kagome was still in disbelief that it had been Kagura of all people to come to her side.

Kagura had bullied Kagome a few times in the past, but not as extreme as she went after Naraku's wives and other noble ladies. Kagome never cared for Kagura's attitude and the way she treated others, but now that Kagome was getting a better grasp of her station and the darkness in others she was wondering if she'd been looking at Kagura wrong this whole time. Maybe it wasn't that Kagura was aggressive, but instead just had a higher defense.

"You didn't need me," Kagura knelt down to pick up the invitation, "you already stood up to him and made him throw his tantrum. That usually means you won against him. Hakudoshi is weak. Don't bow to him anymore. He can only pick on someone his own size."

That was true, because Hakudoshi's usual target was Kanna. Kanna was the actual first born sharing the same mother as Hakudoshi as well as a very slowed down growth rate. Unfortunately for him Kanna never had much reaction to his words though Kagome wondered if Kagura had come to Kanna's defense often since she knew those two often enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm still grateful all the same," Kagome told her, "I guess I'm not as skilled as you in handling him."

Kagura's voice grew cold as she studied the invitation, "Well you'll be married to Sesshoumaru so you best learn girl. Men with power like to flaunt it, and unlike Hakudoshi Sesshoumaru actually knows how to wield his. He'll break someone like you. Like Hakudoshi said you're weak."

She couldn't tell if Kagura was just stating the obvious or showing her true self.

Kagome released a heavy sigh, "Kagura I just wanted to say I'm sorry I know you hate me for-"

"You're weak and stupid and unaware of what's going on around you," Kagura now turned that cold glare on to her, "I'm not saying that because I hate or dislike you Kagome I'm saying that because you need to know. Instead of acting out you should be grateful for everything you have. Only opponent you need to worry about anymore is Sesshoumaru and that's a good thing. He's taking you away from here taking you away from your true enemies. You've been saved Kagome. Enjoy."

"Saved? Is that what you call it? Being forced to marry a man you barely know for seemingly no reason. I feel like discarded trash being thrown out of my family's castle."

"Father forced a marriage upon you. Hakudoshi isn't the only one father met with. Do you know what he told me? I asked him why I can't assist our kingdom by marrying why he said I would be a maid for the rest of my days. He told me that with this fan and my abilities I am nothing more than a killer and that is how I serve. I'm no woman with thoughts or feelings just a weapon that can raise an army of the dead. You're not a freak Kagome you're just lucky. I would give anything up to just be normal. Given the circumstance you're the luckiest in the room. You'll actually be free even if you have to belong to another."

Kagome didn't agree because she didn't see freedom with Sesshoumaru, but she felt bad for Kagura fully believing everything she was told as it sounded like something Naraku would say to her. Kagura actually enjoyed being a princess and the duties that came with it and all that stripped away from her simply because of her demonic abilities.

"I know I've been selfish," Kagome admitted, "but I'm working on it. You and Kikyo made me realize that I could be going through worse and I apolo-

"Kikyo? Kagome do not trust that or underestimate that woman. She's a sheep in wolf's clothing plain and simple."

"You said that about his last wife."

"And Princess Abi turned out to be the complete monster I said she was so perhaps you should listen to me. I don't know what that Kikyo is about or why father married a commoner, but my hunches are often correct. Don't give her one of these invitations and steer clear of her."

"The invitations are for everyone," Kagome made it clear Kagura could keep the one that she was holding on to, "it's my goodbye after all. Thanks again Kagura, but I've got to hand all these out to all the family. Except father of course."

"Even him?" Kagura was curious.

"He's our brother to," Kagome nodded going with her plans.

Kagura was of course talking about Goshinki. The monster with a body like an oni that had his own large chamber in the basement where he was kept to hide his massive form as to not offend their father with his appearance. That was the story they were all told on paper, but Kagome knew better knowing the real reason.

Once she finished with meeting her other siblings having spent along time with Byakuya who'd been the most useful in helping her out with wedding plans the princess made her way down the long spiral staircase into the basement. It had been a long time since she'd been down there, but it wasn't the first time she had conversations with the oni. She had her spot by a large door made of steel where she would sit on the ground closing her eyes trying to forget about how much the dungeon scared her.

"And that's the situation," Kagome had caught Goshinki up on what was happening with her and Sesshoumaru, "he asked for my hand in marriage and father is making me take it. I don't want to but I really don't have a choice anymore."

"Kagome," Goshinki's voice always sounded like a low growl from behind that steel door, "I can read your mind. I didn't have to sit through the whole story."

"I almost forgot," Kagome lied always thinking on her brother's abilities and the power they held, "but I had to get it off my chest. If you can look into my mind you probably get it then. Why I hate this. Why it's unfair. Don't you understand Goshinki?"

There was a reason Kagome had often times come to talk with Goshinki other than just being the only one who wanted to have a relationship with her older brother. Goshinki's abilities meant he knew the truth about what Kagome was feeling and wanting even truths she wouldn't admit to herself.

"I understand that you are a liar Kagome," he replied, "lying about how you feel to get pity out of everyone. You won't find it here. We are Naraku's children, but try if you wish. The one you need to stop lying to is yourself."

"How am I lying to myself?" she needed to know.

"Kagome don't run away again. You know it won't work and it will only make more trouble for yourself. Running away from your problems has never solved anything. It can't unless you are completely sure, which you're not."

"I am completely sure aren't I? It's the only way to be free. No one thinks I can survive on my own, but whatever happens to me out there is better than this, isn't it?"

"You'd give up marrying Sesshoumaru in exchange for being raped or killed? You're clever and you know how to steal, but the rest of your skills are nowhere where they need to be to survive on your own. You get overpowered and scared far too easy. You know this."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I'm trapped and running away is all I'm good at."

"The reason you're asking me is because you don't want to. You don't mind being trapped do you Kagome? You want to marry Sesshoumaru. You're excited for tomorrow."

Kagome's cheeks burnt with a blush as she tried to appear very upset, "No that's not it. That's ridiculous and you know it. I'm just excited for everyone to see what I did on short notice is all. I was responsible this time."

"Sesshoumaru upsets you with his control by which you feel humiliated, but yet when he talks to you he does so as an equal. That is what you enjoy, but there is a piece of you that can't admit what you truly want. Kagome you do not want Sango to be right about how you need someone to save you. You want someone to save you not because you're weak, but because you want to know someone cares about you enough to that extreme. You are willing to give Sesshoumaru the benefit of the doubt if he can save you from father. It's a logical compromise."

"Someone to save me?" she used her finger to draw lines in the dust that had gathered in the floor, "having value to someone? I'm sure I'm valuable to him since he sought me out, but- no I have no value."

"You won't ask him will you? Why he asked for your hand in marriage, why he is going through such lengths to have control over you? Do you not want to know the truth?"

"You're the one who knows the answer Goshinki."

"You remember what happened down in these dungeon basement don't you Kagome? You're afraid Sesshoumaru wants something from you that has nothing to do with you. He doesn't truly want you he is just the same as Naraku and wants to use you. That is what terrifies you."

"What happened down here?" Kagome looked across the hall to see another steel door that lead to the room she spent most her time in, "this is where I met you and got to know you. The rest didn't care what happened to me."

" _You wanted blood there is blood,"_ she recalled her father's cold voice holding no remorse as almost bled to death.

"You won't ask Sesshoumaru what he wants because you're afraid of the answer," Goshinki continued, "you're afraid all he wants is what father was looking for. You know it's not completely true though don't you? You're also afraid of fulfilling your duties on your wedding night as most new brides are, but when he speaks of the children you'll give him and how the two of you will strengthen one another you come to realize this is what you want. You did not choose him, but you will take him if he gives you something other than this basement and blood. You won't runaway, at least not until you know. You've already made your decision in that regard Kagome, that's why you won't even entertain the things father said."

Goshinki was referring to the assassination plot. No Kagome wouldn't entertain it. She didn't care how powerful of a weapon she was gifted she wouldn't kill Sesshoumaru. She wasn't a killer and never would be. Maybe she was putting too much trust in the stranger, but she just didn't see Sesshoumaru hurting her enough to push her to that point.

"Kagome what father told you is a lie," he made sure to assert, "you might have inherited his talent for thievery but you are not him. There are parts of you at war, but there is no part of you that is as dark and twisted as him. You are just you, and with Sesshoumaru the only thing stopping you from being who you truly want to be is yourself. Grow up and stop getting in your own way with foolish notions such as running away and self sabotage."

She had come to Goshinki for the truth and that was what she was getting. She was still scared about marrying Sesshoumaru, but most of that was anticipation now. Sure he was trying to take her freedom away, but so was everyone else. At least he made it clear he enjoyed the fight in her. There was indeed some promise there as well as something new and different. The worst that could happen to her in all of this was being used in a loveless arranged marriage, and in comparison to the life of Kikyo or how lonely and misused Kagura had to feel it was nothing. Kagome just had to have faith that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hurt her and as odd as it was she would gift him with that faith.

"You can't come can you?" Kagome thought on her other abused sibling as she slid the invitation under the door, "I'd like you to come."

"Naraku will not allow it," Goshinki snarled, "the man has locked away his own son in fear of having his mind read and secrets exposed. You're braver than your father Kagome. You don't want to run anymore, run away from the truth of one's mind. I must remain locked away fulfilling my role as the castle monster to distract from the real monsters of this hall."

Goshinki was hurting to. It wasn't even because of his appearance that he was being treated like a prisoner. It was his abilities and Naraku's fear of them. If their father wasn't a king who's marriages and children weren't public knowledge Kagome wouldn't have put it past him to kill Goshinki long ago, or even worse absorb him into his body. There were some siblings Kagome got along with and others she didn't but she thought on Kagura's words and realized just how lucky she was. Her father had told her she was the one child he could not kill. She now reflected on his words and wondered if killing her would be a waste for she couldn't add to his own power.

"Of course he won't," she frowned, "we were nothing more than oddities locked down here in a cage. I just wasn't useful anymore and became lucky right? One day he'll pay Goshinki. I swear it."

"No more," Goshinki hissed at her trying to stop her from publically committing treason, "we are not alone."

Goshinki was reading the mind of another who was close by. It was Sesshoumaru hiding behind a support beam listening to the whole thing. Clearly the daiyoukai wasn't fully aware of just how powerful the oni was for Goshinki now knew everything that was going on. He knew Sesshoumaru was capable of being a monster at times and wanted Kagome for her blood, but he also knew the man had no intention of harming of her and was looking out for her best interests. Obviously he wasn't that cold of creature if he'd returned a small orphan girl to life and was hiding and caring for her in the castle. That was all a secret of course for Sesshoumaru didn't want Kagome to know about his kindness. Using all that information Goshinki had brought Kagome to the truth and let her know her wedding wasn't the end of her life just the beginning.

" _Just being in the presence of that daiyoukai has given me something father doesn't have,"_ the purple skinned red eyed oni thought to himself _, "I know how Sesshoumaru intends to correctly extract her blood. Naraku and Kikyo are going allowing this wedding to happen just to get information I now know. I'll never share it. He locked me away like a monster so I'll allow him to spend his days in agony never knowing the truth. I just have to rely on Kagome now to get as far away from here as possible. Never return my runt of a sister."_

"Who is there?" Kagome had that fearful look on her face as she stood up praying that it wasn't her father.

Sesshoumaru revealed himself and took a couple of slow paces towards the girl, "When I heard you had business in the dungeon I followed. As you said I have eyes and ears everywhere Kagome, but you've pleased me by keeping your word and continuing on with your business. So behind that door is Naraku's monster spawn?"

The fear had turned into yet another blush as Kagome realized Sesshoumaru heard everything her and Goshinki discussed. He knew she wasn't planning on running away anymore and that she wanted to explore the positive aspects of their marriage. He knew everything yet was going to be smug and pretend he didn't.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Kagome shouted at him, "he is a prince to so learn some respect for once. You're just a visitor remember?"

"As are you," Sesshoumaru snapped his cold eyes back on to his betrothed, "this isn't your home anymore. I'm saving you, but you're not the one you're concerned with are you? I cannot save these creatures Kagome, these ones you consider siblings. They are demon blooded they must watch out for themselves but you- you are something more fragile and dear to me."

He didn't make her anxiety go away by reaching towards her face and running a claw carefully down her cheek pleased to see that the bruise Naraku had gifted her with was completely gone now. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her close and take in her scent now that he had heard her words and knew she was willing to be his. He'd never imagined so much progress would be made in a short amount of time. She deserved additional rewards for being so compliant, but he'd get the previous one out of the way first.

"Does this appease you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he revealed a small box of his own opening it up revealing an amazing piece of jewelry.

Even in the dimly lit dungeon Kagome could catch the sparkle of diamonds and sapphires. Much like her own gift to Sesshoumaru the necklace was made of a simple steel chain, but the sigil was a work of art. The sapphires and diamonds worked together to make a snowflake similar to the one she'd stamped the wedding invitations with. It was beautiful.

"It's for the ceremony," Sesshoumaru reminded her pulling the box away when she tried to reach for it, "you give me fire and I give you ice. This is my gift to you and you have no right to refuse it. Am I clear?"

Kagome was still at a loss for words. She didn't know how to proceed now that Sesshoumaru knew everything that had been on her mind in regards to their marriage and exceeded expectations with his little gift.

"I-"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear her words. He justified his disinterest by believing any gratitude he'd receive from that woman was inauthentic, but secretly he didn't want to give her a path to display any disappointment or rejection of him or his gift.

"Your tulips have arrived," he told her, "but before you go look at them there is something you must do. I have your attentions now as well as your willingness to proceed with this union, but there is still that question of loyalty. We will test it this evening Kagome."

"What do you mean?" fear returned to her voice as she knew what he meant.

"We're going to steal something from your father you despise so much," Sesshoumaru told her matter-of-factly ready to embrace Kagome's abilities so he could truly gift her with something special.

 


	15. Cold Feet Swift Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalties as well as other things are tested between Kagome and Sesshoumaru the night before their wedding.

Sesshoumaru had been right, the tulips she paid a steep price for were everything she'd hoped they would be. They weren't as distracting as roses, but stood up straight and couldn't been seen as pitiful as marigolds. She ran her fingers over the orange, yellow, and red petals while noticing there had also been a shipment of white and blue. She didn't even know flowers in such a brilliant blue existed and had her even more curious about the land across the ocean, her rumored sanctuary. To think she thought Sesshoumaru didn't truly care for her theme but yet he had extra flowers brought over as well as had shown her the beautiful necklace he got for her. Everything was going according to plan with the added bonus of Kagome being more use to her betrothed and less afraid. Everything was so according to plan she wasn't surprised that her evening was on the verge of collapsing. At least it wasn't her fault this time, but his.

Sesshoumaru watched her in the throne room looking over all the tulips and telling the servants how they were going to be arranged and used. His gold eyes intensified as he studied the banners of their family's sigils mounted up on the wall and the streamers with matching colors that rained down from the ceiling. It was all evidence enough to him that there would indeed be a wedding tomorrow and now that Kagome had admitted in front of him that she wouldn't be running away everything was going according to his plans.

"Such an ugly family crest," Sesshoumaru took in the crimson banner of a black spider that hung above Naraku's throne.

"At least it's an honest crest," Kagome admitted standing next to him and looking up, "it makes me think that when he came up with it was the only time he didn't try to hide his true self. He's an insect through and through. At least it means something though. Why do you have the crescent moon? Why not a dog?"

"I do not need a banner to show others I am a dog," Sesshoumaru remarked pleased she would come to his side without much coaxing now, "my father created it in honor of my mother. That is all I know about it."

"I guess it's not so bad holding an air of mystery," Kagome released a sigh hoping he had been just joking with her when he discussed his plans for the evening, "now that everyone has their orders I can retire for the night much earlier than I presumed. You should get some sleep to. It wouldn't hurt. We should be well rested for tomorrow."

Was Kagome trying to get out of what they agreed upon? Did she believe his words carried no weight? That was another thing Sesshoumaru would need to correct. He didn't say things just to humor her.

"Why do you have flour in your hair?" was all he was willing to ask her publically noticing a light white dusting over her ebony hair as well as the scent of raw egg, "are you plotting something in those kitchens?"

"Yeah but nothing dishonorable," Kagome admitted, "so bed now?"

"The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you will be wed. Is that what you are trying to tell me Kagome? You are interested in expediting the process? I'm sure you can fetch your man you'll use to say the words and we'll commence right now if that's what you want."

Kagome said nothing only blushed. He took her no longer fearing their wedding as an excuse to taunt her and she wouldn't play into it. The warmth he was able to flare up within her didn't die down as the daiyoukai managed to sneak behind her and wrap his arms around her chest pulling her close to him. He knew he was coming off as improper, but he was doing his best to make it seem like he wanted nothing more than to enjoy his bride as soon as possible, which wasn't deceitful on his part.

"We have business you and I," he whispered with his lips so close to her ear he almost made contact, "have you forgotten or do you have cold feet?"

"I haven't forgotten," a shiver went through Kagome as her body reacted to his, "I just- I haven't done anything like this."

Cold feet might have not been far off from the truth. Kagome found it ironic out of everything to have cold feet about it was something that had nothing to do with her wedding. Sesshoumaru wanted her to demonstrate her talents, and that had her a bit worried.

"I can understand the feeling," his voice sounded like silk as it continued to soothe her ears, "when someone issues me a challenge there are times when I almost hesitate. It is one thing to make mistakes when launching an offense or being attacked, but another when one demands to test your skills. Your soon to be husband, however, won't allow his woman to fail nor will he accept any excuses. We'll assist each other this night Kagome."

He could sense that Kagome was nervous, but got distracted by his own thoughts of what it meant to issue a challenge.

"Have you put any thought into bringing your maid overseas with you?" his question to Kagome was seemingly out of nowhere and shocked her.

Why was Sesshoumaru concerned about Sango of all people? There had been something in his tone of voice that suggested Kagome might be better off leaving her friend behind even if Sango hadn't made up her mind in that regard.

"Sango doesn't wish to leave Havenbrooke," Kagome replied with a shake of the head, "I'm not going to force her. I didn't even know it was an option for I thought you disliked her."

"As you stated the relationship between a female and her servants is something intimate. I don't want you to waste time getting use to another when that time could be used for something better."

It was Sesshoumaru being ignorant for once not realizing how off putting it could be to talk about another woman in front of his betrothed in such a tone of voice almost as though he were hungry for the maid. Kagome didn't know what Sesshoumaru actually wanted, which was Sango to accept his challenge and attempt to kill him again for a good fight, something he'd been lacking for a while. Now was probably not the best of times to pursue that part of him, but the demon slayer was running out of time to redeem herself and Sesshoumaru had no intention of ever returning to Havenbrooke.

"I'm not going to make her come with me if she doesn't want to," Kagome declared feeling what little bit of mood there was had been disappearing, "I think I should just go to bed."

He shook his head going back to holding her tightly, "No. I don't trust you yet. I don't care how many guards are watching over you tonight is the perfect opportunity for you to spoil things. This is merely an exercise to embrace your vices and curve your wedding anxieties and in the process you'll show me what you can do."

"It's not that easy Sesshoumaru. My father has ways of spying on people. Magical ways. I'm sure he'll be watching me tonight it's not safe."

"Amateur thief," he called her with a shake of a head, "you simply need to grow your collection of tools. Whatever magic your father has is nothing in comparison to mine, and I don't even prefer magic."

It was true. Most of the 'magic' Kagome had been exposed to her in her land was simply demonic skills used correctly while Sesshoumaru seemed to have other techniques up his sleeve. After all he somehow managed to make himself look like a human that Kagome hadn't at all been suspicious of.

Before Kagome could think more on it she could feel one of her hairs violently plucked from the top of her head. He wrapped it in some sort of a piece of paper while explaining what a shikigami was. Somehow using just a small strand of her hair he was going to be able to create a replica of her that would remain in her room so if Naraku were to gaze in there he'd see her.

Kagome had never heard of any such magic and was still unsure of Sesshoumaru's plan. She thought they were doomed to fail, after all she didn't put it past her father to not be spying on Sesshoumaru as well.

Sesshoumaru really didn't care about getting caught by Naraku. He had his excuses lined up if they were caught. There was more to this than just stealing from his host and allowing Kagome to exercise her talent. With the Shikigami replica all the guards entrusted with keeping Kagome confined wouldn't know she was out and would give her the perfect opportunity to escape. He was curious if she'd recognize that and take advantage of it as well as see her reaction to discovering several truths.

Once Kagome was escorted back into her room where the Shikigami was created Sesshoumaru had gone from being her hungry soon to be husband to taking on the role of the partner in crime as he discussed what they would be doing and how it would be done.

"There is a record missing from your library," Sesshoumaru informed her while she hid in her storage closet dressing into something with darker colors, "I assume it didn't just get lost. Your father doesn't want something to be public knowledge, so where would he keep such a thing?"

They really were going to steal from her father? Kagome could see that this was indeed a test. In order to prove her loyalty and want to control her skills she had to steal for Sesshoumaru and that meant committing treason against her king. He was making her choose a side. Why was simply marrying him not enough? She told herself she had to put up with it though. This would possibly redeem her from stealing the Tetsusagia and she had to do something to Naraku to hurt him in exchange for all the pain he caused others.

"Since the treasury is only for gold and gems it's got to be the study next to it that's just as secure," Kagome informed him coming out wearing a black dress, "there are a few guards and we'll need a key to get in."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he swallowed yet another potion that made him look human in front of Kagome's very eyes, "I'll leave the key to you and I'll clear out the guards if they become a problem. I'm looking for the record anything you decide to take is at your discretion."

Fear shot across her face, "You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

He shook his head repressing a growl as he thought on the man that beat and murdered the little mute flower girl, "I will not kill anyone in your father's kingdom. This will be clean."

It seemed it would also be an exercise in trust as Kagome was forced to believe them. They headed out taking a secret passage Kagome was aware of that would get them from the royal keep to where she wanted to go without being questioned. The castle had plenty of short cuts that most never thought of using, but ever since Kagome was a small child she'd learned of all of them to try and find ways to conquer a demon like Byakuya in games of hide n seek.

Sesshoumaru remained a couple paces behind her this time listening for her heartbeat knowing she was nervous. Naraku's defenses were quite lacking if he left such hallways abandoned with no one keeping an eye on them. This would be too easy, but it was an appropriate heist to start out with. Once they got further to their destination Sesshoumaru snuck into the shadows without saying a word.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned around to discover him missing, "hey?"

No answer. She looked around unable to find her betrothed. Where had he gone? Was she left alone. Left alone in the secret passageways with a fake Kagome left behind in her room. Did he think she was that stupid and she'd take the bait? The moment was ideal but it wasn't what she wanted anymore. Goshinki had been the one to impart the truth on her.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Kagome shook her head continuing on her way, "I usually do this kind of thing alone but you wanted to be my partner in crime so deal with it. Ah perfect."

Kagome doubted that a random guard would have the key to her father's secret study, so she went to the only place she thought she could find it. There was a small room on the outside of the guard tower where extra keys for everything other than the treasury was stored. It was to ensure those of importance could be locked away or freed incase of emergency as well as a means to replacing lost keys. Of course places like that weren't heavily guarded. What were doors and locks to those with demonic strength? The only doors in the castle that were secured with magic and barriers were the treasury and Goshinki's cell.

"Who is there!?" a female cat demon asked emerging from the hallway able to see something moving with her feline eyes, "stop in the name of the king."

"Just me," Kagome sounded as innocent and clueless as she could emerging from the hallway to drop the cat's guard.

"Princess Kagome?" the cat bowed, "what are you doing here princess? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Last minute wedding preparations for something already so short notice," Kagome put on a face of a naive child, "I was careless and locked myself out of the supply room. The candles I was going to use for the reception are all in there and if I don't get them arranged correctly I could start another fire on accident."

Sesshoumaru scowled from the behind the pillar where he hid. That girl really needed to learn her strengths and weaknesses and that lying just wasn't one of them. Did that innocent face she put on really work on anybody?

"I'm sure one of your servants has a key," the neko quickly stood up shaking her head, "should you even be wandering these halls so late? You need to return to where a better eye can be kept on you. You know for your safety."

"Come on Karan," Kagome pouted at the red headed cat putting both her hands on her shoulders, "my servants are so proud of me for doing a good job with the wedding they'll think less of me if they find out I locked myself out. I'll be a laughing stock. I can just see it now, how can a girl who locks keys inside a room be worthy of being Sesshoumaru's bride, that's what they'll say about me Karan. Is that what you wish for your princess?"

"There are worse things that can be said I'm sure," the cat was unbudging until she heard the sound of another moving through the hallway behind Kagome, "stay put princess! Who goes there? Stop in the name of the king!"

As the cat demon took off to pursue an intruder Kagome revealed the key she'd just stolen and let herself into the room of the keymaster where everything was labeled just as she expected. Keys were the easiest for Kagome to take as they were small and barely made a noise once loosened from their rings. Demons such as Karan who didn't wear a uniform made of armor always hid them in unsuspecting places so all Kagome ever had to do was get her hands on their silks in just right the spot.

"Too easy," she said to herself as she looked through a drawer and found one that was labeled 'king's auxirelly study'. She was growing quite the collection of keys now for she still had the one she stole from her father's desk earlier thinking she'd perhaps find what the key went to among his personal items.

"Much too easy," Sesshoumaru's cold voice came from behind her as he seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Kagome had to stop herself from releasing a scream as he scared her just showing up like that. It had been Sesshoumaru that distracted the cat and hadn't had a problem losing her in the mess that was the secret passage way and returning to Kagome's side.

"Don't do that!" she hissed at him pocketing the key and doing her best to get out of the room as quickly as possible, "thought you abandoned me there for a second."

"You didn't abandon me so I won't abandon you," he replied returning to staying a couple paces behind as she took a different passage to get to the treasury area, "you had access to many other keys. Keys that could have bought you your freedom in an ideal situation but you did not take them. Only that one."

"Do I look stupid to you?" she pouted keeping a quick pace, "you have eyes and ears everywhere remember? It's not my father's guard I'm worried about. Never have been. They just got lucky last couple times I tried to runaway."

"I wouldn't need luck. One works better when they enjoy their work. It would have been a hunt, and I enjoy a good hunt with ideal prey."

"Just don't try and eat me and we'll be fine," he could hear her heartbeat pick up when she snuck around the corner.

"Delicious prey," was all she heard as he reached for her hair and gently stroke it.

Kagome tensed up obviously not use to being freely touched in that manner despite how many liberties Sesshoumaru took. Before she could scold him he was already gone having moved past her like a blur. There had been one human guard in their way that Sesshomaru swiftly dispensed with knocking out and leaving in the corner of the hallway so they could proceed to the study without issue.

The princess thought knocking someone out wasn't exactly the safest course of action either as it would raise questions, but what was done was done and fighting with him had never done her any good. As far as their mission went she'd done her part as she used the key to get into the office that had no light and carried a whiff of decay.

"I do not need light," Sesshoumaru told her shutting the door behind them leaving her in complete darkness, "hold on to my kimono and stay close to me."

Kagome could not see a thing was clearly terrified of being in that room unable to see even her own nose in front of her face. She couldn't even follow his instructions not finding him so he took it upon himself to hold on to her wrist tightly as he studied a bookshelf. First thing he did was shed and human disguise before quickly finding what he was looking for, but it would do him no good if Kagome couldn't see it.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru turned to discover a large mirror on the wall, "so he has an enchanted looking glass? An older model. I bet this one can only peer into one location, but the magic should provide you with some light."

The daiyoukai lightly tapped on the glass which created a small glow letting Kagome see a few feet around them. The moment she felt like she didn't need him anymore she tried to pull her hand away from him but he seemed unable to let go as he held a firm grip. He hadn't been expecting to find such a mirror, but when he saw what the mirror was looking at it was something that would serve his purposes if he could force Kagome to look into it.

The mirror seemed to show the viewer the chambers of queen Kikyo and most importantly who was in those chambers. Kikyo wasn't alone despite being completely nude. Someone who wasn't her husband was in her bed looking on to her. It was InuYasha.

"We shouldn't be looking," was Kagome's first reply before seeing InuYasha, "what- I-

"Not all rumors are baseless," Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome of what he'd told her before.

The mirror was indeed a simple model. They couldn't hear a single word exchanged between Kikyo and InuYasha just what they were doing. It seemed they were cooling down after enjoying certain nocturnal activities.

Broken was the best way to describe the reaction on Kagome's face. Once he discovered the mirror he was hoping that would be the final nail in the coffin that was her feelings for his bastard brother.

Indeed Kagome was hurt. She had thought about forgiving InuYasha, after all he was just following orders by giving Sesshoumaru information on her and she'd probably have to do the same in his position, but now that she saw the truth she didn't think she ever could.

"Anyone high up in my ranks could have represented my family at your father's wedding to look into you," Sesshoumaru made sure to clarify, "but InuYasha volunteered. There was someone he wanted to see in Havenbrooke. Seems that someone was the queen herself."

Kagome's eyes remained on the floor _, "Goshinki was right. All you wanted Kagome was for someone to rescue you because you were worth it, or at the very least have anyone want you for just you. InuYasha didn't keep coming back for me. He never cared."_

"How could she?" her thoughts then turned to Kikyo, "she married my father with eyes on another? They are both committing treason. No one can find out about this! They're both so stupid."

"You still worry about my brother's life even though he made his own choices?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Both their lives. I don't want to give father another excuse to spill anymore blood. They are stupid, but father is just cruel. He won't forgive this."

"He has a mirror simply for the purposes of spying on his queen or the queens that occupied that room before her. Your father is already aware Kagome, that is why he hates my brother so much. Why he allows this I do not know. I do not understand the views of a depraved insect."

Her father knew? The anger in Naraku's eyes that had been unleashed upon her when she talked about how she wanted InuYasha to propose to her now made sense. For whatever reason he was already having to allow InuYasha to court his queen so the very notion of him also being able to steal his daughter had to be salt to the wound. Whether or not this was some complex assassination plot his words seemed true when he said he'd rather marry his daughter off to a possible enemy than that bastard born hanyou.

"What did you take?" Kagome wanted to talk about anything else even if it was about their own sins.

Sesshoumaru showed her the leather bound book he had. It was a record of her father's reign, one focusing on the time period he'd taken Kagome's mother as a bride. Like Sesshoumaru had said that volume was missing from the library while the others sat there for anyone in the public to take a look at. Was there something to hide?

"I barely know anything about my mother," Kagome admitted, "only that she came from a small settlement rather than a kingdom and her people committed treason while they were still married. Father had to kill them all."

"Small settlement?" he flipped through the pages, "that is all you know. You didn't question why a king of a large empire married someone such as her?"

"Well he married Kikyo, someone who is having an affair and that's treated like no big deal so I'm done questioning his logic. I was often told he married her for her beauty."

"Beauty?" Sesshoumaru shook his head turning to a page describing the marriage, "the woman in that portrait that hangs in your room is a marvel but can be seen as much more than that. Learn the truth Kagome."

"Lady Kazikume of the last remaining first born clan had her hand sought out by king Naraku first of his name," Kagome read out loud from the paragraph he pointed to, "first born?"

"First borns were creatures that lived in the forest near her," Sesshoumaru explained, "they were not human nor were they demon. They had powers that neither were capable of. Magical was the best way to describe them a lot of scholars believing that their existence brought magic into this world. Your mother was a first born Kagome and so are you. You appear as human but you are not. As I said you are an oddity."

The look on her face as she was learning all of this for the first time held a lot of hurt, hurt that vital information was being kept from her and she'd been thought about as a freak for seemingly being no more than a human. She was allowed to be thought of that way for no one revealed the truth to her until Sesshoumaru took it upon himself.

"Read this," Sesshoumaru pointed to another paragraph.

"All that is known about the relationship between King Naraku first of his name and Lady Kazikume is she accepted the marriage in the name of her clan to better solidify their existence into society in exchange for allowing the king to use her blood for experimentation to grow his power. When the first bloods learned of how dangerous the experiments were becoming they began a rebellion to free her. As punishment for taking up arms against the king the clan was eradicated with every man woman and children being put to death. Naraku's marriage to Lady Kazkiume continued until she died in childbirth. The child between Naraku and Kazkiume was born healthy. Kagome was the name bestowed upon the princess and she is believed to be the very last being with the blood of the firstborn in her veins."

Blood. It was all about blood. It was there plain as day the thing Goshinki told her she was afraid of learning. She'd known it all along that she had been tortured during her childhood for a reason and it should have been easy enough to figure out all on her own if only she hadn't been too afraid. If the book had remained in the library where it was supposed to be it would have been public knowledge that her mother was experimented on the exact same way.

Kagome was faced with the full truth now behind everything and was visibly shaking.

" _No one cares about you or wants you because of who are Kagome,"_ she told herself turning away from Sesshoumaru _, "not even him. They all just want your blood and whatever it can do. No one really cares about you. No one will ever love you. Goshinki was right I did want to marry Sesshoumaru because I thought there would be a chance, but I was so stupid. Stupid to think it would go anywhere. He told me the truth because he wants to be cruel. He wants to see me cry. I'm nothing more than property."_

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's eyes finally focused on her this time rather than seemingly going through her, "I want you to be my wife so I can use your blood to strengthen my power and my rule over my father's lands."

"Of course you do," she kept trying to look away so she couldn't see how heartbroken she was, "that's all my father wanted from me. That's all anyone wants from me. I was a fool to even think for a minute there was something else special about me. That's why I refused to ask you why you wanted me. I just wanted to pretend Sesshoumaru, but you had to ruin that to."

"Pretend?" he closed his eyes shaking his head, "that won't do Kagome. You will marry me whether you want to or not, but I won't take you under my custody without you understanding what will be happening to you."

"Why are you even marrying me!?" she began to shout thinking her anger would prevent any tears from falling, "why not just lock me into a dungeon and cut into me like he did? Bleed me out until there is nothing left. I'd rather be dead, but I guess you can bring me back and do it all over again."

"Your father ceased cutting into you Kagome and is seemingly giving you away because his methods didn't work. My methods are different. You're worthless to me locked up in a cage having your blood drained. What we'll be doing is not the same. I will not hurt you, you have my word. I cannot discuss the process in this place, but unlike your father I will allow you to grow. You've already begun growing with this wedding planning and thinking outside of yourself for once. I'm offering you the life of a queen for your services. Nothing will change the outcome of tomorrow, but I need you to know I won't forsake you and I will not abandon you and I merely ask the same in return. We will strengthen each other."

His words were odd to her. He was never denying that he'd be using her while at the same time was promising her something different than she was use to. It felt like a trap and she'd be making a deal with the devil if she sat by and allowed him to use her for her blood. It was like she was trading the horror of something that had happened to her what felt like a lifetime ago for a daunting future.

"I could have not brought you to this book," Sesshoumaru's voice wasn't cold but yet remained serious, "I could have not said anything but you passed every test thrown at you this night. Kagome I have complete trust in you. You will not run away and you'll see to your duties. I now need you to have faith in me that I'll keep my word to you. I'll protect you as your husband. I'll take care of you. You will see me as your comfort one day and you'll be my only female as long as you live. This is not us playing pretend."

Kagome didn't want the devil to tempt her, but his words were making sense. If she was nothing more than a bag of blood to him he wouldn't have gone through all this. He would have just had InuYasha kidnap her off the streets. He wouldn't have humored her in the tavern, he wouldn't have been understanding of her weakness for thievery, and he definitely wouldn't have brought her to the book and told her his true intentions before their wedding. Sesshoumaru couldn't have been the same as her father, and for him to make her so many promises there had to be something real he was looking for, something real that she'd always been looking for.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Kagome tried not to think on the feeling of her warm blood coursing down her back, "you won't betray me?"

"I will promise you that now and you can make me vow it in front of everyone you know tomorrow. You have my word Kagome. I'll never betray you."

Did the promise even matter? She wasn't going to get out of the marriage, so there was no reason for him to even make such a promise yet he was doing it anyway. The way he spoke to her was working. She could catch the scent of real and raw affection somewhere even if her blood was the only thing that made her special. That fact didn't matter because she'd give anything for even a taste of being genuinely wanted and cared for.

Before Kagome could make anymore protests or find anymore excuses he decided to give her that taste she was looking for. Through all of it Sesshoumaru had never let go of her wrist and his grip only got tighter as he pulled her into his chest. He'd said all he could say to assure his words and intentions were true so the only thing he could do to prove it to her further was to give her something she'd never had before.

"No," Kagome protested when he grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look into his amber eyes.

"Yes," he tightened his grip before his gaze intensified, "mine. My wife, my power, my comfort."

The last thing Kagome could remember about the night before her wedding was Sesshoumaru pressing his lips to hers stealing her very first kiss. She'd expected his lips to be cold, but instead they were like fire to her. A consuming wanting fire that was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

 


	16. Something Blue Something New Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has come.

 

"You need to stay here," was what Kikyo told him with no life to be found in her voice as she stood before InuYasha nude, "it'll be better for you. You've already told me InuYasha that you feel more in control when you're here with me."

More in control? InuYasha hated it when Kikyo told him what was best for him. Did she not realize he wasn't the same as Naraku? He wasn't some collection of thousands of demons that screamed in his head demanding evil deeds be done. No he only had one voice in his head one that told him he'd lose everything his father had left him if he didn't obey his alpha brother... at least for the time being.

"We shouldn't do this anymore," InuYasha shook his head getting dressed as Kikyo was doing the same, "it's not better for me it's just- when I look at you I still see beauty Kikyo. Even if you don't see it yourself, but with that tone and the way you've been acting for a while I wonder if I should let you go."

Kikyo wanted to be angry, but she didn't even know how anymore. She couldn't tell him how how betrayed she would be if he never returned to her side. She wasn't capable of that kind of passion anymore. Ever since she died it was like a piece of her was missing. A piece of her that would allow for her to be invested in another enough to care. All people and demons were to her anymore were pieces on the board she could use to further her own game. The last of the first born would create a paradise for even a slave, that had been the prophecy Kikyo had learned of from her god, and she fully believed it was about herself having been a slave once. If she could find her paradise perhaps she could feel alive again, feel something real again. She just had to follow the path set out for her.

"You're too far in InuYasha," Kikyo spoke matter-of-factly, "there is no letting go. Do you still want to become a full fledged demon? I can make that happen for you. You just need to stay with me a little longer."

InuYasha looked uncomfortable not giving a yes or no answer, "Do you still want to be an average woman? That was what you told me once Kikyo, but instead here you are married to that spider and calling yourself queen. Doesn't seem very average to me. Kagome is the same you know? Did she really say she wanted me to propose to her? She would have given up being a princess and this life for me? Doesn't matter anyway. Sesshoumaru will change her. She'll just become like all the rest won't she?"

Finally some emotion stirred in Kikyo as she was only capable of displaying one emotion in that moment, which was complete and total jealousy.

"Don't speak of that wench," Kikyo turned around and showed him she was displeased, "my wish is a lot more complicated than it sounds. There are things I have to do and Naraku is the one who will get me where I need to be. He might love me and he might believe that one day he can have my heart, but that weakness of his is just something I am taking advantage of. He even knows it so there is so no sense in hiding anything. He'll endure it if it means just getting a glimpse of me returned to a true caring woman. You're the one I wish to give me heart to InuYasha. It's always been you I loved, but you wish to leave me and talk about Kagome of all people? She is just another pawn in this as well. I hope you realize that."

InuYasha let out a growl. He knew Kikyo had powers and that she worshipped a god that was seemingly real, but he was unaware of her intentions for Kagome. He had been hoping her being married off to Sesshoumaru was Naraku and Kikyo simply freeing themselves of the girl, but that didn't seem like the case.

When Kikyo talked about love the tone of her voice made it seem like a foreign concept. Something she couldn't recognize anymore. If she was fully admitting she didn't have a heart and was incapable of it her words should have meant nothing, but despite what InuYasha said he could never abandon that woman. He owed her too much to do that. He'd give his life for Kikyo if it ever came down to it, but his stance had changed a little when Kagome came into his life.

"Kagome isn't a pawn," InuYasha shook his head, "the girl has been through enough Kikyo. Sesshoumaru being my alpha is why I can't stay, but there is also her. I have to protect her. She'll be all alone and I don't think she knows what she's getting into."

"Protect her!?" Kikyo shouted turning around knowing how to play on InuYasha's emotions, "will you protect that first born heathen the same way you protected me InuYasha? You know how well that went."

That immediately shut the pup down and caused him to withdraw himself. Kikyo had no love for Naraku, but at least the spider had some fight to him when she tried to put him in his place. InuYasha was just pathetic. All she had to do was play on his guilt and he could be forced into submission.

"If Sesshoumaru orders you to return to Winter Spiral you'll have to obey," Kikyo spoke coldly, "it would be suspicious if you didn't but if he says nothing you remain by my side InuYasha. Don't worry about that girl. She isn't special and she will never touch your heart. She is just another spoiled brat princess ignorant of the world around her who deserves whatever befalls her. Protect her? You never will InuYasha. You told Sesshoumaru there is something rotten inside him? There is something rotten inside of you. Something that will never heal unless you mind my instructions."

Silence. Yes she had InuYasha exactly where she wanted him. She'd played on his guilt and his fear perfectly. She could no longer empathize with others or see them as anything other than pawns in her game but yet she knew how to play a person. Only thing she was lacking at the moment was reliable power, that much was certain since it would take a full two years for the curse put on Kagome to kill Sesshoumaru.

Killing the dogs, using the guilt of the man she loved, taking full of advantage of Naraku's love for her, and the amount of blood she wanted to spill to achieve her goals was playing out in her head like a sweet melody. For just a brief moment it began to frighten her, but only for a moment as she no longer had a heart.

" _I was a good person once wasn't I?"_ she thought to herself _, "and I can be again once I use Kagome's blood. This all isn't in vain I swear it. I can be a good person again. I just need the tools. For now I just have to be a monster. That is all I can do."_

"I need to prepare," Kikyo shook her head trying to escape from that short lived pang of guilt and self reflection, "today is the big day. The selfish brat will get her husband and we all must play our part."

" _Kikyo,"_ InuYasha nodded ready to take his leave _, "I will never leave you. I can't not after what I did, but I can't just leave Kagome alone. I can't help but want to protect her. I know I shouldn't be happy about her having feelings for me, but at least what she felt was something real. Something I haven't felt for a long time by your side."_

Something real? That had been all Kagome was looking for. All she really wanted to fill that hole inside of her that had become a void for stolen goods and freedom was someone to want her for something other than power and status. She could never have that. Sesshoumaru had made that clear. She would be entering a loveless arranged marriage for the sole purpose of giving the blood her father once wanted to another.

She could never have her desires fulfilled it seemed, but what Sesshoumaru gave her for a temporary fix was real honesty. He'd been honest in what he wanted and hoped for, and his honesty was laced with promises that gave her hope. It was the lesser of two evils. Her father had demonstrated he was willing to kill her if that's what it'd take and being a princess in a castle was just a secondary prize for still being alive. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was promising he wouldn't hurt her and in exchange she'd be receiving the same amount of comfort with a possible family in the future that could give her the love she wanted.

When Sesshoumaru first put that collar on her and told her what her new life would be and how she would one day see him as her alpha, mate, and comfort she had told herself that he was trying to brainwash her and it wouldn't work. She was determined to stay against him, but she'd betrayed herself and let him win after a mere six days. She should have continued to debate if choosing him over her father's abuse was honestly the best idea or if running away was still an option, but she had thrown all of that out the window when she thought on that venomous first kiss.

Something real. That was what she'd felt. It wasn't a cold power move like she'd believe a kiss from him would be, like she'd been anticipating to share with him at their wedding ceremony. It was something real. Something that had sparked something within her. She was choosing Sesshoumaru against all better judgement just for that taste of something that would fill that hole in her heart.

Hours felt like minutes as she remained locked in her father's secret study in the arms of her betrothed silent as she just wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against hers as she sat calmly in his lap. It wasn't the same as his lips pressing against hers, but she felt safe there. She shouldn't have knowing what she knew, but she felt safe nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru was aware of how much time had passed and didn't need the sun peeking through the window and lighting up the dark room to tell him that it was finally time. He had done all he could and believed he was successful in his goal. Kagome now understood what she was to him and knew that those who were living under her roof as well as InuYasha were dishonest. Only he could take care of her, only he could let her grow and experience a real life. He was her salvation and the price she'd be paying was only minimal.

Kissing her seemed to help the situation and much like her learning the truth about Kikyo and InuYasha it wasn't something he had planned. How could he have not taken advantage of those lips? Why should he have had to wait until she was pronounced his? Kagome was already his in his mind and those lips were just too lucious and wanting to be neglected.

"It's time Kagome," Sesshoumaru announced maneuvering her small frame to face the window.

"The big day," Kagome's voice held no excitement but it didn't carry even a whiff of fear.

"Will you run?" he still asked her wanting to make sure he indeed had her.

Kagome shook her head seemingly disappointed as she parted from the safety of his warmth to stand up on tired legs. She took a moment to look over the objects in her father's room recalling that Sesshoumaru said she was free to take anything at her own discretion. He was playing on her weakness, her want to take something to get back at someone. She knew that, so tried to remain strong to show him she had no anxieties.

However, there was one item that seemed to be calling towards her. One small locked chest with a lock made of decorative steel that matched a certain key she had been holding on to. That had to be it, that had to be what the key she stole from Naraku went to. She wasn't looking to steal anything, but now her curiosity was preying upon her.

She said nothing as opened the chest before shutting it immediately. This whole time she thought she had gotten one over on her father, the once talented bandit that made sleight of hand look natural, but she had been the one that got played. The only reason she had that key was because Naraku let her have that key. He wanted her to break in and open that box to discover the dagger he'd previously tried gifting her. The painful looking one that was meant to kill Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru was curious as to what she'd been up and if she'd found anything of value, "did you find that creature's heart?"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome shook her head trying to regain her composure, "your promises were real weren't they? You'll never hurt me and you'll remain as honest with me like you did this day? You swear it?"

Sesshoumaru just gave a simple nod, "I vowed it to you last night, I'll vow it in front of everyone at the ceremony, and I will continue to hold onto my word until my one of us parts this world. I want my words to hold value, and I cannot hope to achieve that if I deceive the woman that will become my wife and mother to my children."

There was still the chance Kagome was being lied to. Why he would lie to her after revealing her value and origins she'd never be able to logically explain, but there was a chance she was making another mistake.

" _Another gamble,"_ she thought to herself _, "everything is a risk and once again I'm going all in all because he admitted it's a rigged game."_

Kagome opened the chest before taking a few steps away from it so Sesshoumaru could see its contents, "My father told me he wasn't sending me away to marry you. He told me he wants me to kill you and he wants me to do it with this blade and that it can cut through demo- youkai flesh."

Sesshoumaru studied the blade. He couldn't sense any deception in her words and simply looking at the blade proved it. It wasn't made of any mere steel but some kind of powerful youkai remains that carried a dark demonic energy that would indeed render his flesh useless. He recalled what she had said when they met in that tavern about why she wanted to runaway and that someone wanted her to kill someone. He had dismissed it as a silly story she had come up with for as the girl said she was no killer, but now he understood everything.

"Naraku intended to use you to kill me," he gave a slight dangerous chuckle which surprised her, "That shouldn't have been an unpredictable turn of events. I always figured that man for a coward and he has proven it by wishing to dirty the hands of another. I should have suspected no less when he accepted my proposal and seemingly had no issues throwing away a precious flower such as yourself."

"Shouldn't you be angry and declaring war?" Kagome rose an eyebrow thinking she'd get a much worse reaction out of him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head walking over to the chest and pulling out the knife, "Declare war? That is too much of a civilized move to make on a coward. No. I have nothing to fear from him at the moment. He intended to use you, but judging by your honesty you've picked where your loyalties lie now. Did he leave this here for you to find? Let us not disappoint him."

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshoumaru placed the handle of the blade in her hand. She was surprised he was giving her such a dangerous weapon, but the warmth from his pale skin against hers outweighed her confusion. Why was he having such an affect on her?

"Keep the blade Kagome," Sesshoumaru allowed his touch to linger a little while longer wanting through touch to remember every piece of her flawless skin to see if it would feel the same to him after she truly became his, "carry it on you as often as you wish. If the day ever comes where I betray my word to you I will not have you thought of as a defenseless pawn. Stab that through my flesh and punish me for dishonor."

Were his words suppose to be flattering? They were just disturbing to Kagome. She would never believe what her father said and that there was something evil inside her just waiting to awaken. She could never hurt anyone unless she absolutely had to. She doubted Sesshoumaru breaking his word to her could even drive her that point. If that did happen she could only see herself becoming broken, much too broken to take on a youkai in a struggle.

"If you're unsure think of trusting in me as a wise investment and this blade as a bit of security," he tried to simplify his thoughts to her, "but you don't need to think on it too long. My word is my word and you will become my wife. I will never hurt you Kagome."

He could only repeat the same thing so many times. Kagome had made her decision and that decision was Sesshoumaru. Today was the day she would marry him and it would be up to the future to tell her if she should have had any regrets.

"He gave it to me already so it's not stealing," she made sure to clarify to keep up the perception that she was being strong, "however…"

The desire to steal was growing within her once more. Not because she was nervous or distrusting of Sesshoumaru, but because of that smug look Naraku would be wearing on his face if he was watching everything play out from elsewhere. He probably would enjoy her believing she had gotten one over on him only to discover it was all a set up. She had to do something to hurt him so she could have some sort of a win.

"Scrolls," Kagome exclaimed finding two tightly rolled up pieces of paper in a desk drawer, "these are magic aren't they?"

"Some sort of sutra," Sesshoumaru picked one up analyzing it briefly before becoming disinterested, "related to a barrier it seems by the markings."

"Two scrolls two barriers in the castle," Kagome said to herself looking both over, "the one in the treasury and the one that holds my brother Goshinki captive. I can't just take his gold and get away with it without causing trouble for you, but if the thing he seems to fear more than anything got away and was able to read his mind for only a moment that'd be a devastating loss for him and a win for my brother. Maybe I can see him before I leave."

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to stop her from whatever she was planning as her doing what she wanted with Naraku's belongings was part of the deal, but he hoped she wouldn't cause too many issues. There was only one thing on his mind that day and that was to have her publicly proclaimed as his so he could make preparations to get her away from her family as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru had her now, and even better had her willingly, so he wouldn't throw it all away because Naraku suffered a defeat at the hands of a young girl.

"Take it and let's go," he instructed holding the door open for her hoping Naraku wasn't completely aware of all their activities, "we have business elsewhere. Next time you come to me Kagome you will be coming to me as my willing bride. You understand that?"

"Are you disappointed I'm not kicking and screaming?" Kagome was curious as they made their way through the secret passage way back to the royal keep.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "As I said I enjoy the fight but I also enjoy having a bride that makes the correct decision. I will not fail you Kagome."

"I know," she gave him a cocky grin as they parted ways in front of her bedroom door where a guard was perplexed as to how she was outside her room when he'd been sure she was confined inside the whole time, "just remember to wear that kimono of yours."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and seemed calm and composed despite feeling almost a pain within him when her door shut behind her. It seemed his longing for her had grown so much that simply being apart for even a moment pained him. He told himself it was because she was outside of his supervision in a place full of enemies that had gain to ruin today's event, but was that really all?

" _It's only natural to want to protect her,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he made his way to his study where his kimono would be waiting for him _, "is that what this feeling is? Is she just merely something of high value I want to protect? That is all she is isn't she? You will not run this day Kagome, I know that so the only promise you've made to me in all of this is one you didn't have to say with words. You will grow into something I will be unable to stay away from. Something much more than merely someone I have to protect."_

As far as the wedding ceremony itself would go Sesshoumaru was left completely in the dark. His promises were all true as he indeed wanted there to be a lot of value in his word especially to her. She had full control and all he was expected to do was show up and be at her mercy.

A mere few hours later he'd done exactly that, just shown up to Naraku's throne room where everything was positioned the way she wanted it. Tables were lined up on the sides for the guests with the flower arrangements she'd put a lot of thought into acting as center pieces. On the left of the hall were tables with arrangements of red, yellow, and orange tulips. That side seemingly seemed to be meant for her family as her siblings all stood upon his arrival in an inauthentic show of respect. On the right where the arrangements of blue and white tulips were served as tables for friends such as Sango and that seamstress wolf demon as well other nameless creatures he was unfamiliar with. At the last table on the right side seated as far away from the throne as possible was InuYasha all alone looking completely shut off from the world as though he'd rather be anywhere but there.

The layout had made sense to Sesshoumaru but he could tell someone wasn't playing by the rules. Naraku should have been seated at the first table on the left next to Kikyo, but instead sat smugley on his throne wearing rather plain deep purple silks that were not grand enough for such an occasion. Sesshoumaru might've done the same in that man's position as it was the castle Naraku was king of, but now that he knew that man was nothing more than an abusive coward the daiyoukai couldn't help but feel disgusted that the union would be carried out like a play for the spider's amusement.

However, the distaste in Sesshoumaru's mouth couldn't last for very long as he was given a sweet surprise. He'd been expecting that he would have to stand before Naraku's throne with his longing available for the world notice as he waited for his bride to come down the long hall, but it seemed she was already there. She had made it clear she wouldn't be given away and seemingly she also had no intention of coming to him. They'd meet each other front and center and stand facing one another as equals.

The part of him that longed to be the dominant figure in her life was displeased at how unceremonious the function was beginning, but he couldn't fall to those feelings as he took in her appearance and her dress.

She'd done everything to please him. She was betraying the tradition of her house by not wearing some sort of tiara and her hair was free to fall to her shoulders unyielded by any uncomplicated braids. He had no right to be surprised by any of that as he'd come to expect unwavering loyalty and submission, but he hadn't been expecting that dress.

That flawless milk toned skin that would soon become his was completely exposed as the dress had no sleeves and no collar. The fabric began at the top of her breasts and were correctly sized and curved to them going from there to her waist where there was seemingly only one layer of light blue fabric stopping him from seeing more of her. Below her waist was several layers of ruffled silks going down to her feet with flower shaped lace all apparent at the bottom of the hem traveling back up to her chest. There also seemed to be a bit of shiny material woven throughout a couple of layers forcing her dress to completely shine in the sunlight that poured through the windows of stained glass.

"Absolutely beautiful," was Sesshoumaru's first thought as he couldn't even tell if he was walking towards her or was stopped halfway through the hall as his thoughts were only on her.

He wanted to regret thinking such a thing and find ways to justify it to himself. After all before meeting that girl when did he ever think on something's beauty? Before all he had ever found appealing was the way blood splattered through the sky when his father use to slay a hundred demons with one stroke using the Tetsusagia, but now there was something else to cloud his thoughts with. Just her in that wedding dress, and more importantly what she'd look like out of it.

"Absolutely beautiful," was what Kagome was shocked to hear Sesshoumaru say.

Did he mean to say that? Was it a thought that had somehow escaped him or was he trying to make things more awkward than they already needed to be with her father sat above them in his throne? Indeed that had not been planned and Kagome was quite angry about it, but her thoughts didn't stay with that unsavory line of thinking for too long.

Sesshoumaru had come to her wearing the white kimono with red symbols sewn into the sleeves just as he had when they first met properly with no disguises. She had told him to wear it because she liked it and wanted an excuse to touch it to steal a key from his sleeves, but she was realizing that the kimono had a deeper meaning now. When she first saw him like that she was terrified. He was intimidating with such grand silks and fur hanging from his body. He looked the same just as he did that day, but she wasn't scared anymore. The man before her was the man that was going to be her husband and the man she'd be trusting with her life from that day forward, that was all that was on her mind this time rather than fear.

" _I won't be given away and I won't be the one coming to you,"_ Kagome played out the ceremony in her head as she listened to her own heart beat in her chest _, "nor am I wearing a veil or going with what's traditional or expected of such a wedding. The only thing that will be predictable is you will kiss me at the end of this Sesshoumaru. Will it feel the same? Will it be real as it felt last night? Will that kiss be worth all of this?"_

Between Kagome and Naraku was a simple humble priest that Kagome had enlisted from the city. She didn't want any grand figure from any popular religion that she had no real grasp on and instead settled for just a simple man who had the power to declare Kagome and Sesshoumaru husband and wife.

The man seemed intimidated not knowing if he had the right to just speak when there was a soon to be royal couple in front of him and his king behind him, but eventually after silence grew for what must've been minutes he cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

Before Kagome or Naraku could give the man permission to begin the wedding ceremony Sesshoumaru gave the priest a glare.

"You will," his words sounded more like an order than any form of permission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is about to happen but what did we start off with? InuYasha is having feelings for Kagome because there is something real and lively about it as compared to what he has with Kikyo, but wants to be loyal to Kikyo because he feels like he owes it to her? Well doesn't this seem entirely overused and troupey? If this is the first you're reading one of my fics I never go down this road with Kikyo and InuYasha. Honestly I try to never have Kikyo as a villain cause I like Kikyo. So why am I seemingly having her totally out of character and being so cruel and evil? Well like all my plots I try to have a twist so I guess just trust me? A lot of what was going on there might not make sense and you don't need to be too bogged down with it. Those monsters will go back into the background when Sessy takes Kag home.


	17. For Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony doesn't go as smoothly as planned.

 

With an order such as that one the humble priest had no other choice but to begin the wedding ceremony. Kagome tried to stay focused on the man and his words hoping he recited them all just as she asked him to. She wasn't terrified anymore, but she was still nervous about the wedding as a whole. It needed to be perfect to show everyone she'd been responsible and do anything she sat her mind to even with a small amount of time and limited resources. She could be an adult that needed to be taken seriously.

The idea of becoming an adult, however, was what had her shaking at the knees. She had no choice in marrying Sesshoumaru, but it was her decision to trust him and leave her fears at the door to start a new life. She would become a wife and forced to take on all new responsibilities, and she wasn't sure she was quite yet ready, but there would be no more stalling or plotting. It was time.

"Friends and family of the bride and groom," the priest began trying to find confidence in his voice, "today you shall witness not only a wedding but a true union of souls. This day will mark the joining of fire and ice as King- I mean Lord Sesshoumaru of Winter Spiral will wed Princess Kagome of Havenbrooke. May Sesshoumaru's icy demeanor harden our soft beautiful princess as she will now be only thought on as a true woman, and may the warmth of her fiery heart touch him in a way he hasn't been touched before. Two souls have entered this room as separate entities and shall leave as one with nothing more than two halves strengthening one another."

To Sesshoumaru the words that he was being presented with sounded ridiculous and were obviously the words of a fifteen-year-old girl who believed they carried deep meaning. If it weren't for his eyes being locked on his beautiful bride dressed in blue he'd almost be tempted to roll them until it came to the last part. Two beings strengthening each other into something stronger, that was what the speech was about and something Sesshoumaru believed to be true. He'd become stronger physically while she became something new, something he didn't know he wanted until the possibilities presented themselves from just meeting the princess.

"Princess Kagome," the priest looked on to the girl in the brilliant blue dress, "will you take this man as your husband into your brand new adult life? Will you trust him to care for you and nurture you as you move forward on your path?"

" _This all sounded so more meaningful when I wrote it on paper!"_ Kagome looked calm on the outside but in the inside she was screaming at herself _, "he hates it doesn't he? I can tell he does. I must look like the biggest idiot in all the kingdom right now."_

" _So she will say yes and then I will say yes when I am asked something similar?"_ Sesshoumaru only had the look of seriousness upon his face as he continued to look at her dress _, "then this will be over and she will be mine? Just say the words Kagome. Say it and let's be finished so I can have you."_

"I will take this man as my husband," Kagome's voice sounded confident not betraying to anyone in the room of the meltdown going on in her mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the man then looked on to the intimidating daiyoukai but tried his hardest not to make eye contact, "will you-

"I will take this girl to be my wife," Sesshoumaru did not deal well with anticipation.

" _He does hate it all!"_ Kagome gave him that brief look of disappointment he despised so much unaware she was disappointed with herself _, "it probably sounds so stupid to him he just wants to skip it. Should I let him? No. Kikyo obviously has her faults but I have to remember what she told me. Sesshoumaru wants things to go his way and if I let him push me around and belittle me with something as important as this he won't let me be myself and everything about him letting me grow and be trusting of him was a lie."_

The priest looked confused but was ready to just accept Sesshoumaru's answer, however soon the princess imposed a scary glare on to him. It was the kind of glare that said he needed to follow his script no matter what Sesshoumaru did to speed the ceremony up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the man tried to restart speaking in almost a low whisper this time, "will you take this girl as your wife and do all you can in your power to protect her and provide for her until one of you draws your last breath, even if it means sacrificing your own life?"

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, so just a simple yes wasn't good enough it appeared. He couldn't just get to the part where he got what he wanted and now he was being forced to take a vow he was unsure about. Protect Kagome? Yes, she was something to protect because she was valuable, but at the cost of his own life? She was beautiful and would probably amuse him for a long time, however, what would be the point in giving his life for one whose sole purpose was strengthen him and improve his own? Dying for her would be a waste of his own potential.

" _Do you honestly believe this girl would ever be the death of you and that you'd fail so badly in your duties such a scenario would ever happen?"_ Sesshoumaru asked himself _, "just say the words. They are nothing more than ceremonial words after all no matter how seriously you take your vows and oaths. I might as well agree. This situation I am questioning will never happen so I will not be a liar."_

Kagome rose an eyebrow as well noticing that he was hesitating. Why on earth would he hesitate? The man that put a dagger in her hands giving her permission to kill him if he failed to honor his words was taking too long to agree to the marriage he sought out.

Sesshoumaru had only been silent for a couple seconds, but to Kagome his answer seemed to take eons.

"I already said I would," was Sesshoumaru's reply not wanting to bother with the whole 'I'll take this girl as my wife' line again.

" _Really Sesshoumaru!?"_ Kagome's quivering lip could barely hide her distaste for how the ceremony was going _, "you're the one that ruined everything and made it so he had to do the line over and now you can't even bother doing your part? This man really did trick me and brainwash me didn't he? I almost forgot how irritating he was. Will I be putting up with this for the rest of my life?"_

" _Great now the woman is displeased,"_ Sesshoumaru rewarded her with a glare _, "has everyone forgot that even without the title that I myself abandoned I am still a king and yet I'm being expected to repeat myself for no good reason? I did sign on to be in this play, but I've almost forgotten how irritating this girl can be when things don't go her way. Has she forgotten already that such behavior is no longer going to be tolerated? Has she forgotten who her alpha will be? Will I be forced to endure this brash defiance for the rest of her life or possibly my own depending on what sort of lifespan she inherited from that odd bloodline?"_

" _This is boring me,"_ Naraku had his own personal thoughts regarding the wedding ceremony as he still appeared cocky sitting on his throne before them _, "the marriage needs to happen but I'm displeased with how well it's going. The girl said she'd rather be dead than marry him but yet there is no screaming or tears. No dramatics. No instead she dresses like a whore for him in his colors showing the whole kingdom where her loyalties lie. What a disappointment you are Kagome. If you're not going to even pretend to be loyal to me you could have at least provided me with some entertainment. I positively loathe this. When she comes crying to me later about how badly he hurt her and how she had to kill him or her blood becomes tainted like Kikyo promised I'm going to remind her of the torture she put me through."_

InuYasha had his eyes to the ground the whole time during all of it _, "You didn't even try to runaway Kagome. I know it wouldn't have done you any good but have you really given up? I'm sure you hate your father you and hate me, but can't you see the monster in front of you? You don't even know the real Sesshoumaru yet but you wasted all your effort into making this happen. Did she really say she wanted me to propose? Kagome maybe in a different world this could have been us."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes finally left his bride as he shot the priest another intimidating glare, "Fine seems I will have to repeat my words. I will take this girl as my wife."

" _This will be the last shred of generosity I show you without you earning it from me Kagome. The wedding in itself was a gift and you are just now deciding to appreciate it by making a fool of me. I have to forgive it. This display is as if I gave her a loan because soon she'll be earning it. Soon that skin, those lips, and that entire body will be mine."_

" _Why are you making a fool of me Sesshoumaru?"_ Kagome had her own opinion _, "you're acting all displeased but you're the one who was difficult in the first place. This isn't the first time either he created the situation then got mad at the results. I know I'll have to do a lot more with him than just kiss him today and this is how we're starting off everything? I think I can use a drink later."_

The slight animosity Kagome was beginning to feel towards her betrothed soon was amplified and turned on to a completely different target. She knew something had gone array the moment the priest turned to Naraku and bowed.

"My king," he spoke to Naraku, "do you the father of princess Kagome and sovereign of this nation consent to this union?"

Kagome could no longer hide her displeasure as a scowl appeared on her face. Her father had no place in any of this other than a courtesy invite. He wasn't supposed to be sitting on the throne and he wasn't at all suppose to even be referred to. There was a reason Kagome didn't want to be given away by her father like most brides were on their wedding day, and that was because he already did that by agreeing to Sesshoumaru's request. Why rub more salt in the wound? Now he was publically being allowed to bless the union he threw her into?

The priest, as a citizen of Naraku's kingdom felt as though he had no other choice than to make a detour from Kagome's script. He didn't want the king finding him later and punishing him for any sort of treason.

Naraku's eyes traveled to Kagome's expression before he revealed a smug smile, "Oh let me think on this. The union between fire and ice? I already gave my blessing when I accepted Lord Sesshoumaru's request, but has anything happened in these proceedings to force me to change my mind? Is this the part where if anyone objects to this marriage they can speak now or forever hold their peace? Someone speaking out during one of my weddings would have been treason, but there will be no punishment for someone speaking their mind this day it seems. In honor of my lovely daughter who values freedom so much I will open this hall up for any and all undesirable opinions. I do not object to this union, but what of you Kagome? Do you still wish you'd rather be dead, or are you fine with it now? Not that you have any choice of course kukuku."

That chuckle of his sent fear down Kagome's spine as she realized just how much she despised every bit of her father.

Naraku was no longer bored by the ceremony as he took it upon himself to create some entertainment. He knew the demons in his head were to blame for it. They loved seeing Kagome scared and feeling trapped so he couldn't help himself but to remind her of how this marriage wasn't her choice and she was no more than property. Why was it when he could hear the voices he only wanted that girl's pain? Had his attempt to mercy kill her all those years ago been the only time he was a true parent?

Sesshoumaru didn't care what Naraku was going to say. He had already agreed to Sesshoumaru's official marriage request so doing anything to prevent the marriage at this point would result in a conflict neither country would want to be involved in. He just wanted to ignore it and let the spider have the moment in the spotlight he so obviously longed for so they could get to the end, but then he noticed Kagome's reaction.

Her fear. He'd seen less of it since he'd been keeping the girl under his wing the last few days but Naraku's performance was bringing it back. It reminded Sesshoumaru of what he needed to do and what his current desires were. Kagome needed to become his to begin the process of purifying herself from that rotten creature.

" _She needs to be saved,"_ was the first thing that came to Sesshoumaru's mind _, "needs to be protected from him. I do not ever want to see her like this again. The fire in the girl's eyes. It sparked, but only for a moment. She wants to say something, she wants to stand up for herself and fight but she can't. This man has conditioned her into a state of fear. Kagome when you said you'd rather die than marry me I wasn't offended but I'll never forget those words. You muttered them so lowly because it was the first time you found the power to stand up to him wasn't it? We will strengthen each other Kagome. I will not allow this to continue or for him to ruin your ceremony. I do admire those eyes of yours."_

"The girl already agreed to take me as her husband," Sesshoumaru spoke to the room coldly, "she does not need to speak anymore of it. She may not have come here willingly, as you felt the need to point out to her family and friends, but she came here gracefully. An unrivaled grace it would appear."

" _Sesshoumaru?"_ Kagome began to regain her composure _, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you just stayed silent and let him have his moment but you were there for me. This can be real if I just let it. I trust him. He might be a very irritating and cold man, but if he can embrace the dark parts of me maybe one day I can embrace him and all his faults as well."_

"Are you implying that I the king have no grace?" Naraku shook his head before releasing another chuckle, "I suppose I did open the floor to all sorts of opinions even those that are negative. Very well the girl seems quite content with this fate. However, we're not the only three in the room are we? Last chance. Does anyone else have a problem with this union? Don't be shy. She's marrying him no matter what, but a strong marriage needs to be able to endure any storm. Now is a good time for practice."

They were met with silence, that was what both Kagome and Sesshoumaru longed for so Naraku's ominous play at ruining the very ceremony he demanded to host in his kingdom would fail. The priest stood up and faced the bride and groom so he could continue the ceremony believing that the awkwardness was over, but before he could even open his mouth a voice was heard.

"I think it's wrong," came the voice of InuYasha as he stood up from his seat with his eyes still planted on the ground.

Kagome didn't notice it as her eyes looked upon the hanyou in shock, but the whole time Kikyo was giving both Naraku and InuYasha death glares from her seat. InuYasha could feel Kikyo's hatred being cast upon him, but like Naraku he was use to it at that point. Maybe he never could protect Kagome the way he wanted to, but he at least needed to do something for her.

Kagome wasn't at all flattered by what InuYasha was doing. She was just hurt. First he lied to her about why he took such an interest in her, then she discovered that he was aiding Kikyo in having an affair, and now he was playing into her father's twisted game. Why? He had no right to speak out about the marriage he planted the seeds for.

InuYasha knew he wouldn't enjoy Kagome's reaction, so he never dared to look her in the eyes.

"She doesn't have a choice I know that," InuYasha shook his head, "but she still should have the right to know what she's getting into. Kagome you're a lot of things, but dishonest is not one of them. When you speak you speak truthfully about whatever is on your mind, that's what I like about you. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be surrounded by such dishonest people myself included. Kagome do you even know why Sesshoumaru sought you out? What he wants to do with you?"

" _Yes,"_ Kagome kept her glare of anger glued to the floor _, "he wants me for my blood plain and simple but at least he had the decency to warn me ahead of time and promise me whatever he is going to do isn't going to be the same as before. He isn't a liar like you. Don't even put yourself in the same league."_

"I did not agree to this marriage," Kagome finally spoke shaking her head now that her pain and suffering was becoming public knowledge, "not that the bride herself has been allowed to have her voice truly heard and recognized in all of this but as Sesshoumaru said I came here today with grace. I come to accept him as my husband while trying to show him the respect and honor he deserves, because unlike some in this room he has made an effort not to deceive me. May this union of fire and ice continue to be a transparent one as its shown itself to be this day."

Sesshoumaru was impressed by Kagome's words, but at the same time livid that his bastard brother dare make things worse. InuYasha's job was to simply stay seated and keep his mouth shut while witnessing Kagome becoming his. Apparently that was much too difficult for the pup and he would be punished for it harshly later.

" _I've never broken a promise,"_ Sesshoumaru recalled _, "but the ones father forced me to uphold about not killing that half-breed are testing my limits. It'd be so much easier with him gone forever. At least Kagome knows not to be touched by his words or by him anymore. The only thing I have in common with that Kikyo woman is we both know what InuYasha really is and what he is capable of. These two will never be allowed in the same room again."_

InuYasha was shocked that Kagome was standing up for Sesshoumaru of all people. Why was she being so foolish? Just cause she had no choice in this arranged marriage didn't mean she couldn't go out without a fight. Why was she calling him honest? Did Kagome honestly know about the value of her blood? If so did she know the full extent of what she was truly getting into?

"It doesn't matter anyway," InuYasha almost sounded like a juvenile having a good pout before sitting down, "this whole wedding is just a show. If Sesshoumaru is so honest he'd tell you how pointless it all is. I'm sure this kingdom takes the whole marriage thing seriously especially for stuck up true born royals like all of you, but you do know Sesshoumaru wants more than that right? That he is going to make you his mate? You can get out of a marriage or live in separate castles when you grow tired of each other, but being a youkai's mate is literally for life and you're just going to let that happen Kagome.

Mates? Kagome didn't know too much about youkai mating rituals since her father never opted for them always doing things the human way, but she did know InuYasha's words on the subject were true. Once you became a demon's mate you became theirs for the rest of your life unable to ever be truly apart from their influence. Sesshoumaru never said anything about becoming mates. That wasn't part of the deal.

"Of course she will become my mate," Sesshoumaru had been weary of such a life altering choice when he first plotted to marry Kagome but had since made up his mind, "when I am ready and in private. Us youkai do not make such public displays of that sort like humans and the king's family does. This wedding after all is as the king said something for her friends and family as well as a venue for me to declare my responsibility for her life from now on. The king offered a platform for opinions and it has been honored, but if you wish to speak out against this union again InuYasha I'll see to it myself you are escorted out of here."

Kagome closed her eyes in disbelief at what was happening. She had agreed to have trust in Sesshoumaru and for a show of good faith she wanted to have a somewhat decent ceremony, but it was all falling apart before her very eyes. It was true her father was the antagonist that began the ruin but now Kagome had no faith in anyone. InuYasha had no right to be concerned about her and now Sesshoumaru was showing his true colors by reminding her exactly what was happening. This wedding wasn't anything but a venue for her father to relinquish custody of her on to Sesshoumaru. Once Sesshoumaru had her in his claws she wouldn't have any choice or say in the matter of becoming mates with him. She would be his and forced to obey and endure such a practice.

" _I don't know what I want,"_ Kagome was trembling _, "I trusted you and felt safe with you because of your honesty and promises, but was I mistaken? You said nothing about becoming mates. Not a thing. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that."_

"Proceed," Sesshoumaru ordered the priest not wanting to reflect on what was going through Kagome's mind.

In his mind he had committed no sins. Kagome was going to become his so if he wanted her for a mate he would have her as a mate without having to have any regard for her feelings. He felt he had already warned her as well. When they were alone together for the first time not in disguises he had plainly said that he would be her mate, her alpha, and her comfort. Surely she hadn't forgotten had she?

"The union of fire and ice shall commence now," the priest continued now that the floor had been returned to him, "first the couple will be bound by material of the world they inhabit with a gift. May these gifts be worn always by the couple to serve as reminders to the promises they make to each other this day."

In Kagome's hand was the box that held the bracelet she had made for Sesshoumaru. She was supposed to put it on his wrist and promise to be loyal to only him, but she was scared now. She couldn't stop the wedding, she couldn't run away, so all she could be was paralyzed.

She was now the one hesitating and Sesshoumaru didn't approve. He did not like that she could pull herself together after Naraku and InuYasha's words but was now so upset about whatever was going on her head that she was losing control of her own event. He was losing sight of the fire in her eyes and he couldn't allow that.

"This," Sesshoumaru pulled the snowflake shaped diamond and sapphire necklace from his obi and held it over her head, "these jewels are more than just a gift from me to you Kagome. It will serve as a reminder to all that I've promised you in public and private. If you have any doubts in your husband you just look upon it and recall my words to you. I will never hurt you and your husband will look after your interests. If my actions ever result in you becoming broken or unable to recover may whatever gods exist in this world strike me down."

Kagome didn't accept the gift so it was forced upon her. The necklace was dropped over her head and slid down her neck. She thought it was so beautiful the first time she saw it and it had made her regret being so distrustful of her betrothed, but now it felt the same as that steel collar did around her neck. Sesshoumaru was basically saying she had no choice in anything and he was the only one that knew what was good for her. That was what the snowflake necklace would remind her, and now that she was given it all she could do was play her part in the little play.

"This," Kagome pretty much forced the garnet bracelet around his wrist just wanting to get everything over with, "is me promising to be loyal to you. I will be your wife and I'll never abandon you."

She originally was going to say a lot more and reference the wedding's theme again by pointing out what she hoped her fire would do for him and how she wanted the bracelet to be a reminder that her flames would never burn out, but why bother? She was convinced he didn't care much for any of the thought she put into the ceremony so why bore him further? Everything was a complete failure.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke out of turn again as he held her wrist, "may all our promises to each other be true. I'll never betray you. I will only treasure you."

" _Whatever,"_ Kagome pretended to be amused for the audience's sake _, "let's just end this. I have no say and will probably fail at running away as much as I do at creating a civilized marriage ceremony. There is nothing real here is there? Let's just move on to our loveless arranged marriage where you use me for my blood. You're just a vampire Sesshoumaru. You don't care what I want and I don't know what I want without Goshinki looking into my mind and telling me. I just wanted to be loved and cared about for something. That was all I ever wanted."_

She'd gone from being an accepting bride to being confused and angry at everyone around her. There was nothing to steal and no place to go to. She was trapped and felt more vunerable than she ever had before.

Sesshoumaru could feel the animosity. He was sure he would hear about all her concerns and complaints when he furthered her training later down the line, but in that moment there was nothing he could really do about it. Unlike Kagome he was able to reset his mind back to the thoughts he'd had when he came into that hall and seen her in her wedding dress. He wanted her to be his both as a wife and a mate. They needed each other and it was too late for her to go thinking on a reality where that wasn't the case. He longed for her and didn't care what was going through her head.

"With that this hall smiles upon you this day," the priest rose his hands up in the air, "and now your everything will be bounded together as you're hereby officially pronounced as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Those were the words Sesshoumaru had been wanting to hear since the very beginning and after a bit of show and some dramatics he was finally where he wanted to be. He was just one mere action away from getting what he came for. Her. That pang of dread he had felt when they were separated for only a mere couple of hours was nothing he'd ever feel again, because she was his and he'd never be letting her go. A simple peck on the lips would seal the deal, but it wasn't that simple. Sesshoumaru needed her to know what he was feeling and what he was wanting.

He refused to hesitate for a moment longer as he swiftly put a claw under her chin forcing her to look up at him before pressing his lips to hers. He cupped her cheek refusing to let her move prolonging the kiss for what was almost a full minute. He needed her to feel his warmth and his desire.

Kagome had a lot of doubts now, but the moment his lips grazed hers that heated spark flared within her body again returning fire to her eyes. She didn't fully understand what he was conveying to her but she could feel his want. She wanted to be wanted no matter the reasons, that was what she needed to cure her wounded heart in that moment.

" _This is something real,"_ she tried to confirm to herself.

 


	18. Fur Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru reveals something about himself this chapter, but is he a liar or not?

Of course Kagome planned on a small reception dinner in honor of her marriage, but those proceedings would have to wait for a moment. It was clear she was in no mood to socialize or receive congratulations from anyone for something had upset her. Her being upset was to be expected as her father had gone out of his way to press her buttons, but towards the end Sesshoumaru could feel an animosity growing towards him. He didn't know what he had done wrong or why she would attempt to throw away the good will they'd built after the last couple of days, but he wasn't going to allow it to continue. Kagome was his now and she'd learn that he only had so much tolerance for that kind of attitude.

Since it was a done deal and she was now his wife no one could stop him from taking her by the arm quickly after the ceremony and bringing her into the nearest private room. He could feel her resisting against him but his demonic strength made her seem so fragile.

"You can't just drag me out!" she tried to protest as though her orders and wishes mattered to him.

"Stop," Sesshoumaru kept his voice calm before shutting a door behind them and keeping her cornered against a wall, "I admired the way you handled yourself against your father and my brother's attack on you and this marriage but you faltered towards the end. Why? Why regress when we could go so far?"

Why? Did he really not know why she was upset? She believed she was completely in the right and nothing anyone said could change her mind.

"InuYasha," she almost hissed that man's name, "why was he even here? I didn't invite him and I don't ever want to see him again."

"You won't," Sesshoumaru was at least pleased that he no longer had to worry about the two of them having any sort of relationship, "I simply needed someone from my own pack to witness the marriage and confirm it to my kingdom. InuYasha will not be intending your little party."

"Good," she huffed, "wish I could ban my father to but it's his castle I guess. If he really wanted me to be your picture perfect bride so I can kill you why did he have to ruin everything?"

"The spider had no right to ruin what you built but you yourself are responsible for this unseemly attitude. Why do you turn those eyes of fire on to me Kagome? You do not make a fool of this Sesshoumaru by forcing me to repeat the same promises over and over to you again in public. This will not be acceptable in your new home. Say your peace now or hold your tongue."

"Mates!?" Kagome lashed out at him with what really had her irritated, "you never said anything about becoming your mate Sesshoumaru. This is just a marriage that's it, but-

"Just a marriage?" he rose an eyebrow, "just a legal way for me to gain control of you before forcing you to truly be mine. Is that what you thought this was? So you do still come to me as a scared little girl who has forced herself to think irrationally because of these petty emotions. Have I not made it clear that you will my be wife who will have my children. That is your future and I don't see what difference it makes if you do it as my mate or not. Unless of course the reason that notion scares you is because you know that if you become my mate you will never be free of me. You will not escape. If you still believe you can run away after proclaiming you'd be loyal and not abandon me then you're the one who was dishonest not me. My honor remains in tact."

Was she the dishonest one? Was she the one in the wrong? Maybe it was good that Sesshoumaru got her away from everybody giving her time to calm down. Now that she had escaped all those leering eyes she could think on things more clearly. What difference did it make if she became his mate or not? It wasn't like she could leave him after all she had made her promises.

"You're right," Kagome had a hard time swallowing her pride as she shut her eyes, "I don't intend to run or hide from you Sesshoumaru, but I didn't like the option being taken away from me either. Maybe whatever it is that is broken inside me can just never be fixed."

She didn't like being forced to do things she wasn't sure about. Was that really something that needed to be fixed? He couldn't blame her, but he wouldn't let her know that he felt a shred of empathy either.

"You will be fixed Kagome. The first order of business is getting you away from that insect king. He is the one forcing you to doubt yourself and putting you in a state of confusion. You're no longer his toy."

No longer Naraku's toy, but not free by any means. Sesshoumaru himself was having some difficulties in all of this. He knew he could only be soft on Kagome for so long if he was truly going to strengthen her, but at the same time they had only been husband and wife for mere minutes and she would be left with a lot to process. The wedding going exactly the way she wanted would have helped with those issues, but others just had to interfere. Now he was once again stuck in the role of teacher so he didn't have to share a bed with someone volatile that evening.

That was right. She was his now and needed to shed all her fear and anguish. He knew what he felt during the ceremony, but he also knew how she felt during the kiss. He knew how to prey upon her.

"Kagome," his voice was smooth as was his hair he brushed his claws through to keep any loose strands away from his eyes as he seemingly stared into her soul, "these matters you are worried about are for nothing. You are ruining your own evening for nothing, because I have no intention of making you my mate this night or the next, or perhaps even this year. The marriage wasn't a mere gesture for now you are my wife and I am your husband. You need to trust your husband and know that I will not make you my mate until you are ready."

Another promise from him that seemed to be everything she wanted to hear? Would becoming his mate actually be her choice and not something forced on her? It was something that was too good to be true.

"No one will arrange that event when it happens," he continued to please her with his silky voice as his claws grazed her shoulder traveling to her collar bone, "nor will you be dragged into my bed by someone with power over your life. When you become my mate Kagome you're going to want it."

He wasn't aware if she could see how arrogant he was being. He wasn't saying she was going to have a choice in whether or not he'd take her for a mate he was promising her that she'd be so pleased with him as her husband there was no way she would reject him.

Before she could take the time to think too much on his words he decided a demonstration would be a much better approach. The moment she looked up at him with those innocent brown eyes he pressed his lips to hers once more. This time there was no warning or prompting. He was giving her everything she wanted that taste of the real relationship they could have.

Kagome's eyes widened, she was captured between Sesshoumaru and the wall with no escape as he went for the aggressive kiss. He did know how to play her, because the moment their lips touched giving her the taste she sought out she had gone from fearing his intentions to believing the only one getting in the way of her finding something real in their relationship was herself. Always wanting to runaway and sabotaging her own thoughts and feelings with fear and resentment was what a coward would do, and she didn't want to be a coward. She was not her father. She intended on seeing Goshinki that day, but she wouldn't be relying on him to read her mind and telling her the truth. She could be comfortable with herself again, and with his body leaning against her. She had to be after all. She was his wife now.

However, she didn't sound too confident as her reply to him came out almost as a quiet nervous squeak.

"Sorry," she apologized with a blush on her face once he pulled his lips away, "I- it wasn't easy. I thought it'd be perfect but it just wasn't and I clung on to everything negative I guess. The reception will be better. No one gets to speak or push me around when I can't do anything to defend myself. Let's just forget the whole thing alright? I'm sure you hated the ceremony anyway."

Sesshoumaru believed his job was done now that Kagome was done acting like a child, but now she seemed hellbent on taking away any credit she deserved for their wedding ceremony. He shouldn't have cared what she felt about it now that it was done and over, but he couldn't let his wife feel like a failure. He'd promised her she'd never fail while by his side.

"Some words had no impression on me but some did," Sesshoumaru turned around and opened the door letting her know she could be free, "but it won't be something I can just not forget. You becoming part of my pack and that dress was all I needed Kagome."

Kagome had been planning to run out that door the moment it was opened and he was no longer in her way, but now she stood there dumbstruck. So he didn't hate it then? She'd done something right? Why was she letting his flattery get to her head so much? She could see the human man she met in that tavern being able to soothe her like he was, but not the real Sesshoumaru she met aftwards. Exactly who was the real Sesshoumaru? Which aspects of him were true and which ones were false? Was he a controlling possessive daiyoukai that wanted her to behave in a certain way to please him, the rumored monster, or the warm creature before her more than an illusion?

It didn't matter. She had her whole lifetime to find out the answer, and at least she could make those discoveries away from her father now. Out of everything Sesshoumaru ever said the only thing she could never have conflicting feelings about was that she needed to be taken elsewhere. Sesshoumaru was going to do that for her and for that she needed to be grateful.

" _Whoever or whatever he is,"_ Kagome began to think to herself as she looked down at the snowflake necklace around her neck _, "he isn't just the vampire I thought of him as. That was wrong of me. Why did I just let my mind shut down like that? Goshinki I hope you're right and there is no darkness in me. I don't like being the bad person in this."_

"The dress," was all Kagome could say as the light from a window made it seemingly glow, "Ayame did a good job didn't she? It's beautiful, but don't get use to it. No one ever wears a wedding dress more than once. It's kind of weird. Since you made it clear I'm only allowed to take things I find important with me and that you approve of I doubt I should waste time packing it."

Sesshoumaru was confused as to why she couldn't wear the dress again. She had requested he wear his royal kimono to the wedding and he planned on wearing it again, so what was with the double standard? Reasons such as this was why Sesshoumaru tried to remain only an observer in the wedding plans. He just didn't understand the customs of them.

"If you want to wear it again than wear it again," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "you will never hear an objection from me on the subject. That silk cost you twenty gold coins after all, so it'd be a waste to leave it in a place like this."

"You can't wear a wedding dress again Sesshoumaru," Kagome was acting as if he said something foolish, "if you got use to seeing it on me it'd ruin the memory of the wedding. I'll keep it though. I'll think of something."

"A cloak?" Sesshoumaru suggested thinking he'd come up with a compromise, "you can make them can't you? You'll need one in Winter Spiral to keep warm."

Sesshoumaru had heard she use to make cloaks back when she had an interest in sewing? The moment the suggestion was thrown out there Kagome immediately thought of a brilliant blue and shiny cloak with a white fur trim at the top. There was a bit of hesitation as she really didn't have any good memories associated with her former hobby, but it'd be a good way to start her new life fresh without the past holding her back.

"I need white fur," Kagome noted before putting her hand on the huge boa of white fur that clung to his shoulders, "something fluffy and warm like this. You could part with some couldn't you?"

The look Sesshoumaru cast her was that one she was getting familiar with. The one caught somewhere between a scowl and absolute disgust.

"You think this is a woman's accessory?" it was obvious Sesshoumaru had been offended, "this is part of me Kagome."

Before Kagome could ask what he meant the fur reacted to her touch and lightly shook underneath her hands. It was an odd feeling it was almost though the fur was alive and was rumbling, well not really a rumble, kind of like the vibrations a cat would give off from a pur.

"I-" her face had turned really red now as she was caught in embarrassed, "didn't-

"Didn't know?" Sesshoumaru softened his reaction as his fur was pleased with her touch and began wrap around her wrists, "perhaps it is a bit confusing to one such as yourself. It is part of me, but at times it has a mind of its own."

Kagome was still shocked as she'd never even seen that fur do anything but drag behind Sesshoumaru, but now it was lifting off the ground and traveling up her arm. The fur lightly grazing her wrist tickled, but she was doing her best to stifle a reaction incase it would offend him further.

Sesshoumaru did want to act offended and give her another lecture on how he was a real daiyoukai and his fur and markings were more than just status symbols, but now he found himself in a moment of enjoyment. He liked seeing the surprise on her face as she roused what he called his mokomoko to life.

When he knew he needed to explain himself in regards to them becoming mates in the future he had full intentions of leaving her with the feeling of want to expel any dread she had, and now he found a better way to keep his bride calm and happy. A better way that would amuse him.

"It's-" Kagome was still at a loss for words not knowing if she should find the lively fur scary or calming.

"Magnificent?" Sesshoumaru cut her off again as his mokomoko began to wrap itself around her arm, "I am not using that term to make you feel low for insulting it. That is what it wants you to think of it."

Kagome could not tell if Sesshoumaru was joking or not. Was he just messing with her or did his fur really have a mind of its own and he wasn't in control? She recalled their conversation where he told her about dragons and how they liked to kidnap princesses and how he ended the story with saying that he didn't joke. Why would he start humoring her now? So the fur was its own lifeform?

Finally Kagome had revealed her smile as the fur that wrapped around her wrist kept tickling her with its rumbles and the small strands of hair that brushed against her sensitive skin.

"Do you like playing with it?" Sesshoumaru continued to narrate her adventure with his mokomoko, "because it seems to like it when you play with it. What you haven't accounted for, however, is that it wants to play with you to."

The mokomoko grasp on her wrist ended as it floated in the air coiling up almost like a snake ready to strike. Kagome watched it in awe for only a moment before it moved swiftly down upon her and wrapped itself tightly around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at her new husband obviously not wanting to be restrained by him on her wedding day of all days.

Sesshoumaru kept his composure as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am not doing anything Kagome. As I told you it has a mind of its own."

What little distance there was between Kagome and Sesshoumaru had disappeared as the mokomoko slowly reeled her to his side with its grasp on her waist not loosening. Once she was next to him it pulled her in much closer forcing her face into Sesshoumaru's shoulders, the very base of the mokomoko. She could now notice that there was an opened seam in the shoulder of his kimono where the fur spilled out from confirming to her that it really was part of him, but she couldn't ask if Sesshoumaru was lying to her or not as her voice was muffled from the now damp fur pressed up against her mouth.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn his head or move at all staring straight forward where she had been before it all started, "I cannot hear what you are saying Kagome. All I can hear is the voice in my head saying what it wants. It wants you to know that it is called Lord Sesshoumaru's mokomoko and it wants you to kiss it. Just a kiss, not the slobber you're covering it in with your futile attempts to escape it."

Kagome continued to try and yell at him with a muffled voice. Just in case she wasn't believing him Sesshoumaru opted for a further demonstration. He choked the base of his mokomoko with his own claws before ripping the fur out of his flesh as though it was nothing. Now it was free from Sesshoumaru Kagome was brought down to the floor since it couldn't lean against its master anymore. Before either tips of the fur could attach themselves to Kagome's mouth he knelt down and grabbed both ends seemingly protecting her.

"I don't believe I deceived you when it came to taking you as my mate," Sesshoumaru spoke coldly with all seriousness, "but I did keep something from you for I did not know how a foreigner like you not use to a real daiyoukai could process the information. How you see me now is not my true form, the real me, a large beast that couldn't communicate with or show affection to a wife like you needs to be kept locked away at times like this. That is the momoko's purpose. It stores the demonic energy I'm currently not using. I'm weaker in this form, but as long as I let the mokomoko cling to my body I can access that energy and use it in different ways. However, there is a price to pay for such a gift. That demonic energy has become a demon of its own, a demon with its own wants and desires."

Sesshoumaru stood up for a moment and shut the door he'd previously opened before watching as the two ends of the mokomoko acted like snakes again. It was already coiled around her body, but the two tips were like heads plotting what their next attack on the young female would be.

"Sesshoumaru get this thing off of me!" Kagome yelled for help not knowing how to feel about the vibrations against her skin as the grip tightened.

"It will not hurt you," Sesshoumaru shook his head before sitting on the ground across from her, "it knows what vows I gave my wife and won't do anything to make me dishonorable. Therefore, I have no right to interfere. I did deceive you Kagome, because I led you to believe this would be a union that began with true honesty when I told you I desired your blood, but there is a lot more to this relationship. You didn't just marry me, you also married the demon that holds my power. Just so you know I am not staining your honor with this deception. Polygamy in my kingdom, of which you are now a citizen of, isn't outlawed by any gods or youkai. So you can have two husbands. It wants you to know that you are to call it the Magnificent Mokomoko and it will also be your new husband."

Sesshoumaru reached forward to seemingly touch Kagome to comfort her but one of the tips of his fur flung at his wrist pushing it away. It should have just been fur slapping Sesshoumaru, but the way he was reacting it was almost like something heavy smacked his wrist.

"It's more powerful than me since it holds all my energy," Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly, "there is nothing I can do for you. We'll just have to appease it until it's had its fun and then it will calm down and let you free."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's sounded completely confused and scared, "please stop. I- I-

The fur wasn't some woman's accessory. Kagome had learned her lesson. It was a lot more than that and it didn't need to be attached to Sesshoumaru to move on its own. It was giving off its very own warmth as though there was something alive inside of it. It was very hot against her and the purring continued. This time it really was rumbling. She was shaking, not out of fear, but because it was vibrating and her body taking in those actions and the warmth was reacting in a way she wasn't use to. It wasn't just something real, it was something raw and pleasing.

"I can't stop it," Sesshoumaru replied quietly, "only let it have its way. It's not as though it can breed you and put children in you. At least not yet let's hope I don't get that powerful and it grows to that point. I wanted you for your blood Kagome, but the mokomoko, your soon to be other husband, just desires you. It wants to feel your flesh against its fur often. It's urging me to discard the collar and chain and instead have you wrapped up in it constantly. It's been telling me that since I first laid eyes on you in that tavern, and now it seems to be jealous. You and I had a wedding ceremony, and you and I shared a kiss, but what has the mokomoko done for you to show its affection? It's demanding its own ceremony and a kiss."

The only thing that was stopping Kagome from completely losing it was the protection of her dress. The fur seemingly wanted more, but all that material was in the way. One of the tips finally made a decision as it snaked its way from the bottom of the dress up her bare leg. Once there the vibrations continued and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshou-maruu," her voice went from high pitched fear to something different.

Something new and different he wanted to hear often. That much was certain as he could feel his own arousal stirring within him. He tried to contain it and felt fortunate that his kimono was quite loose in his lower region so she wouldn't be able to see her new husband so lewd right away. She was his wife now, he was free to be as improper with her as he wanted to now, but it wasn't time for that yet. No instead she would be at the mokomoko's mercy.

"As I said all we can do is appease him," Sesshoumaru shut his eyes taking in the scent of her arousal, "and there is only one part it wants me to play. If I do not do what it asks it'll never give me my bride back, so I apologize for this. Do you Magnificent Mokomoko take Kagome, Princess of Havenbrooke to be your bride?"

Kagome's eyes stayed locked on the other tip that floated in the air and seemingly nodded to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were on it, but her thoughts weren't. They were on the tip that found a new home between her thigh and right over her special area that she was expected to treasure while neglecting all for the sake of being proper. When the one side of the mokomoko agreed to the marriage the other side shared its hot warmth with Kagome while purring against her seemingly becoming damp despite being dry before it went on its journey.

"It does," Sesshoumaru informed her absolutely loving the sight of his new bride trapped in his fur losing the battle to not fall to temptation and simply enjoy herself, "it also promises to protect you and take care of you Kagome much like it is taking care of you now. Now do you Princess Kagome take the Magnificent Mokomoko to be your secondary husband? Will you do your best to please it as much as you can for both of our sakes?"

Just the way Sesshoumaru said Magnificent Mokomoko had Kagome wondering if he was telling the truth. That just sounded a bit too playful and wasn't at all like him. Did the fur really have a life of its own? Did it desire her just because she was beautiful not because she was special?

" _Sesshoumaru is marrying you to a piece of fur!"_ Kagome then realized in her own faults as the one tip continued to vibrate against her _, "what is wrong with you Kagome? Why are you even entertaining this? How has your mind gone this far in the gutter?"_

She was going to yell at Sesshoumaru and beg him to stop whatever was happening to her, but she was indeed losing the war. Whatever was happening her felt good. At war was the only way to describe her body. She was feeling something really good, but at the same time her thighs cramped as though she was trying to resist something. That something that was so raw and real and sending flames through her.

"Oh," she panted her mouth wide open as sweated started to form around her brow, "it- it-

"Absolutely beautiful," Sesshoumaru said for the second time that day.

He was now beginning to find beauty in things outside of bloodshed and seemingly really enjoyed the sight of his new bride in pleasure after a bit of a fight. He needed to find a way to end all of this soon, or else they wouldn't be leaving that room and the reception would totally be forgotten about.

"Kagome answer the question," Sesshoumaru warned her, "do you take the mokomoko to be your husband? Your current sole husband does not like repeating himself. I thought I've made that clear already."

"I-" she took a deep breath, "do?"

"Kiss it," Sesshoumaru's tone was a dangerous one as the remaining tip floated above her lips planting its own light peck against her with a simple graze.

The fire was in Kagome's eyes as she flashed them at Sesshoumaru. She was conveying to him that she would play his game for now because it was doing something for her, but it wouldn't be something she'd be forgetting about. If it was actually a game. The fur wasn't attached to him and Magnificent Mokomoko did sound rather cheesy and horrible.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome pressed her lips against the tip of the mokomoko displaying her surrender. She said she could never wear the wedding dress again because it would ruin the memory of their wedding ceremony, but Sesshoumaru now had a better memory to keep with him. One that was free from Naraku or his brother's interference.

The urge and the flames within Kagome's body still radiated through her, but in the end she was left wanting as the mokomoko's heat and purrs all of a sudden disappeared. The life that had been in it seemingly died out as nothing was constraining her anymore. The fur boa had returned to just being a lump of fluff she could easily push off of her. She was about to fling it in anger that her body felt unsatisfied after going through all of that, but Sesshoumaru stopped her with a glare of warning.

"It has been appeased and went back to dormancy," Sesshoumaru explained, "but you can either rouse it back to life with pleasure or with anger. You might not like the result if you hurt it in anger. As I said I cannot protect you from it."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up at him so confused as he removed the mokomoko from her body and reattached it to himself.

The girl looked like she was going to lift herself off the floor, but Sesshoumaru stopped her by leaning down and almost straddling her.

"You are wondering if that was real or if I lied?" the daiyoukai mused, "do I really have no control over my own mokomoko or did I find amusement at your expense? Either answer could be scare you, especially if the first possibility is true and you really just gave yourself to another foreign entity. So to preserve your innocence for a little while longer I'll keep the truth to myself. I'll give you the truth the day you become my mate. Just to sweeten the pot, not that it needs much more sweetening. As I said when that day comes you'll be the one begging for it."

Kagome was at a loss for words, but Sesshoumaru found a way to save her as pressed his lips to hers again. Much like the kiss at the wedding ceremony she could feel his want and growing desire for her.

"Now let us go," he disappointed her by breaking the kiss early and standing up, "we have to endure your reception and your family one last time before the real entertainment can begin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the first part might have addressed some of the complaints I got about the last chapter. Kagome and her fears are repetitive, but what is the definition of insanity? Sesshoumaru just straight up saying she was going to be his mate was what scared her because she honestly didn't believe he'd take her as one and she doesn't know what all comes with being someone's mate, so it spooked her and made her go to a negative place in her mind. There was also a comment about how Kag is being criticized in this story for everything always needing to be put in her place? Please don't think this Sesshoumaru is a good person and Kagome is someone who needs to just be obedient to him. She just needs to learn to play the game better.


	19. Game of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome discoveries the advantage she has as Sesshoumaru's wife.

So was it real or not? Was Kagome really at the mercy of the fur boa now known as the 'Magnificent Mokomoko' and its desire of her, or had Sesshoumaru been in full control of the entire situation? There just wasn't a clear cut answer. Whatever had just happened between her and that fluffy thing wasn't anything normal or proper and despite Sesshoumaru being a cruel creature at times it'd be out of character for him to seemingly take pleasure in it. The girl was just left confused, and obviously that was Sesshoumaru's full intention. He had taken her mind off of everything else as she was stuck trying to solve the mystery he refused to answer until she became his mate willingly.

Just to irritate her further Sesshoumaru spoke nothing more on the subject and really didn't say anything at all while escorting her back into the populated throne room. He was back to having a somewhat emotionless demeanor as he stared upon all the wedding guests with disinterest in his eyes while Kagome seemed absolutely flushed.

The warmth against her flesh and those vibrating purs against her most private areas hadn't been anything she could just put away into the back of her head for even a moment.

" _I know what a husband and wife do,"_ Kagome thought to herself knowing she must've looked like a pale mess _, "they present their manhood to their wife who receives it and that's how children are born but I don't even know what it will feel like. I'm sure it will hurt, will it even fit? I don't even know how big he is. I'm terrified, but can I like it? Kind of how I liked that fur vibrating against me? No I can't admit any of that. It's so wrong. I'm not married to a piece of fur dammit. Sesshoumaru and I- we'll have to do that stuff tonight. I don't think I can do this."_

Kagome had a banquet table setup that was now being filled with platters of meat and cheese to keep everyone fed and most importantly an assortment of wine. She quietly reached for a bottle wishing everyone's eyes weren't on her.

"It's your event and you are still royalty," Sesshoumaru's cold voice came from behind her slowly taking the bottle out of her hand, "you do not pour your own drinks."

" _I obviously want more than just a couple cups,"_ Kagome almost cringed at Sesshoumaru scolding her like a toddler princess going through etiquette lessons _, "that whole bottle will do. If I can down that like I did the rum stuff then I won't have to think about anything at all."_

"Servants are kind of busy serving the food," Kagome told him defensively, "and I'm not making Sango do it she's here as a guest. Give it back."

"Then you'll either demand it of a servant or simply wait," Sesshoumaru continued as he put the bottle back on the table, "do you believe human liquor will free you of your obligations? I already made it quite clear I will not have a wife that will become a drunken fool in public. You will only have one glass, or perhaps two if I deem it acceptable."

"Says the guy who got me drunk," Kagome crossed her arms, "just cause you were in disguise doesn't mean you didn't allow it and encourage it. You break rules and then make rules. It's unfair and backwards."

"There is no fair or unfair only my rules Kagome. This is the first day of the rest of your life and you will know your place despite the celebrations you're entitled to. There is no more debating it."

The rest of her life.

Whatever game Sesshoumaru was playing against her he'd played flawlessly, that was a credit she was giving him that she could never take away. The death of her freedom had been on her mind all the way through the ceremony up until the very end but yet somehow he'd made her forget for a long moment that life as she knew it was over. Things were going to change, some for the better and some for the worse. Beating herself up over what she could have done to prevent the union or what could have been done differently wasn't going to change anything, so she had nothing else to do other than to accept reality. She married Sesshoumaru and would be taken to a foreign land free from her father's influence where new life challenges would be awaiting for her. Was it truly the end of everything, or was the board just going reset for a new game?

" _New game,"_ Kagome just shook her head keeping her eyes on the wine bottle _, "are all these games I find myself in truly rigged or is Sesshoumaru just playing on a completely different level than me? They all are. Him, my father, and some of my older siblings. They all know how to play and I don't. This is why I'm such a mess. I don't know if me pulling off this wedding showed anyone anything, so I guess the best I can do is start playing before I leave."_

"Kaede," Kagome locked eyes with the lead cook who was ushering platters to the tables, "let me know when my brother Goshinki's plate is ready. I'll bring it to him."

Kaede was responsible for all the meals eaten in the castle, but for an event like a royal wedding she was treated like nothing more than a common kitchen wench forced to put food on the table and do her best not to be seen, so obviously she felt very put on the spot to have Kagome address her.

"My princess," Kaede gave a courtesy nod, "I don't think your father would allow that. The dungeon staff delivers the mons- Prince Goshinki's meals to him."

Kaede obviously almost called Goshinki a monster. It was completely unfair in Kagome's mind that while the rest of her siblings lived a luxurious lifestyle the people thought of her second oldest brother as nothing more than a castle troll that needed to be contained. He was judged on his appearance, but that wasn't why he lived such a cruel life. Him being an oni was just an excuse, because if not for her father's fear of having his mind read she was sure Naraku would have had Goshinki front and center of his best armies to inspire fear in the people.

She wanted Goshinki to be a chip in the game she wanted to play, but only if he was comfortable with playing. Goshinki was her brother and she wanted him to have a chance at a normal life even if it was only for a day or two. He deserved that much for having to hear her whine about matters he probably found frivolous.

"It's my day," Kagome made clear to both Kaede and Sesshoumaru who was still behind her way too close for comfort, "if I want to share it with my brother I should be free to unless he turns me away. He couldn't come to the ceremony so this is the least I can do for him. Tell me when his meal is ready."

"Yes my princess," Kaede had no other choice than to comply.

Sesshoumaru wondered how a woman wearing an eyepatch could possibly be skilled in the kitchen, but he didn't let those thoughts distract from how Kagome held herself above her underlings in time of need.

"Careful," Sesshoumaru warned, "you are mine now not his. You are not Princess Kagome anymore. You are merely just a privileged guest in what use to be your own home. I can protect you from him, but it'd be best not to stir up trouble for me Kagome. Everything you do now reflects on to me."

"You made it very clear you're true to your word," Kagome faced him while preying on his question of honor, "this involves what I took from my father's hidden study. You said whatever I took is my business as long as I helped you."

"I said you can take what you please," Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow almost being amused by how headstrong she was being, "not use something to create controversy. I plan for us to be prepared to leave by tomorrow evening at the latest. I desire for the time in between to be as uneventful as possible."

Sesshoumaru's usual demeanor wasn't giving away what he was thinking or feeling in that moment. It was over and done with. Kagome was his wife and intended mate who he would be attached to as long as they both lived, so where would they go from there was the question. The daiyoukai was a bit conflicted at the moment. She needed to obey, behave, and present herself to others as his proper wife, but her being submissive all the time wasn't what he really wanted for the long term if he was being honest with himself. She needed to be firm with staff and others that were under her station, but never with him. That was what she was doing now. She was hatching some sort of plot against her father without his permission or involvement and was too headstrong and stubborn to realize it wasn't okay.

It wasn't okay, but Sesshoumaru was going to allow it because he was enjoying what he was seeing. Kagome had been freed from Naraku for less than an hour now and already she was spreading her wings and seemingly was ready to play the game. Her husband could catch glimpses of the fire in her eyes and couldn't bring himself to interfere.

" _As long as she doesn't turn on me in front of others,"_ Sesshoumaru took a few paces away from his wife _, "in public she will be only what I want her to be but in private I don't believe I'd mind it so much. Come at me with that scorn in your eyes Kagome and try to tell me what you are going to do without my permission before learning your place in our bed. The sight of you becoming muddled as both I and the Mokomoko show you pleasure and pain is priceless."_

Sesshoumaru was making justifications to himself as to why he shouldn't be keeping Kagome under complete control, but really his mind was just elsewhere. How much longer would he have to wait before he could truly turn that girl into a woman? The slow burn of all of this was becoming irritating.

Kaede had swiftly returned to Kagome with news of her progress, "Prince Goshinki's plate is being prepared now my Lady and we will wait for your permission to bring out the wedding cake."

Kagome gave Kaede a smile hoping she hadn't been too harsh or seemed too demanding. When she thought about Goshinki and her plot to free him she'd almost entirely forgotten about  _her_ cake. The very cake she spent most of yesterday making before going on a late night mission with Sesshoumaru. It was going to be something that she made all on her own presented to everyone to eat and Kagome was excited about it.

"An hour at the latest," Kagome shared her warm smile, "after everyone has had time to eat their meals we'll bring it out."

An hour might've been too long. She knew Sesshoumaru was anxious for this little reception to end while she would've felt the same if it weren't for her being nervous about the activities that would follow when she was forced to retire to bed. She just didn't know if she was ready, but what could she do to prolong the evening? There really wasn't any formal planning that went into the reception. There was no speeches or events just music and food.

She took a moment to be surprised, however, as she noticed Sesshoumaru meandering away from her. It felt so odd now to be distanced from him since the pre-ceremony preparations was the only time that whole day they weren't side by side. Her and Sesshoumaru weren't strangers any longer, but it was almost scaring her how natural it felt to be by his side. She enjoyed his touch and his protection, but feared those feelings of hers were only the result of his subtle brainwashing if that was indeed the strategy he was using on her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagura had addressed the daiyoukai looking as formal as ever in her white kimono and usual eloquent braided hair, "I would congratulate you but I doubt you need any."

Kagome couldn't tell if that greeting was kind or an insult, but she was straining her ears wanting to know what the two would discuss. Kagura had met Sesshoumaru many times back before their kingdom became so closed off and Kagome knew that her older sister had a bit of a crush on the eloquent dog. Not that Kagome had any right to be jealous, but she was still curious as to what the nature of their relationship was now after the wedding.

"Do we have business to discuss?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura coldly in almost a dismissive way.

Kagura's eyes showed a brief glimmer of pain before she regained her composure with a nod, "Yes about our earlier arrangement. I might not be able to fulfill my end of the bargain."

Arrangement and bargain? What were they talking about? Had Sesshoumaru and Kagura been having conversations during his stay at the castle that Kagome was unaware of? Was it something that was meant to be kept a secret?

"You look ridiculous," a voice came from behind Kagome that forced her to reveal an irritated shudder, "you're watching two adults talk and you want to know what they are discussing so in response I can feel you straining your ears as you attempt to get on the tip of your toes to keep sight of them. This marriage meant nothing you're acting like a child Kagome."

It was Naraku standing behind her with his usual smugness radiating off of him. Kagome wished she didn't have to invite him. She was promised a Naraku-free existence for marrying Sesshoumaru after all, but it seemed she had to put up with one more evening of him.

"I wasn't doing anything," Kagome turned around defensively.

Her new husband quickly took notice and gave Kagura a courteous nod.

"We'll discuss it later this evening," was all Sesshoumaru told Kagura before taking a quick stride over to Kagome and standing between her and her husband.

Kagome hoped she wasn't blushing in response to Sesshoumaru's small action, but it did mean a lot to her. Nothing was even happening, but yet he was showing her that he indeed had full intentions of protecting her. She didn't have to be scared of Naraku anymore, because she was no longer alone.

Naraku's crimson eyes revealed his disgust at how quickly Sesshoumaru interfered a simple conversation, "I understand that she belongs to you now dog Lord. However, she is still my daughter and I wish to say my peace to her."

"No one is stopping you," Sesshoumaru's voice made it clear Naraku was free to speak with her but not alone.

"Peace?" Kagome muttered under her breath, "nothing you say ever involves peace father. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Sesshoumaru. He is my husband after all. No thanks to you."

Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru were a bit taken aback by how freely Kagome shared her dissatisfaction. She'd done it before in public, but only with a lot of prompting ahead of time. It seemed Naraku had burnt any bridges he had remaining with his response to the priest during the ceremony and Kagome was no longer even entertaining her own flesh and blood.

"Peace," Naraku's tone was icy as he kept his eyes on his daughter, "I am the one that requested for this wedding to be held in your own home for the purpose of you saying goodbye to your family. It was a gesture from me to you and I see you are up turning your nose at it like the naive spoiled brat you are Kagome. Why am I even surprised? I wish to have words for I doubt I'll ever see you again."

That would be the best outcome. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be bringing her back to her childhood home for a holiday or even a funeral, but her father probably thought he was clever with his words since he believed she'd be coming back once she succeeded in murdering Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't want to hear anymore about any of that. She was happy to have Sesshoumaru by her side to stop her father from bringing up the dagger again and reminding her she'd be rewarded for pulling the task off. She wasn't going to let Naraku play with her anymore because as Sesshoumaru's wife she no longer had to stand for it.

"Spoiled brat?" Kagome shook her head, "maybe so but I don't know how privileged I really was here under your care. Before we leave father are we ever going to talk about it? What you did to me when I was little. What happened in that basement?"

Kagome was talking of course about her memories. Her recollection that Naraku and some woman had been down there hurting her and making her bleed. Now that Kagome knew her blood was valuable she knew wasn't mistaken when she remembered that pain. Her own father had tried to harvest whatever power she had and didn't seem to mind almost killing her in the process.

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku seemed surprised and almost in shock. Kagome needed to be careful. She made it clear when they broke into that secret study that they could've been watched so if she wanted to succeed in anymore of her plans she needed to get off of her father's radar. Whatever she was doing wouldn't make things any easier for her.

"Whatever you remember you were mistaken," Naraku gave the same answer he always gave when she tried to bring up what had happened all those years ago.

Sesshoumaru was marrying Kagome for her blood, so he knew the secret about her heritage couldn't be hidden forever but Naraku didn't want her thinking about the past too much. He didn't want her to know that Kikyo was involved in any of it and telling her scheming siblings that Kikyo was more than the helpless woman she appeared to be.

" _I was trying to save you by killing you,"_ Naraku was forced to confront those very memories himself _, "and I failed. Kikyo wouldn't let you die. Why do you need to remind me about my failings Kagome? Why do you need to reach out for that one little shred of my human heart that didn't want to see you in anymore pain? The demons won't like that."_

"I wasn't mistaken," Kagome shook her head, "you were taking my blood weren't you? Got a little out of hand? You don't almost kill me father and then turn around and say I'm taking any of this for granted. I thought Sesshoumaru was a monster and he might still be, but he promised to protect me. You are my father you never should've had to make such promises it should've have just been expected of you, but instead you hurt me. I can't forgive you."

Kagome's words were all genuine. Sesshoumaru knew she had picked a side, but it was always nice to hear her loyalties put to words even if he had to be continuously called a monster.

"So you know the truth then," Naraku closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle, "that you're a first born and probably the very last with that magical blood? Sesshoumaru will hurt you. He must if he wants you for all your worth. Don't listen to this fool's promises, or do. What difference does it make? It won't stop the inevitable it will only make room for your heart to break. You're making the same mistake again Kagome. Giving your heart away to these dogs and expecting something out of it. What a disappointment you are."

"I can't be mistaken if it wasn't my choice to make. I just wanted to make it clear that I won't be missing you. Have fun with your delusions and knowing you have one less toy to play around with. The only thing I want from you is for you to tell me about my mother. All you ever told me is that she was the reason you do the family dinner thing and that the bracelet you gave me was hers. There is nothing else. Was she locked in that basement to? Father did you kill her?"

Kagome was committing treason but didn't seem to care now that she had Sesshoumaru to protect her. Her father had many wives during his reign as king as there was always rumors that he'd killed all of them. Spreading those rumors was a crime punishable by death, so Kagome never thought on them but now that she knew her mother's race had magic in the blood she had to know if her mother suffered the same fate in that basement Kagome almost had. Did she really die in something as simple as childbirth?

Naraku grimaced. How dare his youngest child that knew nothing about his relationships with females start questioning him. He'd only killed a  _couple_  and those ones deserved it in his mind.

"I needed her blood so why would I kill her?" Naraku tried to compose himself as his voice softened, "perhaps I was responsible since I'm the one that put a child in her as it was expected of me as a king to have a large family but you're the sole reason that woman is gone Kagome. You killed her."

"Stop!" the fire in Kagome's eyes had turned into an inferno as Naraku was clearly pushing her to the edge, "stop saying that! I didn't ask to be born now did I? I didn't do anything. What are you hiding father? What happened to my mother?"

"There is no mystery Kagome. You are the reason she is dead. We can't have this conversation in private since you insist on having a guard dog, so I guess I have no choice but to be as blunt with this sensitive matter as I can be. Not only did you not ask to be born but you never should've been. Your mother knew long before she gave birth she wouldn't be contributing a prince or princess to me for you died in that womb Kagome. You were stillborn. You came out of her dead and cold while she was in good health."

Before Kagome could question his words Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, "What kind of trickery is this spider?"

"No tricks. The girl wanted the truth and I'm giving it to her. You never asked for her full history when you asked for her hand in marriage but I guess you're getting it now. Kagome was born dead. Her mother thought she'd be prepared to move on from having to deliver her little dead spider baby, but things changed when she actually laid eyes on her small little corpse. She couldn't just move on and forget about you. No instead she decided to give me a demonstration of her power. She poured all of her power into you to bring you back to life giving up her own life in exchange. By this time she'd discovered the reason I wanted to marry her and figured it was better to give you a chance at life than to be used to grow my own power. I wonder if she is looking down from the heavens pleased with that decision. Her daughter she gave her life for is in the exact same situation going from one prison to the another. I haven't congratulated you yet Kagome. Congratulations on your marriage to Lord Sesshoumaru. You're still someone's property. He'll either be successful in extracting your blood or he will not be. I doubt you'll find any peace no matter the result."

The way he had delivered that story was chilling to Kagome. Once again instead of being a father that wanted her protected and happy he had to hurt her. Her learning the truth about what happened to her mother wasn't really the damaging part despite leaving her with guilt, it was him giving her yet another reminder that she couldn't come out of this feeling happy and free.

Sesshoumaru was a bit put off by the story as well, but for his own selfish reasons. Kagome should have had youkai blood within her, but seemingly did not. Her just being the regular human that she seemed to be was not something he could accept, but what if her having once been dead was the reason for it? Had a bigger price been paid than just her mother's life? What if Kagome had no special abilities or magic in her blood and all of this had been nothing? That could explain why Naraku appeared to be giving her away so easily. Her being able to pull off an assassination attempt with a magical blade could be the only thing she was good for.

Sesshoumaru's ideal mate could be a complete dud. That was the fear he was left with, but he was distracted from such thoughts when Kagome recovered and set her eyes upon the man she called father.

"I don't know how to feel about that story," she began to say, "I should feel guilty that someone who cared for me that much would sacrifice themselves for me. However, I'd do the same thing for the pups I'll one day have with Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shouldn't have been thinking about his potential future children while thinking of Kagome as a mere human. His pups would be half-breeds just like InuYasha, but yet he still hung on to the girl's words pleased she wasn't afraid of helping him build a family and a legacy.

Kagome made sure to talk about pups she'd be having with Sesshoumaru to make it clear to her father she was going all in on a future with Sesshoumaru and wasn't scared anymore.

"I'd easily give my life for my children," Kagome continued, "just like my mother would have done. Were you trying to hurt me with that story father? I am sad because I don't know my mother and I can't tell her I'm alright or express any gratitude for what she did, but I bet she wouldn't want me to be sad. She'd want me to look on the bright side. I'm not alone anymore. Not only do I have Sesshoumaru now who is willing to protect me and take me away from you but now I know that at one time someone loved me and cared about me enough to save me. I had a real parent at one time didn't I? One who wasn't selfish and cruel? Today you made me happy father by telling me this. Thank you so much. I can leave here knowing there is more to this castle than just some man that was so cowardly and power obsessed he gave away his humanity and even stooped so low as to harm his own daughter for his own desires. Thanks."

Kagome walked away from Naraku then knowing she was the victor. If not for Sesshoumaru's presence and her status as his wife she would be punished severely or even worse, but now she had the strength to remind her father what he truly was. Nothing more than a delusional insect that had no honor or morals. He was no king just a powerful demonic creature who would eventually fall like all the evil monsters before him.

As Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk away he put aside his fears that she was just a regular human. He didn't want to think about that possibility and have it soil his plans as his want for the woman before him was growing. She'd looked on to the man she always feared as though he were nothing more than an ant now that she was the wife of a powerful daiyoukai. Understanding the good that came with her status was the first step to her truly becoming his ideal mate.

" _You're mine now,"_ Sesshoumaru didn't even give Naraku a nod as he turned his back on the king and followed his bride _, "you've made that perfectly clear when taking on that scum Kagome. I have you mind, body, and soul and you've learned that isn't as awful as you thought it would be. You will become something stronger under my wing. Something no one else can conquer except for me."_

"I'm starving," Kagome told Sesshoumaru hoping he wouldn't want to talk about her origin story or that awkward exchange between her and her father, "let's sit down and get something to eat so we can move on to the cake. I made it myself."

Sesshoumaru's thoughts had remained only on his desires, but that came to a sudden halt when she talked about making a cake.

So much for an uneventful evening.

 


	20. Cake War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of over souls and baked goods begins.

Sesshoumaru watched as his bride piled pieces of roasted chicken and potatoes on to her plate before finally having that glass of wine served to her that she'd been wanting since the very beginning of the event. He could tell she got easily irritated by him reminding her of the social etiquettes expected of someone with her status. Why? Did she think just because it was her special day and she'd found the courage to stand up to Naraku she do whatever she liked?

Her new husband considered letting her believe that for just one evening, but it all changed when she brought up their wedding cake and how she baked it herself. If Kagome got irritated over not being able to pour her own glass of wine she wasn't going to like the consequences of her baking experiment.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru obviously had no plan in partaking in the feast as he watched her eat with hardened amber eyes, "you will cease making a fool of yourself and this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome couldn't even contain the eye roll she gave in response. Had she been anyone other than his new innocent bride in that beautiful dress she would have been backhanded or worse for such a display of disrespect, but she could only control herself for so long. What had she possibly done to get scolded this time? She couldn't freely get a drink or eat food apparently. Maybe she didn't look very proper sitting at a table with an overloaded dinner plate while he by choice had nothing, but did he truly expect her to starve during a long evening all for the sake of appearances?

"If you're going to be rude and not eat then leave me alone," Kagome tried to tell him.

What really had Kagome annoyed was she was the one that invited him to spend time with her and he wanted to spend it criticizing her again. If she was to sleep with Sesshoumaru that night she at least wanted to know him a little better. She was willing to have him as a partner, but it seemed he now wanted to be the one forcing distance.

"I'm not speaking of the food," his voice still carried a weight of seriousness, "I am speaking of this so-called cake. When you claimed it was made by you do you mean the instructions were given by you, or something more than that?"

So it was the fabled cake that hadn't even been seen yet that he wished to take issue with? Now that was just priceless. Kagome knew her baking a cake would be an issue after all Kaede kept warning her it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't really think Sesshoumaru would care that much. She thought it'd be a nice gesture since after all she'd shared her fantasy of being a baker with him when they first met.

"I can't count the amount of attempts with just two hands," Kagome gave her husband a dangerous smile, "but all that matters is the final attempt. I promise you I made the cake all on my own with Kaede's instruction and I think it turned out well."

The flour Sesshoumaru had noticed on Kagome's clothing the evening before, that should've been enough proof to know she was up to something foul and wasn't just messing with him. Indeed she wasn't going to like the consequences of this. It was best, however, to just have it out now before they retired for the evening.

"You said if I wanted to become a female baker you wouldn't stand in my way," her tone was a naive one as she continued to smile, "so I took my first step."

"Silence," Sesshoumaru kept his voice low to not attract any intention.

He was sitting next to her at the table so wasn't in a position to be too aggressive, but managed to get the point across with his tone and the way he reached for her bare wrist digging the tips of his claws into them.

"These hands," Sesshoumaru lessened his grip as he began taking in the soft silky feel of them, "do not labor and they especially do not bake. You are mine Kagome. Your life is mine and these very hands are mine as well. You do not use them against me."

Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing every time he touched Kagome like that. It was part of the game that he was playing that she could now pick up on. First he would inspire fear in her with his claws before his finger tips would lightly massage her and make her feel warm and protected to lull her into a false sense of security. He was trying to let her know that everything would be okay for her and it was just best she do everything he said. She enjoyed his touch, but she didn't enjoy it that much.

Once she heard his actual words all she could do was blink.

"Use them against you?" her tone was that of a mocking one that displeased Sesshoumaru, "it's not like a brandished a weapon against you or held a bottle of poison. I made a cake Sesshoumaru. I thought you'd like it."

"No you didn't," Sesshoumaru was swiftly trying to snuff out what he perceived as an act of rebellion, "and it does not please me at all. These hands do not knead or bake. You are not a Princess anymore, but you are also not a commoner. If anyone finds out about this the servants will either take advantage of it or be insulted. It is an insult Kagome. You rely on your underlings and your husband for food. Fending for yourself can be perceived by others as evidence you're not being taken care of."

"Well if others chose to perceive such a thing wrongly maybe they should be the ones being scolded. Is it really so bad for me to take care of something on my own? Wasn't that the whole point of me arranging my own marriage ceremony? You said I would get to handle accounts and do important things, so shouldn't you be happy I took matters into my own hands?"

The way Kagome was talking had Sesshoumaru regretting his training methods. Had it all backfired on him? He was trying to create the perfect wife and instead now had a rebel with twisted ideals. It was good that she stood up for herself against her father, but now it seemed Kagome indeed believed she was untouchable and her actions would no longer have consequences. Things were getting out of hand and Sesshoumaru needed to reign her back in quickly.

"It's unacceptable and you'll never do it again," he told her letting her know he couldn't be questioned in those regards, "you'll show that you can handle staff by insuring this Kaede woman stays silent on the matter as you will tell no one about this cake."

"I was going to tell everyone," Kagome made her position on it very clear, "and I'm still going to. Sesshoumaru it's just a cake and I think it's a lovely gesture to show you and then I am willing to grow for this marriage. That's what the ceremony was about after all. Besides it might taste awful and if no one likes it I don't want Kaede getting blamed."

"I know what's best for you and your status. My word on it is final Kagome. You will speak no more of this cake. It'd be best not to serve it."

He almost said it'd be best not to serve it especially since she didn't even know what it tasted like, but he didn't want her believing she needed to prove her baking skills anyone in response. He didn't want her baking or for anyone to know about it period. It was going to be another one of those compromises she'd have to make for their newfound relationship and he fully expected her to just submit for the sake of having peace for the evening.

No Kagome couldn't just submit. Maybe it would've been in her best interest since it was just a mere cake made with flour and eggs, but if she let Sesshoumaru win this battle she might not have a leg to stand on in future disagreements. She promised to be loyal to him and he promised to protect and care for her. Nowhere in those vows did anyone say anything about not baking cakes, so she wasn't going to be pushed around. If she could stand up to her father than she could stand up to Sesshoumaru. She wasn't going to let her father be right. Her mother didn't die so she could live her life as a victim to another man that wanted her blood.

As long as Sesshoumaru kept his promise and didn't hurt her she couldn't stop him from experimenting with her blood, but he couldn't have what he truly desired while ruining her life at the same time. She'd decided him putting up with her own desires would be his price to pay for using her.

"I'm having the cake served," Kagome told him in a dismissive way before jerking her hand back so she could continue eating, "and everyone will know I made it. What's it matter anyway? I'll probably never see this place again."

Baking the cake in the first place was an act of rebellion, but now she was openly defying him without much regard for the consequences. Sesshoumaru indeed had a problem on his hands. He already knew his reputation to these foreigners was slipping as he'd had to endure Naraku's obvious insults during his stay, but now his new wife was planning on embarrassing him in public? The problem needed nipped in the bud, but he didn't know how to punish her publically. Things were much easier when he could just chain and collar her up in the privacy of his own study.

He was about to threaten to put her on the chain for a good month's time if she told anyone about the cake, but he was interrupted when Sango approached Kagome.

"Lady Kagome," Sango politely bowed in front of the table, "or is it still Princess? Or Queen?"

"No bowing Sango you're a guest," Kagome gave her maid a warm smile happy that she didn't have to hear about Sesshoumaru's disdain of the cake anymore, "and I don't know. Sesshoumaru use to be a prince I guess but not anymore, so I guess I'm just Kagome and that's fine with me."

Sesshoumaru didn't hide his irritation with his tone though his eyes showed disinterest, "Lady Kagome will suit you fine."

"Kings and Queens outrank Lords and Ladies though," Kagome stated the obvious, "so I still don't know why someone as powerful as you would want to throw your title away."

"I did not throw the title away I simply have no use for it. I might be a ruler, but when I desire something or wish to confront another for something they have I will not expect it to fall into my lap because of a title."

He didn't know why it was so hard for everyone to grasp why he no longer put stocks in titles. Naraku ran his monarchy the human way and it seemed to be working for him as it did for Sesshoumaru's father. However, Sesshoumaru wanting a legacy of his own desired a more 'might makes right' approach versus titles and blood line. The only ones who would suffer from his title change would be his future sons. They weren't going to inherit his lands and legacy simply because they shared his blood and title. They would have to earn it, and if they ever became strong enough to overpower him or hold on to his father's lands without incident as he'd been doing than they'd be free to call themselves kings.

"You're my wife," Sesshoumaru clarified to Kagome, "so you are the equivalent of a Queen even without the title. Don't forget that."

It was another subtle warning for her to get into line and quick, but Kagome decided to dismiss it. She honestly believed she was doing him a favor. He wanted her to act a certain way in public while she had her own standard for him when they were in front of others. She wanted to help his reputation by showing she was okay with him and he wasn't truly a monster all the time. They were suppose to be strengthening each other after all.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here as a servant," Sango continued averting her eyes from Sesshoumaru as much as possible, "but it seems I have to inquire about the gift situation."

"Gift situation?" Kagome rose an eyebrow, "I said no gifts. I can't bring much with me and I don't really need anything."

Kagome didn't want to dwell too much longer on all her possessions being taken away from her, so it was best to just leave it all in the past. Having to rebuild a vast collection of jewels and trinkets wouldn't be in her best interest when it came to healing those wounds, so she had to fight the temptation.

"The staff and the family knows, but the people of the kingdom who heard of the wedding wished to pay tribute. There is a lot of gifts stored in the hall for you to accept or deny."

Kagome let out a groan. She didn't need anything and was trying to show everyone she wasn't as spoiled and entitled as everyone believed she was, but apparently she had to put work into appearing humble.

"They'll all have to be returned," she sighed following Sango over to a side hallway where many wrapped gifts and boxes were stored along the wall, "I'm sure a lot of these people don't know anything about me or thought if they didn't give me something my father would punish them. It's not fair me to take these things."

"We can return some but for some of these it's impossible to know who gave them," Sango shook her head knowing they'd have to spend more time and effort returning them than just keeping them, "it's up to you on what to do."

"I would prefer you to take the option that wastes less time," Sesshoumaru had followed the two women wanting to see how many gifts his bride's reputation was worth, "just leave it all and make it your family's problem."

"That just doesn't seem right either," Kagome didn't know what to do as her eyes traveled to something fluffy and white.

Laying on top of a box was some sort of stuffed animal that looked like a white dog with red eyes. It was definitely a child's toy and made Kagome nostalgic for the small bit of childhood she once had decorating her room with gifts like that until she was told it was unbecoming of someone her age to have toys.

" _Not fair,"_ Kagome thought _, "Hakudoshi is twice my age and I know for a fact he still has his toys."_

"I think this one is for you," she then smiled picking up the stuffed animal and showing it to Sesshoumaru, "seems to have been made in your honor."

Sesshoumaru was curious about the stuffed animal. Since it was white with red eyes it was clearly made by someone who knew of his or his father's true beast form though it seemed to be something sewn up and put together by a child. Did he have secret loyalist in Naraku's kingdom?

"What need would I have for something as juvenile as that?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "make your decision and let's get on with the evening."

"Don't want it?" Kagome frowned looking down at the stuffed dog in her hands, "fine I'll keep it. He's kind of cute. Maybe if I hold on to it your Mokomoko will get jealous."

Sango had no idea what Kagome was talking about or why Sesshoumaru's gaze went from annoyed to seemingly hungry for something that wasn't food. He was thinking about how the stuffed toy needed to be destroyed by his Mokomoko before it punished Kagome for not being loyal.

Sango tried to end the awkward silent exchange by opening a few of the smaller wooden boxes, "There is some nice brooches and jewels here Kagome. You sure you wanna just give them up?"

"They won't give me credit to buy them but they give them away for free?" she shook her head, "too little too late. I'd rather just have my dog friend here. We need to make sure those get returned before father locks them in his treasury. Since Sesshoumaru here doesn't want me wasting any time can you handle it Sango? This is a wedding duty so I'll pay you even if it's done after I'm gone. Can you make an exception for this Sesshoumaru? So we don't have to worry about it."

Now the woman wanted to find compromise? She wouldn't compromise her independence for him but he was expected to let her slide on the financial rules? He didn't want to allow it just to put up some resistance against her beauty and pouting, but he didn't want the gifts to become yet another issue for them to be quarreling about when he just wanted to get her swiftly to his own home.

"Fine but your maid needs to be quick about it," Sesshoumaru let out a subtle growl to show he wasn't pleased, "I take it she will not be joining us on the voyage to Winter Spiral then?"

Sango's eyes lowered to the floor. She had been putting off giving Kagome an answer because she thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it, but she shouldn't have been surprised the demon would give her permission to join his staff. After all he wanted to kill her and it'd be easier to do in his own territory.

"Sango wants to stay here," Kagome said immediately not wanting her friend in an awkward position, "so I'm not going to force her to come. Saying goodbye to you Sango is going to be the hardest. Even harder than a few of my siblings."

"I know Lady Kagome," Sango smiled to herself happy for her friend's interference, "we'll talk tomorrow alright? Don't worry about me tonight. It's your night. I'll find out a way to take care of all of these gifts."

Her night. What about him? He thought he'd won his battle when Kagome became his, but Sesshoumaru was being thrown into one silly conflict after another all to keep both of them appeased. He was losing both his control over the girl that he'd just recently established as well as another shot to battle the demon slayer. Was there nothing he could do in that moment to set things right?

"Well with that settled let's go back," Kagome smiled glad that a compromise had been made, "I need another plate and then it's cake time."

Sesshoumaru blinked. She was really testing him wasn't she? That foolish girl. Not only was his all of his pre-wedding preparations backfiring on him but now she was reveling in it. He'd created a monster.

He waited for the demon slayer to take her leave before reaching for Kagome's slender wrist to keep her contained.

"Kagome," his voice was a dangerous one, "forget about that cake and don't go out there clutching a toy like a child. You will get return to form for the remainder of this occasion. No drinking, no baking, and no more juvenile antics. You will make that compromise."

Kagome didn't see it as a compromise. She saw Sesshoumaru's play for what it truly was. His method of training was nothing more than him chipping away at her destroying who she was to mold her into what he wanted. He was doing the thing Kikyo warned her he would do. Turning her into what he perceived as perfection for the sake of creating an emotional distance to protect both of their hearts.

Kagome wanted her freedom, but she saw her small rebellion as something that would benefit the both of them. There was more at stake than simply her fighting against control. The warmth she felt when Sesshoumaru touched her and how he could easily calm her with his displays of kindness wasn't something she wanted to lose so quickly after just discovering it. She saw this whole cake turmoil as a battle for their souls. What she did that day would decide if they could build something from their union or if they were doomed to a loveless arranged marriage where she'd be taken advantage of.

"I'm going to show gratitude for my gift," Kagome declared using her free hand to clutch the stuffed animal to her chest, "and I'm going to present the cake that I made with these hands that belong to you. If it tastes awful we have a back up cake. It'll be fine. This is my wedding remember? You can't stop me."

"Is that so?" he found a simple way to punish her by removing his grasp from her wrist retracting his warmth she was becoming accustomed to, "you wish to begin this marriage by defying your husband? That is the path you wish to walk Kagome?"

If this celebration was taking place within his own castle she could be punished right then and there, but because of where they were things were muddled. There were too many eyes on them. He didn't care for Naraku's opinion of him, but that didn't mean he needed to be burning any bridges of peace. Sesshoumaru didn't believe he needed anyone other than himself at the moment, but what of the future? A good relationship with Havensbrooke might be something he'd one day need from one of Naraku's heirs and he wouldn't be doing himself any favors if he was publically cruel to Kagome.

As long as Kagome wasn't alone with him behind closed doors he was unable to stop her. The girl knew that and thought of herself as invincible. It seemed she was learning how to play the game and Sesshoumaru didn't know how to feel about it as it brought him back to the conflict of what he really wanted.

"It's not an easy path," Kagome declared taking strides back to the throne room, "but a necessary one Sesshoumaru. I asked you what you liked about me and you said the fire behind my eyes. If that's what you want I can't let you drown me out. You're the one wanting to start this marriage off wrong. Not me."

"Is that so?" his gaze hardened as he didn't like her accusation, "then do as you please. However, know this woman, you'll regret the decision. I will not punish you here before all of your family, but you will be punished. Defy me and I'll be forced to correct you as I see fit when I truly have you to myself."

The way he delivered his threat sent shivers down Kagome's spine. That was the desired effect, it was meant to scare her and bow her to his will, but she knew what was at stake here. She couldn't let the both of them down.

"You'll punish me," she murmured, "but you won't hurt me?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't hurt her. He made a promise though now he was wishing that they had defined hurt. He'd never kill her or make the future mother of his pups so terrified of him they couldn't share a bed, but something had to be done if he was going to keep control of her.

"I will never hurt you," he repeated his promise but still kept a tone of foreboding.

"Then it's worth it," Kagome gave a nod trusting him as she proceeded to return to public view where she was safe from anymore of his threats.

" _I see,"_ Sesshoumaru stood there and watched as his bride disappeared into the reception party _, "so you've made your decision then? I should be disappointed in you Kagome. I am willing to make compromises for my weak human-like bride and you can't do the same. Is that really true? Are you selfish? If you were why did you bring up what I said about the fire in your eyes? Is this really for my benefit? Hn. I have to punish you then, but at least you've given me a gift. I have to be creative in deciding how to teach you a lesson, and this task doesn't feel like a chore. No. I think I'll enjoy this."_

"Gather around everybody," Kagome announced with a smile on her face as a three tiered cake was brought in on a stand with wheels, "it's time for the bride and groom to share their wedding cake with family and friends. Sorry for its lackluster appearance, but since the bride made it herself it's nothing grand. Hopefully it tastes okay."

Kagome should've felt awkward narrating her own wedding like that, but she'd gone all in on her decision to defy Sesshoumaru. She had to do it. She had to show him she couldn't be easily conquered. This was for both of their sakes.

She was met with silence as the eyes of family and friends were upon her. It seemed they couldn't grasp the idea of someone as royal as her sullying her hands with eggs and flour even for a symbolic gesture.

Naraku, however, didn't have much of a reaction. Ever since his last conversation with Kagome he'd been silent and brooding with hate in his eyes by Kikyo's side, so the duties of mocking her and making her feel like a fool fell to his heir apparent Hakudoshi.

The silver haired boy took a couple paces towards the cake and had disgust on his face.

"You baked this?" he sneered, "you? What does an idiot girl like you know about baking? The servants here must be dumber than I thought if they trusted you with a knife."

"You don't use a knife to bake," Kagome was stopping herself from calling him an idiot, "and yeah I did it. It's not that hard after a few tries. It's a lemon cake and it has a royal icing Hakudoshi. You should try it. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Doubt it," the boy hissed turning his back bothered that he couldn't bring his younger sister to tears with his antics, "can't this stupid girl do anything right?"

A growl. That was what Kagome could hear faintly in the background as it seemed her husband wasn't happy with her being called a stupid girl by someone as foolish as Hakudoshi. She knew she would be punished for all of this, but it was worth it for that simple growl that told her she wasn't alone no matter how foolish she was. Her and Sesshoumaru wouldn't let each other be seen as failures. That was what had been promised after all.

"Hmm," Byakuya came over and examined the cake, "it's not normal but it is a lovely gesture. The bride after all is the one feeding us tonight so why not make a cake? I'm sure it will be fine Kagome."

"You think so?" Kagome had a glow about her as she smiled at her favorite sibling, "glad someone is in my corner. I'll try it first to make sure it's not awful."

Sesshoumaru was directly behind the girl now and noticed how her energy had picked up once she heard his growl. Did she mistake that growl for a show of his support? She was mistaken then. He was upset that his bride had been called stupid by such a pathetic and arrogant youkai such as Hakudoshi, but the growl was meant for the both of them. Kagome shouldn't have put herself in the position to be publicly mocked in the first place. She should have just listened to him and forgot all about the cake, but she just had to push him.

The promise of a future punishment just wasn't enough. She needed brought back down to reality quickly rather than be encouraged.

"I married a girl with the intellect of a kitchen maid," his words stabbed her in the heart as she perceived them as icicles shooting out from behind her, "she'll eat that cake because she doesn't know what's best for her."

That growl had been what gave Kagome the last push of courage she needed and now Sesshoumaru was turning his anger on to her. His last attack in their battle over the cake. Would she fall there? Would she turn to tears and tell everyone it was just a joke to save face before crawling to him and begging forgiveness? No. He took his last stand and she would take hers.

"Or maybe I won't try it," she wore a devious smile, "seems like we have a volunteer. Here you go Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru could not dodge what was coming his way because he simply couldn't have predicted her final move. Never in his wildest dreams would he think his new bride would use her hands to grab a fist full of cake and icing before turning around and shoving it in his face. His face with his perfect magenta stripes showing his noble demonic heritage was now sullied with cake all because she wanted to be a fool in public.

" _Your punishment will indeed be a creative one,"_ was his last thought before staring at her with complete contempt in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is just a bit more plot I promise… . I plan to actually reveal the REAL villain of the story next chapter before all of this does return to the background and we get to what you really want. Sesshoumaru and Kagome married life. I don't know if it got off to the best start but battle lines have been drawn now though it's hard for Sess cause he doesn't actually know what he wants.


	21. Rain on a Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rival shows up wanting to claim Kagome for himself.

It seemed there would be rain that night. InuYasha's ears flicked as he could hear the sky rumbling from outside the window he leaned against. The hanyou was still in Naraku's castle, but was subjected to remaining in a hallway far away from the throne room where the reception was taking place. Sesshoumaru had made it clear he wasn't allowed anywhere near Kagome and after he made Kagome's wedding ceremony more awkward than it needed to be he doubted she'd ever want him to be around her again.

"Isn't rain on a wedding day bad luck?" InuYasha grimaced looking out the window with dulled eyes, "is this all my fault? If I'd just kept my mouth shut and used this mission as an excuse to be with Kikyo maybe he would have forgotten about Kagome. I could have lied and said she was an illegitimate child or something. I could have done something, but no I messed up like I always do. The second he brings her home he's going to hurt her."

Sesshoumaru in Havensbrooke was just Sesshoumaru at his best so he could get what he wanted, but couldn't Naraku have at least seen past it? Didn't he know what Sesshoumaru really was? InuYasha felt like he was going insane and had been pushed to the edge when Kagome seemingly appeared willing to marry him at the ceremony. He knew it wasn't her choice and there wasn't much she could do, but he hated the situation being so hopeless.

"The blame only lies with me," InuYasha said in defeat cradling the Tetsusagia in his arms, "Sesshoumaru said he got the idea from me after all. It'll end the same way won't it? Kagome will die just like-

InuYasha clutched the sword in anger wishing he had the strength to break it. The sword was suppose to better him, but now he was feeling as helpless as ever.

"I need you Tetsusagia so I don't make the same mistake again," InuYasha shook his head, "that's the reason father gave you to me and why Sesshoumaru allows it but you're not making me stronger. Just weaker. Maybe I'm just going about this the wrong way. I don't need you all the time do I?"

InuYasha should've been upset that Kagome stole his sword without little effort, but maybe it was a sign. A sign that the sword could be both his salvation and his major flaw. As it was now the Tetsusagia was holding him back and if he figured out the right time to wield it he'd have better control over his demon half.

"Is that really the right decision?" InuYasha asked calming down, "or is this just what my head is telling me? Kikyo you were right when you said there was something rotten inside me, something that can never be healed, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm too weak."

In anger InuYasha chucked his prized sword right out the window keeping track of where it had fallen so he could reclaim it later. It was right behind the bushes so hopefully no human would stumble upon it, but that was just a risk he'd have to take.

"I have to talk to Kagome," InuYasha growled standing up not evening knowing what he was planning on accomplishing, "I can't just leave things like this. I have to do something."

Kagome wouldn't be in the throne room, however, if that was going to be where InuYasha was going to look first. No she was far away back down in the depths of that basement where she was tortured as a child for hopefully the very last time to say goodbye to Goshinki. She had a huge platter filled with meats sitting on the floor next to her that she carefully slid through a small square hole on the bottom of the steel door.

"You're scared," Goshinki growled from behind the door reading her mind.

"Yeah," Kagome murmured thinking about the result of the cake incident, "I wasn't thinking. That's my problem isn't it? I never think. Ugh I just had to do something to show him I wasn't giving up, but throwing cake in the face of a Daiyoukai? My husband? I wouldn't blame him for being harsh on me after embarrassing him like that, but I'm more terrified of his lack of response. He didn't say anything to me. Didn't even look at me after that. I messed up again. Like I always do."

She knew her worries didn't measure up to what Goshinki felt due to his mistreatment, but she couldn't help relying on him for soul searching every time the two of them were alone together. She was looking for the answer on why she was the way she was, but she was beginning to fear she'd never find it.

"All creatures have their vices Kagome," Goshinki told her from behind the door, "some take to the bottle and some gamble. You lust after that freedom you feel you're being denied so badly you take advantage of any shred you get and revel in it. That was the mistake you made. You thought you were invincible and couldn't control yourself."

"I thought stealing was my vice but I guess I'm more of a mess than I thought," Kagome shook her head, "I'm just as arrogant as Hakudoshi and father aren't I?"

"No. They hurt others for selfish reasons. Your move might have been immature, but you needed the dog to know he can't possess you fully. The sooner he learns that the better it will be for the two of you. Father didn't break you and neither will he."

Kagome had never found the courage to truly stand up to her father before Sesshoumaru came into her life, and honestly that came from mostly arrogance. Naraku couldn't hurt her anymore now that she belonged to another man. Would she have been able to confront him without her husband at her side? Probably not.

" _I'm still too weak,"_ Kagome thought to herself _, "can I actually do it? Leave this place behind?"_

"You can and you will," the oni growled, "you've had your fun and games now it is time to grow up Kagome. You need to leave this place and never return. I have not been close enough to read Naraku's mind to know if he truly wants you to assassinate Sesshoumaru, but it'd be best for you to get away while you can before he can change his mind and do something we'll all regret. Especially if Sesshoumaru is successful in extracting the magic from your blood Naraku will try to get you back. Promise me you'll never return Kagome."

"I won't," Kagome agreed standing up, "I just hope Sesshoumaru won't give up on me because of what I did. It was just stupid cake after all. He was the one that made it a bigger deal than it needed to be, but before I go-

"No," Goshinki snarled, "I knew your intentions long before I saw that scroll on my platter. You wish for me to free myself from this prison so you can look upon your older brother before I finally confront father? That is what you wish for Kagome? It will not be so."

"So hard to have a natural conversation with someone that can read your mind," Kagome sighed, "why not? Don't you want to be free Goshinki?"

"Yes but I am no fool. Naraku will kill me the moment he sees me in fear and you'll pay for the consequences. I will not make my stand until I know you are safe Kagome."

"You always have to listen to me prattle on about my problems Goshinki. You've done enough, so don't sit here like a caged up monster for me."

"The mind you believe to be ill and messed up is so amusing to me Kagome. I know all your desires and your want to be loved and cared for, but when someone does show their care you try to repel it in fear. You'll never be like our father or any of these other creatures that manipulate and torment others to fulfill their desires."

"Maybe I haven't got the stomach for it," she shook her head standing up, "as long as you got the scroll the decision is yours Goshinki. I should be worried, but with your clever and powerful mind I bet you'll know exactly when and how to act. I wish you well brother."

"As do I my dear sister," Goshinki gave his farewell from behind the door, "and you are right. If you truly wish to play the game Kagome you'll need to learn that you can't always act in the moment. Sometimes you have to bide your time."

Sesshoumaru was definitely biding his time. He stood in the corner of the throne room with pure contempt in his eyes for all who looked in his direction. If Kagome was anyone else she'd be dead right now for such a stupid act. He'd long since cleaned that lemon cake from his face, but the damage was already done. He knew why people continued to glance his way. They were waiting for him to explode in anger, for him to prove he really was the monster they all thought he was.

Well they would be disappointed because Sesshoumaru had no plans of retaliation for the time being. No, instead he decided to store the memory of her going from wearing a devious smile on her face to knowing she'd made a huge mistake in the back of his mind. Kagome was already going to receive a creative punishment for publicly claiming she baked a cake against his wishes and now he had a lot more fodder to work with. He wasn't forgiving her or letting it go, just continuing to think on how to turn embarrassment into his pleasure.

"Human brides and grooms smash cake in each other's faces all the time I've heard," came Kagura's voice from behind her, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You shouldn't even been be surprised. The girl is just a child after all."

"Not for long," Sesshoumaru said coldly remembering he had business with Kagura, "and I don't care what the humans do. It was demeaning for the two of us all together, however what's done is done."

Sesshoumaru was making it seem like he was the forgiving type even though it was quite the opposite. He never envisioned a scenario where he and Kagura would be enemies on the battlefield so he felt no need to protect his image of a merciless warrior in front of her. Besides Kagome was being punished in a subtle way for her insolence already. He didn't care where she was or what she was doing as long as she wasn't alone with Naraku. He wouldn't gift her with his touch or even look at her when she returned to leave her in anticipation for their later activity. They would share a bed that night and the girl would be left not knowing exactly what Sesshoumaru she'd be getting.

He could smell Kagome's scent as she was returning to the throne room, but Sesshoumaru had no intention of greeting her or paying her any mind at all.

"I know I said I could do it," Kagura frowned shaking her head, "but I don't think I can. Not with my father being more delusional and domineering than usual. He'll see this all as some sort of slight against him."

Kagome had walked right into the middle of the conversation, but the two demons paid her no mind at all.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "perhaps I was overstepping my bounds when I expected to have this arrangement with you Kagura but I'm disappointed nonetheless. She's just a mere child. Will she be living on the streets then?"

At first Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was discussing her since he always referred to her as a child, but then came the comment about someone living on the streets.

"Why can't you take her Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked, "just take the child with you."

"That is not possible."

"Why isn't it? You expected me to care for the child despite her being your responsibility."

There was a child that Kagura was expected to take care of despite it being Sesshoumaru's responsibility? Kagome's imagination quickly went wild as she'd been wondering about the nature of Sesshoumaru and Kagura's relationship. Had those two been together in the past? Was Kagura hiding things from their father that she didn't want exposed?

"Does Kagome know about Rin?" Kagura wasn't aware that Sesshoumaru was purposely ignoring his bride.

"No," he said as though she wasn't right next to him, "it is none of her concern or business nor is it any of mine no longer if you cannot care for the child."

"Rin?" Kagome recalled the flower girl with the baby's breath flowers that she wanted to protect before Sesshoumaru took matters into his own hands, "the flower girl? Is she alright?"

Kagura shook her head, "The girl was in bad shape when Sesshoumaru brought her to me. It looked like she was attacked by another human. She hasn't spoken a single word-

"She was like that before I brought her to you," Sesshoumaru turned his back on both the women, "it doesn't matter anymore. We've done all we can."

Kagome was confused. When she expressed concern for the girl Sesshoumaru made it seem like he was showing kindness upon her and the girl's family just to lessen the burden, but now it was seeming he'd done something to interfere further. She needed to know what was going on, but Sesshoumaru wasn't providing any answers.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Contempt and envy. Why was that all Kikyo could feel? The only feelings that made her feel alive? It should have been no mystery why she felt that way every time she was forced to look upon Kagome's face during her comings and goings into the throne room. Her god was merciful, but at the same time full of tests. Kagome had been brought back to life and given the gift of a full true life where Kikyo wasn't give the same upon revival. No it was quite the opposite. She'd lost everything including her own heart.

" _It's fine,"_ Kikyo tried to tell herself _, "it's just a test. When I get my true life back I will smile knowing that I've earned it. Kagome on the other hand doesn't seem to value what she has right in front of her. She will die and I will live, and that will be her final lesson."_

Kikyo tried to keep her thoughts off of Kagome and her kingly husband for the night. Naraku's love for her indeed seemed to have his limits as he had nothing but cruel words for her the last few nights.

"I should have stopped this when I had the chance," Naraku murmured while drinking a cup of wine, "look at how she stares at that dog fully invested. You better pray to your god that she comes to her senses and kills that mutt Kikyo. I'm not going to gamble my future on your stupid blood magic. Once he puts pups in her it will all be over. I wouldn't wait two years and nor would he."

Kikyo didn't see what difference it made what Sesshoumaru did to Kagome. As long as they figured out how the secret to extracting her magic that was all that mattered. Why did Naraku have to further complicate things with his little assassination plot?

Before Kikyo could send a remark Naraku's way an unwanted visitor walked into the throne room.

"Oh goody," Naraku rolled his eyes, "it's your lap dog Kikyo. Seems all the women in this family has one now except for Kanna and Kagura."

Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't keep his little secret about Rin from Kagome forever, but he had planned to keep on ignoring her for the time being until his brother decided to just waltz right into the throne room. The very first thing Sesshoumaru noted about InuYasha was he didn't have the Tetsusagia, and that immediately had the daiyoukai on guard standing in front of Kagome.

"You have no business here," Sesshoumaru growled at his half-brother, "that was made clear to you InuYasha."

"I'm not going anywhere Sesshoumaru," InuYasha released his own growls crossing his arms, "not until I talk to her. I need to apologize."

InuYasha definitely needed to apologize to Kagome for a number of things, but that wasn't really why he'd come there. He didn't know why he came there only that he had to be near her. Something telling him he couldn't leave the girl's side.

"You will say nothing," Sesshoumaru wouldn't even let him catch a glimpse of Kagome, "retrieve your sword and book your own passage back to Winter Spiral InuYasha. Orders will be awaiting you there."

The way Sesshoumaru was standing might've appeared to the others in the room as him protecting Kagome, but that wasn't how InuYasha perceived it. No. Sesshoumaru was standing there with his Mokomoko growing in size to make himself seem more intimidating. He was demonstrating that he was the alpha of their pack and InuYasha would have no other choice than to obey. Him not even being able to look at Kagome and make sure she was okay was being done to further send the message.

InuYasha was done taking orders, however. Sesshoumaru was no alpha of his any longer.

"You think you're so big and mighty don't you?" InuYasha instead of growling began to chuckle.

Kagome thought InuYasha was simply here to make a fool of himself and had probably come back from a tavern where he had one too many to drink, but when she heard that chuckle she was on alert. There was something alien about it. InuYasha didn't sound like himself, but because she was behind Sesshoumaru she didn't watch as his eyes began to flicker from gold to red.

"King Sesshoumaru or Lord Sesshoumaru it doesn't matter to me anymore," InuYasha's voice sounded deeper than Kagome had ever heard it, "seems titles not mattering is the only thing we'll ever agree on."

"What is it you are saying brother?" Sesshoumaru nonchalantly displayed his claws in a threatening manner, "do you deny my rule over our father's lands?"

"I do, and it'd be nice to challenge you for them without words like treason and kin traitor being thrown around. Just you versus me. I look forward to it, but our home is not what I want right now. You know what I want."

"I thought you had that mutt on a leash," Naraku scolded Kikyo as he stood up from his table.

Kikyo had pure disgust on her face. What was InuYasha thinking coming around Kagome without his Tetsusagia? This wasn't a safe situation for anybody involved.

"I will handle it," Kikyo told her husband preparing to rush towards the hanyou.

"No," Naraku said coldly grasping his Queen's wrist, "and have my wife publically go to her lover's side? You're done making a fool of me Kikyo. Guards!"

All Sesshoumaru heard from Naraku's murmuring was that he was calling for his guards. The daiyoukai shook his head as he stepped closer to InuYasha.

"I will handle my brother," Sesshoumaru declared with his claws out ready to fight, "this is my family's business."

Kagome didn't not understand at all what was happening or why the two brothers felt the need to fight at her wedding reception. It couldn't have been over her. If InuYasha had any feelings for her at all he never would have betrayed her and wouldn't have followed it up by turning to Kikyo's bed. All she knew was she wanted it to end.

"Stop it now!" Kagome yelled at the two of them before stepping back and gasping.

InuYasha didn't look like himself. She could barely recognize the demon in front of her. He had eyes of pure crimson and purple streaks across his face. He seemed a lot bigger than usual in as the outline of his bulging muscles could been seen under his clothing. The only thing that proved he was InuYasha was the color of his robes and ears on top of his head.

She was already taken aback by his appearance, but the smile he gave her shook her to her core.

"Ah Kagome?" he smirked crossing his arms, "you look so beautiful in that dress. It's a shame you're wearing it for the wrong person. You'd look so much better next to me, or better yet under me. Marriage doesn't mean a damn thing to youkai. I already told you that. You can still leave with me and be free of all of them."

"InuYasha?" Kagome didn't even know how to respond to those crude remarks.

"That is not InuYasha," Sesshoumaru clarified for her keeping his eyes on his opponent, "his demonic heart has taken control of him. This creature is no more than an intruding youkai."

InuYasha shook his head, "My brother is so ignorant. He claims to hate humans and hanyou alike, but when I come to him as my true self he still denies me and my claim. All of this over a stupid sword. The truth is Sesshoumaru you just hate everyone because you're so in love with yourself believing your the god of this universe. I can't wait to prove you wrong."

Sesshoumaru's demeanor remained unchanged, but something was off about this whole situation. It shouldn't have been out of the ordinary for InuYasha to rely more on his mouth in battle than his claws, but never had he seen InuYasha's youkai form act like this. When InuYasha became more demonic he was always more like a mindless beast not anywhere as talkative as this being was.

"Feh everyone is so tense," InuYasha shrugged, "it's not like I'm going to be shredding all of you into ribbons. No we're all civilized here aren't we? So civilized we kick the groom's only sibling out into the cold without even offering him a plate of supper."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were trained on his brother as the red eyed dog creature went over to the banquet table. He pulled a leg off of a roasted chicken and ate it in front of them obviously trying to be intimidating.

"I guess I can't blame Kagome since she's under your thumb," InuYasha smirked rudely chomping at his meal, "but Kikyo what a disgrace of a host you are. Leaving your beloved out there to starve. Lucky for you I'm moving on to something younger, something better, something a bit more alive."

Naraku's smugness seemed to return to him as he sat back down at his table putting the whole situation into Sesshoumaru's hands. He didn't want Kikyo's whole past revealed, but he enjoyed watching her squirm in fear and anguish at InuYasha's words.

"Finally some true entertainment," Naraku remarked crossing his arms, "and I didn't even have to provide it. Will Sesshoumaru destroy his younger brother? Their father is dead and in the ground so I'll suffer no consequences."

"You want my wife?" Sesshoumaru decided to clarify narrowing his gaze.

"Are you deaf stupid?" InuYasha snarled back, "of course. Seeing you dead would be a nice added bonus, but one thing at a time dear brother. All I want at the moment is that sweet tantalizing blood of hers that sings to me. If you have to settle for a bloodhound Kagome you might as well choose me. You almost chose me once after all. I was a coward then but I'll make up for it now. Come to me Kagome. I'll take good care of you."

Kagome was still safe behind Sesshoumaru, but she took a couple paces back terrified of what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru was right. Whoever this creature was it was not InuYasha. The InuYasha she knew always changed the subject or picked on her anytime the subject of possibly being together was brought up, but this man was straight up wanting to claim her. It was quite demeaning. Kagome had accepted the reason Sesshoumaru wanted her, but that still came with a promise of a future. However, this youkai InuYasha made it clear he was only after one thing.

"Take care of her like you did the other one?" Sesshoumaru didn't call Kikyo out by name for InuYasha would know who he was talking about.

InuYasha shrugged, "Mistakes happen. Whatever she's alive ain't she thanks to that god of hers. No damage done. I've learned my lesson and won't drain the well. Don't worry your pretty head off Kagome I'm not going to make you choose. I'm here to be civil remember? I'm challenging my brother to a duel. It won't even be a duel to the death. He loses you become mine, and if by some misfortunate accident he does manage to die I get his castle and lands and you can still be a Queen. So you should really root for me to do well."

"I'd never root for you," Kagome commented keeping her eyes to the floor, "I'm not anybody's blood well."

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru never lost eye contact, "go retrieve your sword and be gone. This is your last chance if you want to live."

"That silly sword father gave me to lock away my true potential… my true self? Wielding fangs is your thing not mine. I don't want that damn sword you can have it, if you survive that is. So what will it be Sesshoumaru? Do you want to be civilized with me and settle this like men or do I have to get her the hard way?"

Duels had rules and regulations, and there was no guarantee any of them would follow the guidelines. If the two of them had to raise their claws at one another someone would die. Sesshoumaru had no qualms about killing InuYasha. It was only his promises to his dying father that kept that pup alive, but there was something dishonorable about accepting the challenge. His younger brother wasn't the one making it but instead the built up demonic energy within his heart. He'd be murdering InuYasha and Sesshoumaru still considering himself the hanyou's alpha couldn't bring himself to take it that far unless he thought Kagome was truly in danger.

" _His demonic energy is stronger than it's ever been,"_ Sesshoumaru calculated feeling InuYasha flare up his power _, "but it still doesn't even compare to my own. Father wouldn't forgive me for such a slaughter. I won't do it."_

"I cannot accept a duel when my brother's soul is under duress," Sesshoumaru announced, "all I can do is protect my wife from you. Come near her and you'll be stricken down InuYasha. You know you can't win."

InuYasha had a low growl. That was exactly why he wanted a civilized duel. If they were forced to use swords and shields without any demonic power and played by the rules InuYasha would have a chance with his current strength, but if he just tried to take Kagome now he wouldn't stand a chance. Oh well. At least he made his intentions clear.

"I guess the hard way then," InuYasha turned his back on them looking towards a the largest pane of stained glass, "but at least I put the offer out to that pretty little bride of yours. Kagome if you can manage to run away I'll find you. If not then I guess I'm preparing for a nice little hunt. Name of the game is claim Kagome for myself before you ruin her too much and I can't wait to play."

Before anyone could react to his statement the demonic InuYasha had taken it upon himself to destroy the centuries old stained glass before leaping out of the castle going on his way with a chicken leg still in his hand not caring to go and find his sword. Instead he decided to test out his speed going off on his own to hatch a plan to get the woman and the western lands for himself, but most importantly that blood.

Everyone was left in a silent shock before Naraku once again arose from the table, "That glass is coming out of your so called wedding budget Kagome. Shouldn't you be honored? You not only have the affection of one dog but now two are fighting over you. Seems like it's time to draw all of this to a close."

Kagome was not honored. She was horrified. She couldn't really forgive InuYasha for trying to ruin her wedding ceremony, but she still pitied him. That man wasn't him. That was some kind of other dark creature possessing the body of her former friend. Was all this happening because of the so called magic in her blood? Was it all her fault?

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's back was still to her as he began to lower his guard, "do not listen to that creature. No other man will ever lay their hands on you. If he had a chance at claiming you he wouldn't have fled. No other demon's strength compares to that of your husband."

"I- he- I don't know," Kagome didn't know what to say as she was left in shock.

"I'll find the Tetsusagia in the morning," Sesshoumaru finally turned towards her his eyes still cold as they always were, "that creature's candace was something different but this situation is nothing new. This isn't the first time my brother has cast aside his sword believing he could control that part of him when he clearly can't. You'll never have to see him again. Now then…"

Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, but his blood was boiling. Another demon publicly claiming to want what was his was not acceptable. It wasn't Kagome's fault as she'd made it clear she had no interest in InuYasha, but unfortunately she'd have to pay the consequences. Her husband's inner beast was stirring wanting to cover that girl in his scent so no other youkai would dare try to make such claims ever again.

"Let us retire for the night Kagome," he told his new bride finally locking eyes with her as he cupped her cheek with his claws.

Kagome didn't know what she was more terrified of. InuYasha turning into one of the monsters she feared or having to share a bed with a possibly angry Sesshoumaru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another strange chapter. InuYasha will be the primary villain of this fic though because I've been wanting to for a long time have his demonic form have a personality and be kind of twisted and I figured this story where not everything is super serious all the time would be a perfect place to try it out. As for the great baked good incident some loved that Kagome stood up for herself some found it juvenile and believe she's mistreating Sesshoumaru. Both are in the wrong. Kagome for once again being super carefree and acting like she's above her status and can do whatever she wants all for the sake of rebellion while Sesshoumaru is the one that continued to make it a bigger deal than it was and sealed his own fate with insulting her at the end when she'd already accepted that she'd be punished. It's still early in this relationship.


	22. Gaining Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru wants to take Kagome under his wing in the bedroom

Sesshoumaru was attempting to lead his bride through one of the many hallways of Naraku's castle the same way he always tried to lead her. She was expected to envision that steel collar and chain to be under his control as she remained following him without question or comment, but after what Kagome witnessed it was hard to keep quiet. InuYasha had just turned into a completely different creature and attempted to make a dramatic exit out of a stained glass window with a chicken drumstick wrapped in his claws. Was any of this even real? Was it all just a dream? Would she wake up in the morning and be expected to do all of this again?

"What even was that?" Kagome asked out loud only a few steps behind Sesshoumaru.

She wasn't even paying attention to where she was being lead to.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her with his amber eyes showing her concern for InuYasha was irritating him.

"Nothing you need to worry about," his voice was calm before he continued walking, "as long as he has a human heart his strength can never be equal to my own. He lacks the power and the resources, and with a divided mind he'll never get them. He'll never be able to touch you let alone take you from me."

" _I shouldn't be concerned,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself after delivering the reassuring news _, "I can feel his power and know what he is working with but this situation is nothing I could have been prepared for. Never have I seen InuYasha snap and give in to his demonic heart so easily. I didn't even attempt to harm him simply standing before him was all it took. Was it intimidation, or is it the girl? Father only one good thing has come out of me forcing myself to spare that half-breed. It must have been her that his inner youkai responded to. She is indeed no average human. This wasn't all for nothing."_

"How can I not worry?" Kagome demanded to know in a voice that the daiyoukai interpreted as open defiance, "is he going to be alright? Shouldn't we look for him?"

Sesshoumaru stopped again as her voice and her words continued to annoy him. He made it known that she'd be safe as long as she was with him, so why wouldn't she let it go? He could tell that InuYasha's transformation freightened the girl despite her being too stubborn to admit it, but Sesshoumaru didn't want her dwelling on it anymore.

Getting through the ceremony and the reception should've been a victory for Sesshoumaru. Kagome was his wife and his property now. No one could take her away from him without expecting a fight, but it seemed he was getting too ahead of himself. The girl wasn't truly his. Not yet, and he'd be a fool to think he could call her his after tonight or even in the next day. His introductory training obviously had no impact if she was throwing cake in his face and speaking out of turn so easily.

Kagome was his wife now and there would no longer be any excuses or leighway given to her. She was going to learn her place and what was best for her, and this decision of Sesshoumaru's had not only been prompted by her antics that day but by the concern she was showing his brother. Another male wanting to claim what was his already had the daiyoukai's blood burning, but thoughts of her wanting to go to InuYasha had him pushed to the edge. After all she didn't become his wife by choice, so what was stopping her from choosing a captor with the face of her former flame over him?

"You'll never come in contact with that half-breed again," Sesshoumaru told her coldly, "so he isn't your concern. Don't even try to go to him. If he lays a hand on you he will die."

Kagome's eyes widened. That escalated quickly. She didn't have a single romantic thought about InuYasha left her in anymore after everything that had happened, but yet Sesshoumaru was acting like she was going to beg him to take her away. He was even going so far as to take InuYasha's life as hostage to insure she didn't go down that route. She was getting a small glimpse of the Sesshoumaru everyone warned her about with the added bonus of how possessive he was.

" _I'd almost find it flattering in a creepy demented way,"_ Kagome shook her head _, "but it's not me he wants to protect and keep away from other men. It's just my blood."_

"Calm down," she told him not knowing how much her carefree response would irritate even further, "you took all your vows about protecting me and taking care of me but I took mine to. Doesn't matter that it was an arranged marriage I pledged my loyalty to you. I didn't pledge it because it was customary either. I didn't choose the marriage but I chose you over my father and family when it came down to it. You know that, and you should know how I feel. I won't abandon you."

He recalled last night's adventure through the castle when they stole from her father and what she said about affairs upon their first informal meeting. It seemed he would just have to take the girl at her word and believe she'd never willingly go to another man.

That didn't really help matters, however, as his inner beast was still stirring and telling him how to properly end this turmoil. The girl needed to be claimed by him and the instinct to do so wouldn't be calmed until she was covered in his scent.

"I've heard you," was all he had to say in response as he continued to try and stop himself from looking at her, "you've said your words and I've said mine. No other man touches you and you will not allow it to happen if it's within your control. If it happens someone dies."

Kagome couldn't tell if he was just dismissing her promises or was acknowledging that rules were being set in place. She could never tell with him, but before she could become infruitated she noticed they were standing outside of her bedroom. Well her former bedroom now that she was Sesshoumaru's wife and would be leaving with him the next day.

"Why are we here?" she asked the innocent question with a bit of hope in her voice that Sesshoumaru was merely escorting her back to her room where she could spend the night alone.

"I require a bed," was his matter-of-fact answer to destroy her hope.

"You-" Kagome had to accept that there wouldn't be any getting out of what they needed to do next, "we- you were given a room when you got here. Have you still not slept? Do you not know where it is?"

In truth Sesshoumaru hadn't slept a single wink since arriving in Havensbrooke, and probably much to Kagome's dissatisfaction he wasn't at all tired.

"That bed is occupied," was all he had to say on the matter waiting for her to open the door.

Occupied by who? Kagome then remembered what had been discussed between Kagura and Sesshoumaru before InuYasha interrupted. Was his bedroom where Rin was? Why did Sesshoumaru bring Rin to the castle? What trouble had the seemingly innocent flower girl get into and why did a cold creature such as Sesshoumaru help her? Kagome tried asking him before, but for whatever reason Sesshoumaru seemed hellbent on ignoring her after the cake incident.

"Why is Rin here?" Kagome asked standing firmly in the hallway.

Sesshoumaru had been wanting her to open the door since he was a guest in the home, but as it stood they were both guests and whatever the correct action of courtesy was wouldn't get him the bed he required any sooner. He ignored her questions about the flower girl and took the liberty of opening the door hoping Kagome would go in with no prompting.

She not only stayed in the middle of the hallway, but managed to somehow veer off further away from him. Almost as though she was a lamb that needed to be herded he moved behind her to stop her from wandering off anywhere else.

"Whatever concerns you have about that girl can wait until morning," Sesshoumaru spoke letting her know with his gaze that he was tiring of the distractions, "the only creature I am concerned with is you. Go to your bed Kagome. You are mine, and until you are in your new home you will not be out of my sight."

In other words tonight would not be like the other nights. He would not leave her at her door and await her the next day for breakfast. They'd be going to bed together and waking up together. She knew what was suppose to happen when the wedding had concluded, but she still didn't think she was ready. She still didn't really know who Sesshoumaru even was. He was obviously possessive and power obsessed, but at the same time it seemed he found it in his heart to show concern for someone he'd called a meaningless flower girl. Kagome wished she could know more about what was going on, but it seemed she wouldn't be allowed the privilege until she did her wifely duty.

Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate how she was hesitating. He regretted his previous punishment of ignoring her for his action seemed to create some distance between them. He was arrogant enough to believe that he could have gotten the woman from the night before that slept in his lap to easily join him in bed, but this one needed some coaxing.

"I do not enjoy repeating myself Kagome," he said as she still refused to move beyond the threshold.

"I'm just not ready for bed," was the only excuse she could come up with.

"I'm not asking you to sleep. I require a bed for your comfort, but if we must carry on in this hallway than it will suffice."

Kagome knew he wasn't joking around so she lowered her eyes to the ground as she finally walked into her bedroom where Sesshoumaru was immediately behind her. She could hear the sound of him locking the door the moment he got a chance telling her there would be no interruptions and no escape.

She wasn't even being given a second to breathe and think things over as she could hear the rustling of Sesshoumaru removing the top half of his kimono.

"Aren't you still mad at me though?" she asked not turning around, "for the cake and everything else? I'm sorry."

She was still holding the stuffed dog in her arms never having let go of it since she picked it up. She'd even been holding on to it when she met with Goshinki. Thankfully her brother didn't mock her for clinging on to a stuffed animal like all the rest did.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru threw his silks to the ground, "do you believe I cannot enjoy your body while mad?"

The way he said that almost sounded like a threat, and like a frightened child Kagome clung on to her stuffed dog scared of what would come next.

Sesshoumaru took in her fear and shook his head while raking his claws through the Mokomoko, "Do not be concerned about how I felt when my own wife took it upon herself to embarrass me. You were warned that you'd be punished for what you did and you consented to punishment by doing it anyway. You will apologize by taking your punishment with grace, however, there will be no punishing tonight Kagome. You can be at ease."

So he was mad at her but yet he was putting his anger on hold somehow. That must've been a youkai ability Kagome didn't have because she couldn't see herself being that patient. Was patient even the word to describe Sesshoumaru? Obviously not since he'd brought her here only moments after InuYasha's departure.

Finally Kagome turned to look at her new husband and watched as he ripped the Mokomoko out of his shoulder just had he had done earlier that day. He tossed it to the ground before stepping over it and getting closer to her. He took in her dress and how lovely it looked perfectly formed to her body even glowing in dim torch light. He was sure his eyes were now betraying him and showing his want of her, but why should he have had to hide that? Kagome was allowed to get away with being in charge and defying the rules because it was 'her day' but now it was his night. He would get what he came to this kingdom for.

Unfortunately his inner beast wouldn't get exactly what it wanted this night. Precautions needed to be taken.

"The Mokomoko?" Kagome rose an eyebrow wondering why Sesshoumaru had shed it.

"Magnificent Mokomoko," Sesshoumaru corrected her still leaving it to be a mystery on whether his words were that of a fur boa or if he was becoming playful, "and he remembers what you said earlier. You wish to make him jealous with that toy of yours? You make vows of loyalty to me but not to him? That is fine. I've removed it so you can keep your toy while I have mine to myself. Now then…"

"I-" her cheeks turned red as she was once again herded in her own room to the edge of her bed, "not sure- really Sesshoumaru? Are you a sheep dog or something? Just give me a moment."

"I've given you plenty of moments," his eyes were trained on her taking in every expression before reaching forward and capturing her cheek in his grasp, "are you afraid of me Kagome?"

"Afraid?" she knew Sesshoumaru caught her being terrified in several situations but she didn't like admitting her own fear, "not really I just don't know what to do and you were so mad at me about the cake. You didn't say anything but I know you were mad-

"You're rambling. It's amusing. Everything about you is. Out there in the company of others, where you decided to embarrass me you sharpen your voice when you wish for things to go your way, but here alone with me and when you were alone in with the Mokomoko it gets high pitched and nervous. It's not the same fear as before."

Sesshoumaru didn't know exactly what his point was or what word he needed to describe how she was acting, but he enjoyed it. She could go from being strong to being at his mercy, which was the foundation he wished to build their relationship on. Did she already forget the rules? The way they acted on the outside was one thing, but in private could be an entirely different and enjoyable experience.

"I'm not scared," she pouted trying to fight all temptation to lower herself on the bed, "I just don't know what to do. I got told to just close my eyes and wait for it to be over, but then there was what you did with the Mokomoko and that wasn't bad, but this will be different and I- I'm rambling again."

Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor finally faded away as she managed to get a smile out of him. He did seem to enjoy her nervous rushed excuses and concerns.

"What I did with the Mokomoko?" he asked releasing her face before moving her hair out of her eyes, "you can't say that for sure. I wasn't in control. This, however, is a different matter. A much more intimate matter. You are simply afraid of the unknown as you haven't the experience you believe you need in our marriage bed. Fool. Eighty gold coins, remember?"

"Eighty gold coins?" Kagome asked frowning when his claws were no longer against her skin, "you want your tulip coins now or-

"No," he hardened his gaze, "have you forgotten already? If you could not pay me eighty gold coins I would have taken you on my ship if you shared my bed. Now that you have a better understanding of the value of gold you should know why I picked that number. That's how much I would've spent on your body knowing your inexperienced. That's how much I want it."

There should have been nothing arousing at all about Sesshoumaru giving an estimate of how much she was worth in gold, but yet his voice sounded like silk as he delivered his reasoning. He was telling her that when it came to her fears of sleeping with him for the first time she didn't need to be concerned with displeasing him. He wanted her at face value, and for someone like Kagome who wanted so desperately to be wanted for something other than blood, even if it was her body, was easily taken with him.

"Some say in these sort of matters the anticipation is worse than any pain," his brief smile returned to a scowl as he shook his head, "so unfortunately you'll be left in fears and waiting a little bit longer. I cannot claim you tonight Kagome."

k

What? He made it clear they'd be sharing a bed this night, so was that all they were going to do? Why was he standing there chest exposed and saying all the right things if they weren't going to go any further?

"We just got married?" Kagome murmured not wanting to sound like she was disappointed, "we have to, don't we?"

"Hn? Consummation? That is a human tradition. One I can understand because there is no better way to insure a woman is yours than to be inside of her, but it is not necessary for me. I took your hand in marriage and I said you were mine, so unless someone challenges me for you nothing else should be expected of me. I will have you, sooner than later, but not here in this place. Not the way I want. It's far too intimate and I will lose myself quite easily. Far too messy."

Now Sesshoumaru was the one rambling, but he hoped he got the message across. It didn't matter that he had married Naraku's daughter. The spider had made it clear that no alliances would come out of the marriage, so Sesshoumaru believed himself to still be in an enemy territory. He did not feel comfortable lowering his guard too much while in this place so would not be inside of his bride that night. He wanted her in  _his_ bed, her rightful place as his queen. Her bed just wouldn't do.

There was more to it than that, and Kagome picked up on it with his comment about it being too messy. She lowered her gaze from as she was figuring it out.

"Messy like blood right?" Kagome asked him.

She didn't want him to see her face because she was scared. Sesshoumaru told her he would be extracting her blood, but yet he promised to never hurt her. How could he cut into her without causing her pain? Did his method involve them sleeping with each other? Was that why he was going through the effort of marrying her instead of just kidnapping her and locking her in his own version of the dungeon basement?

Sesshoumaru just gave a nod. He knew Kagome was scared, but he couldn't discuss such things out loud in in Naraku's castle. He didn't want the spider knowing how to extract her blood in fear he'd fight to get her back. As long as Sesshoumaru's family knew the secret he had the upper hand and he couldn't lose that.

"That is a matter for another time and place," was all he could do to reassure her as his hand grazed across her neckline before traveling further down, "I will not honor you with my seed tonight my wife but I will get to know you. If it is experience you want I'll provide it."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to think about the oni locked in the basement. It was obvious the creature could read minds, but he didn't know if his had been read and what the limits to it was. It could have been a grave error if Goshinki now knew the method to extract Kagome's magic, but he'd been assured by the girl the oni wasn't loyal to Naraku. However, him stumbling upon the oni's prison was a blessing in disguise. He now knew Kagome also had a want. She wanted to be desired as she was in that moment, and he wasn't going to leave her unsatisfied. He couldn't put his seed in her, but he'd get his scent on her and show her she had value.

"I want to see you Kagome," he growled low watching her tremble in response.

With one hand he retrieved her stuffed animal throwing it on to the bed after a bit of a struggle to get it out of her grasp and with the other he did what he'd been wanting to do ever since he saw her in that wedding dress and took a firm grasp of her left breast.

"Sesshoumaru?" he couldn't tell if she nervous or angry at him but he would not stop.

"Mhmm? I've been calling you a child but you have the breasts of a woman. I won't be kept from them any longer. Will you undress for me Kagome, or shall I do it myself?"

"I-" she wanted his attention but now that it was solely on her she was paralyzed not knowing what the correct response was.

"I'll look after you," he said the very first thing she'd ever heard him say when they first met.

Her breasts were pretty much what held the dress into place. There were loosely tied ribbons on the back, but clearly they didn't matter for once he pulled the fabric under the beautiful mounds her dress slowly began to fall down to her ankles. His obedience training might have failed, but all other aspects of his conquest had turned out well for him. There was no corset in his way, the best parts of her body was exposed to him now but his eyes were preoccupied with her breasts and how quickly her pale pink nipples began to stiffen for him.

"Beautiful," he complimented her taking one in each hand giving a firm squeeze enjoying how soft they were, "it seems I am fortunate that you have such an arrogant father. If you'd been apart of any other family some other youkai would have swooped in and taken you already on beauty alone. Shouldn't you be thanking me Kagome?"

Kagome was having a hard time staying focused on the here and now as she could hear her own heart beating in her ears from every touch. His arrogance, however, brought her back as she crossed her legs not wanting him necessarily to see all of her. He was the one getting a handful of her breasts without permission or warning and she was supposed to thank him?

"A lesser demon could have had you," he continued, "or a meaningless human noble. One like you is meant to be underneath a true daiyoukai. I don't know what to do with you Kagome. I want the lesser creatures to see you by my side to know what they are unworthy of, but at the same time I'd like to lock you away from everyone and everything."

He was doing his best to let her know he wanted much more than her blood. After all he wouldn't be making an attempt to enjoy her in her room if he just wanted to harvest her, but he no longer felt the need to be subtle about his intentions when he took the time to truly see her body. He'd already seen the scars from an earlier examination, but a closer look made his blood boil. The marks were obviously quite old and had traveled from their origin point, but what he hadn't noticed before were matching ones on her backside. She'd not only been cut into, but someone had impaled her. Someone had tried to kill the woman that was destined to be his. Not just someone, obviously Naraku.

"Kagome," he simply said her name as he released her breast and lightly pressed a finger to one of the scars.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Kagome closed her eyes both embarrassed by her naked form and the marks upon her body, "he's ruined everything else about me don't let him ruin this to."

She was begging him in desperation, but her words were delicious to him. Confirmation that she was willing and wanting to join him the pleasures he could bestow as well as making the first step towards her new life.

"These scars are not your doing," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "but they displease me. I'm sure I can find a way to heal them so that coward can become nothing more than a memory. Kagome just know I am not him. It won't be like that."

"You won't tell me what it will be like will you?" she grabbed his wrist wanting his attention off the scars, "he won't tell me why he did this. What I did to deserve it. Maybe he let you marry me because I am worthless. That's why he tried to kill me right?"

"We won't speak of him anymore," Sesshoumaru reinforced her own wishes, "you won't even see him again. This is the beginning of your new life Kagome. You'll never worry for your safety ever again."

Kagome almost wanted to thank him for his words, but remembered he was still wanting to be thanked for being her husband in the first place. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place as she was grateful to have a protector but admitting she liked it would be enabling his controlling nature.

"Let us begin," he at least rewarded her with another smile as he considered sealing things with a kiss for a brief moment.

He was about to lock lips with her and she seemed to be readying herself for her desire, but he put a stop to it. No, giving her a completely different life than what she was accustomed to was a separate promise from protecting her and being loyal. This was different so he'd let her feel something different.

Kagome blinked in confusion as Sesshoumaru ducked out of her sight falling to his knees. Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru on his knees? Between this and demon InuYasha fleeing with a drumstick this had to be a dream. It wasn't real for he'd made it clear that'd never be a position she'd find her husband in.

"Brace yourself," he warned putting a hand to her thigh that began trembling on contact before pulling her legs away from each other.

He spoke to her as though he was going to attack, and attack he did. Kagome's eyes widened as she let out protests the moment she felt something both wet and warm enter her. At first it was just uncomfortable, but it wasn't long before she eased into it and her heart began to pump loudly for all the right reasons. She'd touched herself down there before when she was younger, but nothing had ever felt like that.

If he was amused by how high pitched her voice became when she nervously rambled he absolutely craved the sound she made when he located her pleasure bud and wrapped his thin lips around it to suckle.

He pulled away for only a brief moment to share his victory in a low growl, "Mine."

 


	23. Experience Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect.

Kagome tried to escape the moment she felt something warm and wet against her most private of areas, but her attempt was futile. She fell backwards into her bed and used her arms to hoist herself back up, but it didn't seem to matter. Sesshoumaru's claws kept a firm grip on her thighs as his head remained between her legs.

"Stop!" she begged him feeling quite violated.

When Kagome thought of her wedding night she knew Sesshoumaru would be inside of her, but she didn't think it'd be in this fashion. Her heart continued to thump in her chest as she took in that raw pleasurable feeling of his tongue flicking against her pleasure bud. It seemed no matter how much she squirmed he wasn't going to stop so all she could do was get lost in the surge of want that befell her.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of stopping. He never thought he'd want to spend time pleasing her versus himself, but since he was unable to mate with her that night he planned on enjoying every bit of her that he could. Tasting her was a good way to begin. He enjoyed her odor and how it grew it upon stimulation and found her juices to be quite delectable. Those factors, however, didn't compare to the sounds that came out of the girl as she learned to enjoy herself.

What exactly was it about his new bride that had him craving her? This little exercise didn't involve her blood, so why was he so invested? Why was he finding himself taking in her beauty and allowing it to blind him from her irritating flaws? Perhaps it was the expressions on her face when she experienced something different than what she was use to or the sounds of satisfaction she was releasing.

No it was something deeper. Something that she'd tried to reference when she made it clear she was going to defy him by taking ownership of the cake she made. The girl's actions showed him she wanted to always be at war with him. She'd be his wife and follow through with her duties because she needed him and was settling for the situation she'd been put in, but she'd never fully bend to his will and concede her freedom.

It was becoming an irritation, because he was lusting for something that was becoming a bit difficult to get and that was the girl's gratitude. He had tried just moments ago telling her how fortunate she was having been married to such a well bred and powerful inuyoukai and all she gave him was silence on that matter as though none of those things that mattered. Stupid girl. How dare she thank him for meaningless things such as tulips and giving that flower girl a coin when he could very much be offering her the world to which she just gave him indifference. If he couldn't have her gratitude he'd have her pleasure. Perhaps if he could teach her what he was offering her body he'd finally be one step closer to getting what he wanted for the time being.

"Sessh-" Kagome tried to blurt out his name as she was lost in the confusion of how her body felt every time his warm tongue lashed against her.

She was squirming and even went as so far as reaching back for the stuffed dog that he'd previously tossed away. Did she think making herself appear as a lost and confused little girl would protect her from him? She was not a girl anymore, he'd show her that.

Once she reached for it his claws traced up her side giving a gentle nudge forcing her further on to her bed and free from the dress that had been clinging to her ankles. She was also free from his mouth, but that'd only be momentarily.

Before Kagome could get off the bed he pinned her down by her wrists remaining above her before lowering his face only a few inches above her own. Close enough she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You're delicious Kagome," he growled lowly admiring her naked body with only the snowflake necklace around her neck, "so calm yourself and let me enjoy."

"Please stop," the girl pleaded showing a bit of fear in her eyes, "I don't think it's right."

"Don't think it's right?" he rose an eyebrow, "your moans tell me otherwise Kagome. Relax and let me taste more."

The way he was speaking didn't seem to be helping matters at all he was noticing. She was acting as though he were talking in the literal sense and was actually going to eat her. He couldn't bring himself to understanding a woman when they acted like this. Her scent and noises told him she was being pleased but now she was saying she didn't see it that way.

"If we can't consummate the marriage or whatever it is we are suppose to be doing then just let me sleep," the words were rushed as her chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath, "this and what happened with your fur just doesn't feel right. It doesn't do anything for you."

It didn't do anything for him? That was interesting and gave him some insight. Was she embarrassed to have so much attention put on to her and her sources of pleasure without giving anything in return? It seemed she really did have moments of shyness.

"Doesn't do anything for me?" before this point his voice had been quite cold but now he had toned it down and tried to speak as a lover, "you are mistaken Kagome and forcing me to once again repeat myself after already having done so several times today. It's becoming quite a nuisance. I enjoy your taste and want more. You've had your ceremony and your little party, but now it's my turn to start getting my piece in this."

His turn to get a piece? Kagome was trying to understand why her body was feeling the way it did when violated her, how her muscles could continue to tense as though it were preparing her body for something else, but she fought through it after finding his words offensive. Her life in the only home she'd ever known wasn't ideal, but because of him she was being taken away in exchange for him to use her blood. He already was getting his dues in this arrangement, so why did he have to rub it in that he was entitled to her body as well?

"Aren't you already taking enough from me?" Kagome almost hissed to distract from the fact she was trembling, "if we can't do this- whatever this is fully then we shouldn't bother. Forgive me Sesshoumaru, but I just don't understand."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wish she were doing something else with those lips rather than revealing her confusion out loud.

"What is there you do not understand?" Sesshoumaru's soft tone was quick to disappear, "I took you for a wife not anything less or anything more. I can do with your body as I please now even if you are not as satisfied as you should be."

Sesshoumaru turning cold to her when irritated no longer really affected her one way or the other since she was use to it by this point, "I guess I should have asked this before it got this far but why did you marry me? If it's really about my blood why not have just have InuYasha kidnap me? Did I become your wife just so you could legally obtain me without causing strife with my father? I just wonder if I'd be a fool to think our relationship will proceed as promised when there is no need for it now that you have me."

Once again she was distrustful of him? Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome to show his annoyance was at the limit. All he wanted to do was sample the goods he would soon be having and she had to default to questioning the nature of their relationship. Sesshoumaru thought about telling her that he was still a daiyoukai of his word and he'd fulfill every promise and obligation to her, but as he stated he was growing tired of repeating himself. He was unable to tell Kagome the full truth of how their relationship would unfold for he didn't want it overheard, but perhaps some new information would keep her at ease.

"What I will tell you remains between us," Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow her body to relax as he used a single finger to apply pressure to her pleasure bud that was still peeking out at him, "and once you've heard my words it will be the last we speak of such things. It will be the last we speak of my brother, your father, and even that flower girl this night. After we speak we will think of nothing more than each other's bodies. You will comply with these wishes."

He didn't even ask her if she understood the terms of this arrangement. The shiver he caused down her spine as he stroked her growing and slick bud was enough.

"I always thought my father was a fool for believing in the words of seers and ancient prophecies," Sesshoumaru explained watching her close her eyes in response to his petting, "I believed in creating my own destiny instead of having it spelled out and laid in front of me but every fortune my father looked into came true. Everything from the power of his swords to his rule over Winter Spiral and even the way he died. I cannot look away from these prophecies if I wish to be continue the reign of my family. The last one father received said a dog will mount the world by laying claim to the last born of the first born. I am his heir and the last of the pure bred inuyoukai, and I shouldn't have to explain how you are involved in this."

Kagome tried to fight through that tense feeling shooting through her body with every light stroke the pad of his finger gifted her so she could understand his words. It was all because of a prophecy that he sought her hand in marriage? She didn't really believe in such things having come from a household where her father stated that those who were powerful could just create their own destinies, but it did answer some other questions she had that probably would have irritated him further if asked. A demon such as him had to be several hundred years old at least right? He was alive when her mother and other first borns were still around so why did he wait this long to lay claim to her rumored magical blood? She was suppose to help him take the world for himself?

"You-" she let out a gasp, "believe in that? That's why you chose me?"

"It does not matter to me if you are skeptical," his eyes were locked with hers the entire time as another one of his fingers wondered further past her moist lips, "if it is just a fool's wish than at least I'll preserve what little of your blood line remains. I'll take care of you from this evening forward, you should be grateful."

Grateful? Kagome was just now learning how badly he wanted her gratitude. Why? He got what he wanted why did he have to further toy with her feelings and force her to feed him what he wanted to hear? She wouldn't. Not unless she got something in exchange after all this was intended to be a partnership of mutual gains.

"You don't have to," she whined feeling his smallest finger go past her folds in and out creating friction.

"I must," he gave her a low growl before picking up the pace, "if the prophecy is real then you were born for me Kagome and with such stakes I cannot lose any piece of you including affection. You were nervous about this union because of your lack of experience were you not? Relax and let me teach you."

He wasn't talking cold to her or scaring her, he was just being his usual possessive self, but at least he was promising to help her along. She would trust him for now as it seemed her stubbornness wasn't helping anything. Maybe it'd be best to just stay calm until he actually did something offensive. She was lucky he was putting aside his anger from the cake incident, so maybe she didn't need to push her luck any further.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice was shaky as his finger thrusted deeper getting a feel for her, "when this becomes real will it hurt? Or will it be like this?"

Did Kagome think his manhood was the same as his finger? How naive was his little virgin? He was fine with just trying to show her the meaning of pleasure, but perhaps it was time to go further.

"It will hurt for a moment yes," he told her truthfully as he withdrew his touch, "but afterwards you'll forget about the pain. You'll know a new existence, a grand one. You'll crave me and the Mokomoko Kagome. This I promise you."

He removed pressure from her freeing her all the while expecting her to remain on her bed where he wanted her. He sniffed her glistening juices on his fingers before giving a quick lick.

"I already miss your taste but I'll have to wait," there was something sinister in his gaze, "unless you want to try?"

Kagome immediately shook her head before he could lower her claws towards her face.

"Suite yourself," he gave a minor shrug before using his claws to untie the waistband of his silks, "but it's your turn now."

Kagome nervously looked away with a blush on her face knowing what he was trying to reveal. Curiosity ate away from her, but despite her vulnerable position she was still trying to keep modesty alive.

"Look here Kagome," he ordered releasing his newest present for her.

"I-I" she was trying to find an excuse to just keep to herself, "can't we just-"

"No," he growled quickly capturing her wrist and bringing it over to him, "you'll get to know me and feel me. This is one of your principal duties as my wife. You wanted to be ready did you not? Let me help you."

Why did he have to say that he was helping her? He was only doing something to benefit his own perversions as well as slowly begin the process of sullying her. It seemed, however, that she did not have a choice in the matter as he tilted her gaze towards his exposed manhood. She was prepared to feel threatened, but once she was forced to look it was hard to not literally take in every inch of the scene before her. Peeking out of his silks was a few strands of white hair- no it couldn't even be considered hair since it wasn't as unkempt as hers. It laid flat as though it were fur, which made sense if the Sesshoumaru before her wasn't in his true form. His member, at first, was really no different than any other man's she'd accidently laid eyes on until it began to almost pulse before erecting.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru let out what almost sounded like an uncomfortable hiss as his hands left her face and traveled to the base of his cock, "it appears simply seeing you like this is enough. I say that for it is a rarity for I usually have to arouse myself to be with a bitch, however, I doubt you'll take the compliment. No matter what I do I will not get that gratitude will I Kagome?"

"I'm suppose to be happy that you're being so inappropriate?" she asked sounding irritated despite not looking away.

"I suppose not. It does not matter does it? It doesn't change your role in this. When I get hardened it is your duty to please me. You will not stop until I am satisfied. Do you understand? You're the only bitch I shall lie with Kagome, so don't disappoint me."

He was laying out rules for something she didn't believe she was ready for, so it was hard to be amused by this. This was also the second time he'd called her a bitch. Kagome didn't know if that word was less vulgar in his lands, but she wasn't use to being called such a word.

"I'm not a bitch," she put up a defense shifting lightly to create some distance, "and I'm suppose to be happy that all of this only falls on me? I'm not. What do I even get in exchange for taking care of you?"

It was a stupid thing to say. She was quite aware of that since it was her duty, but still she couldn't help but always put up a fight when someone tried to tell her what to do. She was just hoping Sesshoumaru could be forgiving to that nature. She wasn't amused by any of this, but she still trusted her new husband and didn't want to look unfavorably to his companionship this early on.

Sesshoumaru was not at all amused, but it didn't stop his member from stiffening further. Every time the girl thought it had grown to its full potential it kept growing. Before she could drown her virgin mind with fears he decided to share his own thoughts on the subject.

"You are a bitch," his growl was husky as his slender fingers grasped at the base of his cock before stroking it quite aggressively, "a bitch I want to use and mount. A bitch I want to fill with pups. One that lacks the experience required for a proper marriage bed but will soon learn. You're my bitch Kagome as well as my Queen and my chosen. That is where you sit in this pack."

There seemed to be a bit of a cultural barrier as Sesshoumaru wasn't using the term bitch in a negative way though it probably seemed that way with how he laid out his plans for her, but he was getting frustrated. This little game couldn't have much of a happy ending since he had no intention of claiming her within Naraku's walls, but the road to mild pleasure was continuing to be blocked by awkwardness. However, staring at her naked body wasn't making things any easier and it wasn't as though he could just turn off his arousal as they waited for a better moment. They had to play with the hand dealt.

"Kagome," he continued, "touch me."

"Touch you?" she was stalling and sounding naive.

Sesshoumaru just gave a nod. He didn't need to explain how or with what as she should have known what he meant. He wanted to feel her soft flesh against his most vulnerable part. It should have been a simple request, but still he was left waiting one second too long.

"I need to feel you," his voice revealed a lot of want before he swiftly used both hands to grasp at her hips and pull her small frame to him, "as for what you get in exchange shouldn't it be obvious?"

Before she could say anything he shoved two fingers deep within her in a very unexpected way and began to rub them together creating a friction that she just wasn't ready for. He clearly knew what he was doing, however, as she wasn't even given enough time to be upset before becoming soft to his touch. He was feeding a flame within her with every movement of his fingers trying to create an inferno to completely consume her.

Why was she becoming so moist and gifting him with those sounds he seemed to yearn for so much? Why couldn't she at least put up a futile fight against him? Kagome didn't know if it was alright for her to even enjoy this, but it was hard to ignore his knuckle grinding against her pleasure bud as his fingers continued to work at her.

" _I won't give him the gratitude he wants for this wasn't my choice after all,"_ was Kagome's last thought before her mind began to muddle _, "but I do want this. I thought I just wanted someone to protect me, someone to save me, but this is alright. He won't hurt me. I have to believe him."_

"I pay my debts," he moved her bangs away from her sweaty forehead before gazing in those brown eyes for a moment, "it's not difficult to do when I know what you want."

She shut her eyes as her muscles began to ache and cramp as though her body was preparing herself for something before he pressed his lips against hers sending sparks through her body. Every time she began to doubt her situation he'd do that, provide her with that warmth of security and want she needed to regain confidence in her new life.

"Now give me your touch," he commanded as he'd done his part in the exchange.

"I-I" as her body continued to tense it was hard to gain control of her speech, "I don't know what I'm doing though."

His golden eyes locked back on to her giving a flash of annoyance before softening up quite a bit after a few more moans were heard, "You wanted experience did you not? It is simply practice. Share your touch with your new Lord Kagome. Know your duty and master it. I will not be leaving you alone any time soon. How many times must you be told that before you understand? You are mine and this is your life now."

As she inched her left hand towards his swollen member she told herself it was because he had given her something in exchange, but in truth she also had desires of keeping him quiet. She was done being told the same thing over and over again. She just wanted it to stop and enjoy the moment as her body began to release.

It did feel quite stiff when she first grasped it quite carefully, but let out a frightened gasp as it twitched and pulsed against her flesh. She knew it was a sensitive area, so she tried her best to be cautious, but as Sesshoumaru got what he wanted his eyes closed and he seemed off in his own little world. Apparently she wasn't doing anything wrong then.

"I don't know if this is experience," she mumbled to herself knowing that simply touching him wasn't good enough as she almost began to pet it like a naive child.

Sesshoumaru seemed quite content, however, before desire continued to stir in him demanding more. His beast seemed to be insatiable when it came to his new bride. Simply getting her out of her comfort zone enough to willingly touch him and get use to his length should have been enough to let her have her practice without things getting too out of hand, but he was losing control.

"Your mouth," he growled lowly, "can you use your mouth?"

Her mouth? Kagome didn't know what to say that. She was actually expected to put part of him inside of her mouth where she could taste it? True he'd done the same to her, but still it felt different. What caught her the most off guard was the way he requested it. He didn't demand her to use her mouth and instead asked her politely. That was something new.

"Can I?" she asked both him and herself.

"Your lips," he snarled seeming to be controlled by his desires, "I want them used for something other than talking for once. You'll share them with me won't you?"

Kagome was definitely caught off guard by the way he worded his request. He sounded like a dying thirsty man begging her for water. Instead of giving in she returned to grasping his member and apparently was already learning from him the way she began move her wrist up and down slowly to give her a better position in these negotiations.

"Will I?" she decided to drag it the negotiation out as long as possible to see if she could be given something else in exchange.

"Can you?" he was once again asking and not demanding.

No he wasn't asking. From Kagome's point of view he was begging. Begging for her to do such an act and give him pleasure. Maybe all of this was just a power play to put her in her place, or maybe that was just how it all began and now it was something different. This whole time Kagome only saw things from her position and that she had to settle for and accept Sesshoumaru for a small bit of comfort, but what of him? Maybe it was possible he felt the same. Perhaps he also wanted an affection he didn't even know he had a need for until the possibility smacked him the face. Had he been lonely as well?

However, she wasn't left much room for anymore speculation as Sesshoumaru grew impatient while awaiting an answer. He had the realization that he was exposed, and in more ways than just one. He could see the gears turning in Kagome's head and she was discovering her power over him. She was no enemy, but he didn't like anyone knowing about his weaknesses and wants.

"Have your rest," he released a hiss.

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows to tell her that using courtly terms after being so stubborn and combative against him this whole time did not humor him and wouldn't work. Her spell she was conjuring was broken and he'd let her know that without giving her any sort of victories.

"Release me and retire next to me for the night," Sesshoumaru ordered grasping her hands to pull away from his manhood before covering the stiffened sight back up with his silks, "there will be no excuses or fatigue for tomorrow. You'll settle your accounts and finish your packing before we depart. I wish to be away from this rotten kingdom before sundown. Not a moment later Kagome."

Her preparing herself to be shipped off was not something Kagome was looking forward to, especially now that she really had nothing to pack and saying goodbye to Sango would be a bitter affair. That sleep she'd been just saying she needed would bring her to that moment faster and she didn't like being pushed away by him in this way.

"Is that even alright?" she asked him still confused to why he was turning cold towards her, "you said it was my duty for you- you know to not be like that. Your silks won't really hide it will it? I- was already a failure with the ceremony and now I'm failing this aren't I?"

Sesshoumaru wouldn't look at her as he kept his back turned while further adjusting his clothing fighting the burning sensation he was left with in his lower region, "Failure? You'll always force me to repeat myself won't you Kagome? There is no failure in this partnership. You are not to blame for what your father did to your ceremony and as for this? It was merely just practice. If it went further I'm afraid I'd be the one failing you. You will not become a woman within these walls. This kingdom is unworthy of that."

Before Kagome could deny his defense of her she watched as he reached for the stuffed dog and placed it in her lap.

"Make no mistake," his voice carried a warning as he turned back towards her, "there will be no excuses or delays once you are in your new home. You are mine and you will be the mother of my pups and my pleasure, but for now have your rest."

Before he was forced to explain himself further he knew what he needed to give her. He still held on to memories as well as the scent of holding her the night before and the way she just rested against him feeling safe with the man she decided to have trust in. Sesshoumaru wanted to recreate that for her comfort as well as his own even if he would never admit it.

He wrapped his arms around her chest taking a grasp of her breast before pulling her against him and laying down for the evening.

"Not a woman yet," his voice was soft like silk as he whispered into her ear holding her close, "but soon you will. Here you're still a princess, but soon you'll be my Queen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but work has been killing me I'm in the process of moving into a new place, and writing sex scenes (even fluff where nothing happens) is never as easy as I think it will be going in. This chapter is probably bad and I should feel bad.


	24. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two females in the castle of Havensbrooke are reminded of their past lives.

"Beautiful simply beautiful," Naraku had to tell himself as he sat up in his bed staring at the window where his Queen was sitting.

Naraku had knowledge of and relations with two Kikyo's. There was the one he fell for that had love and compassion, but that woman was long gone, and then there was the present day one. The Kikyo Naraku had attached himself was a cold woman that only showed emotion when playing a role as though life was nothing more than a play now other than those feelings of jealousy and hate she had no shame in revealing to him. However, in this moment she was showing him something new as she stared into the darkness outside the window with complete sorrow and defeat in her eyes.

" _The almighty vessel of the light Kikyo displaying such hurt in her soul,"_ Naraku wore a smile on his lips _, "it's nice to see her knocked down a couple rungs. I'd rather have her feeling destroyed than gloating over the power her god has given her. Her sadness is the only thing that reminds me of the woman she use to be."_

"Where is your god now?" Naraku couldn't help but mock her as he began to chuckle, "your god brought you back to the world of living and gave you your power but it appears god was absent when that half-breed bastard shattered you. Tell me Kikyo how did it feel to be told by your beloved that his sights have been put on another woman, and not just any woman, my daughter, the one you despise so much with that First Born blood of hers?"

He was waiting for her to scream at him with that irritating tone she'd adopted in her new life, but all he got was silence for a long moment. It was a beautiful sight, but at the same time the scene was even becoming a bit too eerie for him.

"InuYasha," Kikyo put her pale hand to the rain drop stained window, "did you really mean it? You don't want that girl over me do you? I can't lose you. You're all I have left from a better time, the sole reason I fight to bring about a better world. No you aren't yourself. That wasn't you. I know better. You don't mean to lust after that whore just like you didn't mean to kill me. It's not your fault. It's just that curse and the part you must play, that is what God is telling me."

She just had to talk and ruin Naraku's moment didn't she? He rose an eyebrow in irritation at his youngest being called a whore. He didn't have a favorable outlook on Kagome at the moment considering her insolence from earlier, but it was already bad enough something that should have belonged to him was probably being violated by that dog at the moment, so he didn't need anymore impure thoughts on that subject.

"Your sorrow was beautiful," he had to tell her releasing a sigh as his crimson eyes softened, "but now I am forced to yet again realize how pathetic I've been. You call a girl that has never done harm to you a whore on her wedding night where she is giving her innocence away to a stranger against her will a whore? You're not Kikyo. I don't know who you are, but for just a brief moment I had you mistaken for her. That kind woman that dared to see the good in everyone, including myself."

"Kikyo is gone," the woman before him said, "she's been gone for a long time. If you want her back you'll have to help God Naraku. You know that. I offer you the woman you love and unlimited power. Just hold your tongue and follow with the plan. Just a bit more time and that girl's blood will taint and that dog will die. We'll discover the secret of her blood soon enough."

The promise of having Kikyo's heart returned to that body before him so he could claim it for himself was the reason why Naraku was going as far as he as he was to the point he'd been contemplating sacrificing his own child. Things were changing though. The change had begun from the very moment he tried to mercy kill Kagome to spare her from all of this. A couple nights before he committed that crime was the first many nights he became aware of Kikyo still having feelings towards InuYasha. Even if Kikyo returned to who she use to be it seemed her heart wasn't free for the taking hence why he now had to hatch his own scheme.

"Whatever you say Kikyo," Naraku shook his head his lips turning into a permanent frown as he shut his eyes, "though don't think this new sensitivity of yours has made me forget about your past failings. If you believe I'll buy into this blood curse strategy of yours fully you'd be mistaken."

Kikyo turned to him with hate in her eyes ready to scold him for acting on his own by allowing Kagome to hold on that deadly dagger he'd forced into her possession, but had to pause when a letter with a seal was slid under the door.

"Giving the King unimportant messages at this time of night?" Naraku knew one of his guards had passed it along since they were stationed outside the chamber, "unless it's gold for the replacement of that window InuYasha destroyed I am not interested, which by the way you'll find a way to replace if those distrustful dogs don't follow through."

"You're the only one concerned about a bit of stained glass," Kikyo walked over and picked up the letter noting Sesshoumaru's crescent moon seal on the back of it, "how curious. It's from the dog himself but it's addressed to me."

"Is this an insult?" Naraku also seemed surprised Kikyo was the one receiving correspondence, "a way of saying 'your daughter was so lackluster in bed I found the time to draft a letter to your wife Naraku?'"

"It has nothing to do with you," she snapped coldly as her eyes scanned the parchment, "he wishes to have breakfast with the Queen as a show of good faith between our families before ferrying Kagome to her new land. Seems out of place for a creature such as himself."

"This is the part where I remind you that marrying you was a mistake," Naraku's eyes flickered back to life, "at first I had my doubts you being seen by Sesshoumaru would be much of an issue for why would he have ever bothered remembering a friend of InuYasha's, but now we have an issue on our hands and he is letting us know. Kikyo if Sesshoumaru knows about what you are, what you were, and tells Kagome then this could all be over."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't know what I am. That much I am certain, but as you said I'd be surprised if he remembers me. I don't recall much of him myself. I should decline."

"You will accept," Naraku took small pleasures where he could and commanding Kikyo around was one of them, "you need to find out what the dog knows and make sure he tells Kagome nothing. It's not worth the risk even if it means we have to fight him to keep him silent."

It was apparent that Sesshoumaru had found the time to write letters while Kagome had slept. When she awoke she had discovered that the warmth of his body next to hers was gone and all that could be found was an empty bottle of ink on the nightstand as well as some sort of basket.

Disappointment. That was the first thing Kagome felt much to her surprise when she discovered she'd be waking up alone. Playing with her new husband's manhood and possibly sticking it in her mouth was still something Kagome was indifferent to, but his touch and warmth was something she was really beginning to welcome. Perhaps waking up alone was her punishment for not being cooperative enough the night before, but she recalled Sesshoumaru's warnings. He wasn't going to leave her alone, so there would be more chances for her to sully herself in pursuit of experience.

"Princess- Lady Kagome," Sango woke her up softly this time as she came into the room and opened up all the curtains, "are you alright? You slept okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru hurting her? Why did Sango ask her that? So being in bed with a man was suppose to hurt then? Why did Sesshoumaru tell her that being inside of her would only hurt for a moment? Kagome was still confused on the whole act of mating and Sesshoumaru deciding to put it off didn't help her at all as it was just giving her more anxiety.

"I'm okay," Kagome told her pulling her blankets over her nude body feeling a bit cold, "it's fine. All fine, I think? I don't know. Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

"Some kind of royal breakfast his new bride wasn't invited to apparently," Sango's tone seemed quite irritated as she went about the room looking for any rubbish to discard, "let's get you dressed and up so I can clean those sheets."

"This is my last time in this bed," Kagome shook her head, "I don't see it as a priority unless father has already given it to someone else."

Really what Sango wanted was to examine those bed sheets and look for stains to tell her what had happened the night before. Kagome wasn't really comfortable with that. Consummation might not have meant anything to Sesshoumaru, but Kagome didn't want anyone else knowing she was still a virgin and having her marriage questioned. She just wanted it all over and done with so she could make her escape across the sea away from Naraku once and for all.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yes I'm alright!" Kagome was getting defensive, "this isn't the first time you've seen me slow to get out of bed Sango. You should be surprised I'm even awake, but you keep harping on me. What is it?"

"It's nothing my Lady," Sango shook her head still seeming quite off as she opened up the closet and began looking for something suitable for Kagome to wear, "this being your last day here just makes things quite frantic I suppose."

"I suppose," Kagome furrowed a brow feeling a bit suspicious as she looked towards the basket on a her night stand, "and what's this? Sesshoumaru left me something?"

The contents of the basket honestly shocked Kagome more than Sango seeming quite hostile in her tone. Of course there was a familiar box among the contents, the heavy one that held all the gold meant for the wedding. Kagome had been expecting that as she'd need it to settle her debts before leaving, but she couldn't have predicted what else she saw. A smaller basket of fresh eggs, a pound of flour, and a heavy bag of sugar. All of which was the base ingredients for making a basic cake similar to the ones she'd made for practice.

"This some sort of trap?" she sighed before seeing that the gift had a letter attached to it.

"Trap?" Sango asked looking at the baking ingredients suspiciously before Kagome read the letter that was indeed written in Sesshoumaru's hand.

_Kagome,_

_As you inspect the baking goods remember that we do in private differs from what we do in public. Do not think you will be pardoned from your upcoming punishment._

_I have business I must attend to in this castle and leave you to settle your affairs before we depart this evening. Whatever gold you have left over from paying your debts is yours to keep as a reward for spending wisely. You are left to your own devices as I trust you will be here when I return._

_Your husband,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome shook her head as she reread the letter.

How they were to act in public versus private might as well have been a montra of the high born nobles for Kagome knew the words well. Sesshoumaru was letting her know where they stood regarding the cake incident. The crime she committed against him wasn't baking it, though she probably should have been forgiven for being mistaken the way he spoke about her hands not being meant for that kind of work. The crime was admitting she'd done so in front of other nobles.

She didn't have a title due to Sesshoumaru's experimental form of ruling, but she was still suppose to act as though she were a Queen. It was quite idiotic in her opinion that it was frowned upon for her to cook for herself, but now she was doubting if it were up to her to break such a social barrier. She'd thought it wouldn't have been a big deal since she wasn't use to being a proper princess put high on a pedestal like that, but Sesshoumaru had tried to warn her to know her place and etiquette. Unfortunately for the two of them she was just too damn stubborn and she wound up hurting his reputation before she even threw that cake at him.

It seemed she was still due for a punishment, but the ingredients themselves were a more positive message. Sesshoumaru didn't want to control her to the extent she couldn't do what she wanted for fun in her free time as long as she followed the rules. It seemed he wasn't as bad with his possessiveness as she thought he was, but still she acted against him with mistrust the whole previous evening that could have turned out differently if only she weren't so guarded.

"I'm not free but it doesn't mean he doesn't want to see me happy," Kagome admitted smiling over the mere bag of sugar, "maybe I should be grateful. Things could be a lot worse."

Still there was that voice in the back of Kagome's head that was telling her to never lower her guard. Kagome tried to ignore it, but it was then that Sango said exactly what the voice was telling her.

"He could be just manipulating you," Sango said taking the letter from Kagome's hands and examining it carefully as though she were looking for something, "slowly getting you to come around to his way of seeing things before next thing you know you're just his submissive little puppet."

The voice in Kagome's head wasn't exactly that direct. Sesshoumaru had earned her trust and companionship, so she really didn't have those negative feelings towards him anymore. Especially not now that she saw she had the power to manipulate him with her own little acts of gratitude.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked Sango once again on the defensive, "you're the one that told me to just behave and that this would be good for me. Now it's the opposite? I already mess things up enough myself with my dumb thoughts and actions Sango so I don't need your help in those matters. What is going on with you?"

Sango shook her head as she kept her eyes peeled to the floor, "I just don't think you should give your heart to an enemy just because he gave you some flour. He's still going to punish you for that cake scene. This probably some kind of trap so he can hurt you more."

"Sesshoumaru said he won't hurt me," Kagome declared, "never."

"You're a child Kagome!" Sango then blurted out clenching her fist, "do you think just because a person says they are true to their word and agreed to vows at a wedding ceremony makes them honorable and trustworthy? Words are words and nothing more. I don't know why he wants you or why he is going through such effort to get your heart Kagome, but if he wants something badly enough he'll say whatever he needs to say to get you into his territory where he can do whatever he wants to you. If you're going to survive this you need to be smart. I know you can be."

Kagome was quick to anger when it came to being called a child yet again in such a short time, but she tried to regain control. Something was really wrong with Sango, something had to be. It was true they were more friends than mistress and servant, but Sango had never done anything so disrespectful.

"Is it because I'm leaving?" Kagome asked quietly, "you can't protect me anymore if you stay behind. Is that what it is Sango, or is it something else? Tell me so I can help you while there is still time."

Sango finally realized she was losing her composure so quickly shook her head in an attempt to correct herself as she continued with the morning tasks.

"We'll speak later on the subject of my service to you," Sango spoke sternly as though nothing had happened, "I apologize for my behavior and comments about your husband. For now let's just get you dressed and fed okay? It might be the last familiar meal you have in a while. Things are a bit different there."

"The food is different?" Kagome asked keeping her eyes locked on Sango the whole time looking for anymore suspicious behavior, "Sesshoumaru never said anything about that or complained about our food. Do you know for sure Sango? Have you been to Winter Spiral before?"

Sango let out a heavy sigh as she continued to go through the closet, "In another life Kagome. We'll talk about it later. I don't know if it's time to say goodbye yet."

It was okay for Kagome to find out that little detail because Sango was almost on the verge of telling Kagome the truth. The truth being she was once a demon slayer employed to kill Sesshoumaru. She had no doubts that secret wouldn't be hidden for long due to Sesshoumaru's interference. Inside the maid's pocket was a letter that was left for her on Kagome's table by the infamous Daiyoukai that read:

_Demon Slayer,_

_Today is the last chance you have to make a decision. As you are well aware there isn't many humans in Winter Spiral and since my bride chooses to live and act as a human despite her blood it seems she might find little comfort in her new home. I am in need of a human servant to care for her and see to her needs. You are the best candidate._

_You can either be in Kagome's service as a disgraced Demon Slayer under the employ of the youkai you failed to kill as a show of where humans truly rank compared to a creature such as myself, or you can make your plans to challenge me again and regain your honor in either my defeat or your death. Whatever decision you make you will not stay in this kingdom. If you do not come with us Kohaku's blood will be on your hands._

_Kohaku is your younger brother correct? I might be mistaken in his name for I don't often make it a practice to remember the names of humans, but I do recall coming across your younger brother when I paid a visit to your family village to discover the identity of the one who contracted you to kill me. As predicted the slayers would not give up that information even under the treat of their lives, but it doesn't matter when I have you does it? I do not know what it was that compelled me to spare that village last visit, but if you fail to comply exterminating it all together will be one of my first acts as ruler of Winter Spiral._

_You have until we depart to make your decision,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru of Winter Spiral_

Sango could recall every word from that letter and was fighting the urge to share it with Kagome. The only thing stopping her was the fear of what Sesshoumaru would do to her family if she turned Kagome against him in that way.

This whole time Sango had just wanted Kagome to behave for Sesshoumaru to make things easier, but never did she doubt the girl's distrust of him. Kagome needed to be distrustful, because after receiving such a letter Sango remembered who the real Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind of creature who would deliver baking ingredients to his wife to keep her happy, no, he was a cold creature that was cruel and had no honor when it came to getting what he wanted.

" _I have to go with her,"_ Sango ran over the details in her head _, "it might mean my death eventually but in doing so I can protect both her and Kohaku but just giving Sesshoumaru what he wants doesn't sit well with me. Am I even free enough to make that decision? There is still the issue of Naraku."_

Indeed Sesshoumaru had begun an unplanned letter writing campaign last night, but seeing as how he refused to sleep under Naraku's roof there wasn't much else for him to do rather than moving a few pieces in this game forward so he could tie up loose ends before finally leaving.

He'd written those letters while quite frustrated after no satisfaction was gained the night before, and since he refused to accept the blame for being the one who drew the moment to a close he might have sound colder than he usually did when drafting a request. Especially in the case of Sango, but Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to be concerned with the feelings of a human. He needed her under his supervision and by Kagome's side so he'd do what he needed to do believing that the woman got off easy with such a simple threat.

Sango and Kagome Sesshoumaru believed he could handle and manipulate into doing what he required of them, but Kikyo on the other hand was a different story. He knew almost nothing about the woman other than the fact that she'd existed almost a century ago and attached herself to InuYasha. He needed to know more before finally taking Kagome away from the ignorant half-breed King and his mysterious Queen.

Sesshomaru remained stoic as he sat across from the Queen reading her expression finding nothing. She as well gave away nothing to display if she were indeed honored or annoyed to be dragged to a private breakfast with him. If she were to say she were pleased with this arrangement it would clearly be a lie for she dressed modestly in a simple silk light blue dress covering almost every shred of skin much like the ones Kagome use to wear.

After almost a whole ten minutes of silence Kikyo was eventually the first one to break. Without a single word being exchanged she could tell she wouldn't be allowed to walk away from her own table until Sesshoumaru got what he wanted.

"What is it you require of me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo faked a nervous tone trying to force herself to show expression in her eyes, "I am hoping Kagome wasn't too much of a disappointment. If something is wrong you should discuss the issue with her father. Some say we look similar, but I'm afraid I'm not her mother."

"I would not make such a mistake," Sesshoumaru told her coldly with his eyes trained on her every expression, "there is a similarity between you two but not enough of one to draw that conclusion. I already know why that mistake could be made, so don't think you can play games with me woman. I know who you are. What I don't know is how it is you are here or how long you've been lingering around in Naraku's company."

Kikyo's eyes quickly withdrew to the ground as she went back to being almost emotionless, "You're mistaken."

"Woman I am not a fool," Sesshoumaru almost let out a growl, "you were my brother's intended mate long ago. Almost a century ago, but you look just as you looked then but without those piercing green eyes. You are a First Born."

Kikyo's brown eyes snapped from the floor and back to him as anger overtook her, "A First Born? Me? You have me confused with someone else."

"I do not. The way InuYasha looked at you with guilt in his eyes before his demon blood took over is the same way he looked that night he returned to his pack with your body clutched in his arms reeking of death. You died woman, but now you live as what seems to be an ordinary human that time forgot. How is this?"

Kikyo thought she could get out of this for she really believed Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in his brother's romantic life, but if he'd witnessed her corpse and InuYasha's pain over the ordeal than she doubted she could get away with brushing it off any longer.

"Do not call me a First Born," her voice was stronger now as she kept eye contact, "those are not my people and that life was nothing more than a nightmare. The only thing fruitful from that existence was meeting InuYasha, so it's fitting he was the one to end my life."

Before returning to his usual bored look Sesshoumaru showed brief signs of smugness as he broke through the Queen's defenses, "He claims it was an accident. You two encountered a youkai and after almost being killed his demon heart claimed his body. After the youkai was effortlessly destroyed by him he turned his claws on to you."

"His claws?" Kikyo shook her head, "if that is the story he wishes to tell than that should be fine enough. Why is it a concern to you?"

"I am not concerned with whatever tragedies you have suffered for clearly you're no longer useful to anyone. I know despite having muddled blood there is still magic within my wife. If there wasn't there wouldn't be scars on her body from where Naraku tried to cut into her. I have enough evidence to believe she is still useful towards me, but what confuses me is Naraku's tale. Was Kagome truly born dead?"

"Naraku told you that did he? I wasn't there. How would I know and what does it matter? Her blood is warm unlike my own."

Kikyo was doing her best to hide her jealousy. She kept claiming she was glad to have a new life where she no longer had that disgusting First Born blood tainting her soul, but Sesshoumaru was right to be confused when it came to resurrection. Kagome was fated to never exist, but yet got the chance to live a full life while she herself lost major pieces of who she use to be upon her revival.

"I detect that you are lying but it is no business of mine how long you've been in Naraku's company," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "it is just a mild curiosity. Your eyes are brown now as are hers."

Kikyo admitted to him that he'd been correct about her, so now it was her turn to get some information.

"Are the scars the girl wears your only confirmation of the magic in her blood? Or is there something else? I do not know what Naraku has done to his daughter in the past, but as of late she seemed to live a life worthy of a princess. Perhaps he was simply testing her and gave up when the experiment bore no fruit. If you got sold something worthless and rotten in this marriage agreement that is between you and Naraku."

"My confirmation was InuYasha himself," Sesshoumaru shook his head confidently, "I rarely concern myself with my brother but I know enough about him to know what happened last night was not natural. After your death the only way father could get him back to facing the world of the living was by letting him hold on to the Tetsusagia. As long as he held that sword his demon heart couldn't overpower him, but in order to preserve his life he has abandoned it in time of need to rid himself of his enemies. His blood only changes him when his life is on the brink. Even without the sword, however, his transformation at the reception was effortless. It only took a brief sign of intimidation from myself to completely change him. I believe it is because of Kagome's blood. He expressed his desire to have her. I believe that desire for her power pushed him into something a regular half-breed is incapable of doing."

Kikyo being reminded of how quickly her love forgot about her once something more 'fresh' was brought to his attention allowed her to become slightly unraveled, "You're mistaken and you don't know your brother at all Sesshoumaru. You don't even know what you've gotten yourself involved in."

"Oh," Sesshoumaru's amber eyes flickered dangerously, "why don't you fill in the gaps then Kikyo?"

A smirk appeared on the dead woman's face as her eyes went from brown to what looked like dark pools of gray and black, "Perhaps Kagome's blood and your aggression was a spark but it was nothing more than that. Where does InuYasha's new power come from? Comes from that past of mine of course. That half-breed you continue to dismiss and get irritated by might one day become strong enough to take your lands for himself once he learns to use these new powers."

"InuYasha used your blood didn't he?"

She nodded, "Completely drained me. When his demon form took over he bit me. It was a light bite as he was still fighting for control at the time. I should have been able to get away and let him calm down, but once he got the taste of my First Born blood he couldn't stop. He dug those fangs into me deeper and deeper as he continued to drink before biting me in other places. Luckily I died before witnessing him continuing to rip up my body and drain me. My blood is inside him now, giving that demon form the power to transform at will when he wishes to claim something. Only thing that can stop it is that sword. You will return it to him won't you?"

Kikyo reached behind her and revealed the Tetsusagia in its rusty base form, "A guard found it underneath some bushes. If InuYasha does not have his sword there is a chance he will never be restored to his true self. That is not only an issue for Kagome who he has set his sights on, but for you as well. This full demon InuYasha is an alpha and not a follower. He will fight to destroy you."

"I cannot touch that sword and I do not fear that mutt," Sesshoumaru spoke calmly simply staring at it, "his power will never rival mine. That is not even a question. The question I have is how is it InuYasha was able to empower himself through your blood, but yet Naraku couldn't do the same with Kagome. If he had killed Kagome wouldn't it be the same?"

"InuYasha will be more powerful than he has ever been, but at a cost. The price he paid is something my husband is afraid to gamble with. InuYasha was cursed the moment he killed me. They call it the curse of the Gluttonous Pig. He'll never be satisfied and he'll always want more. He might've followed you and your father's orders and seemingly gone back to his normal self after he was gifted the sword, but he was never happy. Feelings of jealousy and desire have corrupted his heart and it will never stop. InuYasha will take and kill until he dies or there is nothing left in this world. He just needs more power and that would come from Kagome. He made it seem like he wanted to keep her around for himself, but don't be fooled he'd just drain her just the same before having the power to finally face his fate."

So InuYasha was being weaponized by a curse? Sesshoumaru really didn't have the patience for curses. All curses could be broken, but it was a whole to do to figure out the answer to them. InuYasha wasn't worth that kind of effort, so all Sesshoumaru could do was return to the sword to him and keep him away from Kagome permanently even if it meant killing him the next time he had the chance.

"So that is the situation my brother is in then?" Sesshoumaru sounded quite bored as he stood up, "that is all I needed to know. You have further confirmed my theory that something about Kagome has done this and she does indeed still have magic in her blood. I would ask how it is you still linger on in this world, but since you are no longer a First Born that information is not useful to me."

"God saved me and gave me a new body," Kikyo volunteered the information on her own as her eyes grew darker, "a better one with a clear mind free of the burdens faced by First Borns. I will make great use of this new immortal life, however there is always a price to pay. To keep this clear mind I've lost a bit of who I once was. Thinking about what InuYasha is going through makes it a bit easier I will admit. It's as though we both died that day he drank my blood and we're both stuck in Hell now with one another. This is how it was always suppose to be, but as long as we keep our spirits strong there is a way out. Just a bit longer and we can have our lives back."

The eerie way Kikyo spoke and her earlier lies were coming off to Sesshoumaru as clear evidence that she was no friend of Kagome's.

"You know everything now Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyo managed a smile as her dark eyes were trained on him, "so what do you have for me? Do you believe in curses? Are you going to drink Kagome's blood the same way InuYasha drank mine without any regard for your soul, or do you perhaps have another method? You must. You didn't marry her just to kill her. What are you going to do with her?"

"That is no business of yours," Sesshoumaru showed aggression as he turned his back for Kikyo clearly thought of him as a fool, "but know this woman. Whatever you were planning to do with Kagome to further you and InuYasha's pathetic lives as well as Naraku's power will never happen. You'll never have access to her again. Kagome is mine."

"Til death do you part then," Kikyo chuckled to herself seeming quite deranged laying back in her chair still believing that soon enough Sesshoumaru would suffer a worse fate and curse than InuYasha ever could when Kagome's blood found itself tainted.

" _Just a couple more years of suffering InuYasha,"_ Kikyo continued to smile _, "just a couple more years and we'll escape Hell and finally be happy together again."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again life stopping me from updating as much as I want to and it's a shame cause I also want to get out of Winter Spiral, so hopefully there isn't more than two more chapters to go before it will almost be like a fresh story cause as I just want all the threats set up pretty well so they aren't easily forgotten about.


	25. Settling Accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the deal with magic anyway?

" _So weird,"_ Kagome thought as she wandered around the halls of her castle where almost everyone she met congratulated her on her marriage _, "that dog really did a number on me with his insidious 'chain training' or whatever sadistic practice that was. He's ruined me. It doesn't feel natural to just walk around anymore without wondering where Sesshoumaru is or if I'm truly free. Was that the point? Am I really falling for his brainwashing or is Sesshoumaru not that bad of a guy at all? Every time I make my mind on him there is just something that feels off, and now Sango has changed her tone completely and is acting weird. I don't know what I can do to leave this place feeling alright."_

The fear Kagome clung to was the thought of Sesshoumaru changing who she was throughout this experience, but sometimes she dared to wonder if that'd be so bad. She hated this feeling of dread that always overcame her when she was alone and always at conflict with her feelings all the time. Perhaps that was why she liked hiding her identity when she escaped allowing her to be someone else, because when she had to face who she was and the situation she'd been born in she let her mind be plagued by fear and doubt. Goshinki had always been her cure all for these problems, but she didn't know if she'd ever see her brother again so it was time to rely on herself to stay calm and be free to live her life. She'd have to start today.

" _I'm not going to runaway from anything anymore,"_ Kagome forced a smile on her face as she made her way to the servant's quarters to find Ayame _, "before I leave this soil I need to make the best effort I can to throw the past behind me and work towards my future. There is no guarantee it will be a great future, but it's still mine to make."_

A day of positivity was definitely in order for Kagome. Not only did she know changing her outlook on everything would be the best cure all for her wandering thoughts, but she couldn't leave the few friends she had behind with worry.

"You don't actually have to pay me you know," Ayame seemed completely surprised to find Kagome before her in her workshop holding the exact amount of gold that was owed, "I'm paid by your family to do this stuff already. I thought I just had to give you a price to appease that dog you married."

Kagome rose an eyebrow staring at the gold in her palm, "Why doesn't anyone just take my gold? You're getting it whether you want it or not Ayame. I just got thrown into the world of adulthood and I was told nothing in life is free, and that beautiful dress you made should definitely not be free."

" _Not that it was ever my gold to spend,"_ Kagome quickly told herself _, "that was technically a gift but I doubt that was free either. I'll be working to pay off that debt my whole life."_

"The world of adulthood?" the red headed demoness almost snickered, "you feeling okay Kagome? That doesn't sound like something you'd say. I mean if you're sure it wouldn't hurt to actually have a bit more gold I guess. I just hate taking from a friend."

"I'm settling the wedding accounts and everyone gets paid depending on services rendered," Kagome spoke as though Sesshoumaru had possessed her, " _everyone._ I even owe my husband eighty gold of his own money that's how serious this is. Can you please take your gold now so I don't feel like an idiot just standing here and holding it."

"You do humor me muchly little former human princess," Ayame took on the fake tone of a threatening wolf demon as she snatched up the gold, "just please don't become that serious in your new life of 'adulthood'. Serious is boring and doesn't suit you well."

Kagome gave her a friend a smile, "Alright then. Now that the debt is paid I will have to restore my reputation in your eyes I guess. Ayame can you lend me some needle and thread, oh and a bit of wol- pelt from some sort of game. Please? If you don't I'm going to take it anyway. I'm sure all my supplies got thrown away in the raid that transpired in my room."

"You almost asked for a wolf pelt," Ayame rolled her eyes, "you should know better. Fine consider it all a wedding gift so you don't conduct a raid of your own. Needle and thread is all over the place in this mess and I still have that ice bear pelt I brought from Winter Spiral. It's not doing me any good though I'd much rather give you a nice white dog pelt, but fresh out. For the time being that is."

Ayame's discussion of pelts oozed with disrespect, but Kagome deserved that for almost asking for a wolf pelt. Ayame would never use a wolf pelt since she considered both the demons and animal alike her kin.

Ayame's coldness didn't last for long, however, as she thought on Kagome's request.

"So you're back into the world of sewing are you? About time Kagome! They say a hobby helps through this sort of thing, and if you have to have yourself a hobby it might as well be one where you can make something beautiful."

"It will be something beautiful since I'm not going to let that wedding dress fabric go to waste," Kagome explained, "going to rework it into something practical so I'll always have it with me Ayame. I'll always have you with me. Unless, of course, you want to go with me? Or maybe you can visit. You have family in Winter Spiral don't you? This doesn't have to be a final goodbye you know."

Ayame sighed reflecting on how it was indeed good-bye, "I do but if I go back there my family will expect me to return the same as I left and that's just not me anymore. All of the King's children seem to be born playing roulette when it comes to their appearances and abilities. I don't know if he's ever even absorbed any of my kin, but be thankful you're no wolf youkai. You wouldn't make it."

"Probably not. Ayame why did you leave? I asked you once how a wolf demoness of Winter Spiral ends up being a royal seamstress and you said you'd never tell me. I'm not going to force you, but it is my last chance to attempt have my curiosity fed."

Ayame surprised Kagome by wearing a smirk, "I really said I'd never tell? Wow a lot has changed hasn't it? I must've thought I came off as so mysterious and interesting saying things like that. My past is completely embarrassing. Alright consider this a wedding gift as well but don't you dare go run your mouth to Kagura or anyone else. I basically got kicked out of my den because I wasn't good enough for the man my pack tried to marry me off to."

Kagome blinked, "What? That is-

"Completely utterly embarrassing like I said, and I'm alright with that. You know what's better than constantly popping out pups for a jerk that doesn't want you? Creating dresses that everyone is envious of. Yeah I'll take that any day, but you know what maybe it is fitting I reveal this all to you. After all you might meet that scumbag one day. Kouga is his name. I was told my whole life I'd be the mate of a powerful pack leader and I began to idolize that man and our future, but when I finally met him he acted like I was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his paw. I tried to force myself to get over it, after all we had to marry no matter what. I chased him everywhere and tried to get interested in his pack politics, but then he just decided there was no way he could see myself with a woman such as myself. I guess if you're a male it's okay to break your obligations. My pack was absolutely livid with me. Blamed me for the whole thing and urged me to continue hunting him down and force him to keep his word. They wanted me to embarrass myself further all for our stupid wolf youkai pride. I said hell with that and took up an almost human life with my stupid little human hobby and it's been roses ever since. I miss hunting and roaming the mountains with my kin, but it just wasn't worth it. I wasn't going to suffer for an idiot that didn't want me."

Kagome realized she definitely wasn't as strong as Ayame even though the story made no sense to her. Who exactly was this Kouga guy and how he could treat Ayame that way? It was a bit hard to relate since Sesshoumaru basically forced everyone's hand when it came to obtaining her and now InuYasha was apparently going to act like a dangerous fool because of her, but Kagome just couldn't imagine Ayame being denied. Ayame was beautiful, so how could a fellow wolf demon dishonor her in that way?

"Ayame I'm so sorry," Kagome felt pained reflecting on what it must have felt like to be forced into an arranged marriage where an eager bride was considered not good enough for the husband.

"Don't be," Ayame gave a fanged smile, "Kouga is just a freak of nature. Claims to be proud to be a wolf and wants his kind to be successful but then instead of furthering his blood and listening to his instincts he obsesses over garbage like magic and treasures. A true youkai should rely on their own strength and not cheating, but they all want to find short cuts now a days to keep their territories. How pathetic and ironic it is that the wolf girl that sews for a living is more like a youkai than these so called great but terrible daiyoukai leaders."

Kagome didn't know if it were intentional or not, but Ayame was also describing Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru, who made it clear he took pride in his own power and believed no one could rival him, was going to use her blood to somehow cheat and was also relying on prophecy in order to hold onto what he inherited. Either Sesshoumaru was a hypocrite, or as Ayame implied things were getting quite competitive between other demons.

"One last wedding gift," Kagome showed Ayame a bit of desperation in her eyes, "can you tell me what it's like in Winter Spiral? I don't think I know exactly what I'm walking into."

"Forgive me but you don't at all Kagome. It's nothing like this place. I'm not really an expert on Havensbrooke since me and all your maids basically never leave the castle, but it just seems like all the magic has been sucked out of this place. Foreign youkai and your father is really all all there is that isn't human related. Everywhere you go in Winter Spiral though something is always changing or creating problems. It's kind of hard to describe, but it's just not really a place for humans. Not that I'm calling you a human, but let's just say if you're away from Sesshoumaru you gotta be thinking on your feet all the time."

Clearly Ayame did not like Sesshoumaru, but even she was saying it was best to take full advantage of his vows of protection. It sounded like Winter Spiral was a bit unpredictable for a  _human_ such as herself. Kagome couldn't blame Ayame for comparing her to a human. Everyone always made that comparison and Kagome had pretty much embraced a human life. There was nothing demonic about her anyway so why live a lie? She was fine being a human, and once separated from her family it wouldn't really matter anymore.

"I take it I should think on your words and take it as a warning," Kagome knew she wore a goofy smile on her face, "but part of me considers it a challenge. Depraved of any and all magic seems like a good way to describe this place, and I can believe it. I've never seen anything like that potion Sesshoumaru used to disguise himself as human until now. Is that magic?"

"Kinda. Potions are really the only way to harness magic anymore. Other than curses and what not magic isn't really something that can be wielded unless you use potions. That's why that damn Kouga got so obsessed it with it. They say the permafrost of our ancestral home in Winter Spiral has magic ingrained it that gives us wolves swift feet, because when away from the mountains we find ourselves running a lot slower. Kouga bought into that and went on some kind of crusade to find a way to bring that power wherever we go. I'm pretty sure he even tried to force shards of ice into the flesh of his legs. Idiot. All of them. I'm no expert on magic Kagome and I really don't want to be, but I can tell you there is a lot of places in Winter Spiral that are like. Temporary magic that could either work for you or against you so be careful in your travels."

Kagome had been curious as to what the political landscape was like in Winter Spiral and the rules of court, but instead she'd been given an unexpected lesson on magic. Temporary magic in certain places? Kagome had never heard of such a thing and found herself wanting to ask more, but Ayame seemed quite bored by the topic and Kagome had to reluctantly give the wolf demoness a farewell embrace as she continued on with her day. After all if she failed in paying off her debts and leaving loose ends untied then the few things she'd been hoping to achieve by having a decent marriage ceremony would be for nothing. Naraku had already ruined a lot of memories yesterday, so she didn't need to further sully things by letting her responsibility fall to the wayside.

"Don't worry Kagome," Ayame tried her best not to show any sadness, "I doubt this is a final goodbye. Wolves don't forget about their companions for long. I'll see you again."

"I hope so," Kagome thought about what her goodbye to Sango would be like and if she had it in her to do this again, "I hope my sister and your clients keep you busy. Keep at it alright? You're amazing at what you do. Is that for Kagura?"

Kagome looked to a nearby dressform that held what seemed to a white kimono with dark pinkish stripes on it as well as a matching hand fan laying on a nearby table.

"She just commissioned it a couple of days ago," Ayame confirmed, "Princess Kagura seems to have a thing for kimonos lately and I must say they suit her well. She'll get to try it on today, hopefully it's to her liking."

"You'll see Kagura? When you do can you tell her I want to meet with her in her bedroom."

It was such an odd request, but Ayame agreed to it despite not understanding why Kagome couldn't just knock on her sister's door.

Before Kagome could contemplate leaving with Sesshoumaru she wanted to pay a visit to Rin if she was indeed still in the castle. Kagome had gathered from the conversation between Kagura and Sesshoumaru that Kagura had been selected to take care of the flower girl he'd brought to their home and was finding herself now unable to. If it were out of fear of what their father would do to some random orphan in their home no one would come looking for Kagome didn't want to call too much attention to the issue by demanding an audience from her older sister. That would be too out of character for her in the event her father was spying on her.

Apparently something else out of character for her was actually paying for the services rendered at her wedding. Kagome had gone into town with Sango at her side for protection and everyone she visited to pay her debts to was very surprised. The older lady that had given her gem stones on credit made a comment that obviously a good man was all Kagome had needed to calm down and give up her rebellious ways.

"I doubt she would have said that if I were still their Princess," Kagome muttered under her breathe feeling a bit insulted that no one had faith in her.

Sango still looked quite distraught despite having tried to hide it the whole afternoon by keeping to several paces behind her mistress at all times, "Everyone was talking about that fire you set and how you ranaway. Once they found out you'd be married off to Sesshoumaru they put two and two together and figured it was an arrangement you didn't favor. You can't blame them for being surprised."

Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky taking in what would be her last afternoon in Havensbrooke, "It's one thing to know they are all gossiping about me in private but it doesn't feel good when they discredit me to my face. I guess I deserve it. Oh well it's finally done. All that's left now is to pay Sesshoumaru what he's owed and no one can say I cheated anyone. That's it then. It's over."

"Lady Kagome?" Sango found it strange that Kagome was talking to herself in such a manner.

Sango had said the two of them would talk later to exchange their final goodbyes, if that would indeed be what they would be doing later, and Kagome would assist into putting that off that scene for as long as she could. Really all there was to do before returning to the castle was to say goodbye to her special place.

"It's nothing," Kagome shook her head, "I'm just being a stupid girl I guess. Sango would you mind giving me a minute? I need to make a visit. I might not get another chance."

"A visit," Sango sighed, "Kagome I can't just leave you out here on your own- not that I'd think you'd try to escape or anything but with InuYasha-

"It's not about InuYasha this time I swear," Kagome shook her head, "you can be nearby. I'm being honest this time. Giving a proper goodbye to her is the least I can do."

The special place Kagome wanted to visit was a small plot of land behind a strip of store fronts and an abandoned chapel. It was a slice of peace just on the other side of a busy street. It had been the place Kagome had always wondered off to when sneaking into town for no one should have questioned why she'd be there. On the grassy plot was nothing more than an old cherry tree, and underneath that was where Kagome's mother had been buried. Her mother was a former Queen, so of course, she had a proper memorial in the so-called family tomb, but when she was young Naraku had revealed to her that her mother requested that if she were to die she wanted to be buried in such an odd place simply because she 'had a fondness for the lonely tree'.

The moment Kagome had learned of this she used it to her advantage. The plot with the tree had become her sanctuary, a perfect place to hide within the city when her identity was eventually found out and attention came her way. She always could use the excuse that she came out to mourn her dead mother instead of admitting she was up to no good. Eventually her special place became the place where she would meet up with InuYasha, the place where she began to fall for the hanyou, the place where she stole his Tetsusaiga when she felt rejected. Sango had known about Kagome's secret, so of course she wouldn't believe that Kagome actually wanted to talk to her mother.

"I'll give you distance," Sango seemed reluctant, "but you won't stay out of my sight. Got that? I don't know what overcame InuYasha last night but I don't want him thinking he can just meet you here like he use to."

Kagome fell to her knees in front of the tree and guided her hands down the bark, "Got it. I'll be fine Sango. InuYasha isn't around. If Sesshoumaru had one whiff of his scent I doubt he'd let me walk around so freely. I'll make it quick."

It was hard to find something to say, however, as Kagome found it difficult to be sentimental like this. How could she have feelings for a woman she never knew? She knew nothing about her mother's personality or her outlook on life, so having a conversation with a dead stranger seemed very out of place, but the woman supposedly died for her, so Kagome had to say something.

" _Hey mom,"_ Kagome kept her words to herself as she continued to keep her fingers trained on the bark _, "I'm sure this is stupid isn't it? I don't even know if you are actually here. My father is a liar after all. I can't imagine what it must be like to be one of his wives. Ugh Kikyo did nothing to defend me when I needed someone, but she'll always have my sympathy for- sorry you probably don't care about all of that. If you really did give your life for mine and really are watching over me you must be scared for me. I would be if I had a child like me. I think I'll be okay now though. Sesshoumaru, well Sesshoumaru scares me sometimes, but I think it can work, me being his wife and all. It's so weird actually being accepting of this arrangement now, but he isn't all bad and just because things are going to be new and different doesn't mean I should be afraid. I'm not going to be like that anymore. I want to make the best of things, and maybe one day be someone you'll be proud of."_

Kagome really wanted to stay on track and make her peace, but it was hard to not let her thoughts wander to InuYasha. If her mother really could see her in this place then what would she think about how easily she had given up her heart to InuYasha? Was she making the same mistake again with Sesshoumaru? Not that she was exactly giving up her heart, but she was giving up everything else.

" _What is with me? I say one thing and then I immediately have doubts. Oh mother please give me strength. I'm not asking for the world to fall into my lap and for the gods to turn Sesshoumaru into the perfect man or anything, I just don't want him to be someone that interferes with me having a full life worth living. InuYasha… you are more than just a mistake to me. You've become my guilt. All my thoughts and feelings towards you turned so bitter so fast when I found out why you visited me so often. It was all about me. I didn't think about you at all did I? What it must have been like to lose your father and be forced to fake an interest in me all while loving my father's wife. I don't know what's happening with you, but if only I'd look passed myself I could've seen how badly you were hurting. I could have been there for you. See mom your daughter is nothing but a selfish screw up. Maybe I don't deserve that worth while life."_

"Kagome."

His cold voice put her on notice as she quickly cringed not expecting her husband to seemingly show up out of nowhere.

" _No,"_ she closed her eyes _, "I'm trying to have some kind of moment in this place. Something meaningful, and now my special place is ruined all because that whole thing with Sesshoumaru and my mouth and his- why am I thinking about that of all things right now?"_

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome accidentally answered him back just as coldly while never turning her gaze from the tree, "I apologize. I just needed a moment. It's fine though- I guess. I needed to thank you anyway for-

"Your moment has passed," he interrupted moving swiftly behind her and grabbing her wrist from the tree, "are you prepared to leave? We've wasted enough time in this foul kingdom."

Kagome believed her 'moment' hadn't been as calming and peaceful as she wanted it to be, especially when her thoughts continued to drift back to InuYasha, but anything worth salvaging was gone now. Salvaging had been the action she tried to take by inviting Sesshoumaru into her peaceful introspective world and giving him that gratitude he desired so much for the gift he left her. She wanted him to appreciate that she was trying to have a better attitude about their forced companionship, and dared to expect exactly that. After all it wasn't like he was cold all the time. He could be affectionate when he wanted to. She could still recall her heart pounding when he called her beautiful, but when she turned to face Sesshoumaru no warmth could be found within him.

His eyes bore down on her as though she were doing something wrong while he him himself looked as though he were the one in trouble. The sleeve of his white kimono had been damaged and was seemingly burnt at the edges. Such damage could easily be seen on that of a child with long sleeves that carelessly ran too close to a candle, but on the Daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru? No something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked him standing up from the ground, "what happened to your sleeve?"

"It is none of your concern," he said matter-of-factly ripping the tainted sleeve from his kimono, "are your accounts settled? We will be on our way then."

"Are yours?" she couldn't help but fire back, "you said I had until the evening and that is how long I need. I still need to pack a few things and say goodbye to Sango. You can't just change the rules on me. What about Rin?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes intensified on her clearly not satisfied with the display of defiance she was still showing, "The flower girl? What of her? That human girl was never to be a concern of yours and now isn't a concern of mine. If Kagura cannot find her shelter she is your kingdom's ward then."

Kagome still didn't know what happend or why Rin was in the castle, but Sesshoumaru was responsible for it. He couldn't just give the girl shelter then throw her back on the streets if that was his intention. No, Kagome needed to figure out what had happened. If Rin was with them because something bad happened to her with her guardian Kagome had herself to blame so letting it go wasn't an option.

"I want to see her and if you won't talk to me about it I'll ask Kagura," Kagome crossed her arms letting Sesshoumaru know she was serious as she leaned against the tree, "you're a demon of your word aren't you? You said I had until nightfall."

Kagome this time was purposely questioning his honor knowing he couldn't usher her out of the kingdom now. Anger flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes for a moment before something dramatically changed. He went from being irritated to almost smiling. Sesshoumaru had given flashes of smugness before, but rarely outright smiled. What was he smiling about?

Sango, on the other hand, just seemed perplexed about something as she came into Kagome's line of sight.

"Kagome, your eyes!?"

"Hmm?" Kagome turned to her with no way of knowing her eyes had gone from a dark brown to a bright green for only a brief moment, "what about my eyes?"

"Oh?" Sango looked confused again after Kagome's eyes returned to normal, "I must have been mistaken. They looked different in the light for a moment."

Sesshoumaru had smiled only for a moment because that supernatural event was his final confirmation. It didn't matter that Naraku was Kagome's father, or that she had been born dead, and he had no idea why her eyes changed color at that time, but it was clear that there was magic in that girl's blood. Magic that would belong to him.

Sesshoumaru's demeanor quickly returned to that of a scowl as he approached Kagome and roughly tore her from the tree pulling her to his side, "Then you have until night fall and not a minute later. However, you will not leave my sight. Allowing you to be free to your own devices might've been a mistake. I don't smell or sense my brother's power, but it is not safe for you to linger in a place like this with only that maid to protect you. Why are you even here?"

"Don't be so rough!" his wife obviously didn't appreciate being handled that way, "and obviously I wasn't too secluded. You found me after all, but I guess it is cause of that nose of yours."

"I don't require your scent to find you. I will always know where you are. Answer the question, why do you come to this place?"

Another small growl escaped him, "An old scent of my brother lingers here."

"My mother," Kagome quickly said not wanting Sesshoumaru to be aware of how much of her thoughts had been on his brother, "Naraku said her remains are here under the tree. I wanted to say goodbye."

There was no apology for assuming the worse or any further questions. Instead all Kagome got was Sesshoumaru pulling her further away from the tree.

"You said your goodbye. Now let's be on our way back."

Sesshoumaru quickly came up on a theory about how power had temporarily sparked within Kagome assuming her mother's remains might have enchanted the area. Whatever it had been he didn't want his wife further exposed to it. He had his final confirmation and he required no more than that. He didn't believe it was fully within Kagome's right to know his intentions since she'd already learned about the truth behind their arrangement, so he wouldn't admit why he was pulling out her out of the area so swiftly.

He wanted her away from whatever power lingered around them because he believed the magic within her blood was meant only for him for his exploitation. It wasn't for Kagome. If she were going to identify as a human-like creature then she'd be treated as such. He wanted her to mature, but he had no intention of letting her learn of and use her own powers incase they'd one day be used against him.

 


	26. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru reveals something about himself and Naraku doesn't count himself out of the game.

Sesshoumaru was still a youkai of his word at the end of the day, and despite his new bride being distrustful towards him without much regard for the vows they made towards each other she seemed to know how to prey upon in his honor in a quite irritating way. He needed to get out of Havensbrooke as soon as possible, but because of mild promises he was now stuck in the kingdom that always carried the scent of deceit and pollution until nightfall.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes held disdain as he stared at his kimono that was now missing a sleeve.

" _That witch,"_ he thought to himself _, "that Kikyo woman. When I first saw her alive and took in her scent I had assumed the penalty for a First Born reviving themselves was a loss of their power leaving her nothing more than human as she appeared. I was a fool to just dismiss her presence. No human can obtain immortality as she apparently has. She gave me a taste of her power and whatever she has become she is a threat to me and what is mine. It was never an accident she fell into the company of this court around Kagome. Seems I've overestimated Naraku. That man is nothing more than a flea while that woman is something else entirely."_

Sesshoumaru's burnt sleeve wasn't the result of an accidental burning, but instead had been caught in Kikyo's demonic aura she'd flared when he tried to leave her company. That woman had demanded of him to take the Tetsusagia back to his brother. Sesshoumaru, of course, had no intention of ever leaving his father's prized sword abandoned in another land but had refused to take it in that moment. He was much too prideful to use a cloth or some other form of shield to protect his flesh as he took the sword in hand. In his opinion such an action would show vulnerability in front of a lesser being. What kind of Lord couldn't handle the sword of his late father? Obviously one who's father took way too much pity on a worthless bastard of a half-breed.

"Carry this," Sesshoumaru simply gave an order as he pointed to the Tetsusagia that he had to carelessly tie to his obi after Kikyo kept trying to force it into his hands, "then finish your business so we can be on our way."

Kagome and her new husband had been walking through the halls of the royal keep in a neat line with her behind him, of course, just as he desired so it caught her off guard when he turned to her with more annoyance than usual in his gaze.

"The-" Kagome's looked caught off guard as she took a step back and her eyes traveled to his waist, "that sword? InuYasha's?"

"Of course the sword," Sesshoumaru showed how irritated he was continuing to glare at her, "what else would I be talking about?"

"Well I-" Kagome's mind had gone to a dark place for a moment as she shook her head, "I don't know. Why would you want me to hold on to that? I had it before and you made a big deal about it got me into a lot of trouble. I'm not going to take from you or your family again remember? I learned my lesson."

"My family is your family now," Sesshoumaru made sure to inform her, "the only one you shall know once you are away from here. I have no interest in carrying around a sword I cannot wield, so it might as well be in your possession."

"Okay," Kagome wanted to ask more but could just feel that now was not the time to further test Sesshoumaru's patience with her, "not that I could wield it either."

Kagome slowly began to free the Tetsusagia from Sesshoumaru's obi as he seemed to show signs of relief from having the burden of that sword taken from him, "you already have that absurd demon killing dagger so you might as well carry another deadly blade for the moment. It will find its way back to my insolent brother one way or another as it seems destined to."

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed to herself clutching the sheathed blade as she wondered where the hanyou was and if he was okay.

"That half-breed is one of the many reasons on why I wish to return home swiftly. He'll return to Winter Spiral and I'd like to be there before he has time to do anything reckless."

"You sure he'll go back? You said he was acting weird because he isn't himself at the moment. Maybe he is confused and isn't far. If his sword will help him maybe we shouldn't take it so far away."

"He'll return. He has the instincts of a defensive inuyoukai at the moment. One that perceives Winter Spiral as his territory. He'll return to where he feels comfortable. This burst of demonic energy will either wear out by the time he gets there or he'll be a threat to us. Whatever the result may be it's best not to linger. Whatever you feel that you are owed by continuing to waste our time in this place I will have to disregard when it comes to your safety. Make peace with that."

InuYasha was already a thorne in their side now if he didn't return to his normal self, but really Sesshoumaru wanted to get Kagome far away from Kikyo. He thought about telling Kagome all that he knew about that woman, but what good would that do him? It would just make her ask more questions and force her to linger more, he already knew she'd be the type to not let such things alone.

" _Or is that just an excuse?"_ Sesshoumaru was beginning to question himself as well as give validation to Kagome distrust of him _, "I am keeping things from this creature that is now my wife. Not only is there that but have I told lies? Yes. I told her that we have become joined in marriage so we could strengthen one another, but that might just be a one sided claim. There is magic in her blood, but I didn't think the magic was strong enough she could wield it herself. That is a problem. The girl has already proven herself to be quite cunning when it comes to thievery I don't need her practicing magic as well. I want an ideal wife that suits my needs not a rival, but I gamble my honor with such a desire. I detest what Naraku has done to this girl. When he couldn't use her for himself he just threw her away into a life of privileged sheltered ignorance that I'll have to work towards undoing, but if I work towards preventing her from discovering her own powers would I be no different? Hn what a ridiculous notion. It's not the same. Kagome is mine to do with as a please and in return she gets to grow into a proper adulthood with a powerful mate who wants for nothing. She will understand this and it is not the same."_

"My safety?" Kagome shook her head, "if that demon InuYasha is hard headed enough to attack us in the castle then drag me away but for right now I still have to pack a few things and see Rin. Like I said you brought her here you're not just going to throw her back to the streets or back to that so-called guardian of hers."

"That flower girl," Sesshoumaru remembered why Kagome was so insistent on returning to the castle, "it is no concern of yours. It was never to be your concern."

Kagome frowned, "I know what you're thinking. It shouldn't be. I know what those bruises on that girl meant and they were there before we went to buy flowers and more would have followed even if we didn't stop there but I can't just leave it alone and neither could you. Why won't you tell me what happened? Just tell me Sesshoumaru."

If she had been anyone else Sesshoumaru would have ignored her pleas and urged her to continue on with her business, but it was different now. This woman begging him for intimate information, this woman that was his wife now, got to him. Perhaps her wanting to know what had happened was the kind of action he'd been hoping for, something that solidified their new bond as husband and wife, her accepting that she was with him now.

"I don't like losses," Sesshoumaru informed her as they continued their journey towards Kagura's quarters, "I knew that gold coin would find its way into her guardian's pocket. You were disturbed by what you perceived about their relationship and I paid for your peace of mind, your hope that the man would be happy to receive a profit and that the girl would be spared from a beating. It was not so. I smelled her blood when I was in the city. He'd harmed her again. That gold bought nothing, so I tried to correct the situation by intimidating the foul smelling peasant. That scum saw my tactic as a challenge and knowing he could not face me and I was unable to kill him as a political guest to your kingdom he murdered the girl and left her body in a place where I would find it with the gold coin clutched in her hands. It was a message to me. That creature believed he had earned some kind of victory by taunting me with her body. Telling me that nothing I could do would allow me to win over him. That blade I cut you with, the Tensagia, I used it to restore the girl back to life. It was a meaningless power struggle that had nothing to do with you, but telling you this means I've lost nothing. I have the gold and now that she is alive your peace of mind can be restored."

Kagome almost said the obvious in response to the story but kept it to herself. Indeed it had nothing to do with her. Nothing at all, because her peace of mind couldn't be bought when Sesshoumaru clearly planned to tell her nothing about what had happened. Sesshoumaru tried to protect that girl and wound up saving herl all on his own for his own reasons, and whatever they were they had to be noble.

" _I really don't know this man,"_ Kagome looked towards the floor _, "every time I do my best to accept him as my husband he gets under my skin with the way he talks and carries himself but when I doubt him he shows me he can be kind and generous. He saved Rin because he does have a good side. I just need to bring that side out more now that I know it truly is there. I just need to see more of who you really are Sesshoumaru. A demon Lord that uses his power to protect a small defenseless girl such as Rin is one I'd show gratitude to as my husband even if I don't deserve to have such a man by my side."_

Kagome didn't express any of those feelings or really know what to say, because she knew enough about Sesshoumaru to know that if she'd thanked him or praised him for his deed she'd be met with indifference so it was best to leave it alone until they saw Kagura, but still she cast him a sly smile.

" _These women and their smiles,"_ Sesshoumaru showed no expression but refused to allow his eyes to retreat elsewhere like she so often did _, "that was really what it was about and I regret encouraging this kind of behavior. That flower girl has a pitiful life that probably wasn't worth protecting and as long as Kagome is still in this kingdom she has nothing to smile about. Why don't they stop this?"_

"You wanted my peace of mind?" Kagome against her better judgement couldn't fully let it all go, "if that's what you wanted why did you bring Rin to Kagura? Why not me? Then I would have known she was safe and not been left to worry."

"I wanted your mind on our wedding and since I've had former dealings with Kagura I assumed she could be trusted. Do you ask this question of me because you are jealous of your older sister?"

"What?" Kagome appeared quite offended, "that has nothing to do with anything. I just would have wanted to help. I mean I guess it's okay. There were too many eyes on me if Kagura's goal is keep her a secret from Naraku. Whatever you and Kagura had in the past is none of my business. No reason to be jealous right? You said you don't wanna be with anyone else and I believe you."

How curious that was to Sesshoumaru. When they were alone in bed she wanted to question his every action and try to distract him with nonsense, but now she was claiming to fully believe his words? Perhaps he'd been overestimating Kagome as well. It seemed all of that behavior of hers was just her being nervous about the nocturnal activities he had planned for them. He wasn't going to let her use such tactics again.

"There was nothing in the past if that is where your mind is wandering," he stopped again and turned to her quickly destroying any inch of distance between them, "nor has there ever been with any woman."

Kagome didn't have time to look composed at all when Sesshoumaru had the audacity to say something like that and took it upon himself trace her lips with his claws, "You'd be the first to be claimed by this Sesshoumaru."

She was left in shock as his claws went from her face to her hair which he began to gently stroke. Her husband was a virgin? Her husband Lord Sesshoumaru? How could that be possible? Women such as her were the ones expected to remain pure, but it was never expected of males especially one that was so much older and a demon no less. No he was lying and making a fool of her.

"Liar," she said under her breath.

For that accusation she quickly received a tug of the bangs forcing her to continue making eye contact with him other than retreating as she wanted to.

"Distrust in your husband yet again?" he asked coldly, "why is this?"

"You've been with other women before. Obviously…"

"Obviously?"

He wasn't going to let her get away with the accusation without explaining herself.

Kagome struggled trying to find a way to explain it, "The way you touched me just now and the things you say. You know what you want I guess."

"You know that I want you," his voice warmed up, "how does that make me a liar?"

"Because you can't know you want something until you've tried it," she blurted out still not knowing how to explain that his confidence and knowledge of how to touch her correctly meant he couldn't be a virgin.

"You speak with ignorance yet again woman. Humans can desire riches despite never having a coin to their name, both youkai and human alike want power even if they've lived the life of a weak coward, and I can want someone like you without ever having anyone else like you. There is no one else like you. Recall what I told you last night Kagome, you are my key to what I hope to achieve. You have a purpose in creating something great, me laying with another for simple pleasure could never compare to laying claim to someone with such meaning. You were born for me and I was born to take you."

His words were something every logical part of her had to deny as it was all coming down to that prophecy and her blood again. That was why he wanted her, and it was clear no matter how much cake she threw at him or trouble she could cause him when their opinions and culture clashed he would stay by her side due to her value as a First Born. It was the truth of the nature of their relationship, but yet something stirred within Kagome as she listened to his words, a piece of her mind telling her it was okay to just let go of the fear and the truth because she liked it. She liked being desired by this creature in particular no matter the reason. It was probably wrong to like it, but she did and couldn't do more but look up with him repeating his words in her head again and again.

Sesshoumaru's claws traveled to the back of her head massaging her scalp gently before pressing her face to his lips, "I do not need previous experience for this sort of conquest. Instinct tells me what to do with a bitch. How I want to take them and how I should touch them for both our pleasures."

Kagome's mind was officially only with the moment as her lips met his and he breathed a new life into her igniting her want. While she was distracted with the small affectionate nips from his fangs his other hand found its way to her back and traveled lower rubbing every inch of her to radiate her warmth further and keep her relaxed so that amazing scent of arousal wouldn't leave him.

His want for that scent was so strong he almost didn't notice someone had intruded on the scene. Kagome's older sister Kagura had happened upon and wore a scowl at walking in on such an awkward scene.

"Ahem," Kagura knowing that Kagome had no way of senses another's presence without use of her eyes felt the need to make her arrival obvious much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure.

As predicted Kagome pulled away from him and quickly tried to smooth out the fabric of her dress that he'd disturbed with his rubbing trying to act as though nothing had just happened.

"Kagura we didn't mean to-

"Save it," Kagura didn't want to hear anymore about it, "you're married now are you not? Though I suppose even father's 'wives' have never carried themselves like such a harlot in public. Then again those women were more focused on themselves and what they were getting then that part of a marriage I suppose."

Kagura didn't like their father, but she also didn't like any of the women he'd ever been with. Perhaps she knew more information about Kagome's mother and exactly what the relationship between her and Naraku had been, but Kagome was running out of time to ask such questions and she doubted Kagura would entertain them so all she could do before going to see Rin was leave her sister with a piece of advice.

"Only step-mother I knew was Abi and she was terrible," Kagome recalled, "but so is father. I don't care if it's treason it's the truth. He locks up our brother in a cell and controls our lives. It's best to focus on your real enemy so don't worry about Kikyo."

Kagome was unsure about her words the moment she spoke them. She was cordial with that woman until she became distant during her father's quest to publicly embarrass her, and then there was the affair with InuYasha, but really none of that was Kikyo's fault in Kagome's mind.

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't pleased at all with her statement. He made that apparent with an audible growl.

He did not know what Kagura already knew about Kikyo, but it was best for Kagome to not learn anything more if he was to keep her mind pure and free from her past. That wasn't the only thing he was upset about and he would use his irritation to change the subject.

"Kagome might not be afforded the title depending on how I carry my reign from this point on," Sesshoumaru began to explain coldly to Kagura, "but she is still my Queen as of now. You will not speak of her in such a way."

Kagura was an acquaintance of his from the past but wasn't on any sort of terms of familiarity to be comparing his Queen to a common harlot. She, a female not even in succession to Naraku's throne would never have the right to insult his wife for receiving affection from her husband, especially now that their status of mere guests was waning.

Kagura just gave a heavy sigh, "I don't speak to her as if she were a Queen. I speak to her as my younger sibling but I suppose I will apologize to you, Lord Sesshoumaru for the slight. She might be your Queen but it'd be best for her not to carry on as such in these walls. You all shouldn't be carrying on with anything and should be making speedy travel. Not all of us are as fortunate as her and yet she wishes to see that girl."

Kagome didn't have a response as her eyes were on her husband. Once again he came to her defense without much prompting. He'd done that for her a few times now, and unfortunately it was always to protect her from her own family. When she couldn't do it herself he was always there.

" _It can work,"_ Kagome told herself _, "I already gave him my pledge of loyalty and I said my vows. This is it. He is my husband and I am all in. I was so stupid to think the marriage would mean nothing simply because he isn't the man I wanted. No one is perfect are they? It doesn't matter if we fight and he irritates to me no end with his demands because I know I want this. I shouldn't even be beating myself up right now I made my decision before the wedding."_

"I do not know why either," Sesshoumaru gave a nod accepting Kagura's apology for the moment, "all that could be done for the girl has been done."

"She's not going back to the streets," Kagome proclaimed as she remembered why they'd be gathering in Kagura's room, "it's not safe for a girl like her. We don't just offer protection and then throw it away after a day or two."

"Back to charity are you?" Kagura asked with a shake of the head, "if you both felt that strongly about wanting her looked after it wouldn't impose on me but father is the issue. You were not wrong in your words Kagome. All of his children are nothing more than pawns in his games. My abilities allows me to conduct myself as a soldier in his army. This is why I'll never marry or have children of my own."

The way Kagura spoke indicated to Kagome that her older sister had been aware of her lack of rights for a long time. Someone like Kagura with her powers to control wind and create an undead army had no more rights than Goshinki locked in that cell.

"Kagura-"

Kagura shook her head, "You're not safe either Kagome. You know that. Your marriage to Sesshoumaru means nothing. Naraku believes you still belong to him."

" _I know he believes that,"_ Kagome reflected on the demon flesh piercing knife in her possession _, "but it's not true. I will never act for him. That creature is dead to me once I leave, but what about my siblings? This blood is of no use to me. I can't ever do anything for them other than heed their request and leave."_

"You both go see the girl," Kagura said as she opened the door to her chambers, "just whatever you do make sure you are that ship tonight Kagome. Your time here is over."

Meanwhile another was forced to think about her options and whether or not she'd be on that ship tonight.

Sango had been given a choice from Kagome's cruel new husband. Either she go to Winter Spiral and serve as Kagome's maid until the day Sesshoumaru desired his rematch, or the daiyoukai would kill her family.

"Damn him!" Sango shouted punching her fist the solid of brick of a long since abandoned dusty corridor, "damn him to hell! I should've never taken that contract. I should've never held my tongue when I found out she was marrying him. I told her to just behave when I should've helped her run away."

"Yet you did take the contract," a smug laugh burned Sango's ears as Naraku stood by a few feet away watching the whole display, "a contract you never completed and as punishment for Sesshoumaru's so-called mercy you can never return to the slayers. You have so much anger for that dog over a family that has disowned you. If you act to protect them they'll never even know or care. Such meaningless pain you suffer Sango all while the contract and our arrangement is ongoing."

Sango had told Naraku everything about Sesshoumaru's threat. She had to, after all Naraku was the one she begrudgingly owed her loyalties to.

The woman refused to give him a response or react to his hurtful words so the spider continued, "Does the dog know it was I who ordered you to kill him?"

Sango shook her head. Of course not. Even if Sesshoumaru tortured her it was against her code to ever reveal who paid for the assassination. Indeed it had been Naraku, and when Sango had failed and had no one to turn to Naraku instead of being dissatisfied with the job being incomplete decided to take advantage of what he called an 'ongoing contract' and gave her the job of being Kagome's maid and protector. The stable life she'd had these last few years were all thanks to him, but she wasn't really grateful. She, much like Kagome, was also regarded as his property now.

"He's never even asked," Sango remarked, "either he knows how seriously my clan takes the code or he already knows."

"Already knows but yet wishes you to stay in my daughter's service?" he chuckled again, "that will be one of the many things that is that dog's undoing. Sango you will accompany Kagome to Winter Spiral and stay in her service. Everything she tells you, you will communicate to me. Anything and everything even if it is about how that dog touches her. I will not ask for you to kill Sesshoumaru, he is clearly too much for you but worry not he will fall. When he does you will bring my daughter back to me. Once she is returned you will be free to live your life as you wish."

"Return her to you?" Sango didn't trust Sesshoumaru with Kagome but knew if Naraku was asking for her back the girl she was sworn to protect was in some kind of danger, "if she lives as Sesshoumaru's proper wife I doubt it will be long until she is with pup. If anything were to happen to Sesshoumaru as you predict and she will be the mother to his children I doubt she'd want to leave Winter Spiral."

Kagome having Sesshoumaru's pups was an issue Naraku really didn't want to explore. Whatever method the dogs had for extracting the magic from Kagome's blood shouldn't have involved impregnating her. Naraku did not like that Sesshoumaru was finding multiple uses for her that could force her allegiances to waiver more than they already had. Bringing her back home if she were to provide the dogs a suitable heir could be difficult for Naraku if Sango didn't play her part in this.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru is the only one capable of finding your family Sango?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at the former slayer, "he isn't. After all I had to search for you to see if the contract was fulfilled or not and that is how I learned of your disgrace. Fail to return Kagome to me and I will have your whole clan dead, and unlike what that dog would provide it will be no swift death."

Sango was in fear for her family's safety of course, but she couldn't really be surprised that Naraku pulled out that threat as well. Just because she was stuck serving the man didn't mean he was any better than Sesshoumaru. She was trapped now with no escape or free will to do what was right with her family's life being held hostage by both sides.

" _Sesshoumaru you're still the most vilest of demons,"_ Sango reflected on how she fell into this mess _, "why couldn't you have just left me dead? I could have died with honor and now I have nothing. This life isn't my own. You never truly brought me back."_

"If that is what you are ordering," Sango spoke coldly knowing she had no other choice than to appease him, "it seems I was mistaken when I thought you gave me this new position out of pity or mercy. However, even if I have to live as your pawn I still have my codes and my morals. When I fell into Kagome's service I was expected to make a pledge and that was to protect her life as long as I served her. Naraku do you wish for me to return your daughter so you can harm her? If so I can't be apart it."

Naraku was silent for a moment as his air of smugness turned into that of someone that was lost. Memories were flashing in his mind, thoughts of what use to transpire in that basement, his attempt at mercy when he tried to kill that young girl.

" _Harm my daughter?"_ he thought as the demons that plagued his mind tried to shut down any doubts he had _, "I've already harmed her countless times already even before I tried to kill her. Death was the only way I could ever conceive of saving that girl. Was it because I was disappointed when her mother brought her to life as a stillborn? I wanted Kagome to never be born. It would have been easier that way, because I knew how low I would fall. The things I would have to do to my own children and all the crimes I will and have already committed all for the heart of a woman who no longer has a heart to give. All of this is Kikyo's fault. I can't fall prey to her anymore."_

Naraku almost had a moment of clarity and regret when he thought on his relationship with Kagome, but the moment he thought about Kikyo the demons that made up his body took advantage of him and filled his mind with nothing more than justifications for his cruelty and desires.

"Kagome," Naraku spoke darkly, "is not my daughter. She is the child of that human, that Onigumo. That man is not part of me, and truthfully I consider none of them my children. That smug Hokudoshi, conniving Kagura, and especially Goshinki are nothing more than spawn produced from the demons I've absorbed. I am Naraku now. Nobody else and none of those creatures are worthy of being any heirs of mine. They'll either play their parts as pawns in my game or they'll turn against me and be absorbed back into the flesh that created them. I hold no fondness for any of them, but rest assured Sango Kagome will get off much easier than any of those creatures. I told her no lies when I said she'd be Queen of Havensbrooke one day."

Sango had no idea what kind of insidious thoughts were with Naraku at the time, "You just said none of them are worthy of being your heirs and yet you claim you want your kingdom turned over to Kagome?"

"I'm not turning anything over to that naive girl. Everyone seems to interpret whatever prophecies regarding the First Born to suit their needs so I might as well take a crack at it myself. The last born of the First Born, the last of my children with her first First Born blood could be my key. Upon Kagome's return to me she will become my last wife. I shall disown her as my daughter and proclaim her my bride and will somehow take her power for my own. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have gone through marrying her if there wasn't some kind of purpose for it. I will do the same and work on preserving the First Born blood to keep it all for myself."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kagome was Naraku's daughter whether or not she was more like his human self, so the very notion of Naraku using her as a bride was disgusting.

"Kagome despises you," Sango's eyes lit up with anger, "and that is disgraceful. I wish to serve you in a way that guarantees the safety of my family but I cannot help her return to a life of misery with you. She'd rather kill herself than fall into that situation. I will not do this."

"Kukukuku," Naraku chuckled, "she'd rather kill herself? She said the same thing about Sesshoumaru and now she holds her loyalties with him. Her mind can be changed, and if not I have my methods. In fact I'd like to test one of them out on you Sango while you are here with me."

Sango was on guard the moment Naraku mentioned using her for anything expecting a slew of tendrils to come her way or a more intimate attack from Naraku, but instead what she saw was him draw from his robes a simple gold tiara. The moment he let go of the seemingly cheap crown it became to float in mid air before flying at a high speed right at Sango and attaching itself to her head. There was only a brief second where the slayer tried to reach for it, but it wasn't long before her hands went limp to her side as her eyes glazed over.

"Master," Sango said looking up at him quite lovingly.

"Sango," Naraku replied with his smugness returning, "who do you serve?"

"You and only you my master and King," Sango smiled to herself under the full control of the strange tiara.

"Good. I see it works on an above average human with no issues," Naraku crossed his arms and reached for the tiara, "I doubt it would work on Kikyo with those so-called 'holy God' powers of hers but Kagome is a different story. Seems I now have a project to keep myself occupied with while Sesshoumaru still draws breath."

Not really interested in what the brainwashed Sango could offer him at the moment Naraku reached forward and removed the tiara returning the slayer's hateful gaze back to normal.

"What was that?" the girl hissed taking a few paces back not remembering anything that happened after the tiara zoomed past her.

"Punishment for your stubbornness," Naraku forced the tiara into the woman's hands before walking off, "fine. No one can ever say I wasn't reasonable. You'll forget the things that I said and simply focus on your tasks then. Accompany Kagome and protect her. Do as your morality allows. I will ask nothing more of you except what I already expect, and that is anything her and that dog discuss about her blood and what he is planning to do with her is to be reported to me. That tiara has had a potion coated on it that will allow you to communicate these things to me without the ice of ink and parchment. All you must do is hold it in the moonlight before speaking into it."

It wasn't really a lie Naraku had used potions imported from Winter Spiral to make the tiara a communication device and he did need a loyal spy to discover what Sesshoumaru was going to do to Kagome, but it was also a clever way to get the girl to hold on to the tiara so he could use it later to have complete control over her.

Sango was, of course, skeptical not believing for a moment Naraku was just a simple raving lunatic. He wasn't going to let her just be Kagome's protector because of her 'morals' she knew there was something else brewing, but spying and keeping her friend safe was the least she could do for her family without compromising herself.

" _Sesshoumaru you better finish the job this time,"_ Sango closed her eyes holding back tears _, "I'd rather be dead than play this game anymore. If actually have any ounce of genuine affection for that girl you'll kill me before I'm forced to turn on her."_

 


	27. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voyage to Winter Spiral begins.

 

It was done and there was no going back. The former Princess Kagome, youngest daughter to the King of Havensbrooke was on a ship bound for Winter Spiral and most likely she'd never be returning. Journeying the sea in the black of night might not have been the best decision, but her new husband obviously wasn't going to settle for one more hour in the place she once called home.

Kagome released a heavy sigh as she retreated further on to the deck of the ship no longer wanting to look down at the people that gathered to watch her depart. They had all just been townsfolk wanting to see the foreign demon Lord's new bride, probably came to mock her and whisper insults lowly is what Kagome had assumed. There wasn't a single familiar face in that crowd, not even one member of her family out of courtesy. For all she knew they were done with her and she was done them. That chapter of her life was over now.

" _Goshinki I hope that scroll I found is your freedom,"_ she thought to herself shutting her eyes _, "I'm doing what you and Kagura asked of me. I'm free from Naraku now."_

Kagome turned around and opened her eyes towards her traveling companions. In that group she would find familiar faces excluding Sesshoumaru, which still left her quite surprised.

Joining her on the voyage across the sea was Sango, who requested to continue on as her maid. Kagome was expecting the two of them to have a sad goodbye, but instead she was given the opposite. Did Sesshoumaru have something to do with Sango's decision? Kagome hoped he didn't pressure her and her friend wouldn't come to regret this.

Sango's attentions at the moment, however, weren't on Kagome so now wasn't the time to get a straight answer about the change of heart. Instead the maid was comforting the other addition to their small group, Rin.

Sesshoumaru, who was just a few paces behind Kagome glared at the girl not understanding why his cold expression didn't frighten her as it did other humans. The moment he saw her stumbling about on board he regretted his decision to bring her with them, but at least he had the demon slayer now. Between obtaining her and seeing evidence of Kagome's power the final day he remained in Havensbrooke wasn't a complete waste. However, he wasn't prepared to share his positivity with anyone else.

Once he commanded the ships crew to set sale at a swift pace he went to his wife's side to immediately to make whatever displeasures he had apparent.

"Winter Spiral is no place for a human girl," he said regarding Rin, "if something happens to her it is your responsibility."

Kagome's eyes immediately lit up with a fury as she recalled how Rin came to be here.

"My sole responsibility?" Kagome asked, "you said we'd be taking her with us. It was your decision. You saved her from that wretched guardian and you kept her safe. You'll continue doing so won't you? I'll help you the best I can, but you can't abandon her now."

Sesshoumaru did his best to also recall how they fell into this situation and what justifications he made to himself at the time to invite Rin along. It wasn't surprising that it was hard to put all the responsibility on Kagome for when they met with the girl it became quite clear Rin was uncomfortable in Kagome's presence and vice versa.

The girl Rin was indeed an odd one. She always smiled at him but averted her eyes from Kagome. Kagome already had her theory on why that was. Had she not showed concern when they first met Sesshoumaru never would have had to give her the coin that started the whole conflict. Kagome blamed herself and believed Rin's shyness was a result of her good act of charity backfiring yet again.

Sesshoumaru knew this was an issue as he recalled what Sango had told him about Kagome's earlier attempts at charity and how it resulted in trouble.

"My responsibility is to assist you in fulfilling your path," he was quite stern with his bride, "despite you being the one forcing yourself into this girl's affairs you quickly grew uncomfortable around her when your interfering wasn't met with praise. If you are to be my Queen you cannot act this way. It doesn't matter how your subjects react to your deeds and decisions. They should know their place and you should know yours. You are not to appear weak and uncomfortable in front of them. It doesn't matter if they are human, youkai, a soldier, or even a little girl. You will not be weak."

Kagome averted her eyes from him again. It was a telling sign that she was absorbing his words since she had nothing to say in response, but it still irritated him to no end. If she was unable to keep proper eye contact when she was feeling uncomfortable or on the losing side of an argument she'd be unable to grow into what he required.

Rin had the same issue as well when confronted with Kagome earlier back in Kagura's bedroom. Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know what Rin's role would be, but perhaps those girls could help correct each other.

Due to the wedding and Kagome's issues with her family Sesshoumaru had grown lenient with his training of her, but she was free from that place now and he was ready to return to his own form of correcting when it came to her.

"You let her come because you'd say anything to get me out of that castle and on your ship as soon as possible," Kagome thought of an argument to make to help him justify why they were bringing Rin to Winter Spiral, "it will be fine won't it? You were fine with Sango coming and I am pretty much a human so-"

Before Kagome was completely done with her comment Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to take custody of her wrist and pinch her soft pale skin with his claws.

"Ouch!" she tried to tug her arm back, "what? You can't just grab me like that."

That earned her another pinch. That was the most Sesshoumaru could do in the form of pain without violating his promise to never hurt her. If it weren't for his word he'd strike her across the face. He wouldn't bruise her and he wouldn't break skin in anger, so he hoped this tactic would get the point across that he was done playing with her ignorance.

"You do not speak out of turn," he applied pressure again with his claws, "and when you do speak you keep eye contact. This is my ship, my hired crew around us. This is not your wedding feast. You will be mindful of how you carry yourself in public for now on."

Kagome made eye contact with him this time. He could see the rage building inside her as he was attempting to control her, but at least she was silent. He wasn't a fool, however, as he knew her silence was not her being obedient. He could tell her mind was at work as she tried to cope with this new reality.

Indeed she was thinking about how to perceive this light yet still quite painful and degrading treatment of her. She'd told herself she needed to put her guard down and try to see the good in this. She was free now and she couldn't enjoy a new life if she let Sesshoumaru bother her. All he was asking her was to remember her elevated status when in the presence of others. He'd shown her already with the gift of baking ingredients that their private life would be something different. As long as he kept to his word and didn't hurt her she'd be okay.

That was just the contribution from the rational side of her mind, however, as the rage still lingered on. It was hard to just put her anger aside when he talked down to her like a child. He started it with the whole 'Winter Spiral is no place for humans' comment. Most of the crew maintaining the ship were human so why was he making her feel bad about the decision he made? He was the one that wanted to look out for Rin, so why did he continue to be ashamed of it?

"You are my bride," Sesshoumaru told her coldly not letting go of her, "and you are no human. You may carry yourself as one and live as one due to how weak you are, but you will not consider yourself one as long as you are attached to me."

Kagome had been carrying herself as a human her whole life. Was she even a demon at all? Naraku was her father and she had no traits similar to that of her siblings, but none of them were alike. She couldn't call herself a human, but despite what Sesshoumaru wanted to think of her she could never call herself a demon either.

" _He marries me yet hates his brother,"_ Kagome thought to herself her eyes lighting up with annoyance as she thought on the constant contradictions Sesshoumaru was making _, "Sesshoumaru's mantra is basically 'I despise everyone that isn't me unless they dedicate their life to being useful to me."_

Sesshoumaru eased his hold on Kagome to let her know she wasn't in danger of being pinched as long as she held her tongue, but he didn't let go. She still looked annoyed but tried to stay calm.

"We'll be there soon won't we?" she asked him quietly, "it only took a night to get those tulips after all."

"That's because they were paid a nice sum for the voyage and there was no passengers of importance at the time," she was informed, "it could be a couple possibly three evenings to take the safest route. There is aquatic youkai and other beasts about."

"So it's dangerous out here?" she felt embarrassed by being ignorant on the manner, "sorry. The docks is as close to the sea as I've been. Never actually traveled on a ship before."

She turned her head to the ocean ahead of them, "It just always looks never ending."

Sesshoumaru considered allowing her to enjoy the view, but knew work needed to be done.

"You won't see that ocean again until we arrive," his words were cold and quite foreboding.

Kagome felt threatened by the way he spoke, but knew she had to say something despite believing it to be the stupidest thing to come out of her mouth that whole evening.

"It's kind of hard to miss."

That earned her another quick pinch, "What I mean Kagome is you will spend the voyage in our cabin and you will remain there until we reach Winter Spiral. Your meals will be brought to you and you will have no contact with your maid or Rin. Only myself. This is your punishment for your behavior at the ceremony."

He was referring to her throwing cake at him after being told to not present the cake in the first place. He promised she'd be punished for that, but she wasn't expecting it at that moment. In fact she kind of was hoping he'd forget, but that was just foolish wasn't it? A proud creature like Sesshoumaru would never forget such a thing. She was being grounded, and in truth if that was it she was getting off pretty light but she couldn't just let it go. She glared at him all while preparing to endure his claws.

"This bothers you doesn't it?" his tone of voice was stuck between remaining cold while wanting to be smug, "not much is being demanded of you yet you must sacrifice that precious freedom of yours. There is so much unneeded conflict in you Kagome. You knew when this arrangement was made you were giving that up, and indeed you have. You are mine now and everything you do is at my pleasure. When I ask you to remain in your cabin you should be asking to be escorted there. Your agency is gone now, and you will be reminded of that throughout this punishment."

"Stop!" Kagome urged him now fighting to get her wrist free but he only tightened his grip, "if you want to ground me then fine but you don't have to be so cruel about it!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her pointless resistance, "You're upset that I'm questioning the existence of your freedom? My how easy it is upset you. Can you not see that this is a problem? It is a problem for me and some correction will make life from this point much easier for you. Allow me to correct you Kagome."

Despite trying to fight him and how clearly upset she was no one bothered to do anything to help her. Sango tossed her a worried glance, but knew she wasn't in any position at the moment to interfere and defend her friend from her new husband, especially when the husband was Sesshoumaru. All she could do at the moment was make sure Rin was watched out for her while her new 'guardians' of sorts were fighting.

It wasn't long before Kagome was dragged into a cabin on the ship where she was thrown into what felt like a comfortable feather bed. She couldn't be completely sure as the room was completely dark with no windows to even invite the moon's light to her aide.

"Stay there," Sesshoumaru ordered as he swiftly lit a couple of candles on top of a nearby desk, "do not speak unless you're ready to apologize for acting so foolish in public."

Once the room was well lit she could see that she was in a large bed and by her feet on the floor were all of their belongings to prove that this was indeed their cabin. All she had was one chest that held her wedding dress, some extra clothing, and just a few other trinkets she could get away with taking from her room. On top of that lay the Tetsusagia that she was charged with holding on to, and next to that was Sesshoumaru's luggage. A bit of fear flashed in her eyes when she recognized the chest that held his chain and collar she'd already been trained with.

"I shouldn't have to use that," Sesshoumaru noticed her looking at it, "unless you refuse to do what you are told. So if you refuse to apologize then remain there while I take inventory of my belongings."

Apologize for making it clear he was being cruel to her? That wasn't going to happen, but she honestly didn't want to hear anymore of his voice so she just remained quiet and showed him her annoyance by crossing her arms and letting out an audible 'humph!'.

"Still a girl despite what words were said in the ceremony," he made sure to tell her how childish she was being as he made sure all of his belongings were accounted for, "if that is how you'll behave then you can just retire for the night."

Retire for the night was what she was hearing after being thrown into his bed. They still hadn't consummated their marriage yet as Sesshoumaru had refused to do so under her father's roof, but they weren't in her home anymore. Was she to be expected to receive him while already receiving his punishment?

"Sesshoumaru I-"

He caught on to how she was tensing up and looking frightened recognizing that look from the evening before.

"Not here," he said, "only in my domain. Though know that remaining a maiden on this voyage won't excuse anymore of your disrespect. Not only are you my wife but you pledged your loyalty to me. Not honoring me is a disgrace to yourself Kagome. Put an end to your stubbornness."

Now that he lay her fears to rest about consummation she seemed to get a second wind of defiance in her as she returned to glaring at him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what he preferred more, her staring him down as an enemy or the constant averting of the eyes when she was being combated against.

While she stared at him he sat at the nearby desk to keep the high ground while at the same time making himself comfortable. After a good few minutes of nothing but silence he reached into his silks much like he did the first time she encountered him at a desk and revealed the five gold coins she stole for him.

"Amusing isn't it?" he put the coins on the desk, "how desperate you once were to get on this ship and yet here you are. You didn't even have to sell your body to get to this point."

No she didn't sell her body, instead she was forced to give away something she believed to have much more value.

"Why must you continue to mock me?" she asked, "stop speaking of that night as though it were just a joke to you. I was scared and that man wasn't you. It was just an illusion."

"Are you saying you prefer that man you met in the tavern Kagome? That man is not me for I am no man, however if you wish to enjoy my company all you must do is let go of your resistance. How is allowing yourself to be continuously displeased make for a fruitful life by my side?"

"Or you could just not displease me," she remarked.

She knew she had to accept the situation for what it was and that she was better off with Sesshoumaru than with her family or off in the world alone, but did settling for the best option mean she had to be 'corrected' and subjected to his controlling nature?

"Just leave me alone," was all she could think to tell him, "or stop telling me what to do or how to act all the time. I'll behave when you stop going out of your way to upset me if that's what you want."

"Leave you alone?" He repeated that as though it were a challenge letting the coins roll in the palm of his hand, "that isn't possible. You know that so why waste your time with such impossible demands? You are mine to do with as I please."

Sesshoumaru wasn't as ignorant as she thought he was being. He understood that she needed to get adjusted to her new life and that constantly reminding her of her place in it would spark her anger, but what else could he do to make it clear to her?

"I still expect an apology," he continued reaching for a lock of her hair to pull away from her face not surprised in the least when she jerked her head away, "but the simple terms of this punishment where you remain here by my side will suffice. What we do in public is different from what we do in private Kagome. Be at ease."

The way he said that implied she was being the hostile one. How did he always start a fight and leave her to feel a fool for it?

" _There is nothing I can really do right now Sesshoumaru,"_ she thought to herself trying to take a breath and calm down to show her new husband she was capable of being civil _, "but I'm learning your moves and how you conduct yourself. I'll be with you but I won't fall prey to you."_

"Fine," she said purposely sounding defeated trying to get comfortable on the bed, "I apologize for making it obvious that you irritate me in front of your crew, that by the way is human. Winter Spiral is no place for humans is what you said, but you say a lot of things."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to accept that apology, but knew for the moment that would be the best he'd get. He didn't want this to be like his need for her gratitude, however, if she acted like this in his home she'd best be prepared to face the consequences.

"There are humans on the coast," he explained, "ship crews and fishing villages. There are none in land in my domain. Dragons have no need for sea water and the forests and mountains are full of youkai populations. Hence why if you could manage to escape me I doubt you'd make it very far. That flower girl will be in your charge, so keep those dangers in mind."

"What about Sango? I can't believe she changed her mind. That's why I wanted to talk to her before you dragged me in here. I would miss her more than anyone but I don't want her in Winter Spiral if it makes her unhappy. Think she'll be okay there?"

That was right Kagome didn't know that Sango had already been in Winter Spiral before as an assassin posing as a human servant. Only reason Sesshoumaru didn't tell her the truth was because that business between him and the slayer had nothing to do with her.

"Your maid will stay with you within the castle walls," he made it clear she wouldn't be going elsewhere, "there will be no problems. She is just a servant taking a necessary job as you will need someone similar to you to meet your needs. Do not worry yourself over her reasoning."

"Someone similar to me? Someone human? She's more to me than just a maid Sesshoumaru. She's my friend."

"You are not human," Sesshoumaru's tone went back to a threatening one to get it through her head she was not to say that, "you are a First Born blooded child of a hanyou monarch."

Did she need to know that for her benefit or his own? He really didn't want to be attached to a human it seemed, but because of his need of her he had to justify it.

"Sesshoumaru," she sat back up and looked at him, "we're not there yet but we're not in my father's castle either. Can you tell me the truth now? If you just want my blood why didn't you just have me kidnapped and cut into me? Why all of this? Why do you need to take me as your wife?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look of indifference that was impossible for her to read as he knew that question would eventually come up. He took a whiff of any nearby scents and made sure that there were nobody near the outside of the cabin that could overhear them. Finally he was free to share some information with her instead of constantly finding excuses to hide everything and be bothered by her reaction to it.

"The method you speak of doesn't work," he explained, "if it did you'd never been allowed out of your father's castle. Your blood is magic itself, not a potion that can be consumed. It will not react in anyway that benefits me if I take it from you unwillingly."

Kagome knew the answer would be complicated. Ayame spoke of magic and how it was all over the place in Winter Spiral, but Kagome still didn't understand. What exactly was the difference between magical blood and a potion if they were made out of the same important ingredient? It seemed she was the source of something she could barely understand.

"You didn't have to go this far," she said, "marrying me so I'd be okay with you taking my blood? Maybe someone should have just tried asking me then. Instead you made me marry you and then go out of your way to upset me? How does that make for a good arrangement?"

"It doesn't which is why I'm trying to correct this behavior. The magic within you can't be powerful and can't grow if you don't grow. You being a prisoner would keep you in a state of fear or worse and therefore it would be stagnant. I've been told the secret to extracting your power is to let you have a full life and fully experience it. The best way for a bitch such as yourself to do that is to marry and have children while being well cared for. If you must have that life you might as well have it with me. Once you learn to listen more than talk you will be given the keys to such an ideal life and take from it as much as you'll be giving by servicing me. Your father cut into you without a thought and tossed you aside when his method wasn't working. That is not how we will proceed."

It still didn't make any sense to Kagome, and despite Sesshoumaru talking matter-of-factly about her living an ideal life to benefit him she wasn't sure he really understood how this was supposed to work.

Sesshoumaru indeed had a few doubts since his source of information on all of this had been his mother, who suggested all of this yet thought marrying her was taking it too far.

As far as his plan on how her life would be lived he wasn't being cruel when saying she'd have a happy existence simply being married to him and bearing his children. After all most women longed for such a stable comfortable life, and with her being the youngest of many children in a family with such a low reputation she needed to be more grateful for the opportunity that fell into her lap.

Her gratitude. He couldn't just leave it alone it seemed. He needed it and would have it.

"Would you be happier in the company of strangers off to some foreign land where you'd be forced to survive on your own?" He inquired, "how badly do you want your freedom?"

Just because Kagome knew how to run away didn't mean she knew how to survive. Learning to bake was just a fantasy and probably not possible for her. She honestly never even had a plan as all she knew was she had to get away from Naraku once he started talking about how she had to marry Sesshoumaru to kill him.

"That's what I thought," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes happy with his triumph in the deconstruction of who Kagome thought she could be, "you wouldn't know what to do on your own. This is your life now and there is no escape for you. Your best course of action is obey your husband and dedicate yourself to something other than disgracing yourself. Live the life given to you."

Before Kagome could think on his words she just had to remind him of all the doubts.

"And if it doesn't work? If married life doesn't change me and force me to grow what then? Something different or will this all just end?"

Sesshoumaru only had doubts in the method, as far as Kagome herself he saw evidence of the magic in her blood. Did she think a few failed attempts would free her? Didn't he just establish she couldn't do anything with freedom?

He returned the coins back to the surface of the desk before standing and turning towards her so that he towered over her.

"That will be my gamble and my burden," he made sure to tell her, "and your reward. It was rigged in your favor was it not? I took you as my wife as that is what you will be. Just know your place and mind that attitude of yours and enjoy your fortune."

Kagome had a hard time believing she was in a win win situation no matter how hard she tried to force herself to have a positive outlook on all of this. Everything was rigged. Perhaps that's why she felt the need to steal. There was a part of her that constantly felt cheated and she needed to get back at the world to fill that void in her heart.

"Whatever you say Sesshoumaru," instead of averting her eyes this time she laid her head upon the pillow to break eye contact, "I'll never win."

She was acting as though he should be pleased with her giving up and surrendering, but her self pity was not gratitude. It truly was unobtainable it seemed.

"Do you still have doubts in your husband or are you that stubborn Kagome?" he asked her, "I wish for you to leave this room remembering who you belong to. Who you are to be obedient to."

He couldn't just leave anything alone could he? She had calmed down and he was already back at with the talk of ownership and obedience. Did he want her to get angry and pout again? If wearing her down had been his goal he was succeeding, because she didn't even have the energy to express her anger this time around.

When he saw she had nothing to say he joined her in the bed kneeling next to her hands attempting to return to her hair. This time she didn't resist as he slowly raked his claws through her raven locks.

"At least steps have been made in the right direction I see. You no longer wear those braids or corsets just as a requested."

Sesshoumaru had no idea why but that demeaning comment got a sly smile out of his bride.

It seemed her husband still had no idea that the only reason she was obeying him was because she hated braids and corsets. Maybe she didn't always lose.

"It's what you wanted so I obeyed," she just had to say still with a puzzling smile on her face, "can't fight you all the time."

"No. You only seem to want to fight me on trivial matters instead. No more of it Kagome. Do you understand?"

"There is a lot I don't understand," Kagome said releasing a heavy sigh but still keeping the smile that had her husband confused, " like why you need to control me and shape me into someone else. You already are getting everything you wanted aren't you, if the prophecy you told me about is true? It's not enough to have me, you need me to be on my hands and knees thanking you for even considering me despite your need for me. I'm suppose to thank you for marrying me Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru retreated his hands from her hair and looked at her coldly. Indeed that was exactly what he wanted and now Kagome was making it apparent he'd never received it. He'd already come to that conclusion, but it brought about irritation that she was proclaiming it to him.

"I'm not grateful for that," she continued as her eyes remained shut unable to see his reaction, "what I am grateful for is everything else. You being by my side when my father had me thinking I was nothing more than a pawn and you doing the right thing and protecting Rin and bringing her with us, something that I remind you was your decision even though you deny it, those are the things I am grateful for Sesshoumaru. Those are the things that make me hopeful and happy with this arrangement. I don't need to be corrected to better understand you."

Sesshoumaru decided to let her rest while thinking on her words. She was grateful then? It was the wrong kind of grateful.

" _That flower girl has nothing to do with you,"_ he had to keep telling himself _, "I can care less about her well being. She is nothing more than a human who was used as a pawn by another worthless human that thought they had the right to challenge this Sesshoumaru and you… how dare you smile about such things Kagome. I only want you happy and comfortable because you now represent me as my wife. I married you because I believed it to be the best option. I wouldn't have if I didn't feel I had to. You are nothing more than a source of magic to fuel my power. That is all you will ever be to me."_

These were the things the daiyoukai Lord had to tell himself to survive such an onslaught from the woman who was now his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don’t have as much time to write anymore since work has claimed my soul but I tried to reignite my passion by just jumping off to Sess and Kag beginning real married life. All that can be said about Naraku and Kikyo at this moment has been said so all that is really missing scene wise is Sesshoumaru deciding to bring Rin with them, which enough about that situation has been implied I feel. Sess wanted to bring her to insure he can keep her safe but won’t ever dare admit it so makes it seem like Kagome forced him.


End file.
